On Our Love: Victor Nikiforov
by Spunky0ne
Summary: What did Victor Nikiforov think as a sudden viral video upended his career and his life? What will happen after the Grand Prix Finals?
1. Love Gone Viral

**On Our Love: Victor Nikiforov**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Being an avid fan of YOI, I've often wondered about Victor's perspective on everything that happened in the anime, so...here's my take. Hope you enjoy it! Love to all, Spunky**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Love Gone Viral**

What am I supposed to do now?

A five time world champion. It's a huge honor, of course, and I appreciate that. But I've found, over the years that, with honor, comes expectation. I've always been able to surprise people with bold new programs. Every year, I rip up what I did before, and I do something different. I think of a story I want to tell, and I have music composed to tell it. I design moves that work with the music to create the elaborate illusion that will enthrall the audience. A figure skater is a performer, someone who entertains others by showing them original creations.

The one thing the audience never sees…is me.

It was easy to do this before. When I was younger and just another Russian skater with notable talent, no one knew what to expect from me, and that made it easy for me to find stories to tell and to grip people's senses with exciting music and visually stunning moves that my younger body could do. Costume design was easier too, because there were no expectations there either. I could create anything I wanted to. It was a joy to do that. But, at the time, I didn't realize that each new program grew a hunger in my audience to see something new and different from me.

And there was something else that was happening with each new program. Little bits of me were escaping. Patterns began to appear in my work, little flashes of me that escaped into my work. With so many eyes on me, I was revealing more and more of myself. In public appearances and interviews, I was being displayed, and all of a sudden, it mattered what I did, both on and off the ice. As soon as I became aware, I knew I had to do something.

So, I started to weave an illusion for everyone to see. No matter how I felt inside, I smiled every time I went out in public. I never turned down a request for a photo with a fan, or to encourage other skaters who competed with me. I crafted an illusion even more grand than any of my performances

It worked perfectly…until the first time I fell in love.

People get mesmerized by a good performer, and I was good in my performances, so I had plenty of people interested in me. To be honest, I was flattered when they started calling me the world's hottest bachelor. Who wouldn't like that? It feels good to be desired. And to have so much desire focused on me was intoxicating. But, there was something I didn't realize at first, when I was accepting invitations and indulging in those first few romances. Unfortunately for me, and for the women I dated, they were falling in love with the fantasy I had created. It wasn't really their fault. It was the performance that snared them, and then, the public image I created that made them think the man beneath the performance would be even more enthralling.

The only way that equation could end is with disappointment. A good performer learns to give a flawless performance, and then, the audience expects flawlessness. How disappointing must it have been for those women to realize that I get up early every day, that I go immediately to work and concentrate all of my effort on the next performance, to the exclusion of everything else? I barely have time to give a few minutes to Maccachin every day, and I was trying to include a romantic partner too? Of course those relationships failed. I was giving so much effort to my work that I wasn't physically or emotionally available to anyone…not even to myself.

I stopped having romantic relationships once I realized that. Now, I go out for fun, but I never take anyone home with me. Okay, sometimes, I can't help it. I take someone home because I am lonely and it makes that lonely feeling go away for a little while. As long as I let my work keep my mind busy, I won't think about the fact that even physical love feels empty and unreal.

God, I am losing my motivation.

And once my motivation is gone, I am as good as dead.

I won't think about that. I will just do what I've always done and concentrate on my new programs. I have the music for my short program. _On Love_. If I could just decide which story I want to tell… _Eros_ or _Agape_?

At first, I thought _Eros_ , because I could think of plenty of good moves and I know how to rile people with music and motion. But, if I wanted to surprise my audience, then I shouldn't go with something they would expect from me, should I? So, I also began to create moves to go with the more innocent _Agape_. It actually wasn't bad, but then Yakov said something that he never had before.

" _You're too old for that, Vitya. Maybe when you were a younger skater, you could do something like that, but you are twenty-seven, not fifteen. It would surprise them, but maybe not in the way you want to surprise them._

It's been a long time since I felt humiliated like that.

Now, I just don't know what to…

Hmm? A message from Georgi?

 _Victor, take a look at this!_

 _Yuuri Katsuki takes a crack at Victor's Free Skate program_?

What?

I remember Yuuri Katsuki, of course. The Japanese skater who qualified for the Grand Prix Final for the first time this year. I remember seeing him in some of the preliminary competitions. He wasn't bad when he wasn't nervous, but the pressure is sometimes too much for some skaters. I felt bad for him, because he's good on the ice, and he wasn't able to show his best. He looked humiliated when I saw him leaving the arena, so I offered to take a photo with him. He looked heartbroken and just walked away.

Yuuri has a reputation for choking in competition, so it's hard to know how good he really is. It's hard to know anything about him, because no one knows him. He doesn't talk to the other skaters. He doesn't socialize…although…once he was drunk enough at the banquet after the final, he socialized plenty. He's a very good dancer. I had the pleasure of dancing with him and being dramatically dipped at the end. I was pretty shocked when he grabbed me and said if he won the next dance off, he wanted me to be his coach. But, Yuuri was very intoxicated. He couldn't have been serious. Being a good skater doesn't mean that I would be a good coach, and I know nothing about Yuuri Katsuki's potential as a skater. It wouldn't be a good idea.

Still…there's something about him. I wonder who took this video. I wonder if he knew it was happening.

He can't have known. I've never seen Yuuri Katsuki skate like this…like the music is inside him and flowing out of him as he moves. His step sequence is better than mine…and I'm the one who made this program. I won my fifth world championship with it. How is he…?

He can land these jumps?

He's landing them perfectly, one after the next! Everything is there, that lovely expression on his face that says he loves the music and every move, the flawless execution that we never see in his competitions! He has to have trained on this tirelessly, and over months to be able to do this so well.

Why?

Why did he do that?

Why my program?

Why, Yuuri?

Damn it! What is going on with him?

What's going on with _me_? My mouth has gone dry. My heart is pounding. His performance riled me that much? I'm feeling something inside that I haven't felt for too long.

I feel inspired!

It's like going back to that moment at the banquet, when Yuuri was drunk and he forgot his humiliation. He danced with me, then he put his arms around me and he asked me to be his coach. My head knows he would never have done that if he hadn't been drunk, but I can't look at this performance and not do something…because… _more than anything right now, I want to compete with the skater I see in this video_!

How can I do that?

I've heard that Yuuri stopped training with Celestino. The rumors are flying that he's going to quit skating. I can't look at this and not do something. I have to do something. I want to skate with Yuuri in competition again! Only this time, I want to see him skate like this!

How do I do that?

I hear Yuuri's drunken voice in my head, asking me to be his coach. It's spooky and echoing, and it's making my heart pound even harder. My heart that was feeling so empty before, suddenly feels full! What should I do?

Should I?

No, that's just crazy, isn't it?

I can't just drop everything, leave competition, leave Russia, go to Japan and be his coach, can I?

"What do you think, Maccachin?" I ask my old poodle.

Maccachin wags his tail and whines a little. He's a dog, and he probably knows I'm crazy to be thinking about doing this. But the truth is…if I stay here, and I keep doing what I'm doing, I am going to lose my motivation and my career will be over. The only way that I can help myself is to help this Japanese skater, who just inspired me. I guess if I wanted to surprise people, this will surprise them.

It will be a surprise to Yuuri too.

I wonder how he'll take it.

Oh, so I've decided to do this?

It takes me by surprise, as I begin to make inquiries and plans, that it's not so hard to drop everything and go to him. He's home in Hasetsu, probably wondering how he'll go on. I'm going to go there to answer that question. I've never been a coach, but right now, I can't be a figure skater either. I have one goal in mind and that's to make Yuuri Katsuki return to skating and win the next Grand Prix Final. If he can do that, then I know he'll keep skating!

It takes a few days, and Yakov swears first that he's going to kill me for being so reckless, then he threatens me that I can never come back if I do this. He doesn't understand that I was already dying on the inside. I was losing my inspiration, and my future as a skater was already a question mark. What I'm doing now, by getting on this plane and flying to Japan is I am saving my career and Yuuri's. I won't think about anything else. Just that. What could go wrong, right?

It's a long flight, and I have plenty of time to come to my senses, but I don't. And the next thing I know, I am stepping off the plane, picking up Maccachin and telling the airline where to send my things. I take a cab to Yutopia Katsuki and arrive late morning. Strangely, even though it's April, there's snow coming down. Maccachin gives me a look like he thinks I'm a little bit off my rocker, and he follows me inside, where an older Japanese man greets me. He greets me in Japanese, the switches to English when he realizes we have that language in common.

"Yuuri?" he says in response to my inquiry, "I think he's still sleeping, but he'll be along soon. Why don't you go and have a soak in the hot spring while you're waiting for him? It's that way. Here, take a robe for after."

"Thank you. I will."

I follow his directions and in moments, I find myself in a place more heavenly than any I've been in for a very long time! It's nice to soak in a tub. I have a nice one at home, but it just doesn't compare to this one at all! The whole room is decorated to give it a homey, comfortable feel. It's simple, but in a way that just makes your barriers fall. I'm naked in a second and sinking down into the hot water, breathing in the lazily drifting steam and feeling the tension leak out of my body, leaving me completely at ease.

I can slow down and think now.

No, not here.

Thinking isn't possible right now.

Oh god, this feels so very good!

"Victor?"

I didn't even see him come in.

Yuuri's panting like he ran at top speed to get in here. He's flushed, maybe from exertion, from the heat of the room, or maybe because I stood up to get a better look at him, and now I'm standing in front of him, totally naked. It's a little bit of payback maybe, for him undressing and dancing with everyone so provocatively at the banquet. He's staring at me so wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, so softly I can barely hear him.

"Hello, Yuuri," I greet him, giving him my best smile, "starting today, I'm going to be your new coach. You're going to the Grand Prix Finals, and you're going to win!"

I give him a sexy wink to seal the deal.

He howls out something that sounds like _"What?"_ then he stares at me like he can't think of an answer.

"Come on in," I invite him, sitting back down in the hot water.

"N-no," he stammers, "I uh…I'll wait outside for you."

"Yuuri…"

He's out the door again before I can say anymore. I guess this could be a little bit of a challenge. I did take him by surprise, so I should probably try to calm him down. He does suffer from sensitive nerves. I take my time bathing, then walk out to the changing room, where I find him sitting on a bench, waiting as promised, but he looks so nervous, I know we won't get anywhere until he calms down. I put on the robe that Yuuri's father gave me, and he takes me to a room with a low table that has a meal already laid out for me.

"I didn't know what you would like, so I had them bring a variety of things to try," he tells me.

The smells coming up from the table are so heavenly and the food is all steaming and hot, like the hot spring was. I'm a little sleepy from the long trip, but I'm starving, so I dive in and eat to my heart's content. I'm not skating now, right? I can be a little indulgent. Besides, I'll still be skating while I train Yuuri.

I'm kind of surprised that Yuuri doesn't ask me any questions. He just sits there, watching me eat and looking at me like he's not sure I'm really here. I did give him a pretty big shock, so I let him stare. I'm used to people watching me, so it doesn't bother me at all anymore. Yuuri's still blushing, even though we're in a cool room now.

Oh, my top's open quite a bit…

I think I might be blushing a little too.

So, is Yuuri attracted to me?

I didn't think about that at all. I didn't think about what might have made him spend months learning my free skate. Maybe I just thought it was hero worship or that he was challenging himself. I did wonder why he picked my program, but I didn't think it through.

What if Yuuri is attracted to me? I've never had a relationship with another man. I did think he was cute at the banquet. I reacted to him when he grabbed me after we had danced together. I'm twenty-seven. I know what it will probably be like if we have sex, and it doesn't bother me. I'm kind of curious. But, I don't think we're going there anytime soon, and that's fine with me. This isn't about starting a romance. I want to skate with Yuuri again in competition. That is my goal. I will give him whatever he needs to reach that point. And if my love is what Yuuri needs, then I will give him that.

Right now, it looks like Yuuri's going to need time to just grasp that I came here and that I'm going to coach him.

He looks like if I blow a little in his direction, he might fall over.

Let's just let him adjust.

I turn all of my attention to savoring every last bite of the food he put in front of me. I don't think I've ever eaten so much, but everything just tastes so good and I can't stop myself, so pretty soon, the food and sake are gone, and I'm so tired, I ask for a pillow and just lie down right there. I fall into what feels like the deepest, most relaxing sleep I've had in twenty years.

I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know one thing.

I love Hasetsu already!


	2. Yutopia Katsuki

**Chapter 2: Yutopia Katsuki**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks so very much to everyone reading and supporting this story! Sorry for the long break, but my computer's motherboard failed (along with a few other things), and I was out of state at the time. I suffered the longest time without a computer in my adult life. I was on a farm and distracted with lots of things there, but I missed writing so much! I also missed my computer, chatting online with other readers and writers, being able to watch YouTube, my cell phone working. You know, things that don't happen when you're in the middle of nowhere. I did love the sound of frogs croaking at night, and long walks in the cold, wet grass. It was good getting out of the suburbs and away from everything. I'm back and diving in headfirst. Glad to have you all with me! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I don't know when it was that I realized I had become so very tired and insatiably hungry. I ate until I couldn't hold anymore, but I was hungry again the moment I woke. I've never slept in anything but a bed, yet after bathing in the grand hot spring here at Yutopia Katsuki, I was so tired that I laid down on the bare floor with just a pillow and no blanket. I didn't move for hours, and when I did, I woke to find Yuuri kneeling nearby, looking at me with the befuddled expression he's worn almost constantly since he ran into the hot spring room and found me there, naked and bathing.

"Is there more food? I'm so hungry?"

"He's still hungry after all he ate before?" asks the brown-haired woman sitting next to Yuuri.

"We've got tons of food," Yuuri says, looking a little frantic, "What do you like?"

He looks completely intimidated.

Why?

Why does he look at me that way? With that flustered expression? There's pleasing a guest, and then, there's what he is doing, which seems more like trying to avoid being squashed by something big and scary. Am I that frightening to him?

God, I'm still so sleepy. I can barely think. I haven't slept like that in years. I wonder if I've just been saving it up all of this time.

"Victor?"

I give him the friendliest, closed mouth smile I can. And he still looks ready to jump out of his skin.

"What's your favorite food?" I ask him, "If I'm going to be coaching you, that's something you should tell me, right?"

Something between my smile and the mention of his favorite food makes the invisible wall between us drop for a moment and Yuuri nods and smiles widely. Moments later, his mother plunks down in front of me the hottest, tastiest looking mix of rice, vegetables and something perfectly fried, that I have ever seen. The smell makes my mouth water instantly.

"Wow! Amazing!"

"It's a pork cutlet bowl," Yuuri announces proudly.

I think this is the most he's relaxed since I arrived. He's actually smiling and his shoulders dropped to a normal position. But a moment later, his lady friend snaps him back with a sternly worded explanation.

"The rule was, because he puts on weight so easily, that he could only have one when he won an event."

"So, have you had a pork cutlet bowl lately?" I ask.

I don't really need to ask. And although Yuuri looks attractive, even with the extra weight, if he is going to be launching his body into the air and wanting to look graceful at all, we have to deal with the facts of a skater's life.

"Yes," he answers enthusiastically, "I love pork cutlet bowls. I eat them all of the time."

"Why is that?" I ask without a beat, "You haven't won anything."

Yuuri freezes.

"There's not much I can do with you as long you have that piggy gut and those love handles. You need to get back to your weight before the Grand Prix Finals, or I can't coach you."

I think he's shrinking visibly.

"So, why don't you lay off the pork cutlet bowls, okay little piggy?"

For just a moment, I think I might have been too harsh, but although he's clearly staggering, he's not crying. In fact, his face still smiles and he looks giddy. Not sure at all what's happening there, but he manages to mumble something that sounds like agreement. Good. Before he can be at his best, performance-wise, Yuuri has to build confidence. Physical well being is important to being confident. He handles my announcement that I'm staying with him at Yutopia Katsuki with equal stunned acceptance and gets to work right away on slimming his body by carrying a steady stream of boxes into my assigned room.

After living in a house in a lovely part of Saint Petersburg, the room is very small, and there isn't really any furniture, but I'm still so full and happy from the pork cutlet bowl and hot bath, I'm good. I corner Yuuri among the boxes and do my best to make a connection. He blushes very cutely when I slip a hand beneath his chin and start asking him more personal questions, but before he can answer even one, he backpedals so hard that he crashes into the wall behind him.

Was it something I said?

Why is he looking at me like I hit him and he was surprised at finding he didn't dislike it? He mumbles an apology. This really isn't going as well as I hoped it would. Yuuri's so nervous, he can't talk to me at all. And when I suggest sharing his room for the night, he runs into his room, slams the door and refuses to open it.

I'm being as friendly as I can be.

What am I doing wrong?

I go back to my room and curl up with Maccachin for a good night's sleep, and despite not having a bed, I find the atmosphere of Yutopia Katsuki so very soothing and friendly that I fall into another deep sleep that lasts until morning. Yuuri seems calmer when he arrives at the breakfast table and joins me. Good. He's getting a little more comfortable with me being there, though occasionally, he seems to still get surprised when he looks up and sees me there, or when I talk to him. I decide to focus him on his training, and we leave for Ice Castle Hasetsu. I get to ride a bicycle, which I haven't done in years! Yuuri runs behind me, huffing and puffing, sounding like he's dying. But he keeps going, and we reach the ice rink. We head inside and I introduce myself, then I leave Yuuri to catch his breath as I put on my skates and get some exercise.

It's so strange, how different it feels to skate just because I feel like it, not because I have to develop a program or train for one. I love the sound of the music that plays, and it's heaven to skate with only the purpose of enjoying the sound and motion. Under the pressure of competition, a figure skater forgets that kind of beauty and many skaters lose their love for the sport. I've been lucky to have held onto my motivation for so long. I see now that this is something I have been missing, this freedom.

I feel eyes watching me and look over to find Yuuri leaning against the rink wall beside Takeshi Nishigori. Yuuri's face looks completely happy…well, until I say something to him.

"You're not setting foot on the ice until you lose some weight, little piggy!" I call out cheerfully.

It might be harsh, but it's a fact of life, and I've always been taught that if it's a fact of life, it's better to be up front. If I'm too indulgent, then I won't be giving Yuuri the best chance to be successful. And he reacts right away by setting out for Minako's dance studio to train. The next week, he trains impressively hard, working off the extra pounds. I go with him some of the time and try to talk to him, but he continues to shut down every time I start getting personal.

If I can't get inside Yuuri's mind, I'm not going to understand him well enough to train him properly. But, how do I get him to open up? I can get most people's attention just by giving them a smile and a wink, but my most exhaustive efforts only seem to make Yuuri run away faster. The only relief from this is when we talk about something less personal, like the great food available all over this town or the castle near the rink that's really a ninja house. But just as soon as I start trying to get personal again, he snaps shut like a clam.

What am I going to do?

In the end, I'm completely surprised by what happens that finally reaches him.

It's late morning when Yuuri arrives at the ice rink, out of breath and ecstatic that he's finally reached his goal weight. He rushes in to tell me, only to be waylaid by my fellow Russian skater, Yuri Plisetsky.

What is he doing here?

"Hello, Yuri! What are you doing here? I'm surprised Yakov let you come. You want something?"

He gives me a look that could kill and clenches his teeth.

"That's not a happy face," I chuckle, "Let me guess. You're here because of something I forgot to do, right?"

It takes Yuri awhile and a lot of yelling before he gets it out, then I remember.

"You promised to give me a program after I won the junior gold with no quads!"

"Right, right! I forgot all about that. But you know I sometimes forget things, right?"

"I'm painfully aware of that," he answers, clenching his teeth again, "But a promise is a promise. We're going back to Russia!"

Damn it!

I do owe Yuri a program. But there is no way I can go back to Russia now. Yuuri is ready to begin training. And even if not for that, I don't want to go back. I was losing my motivation there, and to go back now would just leave me back where I was before I left. I really don't want to do that.

Wait a minute! There was something I noticed about Yuuri when I challenged him to lose weight. He seems to respond well to that kind of challenge. So, I just need to give him a challenge that includes both training Yuuri and helping Yuri learn the program I promised him. Maybe…

"That's it! I've got it! I'm going to develop a program for each of you, using the same music!"

"What?" the two shout together, "I have to use the same music as _him_?"

"I will develop a program for each of you. I will reveal them in one week. You will compete to see who can surprise the audience more. I warn you, if you aren't up to my standards by the time you compete, I won't coach either one of you!"

It's hard not to laugh at their reactions. They look scared to death, but then, they start to look determined. I think this will be fun. Things get even more fun when we return to Yutopia Katsuki and Yuri announces that he's going to stay with us there.

"I'm not letting you have Victor all to yourself. It will give you too much of an advantage. I'm staying here!"

He stomps into the large closet where my things are stored and slams the door. Yuuri and I barely have time to exchange glances before we hear a loud rumble through the door and it slams open again.

"I want food! And a bath!"

Like me, Yuri loves the hot springs, and he devours the pork cutlet bowl put in front of him like it's the best thing he's ever tasted…which, let's face it, it is! Yuuri's older sister, Mari comes in as he's finishing, and she slides to a stop, staring at Yuri like he's a rock star or something.

"Whoa!"

"His name is Yuri too," Yuuri's mom says cheerfully, "Isn't that funny?"

"Now, that's just plain confusing. So, we'll call you Yurio!"

"WHAT?" Yuri yells.

"Where's Yurio planning to stay?" Mari asks.

"In the storage room, I guess," Yuuri answers uncertainly.

"Then, I've got to go and give it a major cleaning! Yuuri, come and help me."

Yuuri disappears out the door, but even when Yurio's room is done, he doesn't come back. I learn from Mari that he isn't at Yutopia Katsuki, but that he left before even helping her with the storage room. Sounds like something's bothering him. Yurio being here, probably, but I think I need to know more. Mari suggests going to Minako's, so I head to the pub where she works at night.

"He's not here. If she said to check my place, she meant my ballet studio. See, when Yuuri gets anxious, practice chills him out. He goes to Ice Castle Hasetsu, and I usually go with him. I think he only came as far as he did as a skater, because he always had a safe place to practice by himself. He's not a genius, but he works hard, and he truly loves to skate."

So, Yuuri is anxious. The challenge to compete with Yurio is putting him under pressure. I expected that, but I need to know what that pressure is doing to him, mentally. I head for the ice rink and find that he is, indeed there, and training. He turns in slow circles, and I can see right away, this is why Yuuri's foundations are so strong. When he is anxious, he returns to his center, to the core skills that every great skater needs to have. It's not about jumps and spins. It's about making every move beautiful, even the small turns and adjustments between the big moves. Yuuri has done this repeatedly over the years, so every move he makes is fluid and practiced.

Is this why?

I remember thinking, while I was watching him perform my free skate, it seemed that, as he moved, music was streaming out of his body. For that to happen, he had to be sure of every stroke of his foot, every sweep of his hand, every turn, every jump, every spin. For the music to flow out of Yuuri the way it does when he skates, he has to have a solid core…and this, what I see as he moves alone on the ice, this explains it.

So, all I have to do is turn a little piggy into a prince.

I know what I have to do.

While in Russia, I was preparing two different routines and I was agonizing over which one to use. I even had music composed for both, because I was so torn about which one would be better. The first is _On Love: Agape_ , a flowing stream of music that radiates innocence, someone who has not yet experienced love. The moves that go with the music are complex, and must be done with arms, legs and a face that resonates with that same feeling of innocence.

I could put all of that into the routine, of course, but I worried that the audience wouldn't be able to look past me, the experienced skater and, okay, it's true…playboy. I can't help that that's my image. Honestly, I haven't had that many lovers. Who has time to skate and be a good partner? I would have to date another skater, and I don't know anyone available that I like that much, male or female.

Why am I suddenly distracted by Yuuri?

Anyway, the other piece is _On Love: Eros_. Eros, of course, is about sexual love. The music is lively and seductive, like the moves that go with it.

Damn it! My heart is pounding, thinking of Yuuri…stop it!

Getting back to Eros. The music is made to work with confident posture, proud eyes, sensuous moves and arms and legs that convey, _Come closer. Be drawn in. See what I have here, waiting for you._

It's getting harder to breathe and I feel a little dizzy and more than a little aroused, thinking of Yuuri looking like that, moving that way. Oh my god, I want to see that! Wouldn't that be the surprise the audience needs? And for a little firebrand like Yurio to attempt to convey any kind of sweetness or innocence? I think I know how to assign the parts.

I sit down with a bottle of sake and sketch out the routines before collapsing into the bed I bought for my little room at Yutopia Katsuki.

I don't know if it's the wonderful food, all of the relaxing dips into the hot spring, the music of the programs or imagining Yuuri being Eros, but even though I sleep, it's not restful. I wake up several times in a sweat, with my heart pounding and feeling aroused.

Damn, maybe I do need to find someone to date, but I don't want to be distracted. I need to focus on Yuuri and Yurio. The sooner I give Yurio his program and send him on his way, the sooner I can get back to training Yuuri.

What?

Did you think for a moment that Yurio would defeat Yuuri when they compete?

Think again.

I already know Yuuri well enough to know that if it's to keep me here in Hasetstu (where, of course, I want to stay), he's going to succeed. Anxiety or no anxiety…

…Yuuri Katsuki is already in love with me…

He is immature and doesn't have a clue how to express it, but it's there.

And I'm starting to understand now why I've been so distracted. Yuuri's inner Eros is already luring me.

Oh god, I can't wait to see it!

Damn, is it morning already?


	3. The Audition

**Chapter 3: The Audition**

There is one hard truth in competitive figure skating, and that is that anyone who really wants to be taken seriously, to attract a good coach, to interest sponsors, basically to draw in all of the things needed for success, a skater must prove himself or herself. This is sometimes done through a formal audition, but even if an audition is not required, one is always informally auditioning. So, if Yuuri is to be successful, he needs to learn to function well in that kind of high stress environment. Some skaters, myself included, have built up a wall of confidence that lets us do that, almost without thinking about it.

Yuuri is different. I noticed that before I even knew who he was. His reputation as _a talented skater who needs to work on his nerves_ preceded him before I ever met him on the ice as a competitor. Yuuri definitely has what it takes to perform high difficulty programs at a competitive level, but when his nerves act up, he reverts to looking like a beginner. What I have to do is to find ways to push him in stages, to slowly build up his resistance to stress. Along the way, I need to stay close to him, giving him both gentle support and the right pushes, so that he will be motivated to shake off his tense emotions and perform his best in competitions.

Sounds easy enough, right?

But there are plenty of skaters, everywhere you look, who have failed because they could not master that very thing. Yuuri was on the verge of becoming one of those forgotten skaters when I saw his performance and stepped in to stop his fall. There is no way that I can let Yuuri's talent go to waste, simply because it isn't easy to help him. As much respect as I have for coaches, and as much as I know the fact that there are so many talented skaters without problems like Yuuri's that coaches don't really _have_ to take on troubled talents, I think that the sport gains something from having people like Yuuri succeed. It's great when someone like me, a person who has grown up with all of the advantages, succeeds. But it is just breathtaking when someone like Yuuri, who has had to struggle with something really hard, shakes off his weakness and rises to the challenge.

I feel a shiver of excitement just thinking about that.

This competition I have dreamed up for Yuuri and Yurio will give me both the chance to give Yurio the program I promised him, and to begin to challenge Yuuri to grow into the competitor I know he can be. I get started right away by announcing the assignments.

"Yuuri, you get Eros," I say cheerfully, "and Yurio, you get Agape!"

Yuuri looks like he's ready to faint and Yurio spouts off an objection that's full of insults.

"You want to do the thing that's going to surprise the audience most," I say, smiling, "That's my motto. The truth is, you're both rather mediocre. You need to become more self aware. It's funny you think you can develop your own image. If you want to skate for me, you will learn your routines and use them to surprise the audience, or I won't continue with either one of you!"

The scolding shakes them, but Yurio snaps back almost immediately with an angry exclamation about how he will skate Agape, but it better get him a win.

Huh.

"Whether or not you win, is up to you," I tell him in a purposefully mocking voice I stole from Yakov, "It would be a winning program if I skated it."

Yurio's toe pick strikes the ice, firing ice chips in my direction.

"Fine! I'll skate to Agape, but if I win, then we'll go back to Russia and you'll be _my_ coach. Do you agree to that?"

"I do."

Noting that Yurio looks satisfied, I turn my attention to Yuuri. His hands are clenched and I can feel his fears welling up.

"What about you, Yuuri?" I ask, looking into his eyes, "If you win, what do you want from me?"

Yuuri still looks fearful, but there is a determination that rises up, underneath it, and even though his face goes pale and he starts to shake a little, his voice is full of determination when he answers me. Something warm tickles the inside of my chest with each word.

"I want to…eat with you, Victor. Pork cutlet bowls. I want to keep on winning and eating pork cutlet bowls with you, so I'll skate to Eros, Victor. I'm going to give it all the Eros I have in me!"

I'm not even sure how I answer. I feel too giddy. Yuuri is so motivated now, there is no way that Yurio is ever going to beat him!

But, there is still the problem of keeping Yuuri occupied for awhile, so that I can teach Yurio his program. I give it some thought as I run Yurio's program by him for the the first time. It's composed of a complicated set of moves. I chose them specifically because learning to do them will challenge Yurio to improve his execution of the step sequence in his programs. He wasn't challenged as a junior, but he's moving into a much more competitive group now. His jumps and spins are there, but he is lazy about his step sequence. The Agape program should make him aware of this, and force him to work on it extensively as he brings himself to peak at the Grand Prix Final.

Yuuri's Eros program is one I made to maximize his flawless execution of spins and step sequences. We'll work on his jumps, but more importantly, we'll work on ramping up his sex appeal, while making use of his solid foundations.

Yuuri seems a little bit stunned when I finish showing him the Eros program, and for some reason, his friend Yuko has been stricken with a rather serious looking nosebleed that Yurio is trying to help with.

"So," what did you think?" I ask him.

Yuuri flutters and struggles for a moment to come up with an answer.

"Um, it was very _Eros_!" he answered diligently.

"I know, right? Now, what quads do you think you can land?"

He's proud enough of his toe loop to announce it normally, but when he speaks of knowing the salchow, I feel his confidence disappearing.

"Let's just stick with your fundamentals for now. I'll teach Yurio first. I don't want to spend half the day trying to teach you something you can't do."

Okay, it's mean, but he's not going to get better if I don't push him, right?

"You've shown you have the skill to win," I remind him as he begins to deflate, "Why can't you?"

"Well," he says, looking down, "I guess it's because I don't have a lot of confidence."

"That's right," I agree, "So, it's my job to help you find that confidence."

I peek through my messy bangs, letting my Eros ooze out. After all, the best way to bring his out is to coax it with mine. His eyes get wide and look up into my narrowed ones, and he starts to quiver and sweat nervously.

"Unleash the Eros that's inside you, Yuuri," I tell him, running my thumb over his lower lip and bringing my face close to his, "I know it's there, maybe somewhere deep down inside you, where no one in the world has ever seen it. Will you show it to me? Can you do that?"

I feel a really strong urge to kiss him, and I'm ready to ignore the million reasons I shouldn't and just do it, but Yurio is Yurio and chooses that moment to interrupt…loudly.

"HEY! You're supposed to be training me, not chatting with the little piggy!" he complains.

"Right," I tell him, keeping my eyes on Yuuri, "Yuuri, while you're training, I want you to be thinking. I want to know what Eros is to you."

He looks scared to death, and I'm pretty sure it'll be awhile before he has any kind of answer. Yuuri is sweetly naïve. He radiates a delicious, innocent sexuality that will win his audience over, but he has to be able to unleash it at will. While he stumbles off to start figuring that out, I turn my attention to Yurio.

I've known Yurio for a few years now, and he's grown a little too comfortable with me for me to be coaching him. While Yuuri is still in awe of me and is intimidated enough to just do what I tell him, Yurio thinks of himself as more of an equal. He's not, but because he's been in the junior division and there's been no serious challenge for him, he has grown cocky and lazy. Almost from the start, he gives me trouble, arguing about everything I say as he struggles with the complicated step sequence that goes with the Agape program. This drags on until neither one of us can stand it anymore.

"Stop! Stop!" I shout at him, "Something's just not right."

"I'm doing it just the way you showed me!" Yurio shouts back.

"Your desire to win is too obvious," I explain, "You're not projecting the gentleness and innocence of Agape. There's a place for your kind of confidence, but it isn't here, in this program. It shouldn't be front and center."

"When you skate, your confidence is always front and center. So, why don't you tell me what Agape means to you!"

"It's a feeling," I explain, "It can't be put into words. When you skate, it's about how you feel, not what you think. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

He lets of a string of obscenities in Russian.

"Now, on to the temple."

He needs a few good smacks…

And while he's at it, I have time to start working with my little Eros-chan, Yuuri. Almost from the beginning, he has my own Eros out and panting for him. I love the way that Yuuri's body moves to the music. It's like the music isn't outside him at all, but is inside and flowing out, and into my ears. He moves in perfect time to the music, pulling me in and hypnotizing me, teasing me shamelessly. I think if Yuuri had any idea how aroused he makes me, he would probably run away, screaming. But, I treat it like a game we play, and he seems blissfully unaware that he is torturing me to the point of near insanity. I hold out for the rest of the afternoon, but by the time Yurio's back from the temple, I need a break. I figure they need a good soak, so we all go to the hot spring.

I can see as I sink down into the hot water, that Yuuri is really giving thought to his task. It's obvious he's tired, but he runs his fingers through the ends of his hair, giving me a little inward shiver and he sighs in frustration. I try to break the tension by asking him to take a photo of me in the hot spring, but it only seems to make him look more frustrated.

Ah, well, there's time for that tomorrow.

I soak with them for awhile before stumbling off to my room to curl around Maccachin and sleep for the night. My dreams are filled with tormenting visions of Yuuri, with him dancing on the ice, tempting me with his beautiful body, teasing me until I can barely stand it. In the dream, I don't bother with restraint. I skate out onto the ice and together, we take things to the next level. I wake the next morning, sore, tired from lack of good sleep, and needing to put a fresh set of linens on the bed.

Yuuri, my little tease…someday.

To my relief, time seems to speed up a little after that, and we work our way towards the Hot Springs on Ice competition. We work hard every day, retiring to the hot spring in the evening, then sitting down to dinner after. Yuuri looks jealously at the pork cutlet bowls that Yurio and I devour, while he eats his vegetables and bean sprouts. He stews on the idea of Eros endlessly, until his head drops onto the table, and he mumbles incoherently. He must be getting close. Any time, now, he'll…

"I've got it!" he yells, sitting up suddenly, "Pork cutlet bowls! That's what Eros is to me."

I'm pretty sure I couldn't have heard right, but Yurio is smirking and rolling his eyes. Yuuri thinks about what he's just said, then he blushes.

"I'm an idiot!" he shouts, "I take it back."

"It's okay," I assure him, trying not to laugh, "It's at least original."

"Seriously?" Yurio taunts him.

Yuuri runs out of the house, groaning to himself.

"Pork cutlet bowls? Really? I'm gonna go crawl under a rock and _die_!"

But he doesn't die of embarrassment, or anything else. He continues to train, and we use the pork cutlet bowl as a source of motivation. It's been awhile since he's had one, and Yurio and I eat them in front of him daily. It's not nice, but it makes the point, and it makes Yuuri hungry for them. That's going to come in handy as the days wind down and we get to the competition day.

"What will you guys be wearing?" Minako asks as we sit at dinner together one night.

"I don't know," Yuuri says, glancing at me.

"I didn't bring anything," Yurio muses.

"I've got you covered," I assure the two of them, "I've had all of my competition costumes flown over from Russia. I'm sure you can each find something useful for your programs."

The two dive into the stacks of clothes, and Yurio comes up with a lovely silver and white see-through costume from my junior days. It's perfect for his Agape program, so he stumbles off with that.

I have to say I'm pleased as I see what Yuuri has chosen. He's smiling beautifully and holding up another costume from my junior days, one that I wore when I had long hair and a more androgynous look. It's a perfect match for Yuuri and for the program and music he is using. And it looks like it gives him an idea. I see him thinking really hard for the rest of the evening, and as I'm getting ready for bed, I hear him pass my room, heading out, probably to Minako's place.

I am so curious!

I almost decide to follow him to see what he's up to, but in the end, I think I want to let myself be surprised by him. What could Yuuri be up to? How is he going to evolve now? Up to this point, he has mastered the building blocks of the program. His step sequence is perfect, his spins flawless, and his jumps have been improving steadily. But what has been missing is the heart of his program. There is something that skaters must bring to a program to make it their own. Yuuri still struggles with his vision of Eros.

Maybe…

Just maybe, his night visit to wherever he is going will help him resolve it.

I'm up early the next morning, first running a final training session with Yuuri and Yurio, then leaving them to prepare while I see to the final preparations with the staff and media at Ice Castle Hasetsu. Newscaster Morooka, in particular, seems to have an interest in how this is going to play out. I've known him for a long time, because he's covered many of my events. He's supportive of skaters in general, but since even before Yuuri's disastrous first Grand Prix Final, he has kept Yuuri's name in the news, and since he learned of my intent to coach Yuuri, he has been to interview us several times. I am not sure how Yuuri got this man in his corner, but it's an opportunity I'm not planning on wasting. Together, we plan an interview for before the performance, then it's back into the skating rink for a quick run through. Everything seems to be in place, so I take the two boys aside, out to the beach, where it's a little quiet. We take a slow jog there and do a few breathing exercises to prepare mentally. Yuuri seems fine during that, but as soon as it's time to go back to the skating rink, I see him starting to fray around the edges.

I just hope that he keeps his mind focused on the challenge, here. He wants very badly to beat Yurio, so that I will stay with him in Hasetsu. That needs to be enough to help him overcome his fears and skate his best today. We don't talk about it, but I make sure to look him in the eyes and tell him how much I am looking forward to seeing him skate. The words of encouragement seem to steady him, and he remains quiet, but focused as the minutes count down to the performance. Outside the rink, people gather and come inside. We do a final warm up, then retreat to the preparation room.

After the introductions, Yurio's program is first. I have to admit, I am surprised that he doesn't seem perfectly confident when Yuko arrives to call him to the ice. But it is his first performance as a senior male skater, so I suppose it makes sense…or perhaps Yurio is being changed a little bit by this experience.

He skates his routine beautifully through the first half, showing grace and poise, as well as a growing ability to capture his inner Agape. I wonder as he skates if maybe he does have it. His moves are eye-catching, and they tell me that he will be a top contender this year. Yuuri sees this too, and I see the anxiety creep back into his eyes. He watches as Yurio finishes his program, then bows as the audience applauds vigorously. At rinkside, Yuuri stiffens and covers his face with both hands. I move close to him, but he doesn't see me, and he is clearly startled when I speak to him.

"Yuuri, it's your turn."

He sucks in a sharp breath and pales. I continue to look steadily into his eyes. We both know that this is the moment when he has to make his decision. What impulse is going to be stronger…the impulse to panic, or the impulse to keep me close to him. I gaze at him silently, knowing there is nothing more I can give him. He has to make the next move.

"Um…I'm," he stammers, his voice shaking.

Then, I watch as new strength seems to pour into him and determination fills his eyes.

"I'm going to become a super tasty pork cutlet bowl!" he exclaims.

His arms wrap around me almost desperately.

"You'll watch, won't you?" he asks hopefully.

"Of course I will," I tell him, speaking into his ear, more in the way of a lover than a coach, "I love pork cutlet bowls."

The words seem to bolster him, and there is more confidence in his body as he takes his place on the ice. I watch closely as the music begins, and almost immediately I see it.

His performance has changed.

The moves are the same, but more sensuous. The crowd sees them, but I know right away that those moves are directed at me. An appreciative whistle escapes me, then I'm too captivated to look away for the rest of his performance.

I was right.

I knew when I saw that video of Yuuri, that all he really needed was a boost to his confidence and a high difficulty program to match his strong foundations. There is no question in anyone's mind who the stronger skater in this match is. Yurio's performance was beautiful, engaging, and I know he will be a force to be reckoned with, but no one can look away as Yuuri's beautiful Eros emerges for the first time, and pulls them all in. By the time Yuuri finishes and takes his bow, Yurio disappears from my side. I escort Yuuri to the stand and Newscaster Morooka asks Yuuri to say a few words. Yuuri tenses, but I curl an arm around him, and he relaxes visibly.

"This is the beginning," he says with almost startling confidence, "With Victor, I'm going to try to win at the next Grand Prix Final. Thank you all for your support."

Something releases inside my chest and I feel a moment of relief. I didn't think, at any point, that Yuuri was going to lose to Yurio, but I guess I was more nervous than I realized. I didn't want to go back to Russia with Yurio.

Thank you, Yuuri.

I knew that I could count on you to rise to the occasion and win.


	4. The Scent of Innocence

**Chapter 4: The Scent of Innocence**

I don't know exactly what it is, but waking up to find myself still in Hasetsu is like living some kind of beautiful, ongoing dream, and this morning, it's even better because I know that Yurio has vacated the storage room next to mine, and I am free now to give my full attention to training Yuuri. Well, at least I could if I wasn't distracted by all of the different things in this place. Saint Petersburg is a large city, and the part I live in is beautiful. Hasetsu is beautiful too, but in a completely different way. There is so much color in the buildings, trees and flowers. I love the ocean breezes and watching the petals fall from the trees. Everyone here is so friendly too. And don't get me started on the food. I'm surprised that I haven't gained as much weight as Yuuri has lost in the last couple of weeks.

Yuuri's still sleeping when I wake up, so I dress and Maccachin follows me to the room where Yuuri's mother has breakfast waiting for me. Yuuri's parents are so different than mine. My parents were more stern, and because we were wealthy, there were a lot of rules I had to follow. I couldn't escape that fast enough, opting to move into the dormitory near the skating rink where I was training, as soon as I could convince my parents to let me. There, the rules were more lax, and I got into plenty of trouble. I grew distant with my parents, until they just seemed like people I knew, rather than real family. Yuuri is much closer with his family than I ever was with mine.

I think I am already closer to Yuuri's family and friends than I was to my own in Saint Petersburg.

Yuuri's parents and I eat together, kneeling on pillows, around a low table. It's so different from the way I live in Russia, and I am loving every minute. I almost hate to leave for the ice rink, because I'm having so much fun laughing and talking with Yuuri's parents and sister. But, if we are going to get Yuuri ready for competition, we have to start now.

I have so many ideas about how to begin. There are so many possibilities. With Eros completed, we need to turn our attention to Yuuri's free skate program. I think it will be best to encourage him to learn to produce this on his own, with just support from me. After all, I have to return to Russia sometime, and by the time I do, I want Yuuri to be comfortable with doing this on his own.

God, I don't want to even think about leaving. Hasetsu is so beautiful, and I'm getting so spoiled.

But that's months away, so I just put it out of my head and set out for the ice rink. I get there with lots of time to spare, and since we don't yet have music or an idea for the theme of Yuuri's free skate, I'm free to just put on my skates and enjoy myself. I so rarely get to skate just for the fun of it. I'm usually putting together a routine, making alterations or practicing until my legs shake and I'm sweating all over from the exertion.

Given at least a half hour before Yuuri's arrival, I warm up, then gradually start moving in longer, more sweeping movements, stretching while I glide, then going into a spin and gliding out again. There is no set of moves that guides me. There's not even any music. It feels like meditation because I can feel how deep and slow my breaths are while I'm moving. It's so relaxed, such a departure from the more frenetic pace of training. I wish it could last longer, but Yuuri will be here soon, so I slow and come to a stop,

Our start time arrives and passes. Ten minutes go by, then twenty…and Yuuri is still not there. I check under my fingernails for dirt, daydream a little to pass the time, then lift a foot and tap the ice with my toe pick.

Where is he?

Nearly forty-five minutes pass before my cute pork cutlet bowl dashes through the entry doors and skids to a stop behind me, stammering as he apologizes frantically. I admit that it was a little annoying being made to wait, but he looks so adorable and completely intimidated. So, instead of being mad, I turn and give him a bright smile.

"Well, good morning Yuuri! I have to say you are impressively late. Only Aeroflot has kept me waiting longer."

He tumbles onto the ice in his street shoes, still apologizing as he remains on hands and knees,

"Oh, how fun! Japanese dogeza."

He continues to look like he expects me to be mad, even as I reassure him. With a little encouragement, he scrambles back off the ice and quickly puts on his skates. There's a very sweet moment as he glides onto the ice and heads out to meet me. I can see that he's smiling just a little, now that he knows he isn't in trouble. It's ever so clear that Yuuri can't believe this moment is happening. He's apparently been dreaming all of his life about sharing the ice with me, and he never ever dreamed that it would happen because of me coming to Hasetsu to coach him.

I didn't dream of such a thing happening before, either. But that video of him changed everything, and now, here we are, both a little shocked and overwhelmed we've reached this moment.

We start with a gentle warm up, a series of moves we make, side by side, and from the moment we begin, skating feels different to me. It's not solitary anymore as I feel Yuuri's presence and see his body moving, out of the corner of my eye. Sometimes, the solitude I feel when I skate is relaxing and comforting, but as I've aged and begun to struggle with each new program, it started to feel less pleasant and more lonely. And I don't know why or how it happened, but the more famous I became, the more distant I began to feel with the people around me. Yuuri has admitted to putting me on a pedestal, and I think I let myself be lifted onto one. I didn't mean to lose touch with other people, but there's something strange that happens when so many eyes watch you. People start to act as though you're not human, because you do one thing amazingly. I am a great skater, but I have other interests and needs too. Those things seemed to be pushed out by the focus on that one part of me everyone noticed.

There's also the ticking time bomb of advancing age that works against the mind. I am well aware that all of those eyes that watch so closely now, will eventually turn away, when age begins to steal away the beauty of my skating. It's sad, but it's a fact of life. As I've grown older, the threat moves closer and closer each year, slowly pushing back on my confidence and inspiration. And honestly, if Yuuri hadn't come along, I don't know how long I could have continued. I was at the top and already seeing the inevitable fall from that high place. Everyone else was still wrapped up in my success, but I was already stepping over the edge.

Yuuri appeared in front of me, and all of a sudden, I wasn't at the edge anymore. When I looked at Yuuri Katsuki, I saw the span of the top of the mountain I stood on, begin to extend. The number of years I have left as a competitive skater haven't changed, but knowing that Yuuri will be there to compete with, changes everything. I feel my focus shifting back from the inevitable fall to the here and now. We may not have forever, but Yuuri and I have this moment. We have this place and the ice that lets us be graceful and beautiful together. I know that when we finish our practice time and step off the ice, Yuuri will go back to being quiet and intimidated, but while we move together, it's heaven. I feel that his eyes have watched me for so long, he could follow my every move with his eyes closed. He looks happier than I've ever seen him so far.

I don't want this to end…ever.

We run through his Eros program, tweaking it here or there to prepare for his first competition, then the focus moves to the free skate that has to be made from scratch. We first discuss the quads he can do. Yuuri is convinced he wants to compete with three quads in his program, even though he is terribly inconsistent with landing the quad salchow. I decide not to press that issue for the moment, and we talk about the other jumps. I finish by asking him to consider what kind of music and theme he favors. I can see right away that he has no idea what he wants. I'll give him time to think about it. We spend the rest of our skating time playing with moves. I'm really just enjoying skating with him, and it's encouraging that Yuuri is starting to get more comfortable with me too. This is good. As cute as it is when he panics just being close to me, I want him to relax and trust me more. I want Yuuri to trust himself more. But…one thing at a time.

Right now, as we're gliding across the ice together? I just want to us both to enjoy sharing that feeling with each other. It's the love that Yuuri and I have in common, and it's heaven on earth being in this place together. I want to cry when our time is up and we leave the ice to change back into our street clothes. Yuuri is quiet as we walk through the streets, heading back to Yutopia Katsuki.

"You did well for your first day," I praise him.

The most adorable flush creeps onto his face, giving me a little tickle inside.

"Thanks," he manages.

He moves forward with me, his eyes sparkling a little.

"Actually, it still feels a little unreal, like I'm just dreaming it's all happening like this."

He says such cute things sometimes.

"Well, if you're dreaming, then I am too," I tell him, "and I'm pretty sure I didn't dream flying all of this way. I know I'm not dreaming up the delicious food and hot baths. No, this is real."

"I'm glad you like being here."

"Who wouldn't like being here?" I laugh, "Hasetsu is great, and everyone here is so welcoming."

"Well, you probably get that everywhere, being a skating god, right?"

"Hmm."

Yuuri gets quiet again, and he stays that way as we make our way home. He's still being quiet, and he looks like he's unhappy about something as we retire to the hot spring to relax. Yuuri sinks down into the water, but he doesn't look relaxed, he looks worried about something.

"You know," I say, sitting on the edge of the spring and spreading my legs to indulge in a few stretches, "I'm thinking that maybe three quads is too many for your free skate."

Yuuri's head lifts and he immediately objects.

"But I need those quads if I want to win!"

"Not true," I remind him.

Yuuri should know this.

"You could get by on one quad. Just get a perfect score on your performance components and you're good to go."

The very idea seems to crush him.

"I'll never win this way! I have to do more."

He needs encouragement, but I'm not sure how to give him that. I take his hands and look into his surprised eyes as I pull him up, partway out of the water and hold him there.

"Yuuri, do you know what made me come to Hasetsu to be your coach?"

He looks back at me like he has no idea at all.

"I was drawn to you because of the way your body moves to the music, like the music is already inside you and you are using your body to release it. You need a high difficulty program to help you maximize that potential. I knew I could give you that. And the short program proved it!"

He looks completely distracted by the fact that I've got hold of his ankle and I'm lifting his foot high into the air, giving him a good stretch.

"I think you should produce the free program yourself," I suggest.

He looks terrified at the thought.

"But my coach always chooses my music!" he objects.

"You should do it on your own," I insist.

"But Victor, I've never…and I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Just use your instincts."

"But my coach…!"

"Who was your last coach?"

We realize suddenly that we have an audience. Several of the bathers in the next room are peeking in. Yuuri jerks his extended leg out of my hand, blushing all over as he ducks back into the hot spring, waiting until the observers have gone away. He shuts down after that, and I'm too tired to try to do anymore. I suppose it will have to wait. I head off to bed, forgetting to eat anything, and as soon as I'm asleep, I find myself in a sweet dream, replaying our skating together from earlier, but this time, Yuuri isn't quiet or intimidated.

This time, Yuuri smiles as we move, then he turns and I catch his hands in mine and we dance a little together. I love his sweet, innocent scent.

Innocence has a scent, right?

His smile and the beautiful sparkle in his eyes lure me. I move in closer and breathe in more of his scent. My heart is pounding from more than the fact we're still skating. Then, Yuuri lifts a skate and uses his toe pick to trip the two of us. The next thing I know, we're falling together, only I never feel an impact with the ice, because his hands are on me, holding me, then sliding beneath my clothes as he crawls on top of me and starts kissing me.

It's so strange.

I know a lot of male skaters who are gay, but I've never been attracted to a man before. Women are beautiful, but Yuuri seems far more than that as his fingers slide along my skin and his lips and tongue glide along my throat, sending electric tingles down, between my thighs. If there was any doubt before, it disappears as Yuuri's touch awakens the long neglected place between my thighs.

I didn't think I missed sex. When you know that it would be easy to get someone to touch you, it ceases to feel like a challenge. And the complication of relationships can be draining when coupled with the hectic life of a competitive athlete. I couldn't be a good partner to the women I dated, so my relationships never lasted long. It's less complicated to just pleasure myself when I feel aroused. At least, that's what I've thought, up until now.

But in this dream? With Yuuri on top of me, his pale fingers tearing at our clothes, and that pretty, smiling mouth biting at my throat, then trailing downward to attack my very erect nipples? It sends little jolts directly to my groin, and I'm breathless and panting in moments. I arch my back, rubbing against him and praying that he won't stop. He continues to blush cutely and smile as he nibbles his way down to my belly button. He plays a little in there with his tongue, letting his smoky brown eyes tease me before he moves down between my thighs and takes me into his hot, relentless mouth.

Everything around us seems to disappear…the lights, the music we were skating to…and the chill ice under my back. The air hisses with steam and Yuuri's devouring mouth licks and sucks shamelessly. He savors me like one of those pork cutlet bowls he so loves, lingering over every inch of my flushed, needy skin. The fingers of one hand play with my nipples, while he takes me to the very edges of bliss, then stops and gives me a look of truly wicked intent.

The fingers of his other hand push into my mouth, stealing the saliva that has been building up there as he has tormented me. He gathers some on his fingers, then slides them slowly down the length of my body, sending chills through me, because I know where this is going, and I don't know if I'm ready to go there.

As I said, I've never been attracted to a man before.

I try to tell him, but one of his dampened fingers touches me in a place I've never had stimulated before. My heart goes into overdrive and I feel a moment of complete panic that brings me awake, just as the dream-Yuuri's ministrations send my shocked body into orgasm. I sit up in bed, panting and shaking all over, and my belly and thighs are damp with semen.

There is a moment where I'm not sure if I'm going to throw up or pass out. My ears ring loudly and my heart throbs until it hurts.

I drop back onto my pillow, working to slow my breathing and trying to make sense of what just happened.

The inescapable truth is that I'm very attracted to Yuuri. I knew that I liked him, and I even realized that the feelings I was having were more than platonic, but I didn't take them seriously before. It feels serious now. But, it's also impossible. Yuuri isn't ready for a relationship. He can barely be in my presence without freaking out. I think if I dared to lay a hand on him, he would run away screaming in terror. Whatever happens, I don't want to scare him. I don't even know if he shares my feelings, or if his interest in me only extends to skating.

We need more time.

I climb out of bed, wrap a robe around myself and head for the nearest shower. I bathe slowly, breathing in and out, and reminding myself why I'm here in Hasetsu. I didn't come here to seduce Yuuri, although it would be a delicious side dish. I came to Hasetsu to guide Yuuri to becoming the competitor I know he can be. Everything else is not so important as that. The attraction I feel needs to be leashed and kept quiet or it could become a threat to my mission.

I leave the shower and start back to my room, but I bump into Yuuri's mother in the hallway.

"Oh, you're up late, dear," she says, tilting her head and smiling, "You look a little flushed. Are you feeling all right? You didn't eat dinner. Do you want me to make you something?"

I start to refuse, but my stomach chooses that moment to growl, and a short time later, I'm filling up on a pork cutlet bowl, drinking sake and listening to Hiroko's stories about Yuuri's childhood.

God, I never want to go back.

I love Hasetsu and everyone here.

I'll just ignore, for the moment, how Yuuri is distracting me and focus on that.


	5. Where We Meet

**Chapter 5: Where we Meet**

As a young skater, I learned early on that to win, a skater needs to be a good storyteller. I don't mean with words. Because we tell the story with our music and our movements, we have to be clear in our message and also precise in how we relay our message. It all begins with choosing a theme for the program.

I've noticed that the most effective way of grabbing an audience's attention and keeping it is to be unpredictable, to be able to surprise them with a program's bold message and eye catching technical components. During my years as a junior, I often felt trapped by Yakov's vision for me which sometimes ran counter to my own. During those years, we developed an interesting mixture of him telling me how he wanted me to execute the program and me taking it apart and putting it back together again, then getting yelled at and told I was impossible, before he would settle down and we would compromise. More often than not, I would still do what I wanted. He shouted, called me childish and reckless, and half a dozen times he threatened to quit coaching me, but as I approached my debut in the senior men's division, he backed away some, still putting in his two cents worth, but trusting me to choose well. We still butted heads, and I was still impossible, but what came out of those years was beautiful and inspiring work that carried me to the top of the skating world.

For Yuuri to be successful, he needs to make a journey more like mine. He needs to have the confidence to choose something he wants to express and to produce a program that brings his message across. We start with music because I've noticed that even if I haven't nailed down the theme, when I choose the music I want, I find the theme already inside it. It's almost like the message is non-verbal, and when I find the music that expresses what I want, I pull the theme out of it. Yuuri has no concept of any of this, so I just ask him to pick some music he thinks he would like to skate to. I'm surprised as the days go by and I keep asking, and he continues to say that he is still trying to choose.

"You need to trust yourself more," I tell him as we stand at the edge of the skating rink, me on the outside and him on the ice, "Try thinking about a memory you have that motivates you…like when someone said they loved you."

Yuuri's face turns three shades of red and I'm sure steam will come out of his ears.

"WHAT?" he yells.

Damn it. I forgot…

"S-sorry!" he apologizes hastily, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just really stressed out right now."

"No, it's my fault," I reassure him, "I forgot that you haven't had a lover before."

He looks ready to shrink through the ice, and he is completely unable to focus for the rest of our training session. I feel bad for him, but there isn't a lot I can do. This has to come from inside Yuuri. He may lack the experience of having a lover, but he could draw on other relationships he has.

And I suppose I can best support Yuuri by bringing his focus to our own still pretty undefined partnership. Over the next several days, I try to make some meaningful connections with him, so that we can relax with each other and maybe explore this a little. I ask him to go and eat with me, to bathe in the hot springs, to have a slumber party with me. But where he would go along pretty easily with me before, he makes excuses and avoids me. When he comes to practice, he doesn't look me in the eyes. I know he's dreading the question about his progress on the music for his program. Then, one day, he doesn't arrive for practice at all, and I know we've reached the breaking point.

People put up walls between themselves and the world for all kinds of reasons, and Yuuri is building and fortifying a big one between the two of us right now. I think that, up until now, he was still responding to the shock of me arriving unexpectedly and turning his life upside down. Now that Yurio has gone back to Russia, and it's just the two of us, it's becoming clear to Yuuri that there are obstacles he has to climb over if he wants to reach the Grand Prix Finals. It's one thing for me to fly into town like his guardian angel and tell him he can win. It's another thing for Yuuri to believe in himself.

He has to believe he can do this.

There is no question in my mind that the person I saw in that viral video is more than capable of winning, but although Yuuri is clearly talented and has shown that he has the skills to win, he constantly doubt himself and he chokes in competition. He needs motivation to break through his doubts, and to deliver performances that reflect the skater he really is.

How do we get there?

I stand for almost an hour, tapping my toe pick on the ice and thinking about that. Then, when it's perfectly clear to me that Yuuri is not coming to practice, I know I have to do something. Yakov would have come to the dormitory where I lived near the skating rink, and he would have yelled at me and dragged me down there, himself, if I refused. When your parents are paying a man hefty sums of money to train you, one way or another, the training get done. What is between Yuuri and me is different. It's not based on money, but trust. I have no problem trusting in Yuuri to deliver a beautiful performance, but he has to trust me and give his all to his training. How do I motivate him to do that?

I think about it as I leave the ice rink and walk back to Yutopia Katsuki. When I get there, I don't find Yuuri when I look in the dining area, television area or hot spring…which means he's hiding in his room. I have a little snack and a bit of sake while I think a little more, then I head down the hallway and throw open the door to Yuuri's bedroom. I keep my eyes shadowed for a moment, first looking at the situation. Yuuri is cowering beneath a blanket, literally shaking, and I'm sure that, because I have scolded him for messing up in practice, he's sure I'm going to yell at him for standing me up. We both know that I didn't just come to Hasetsu for the hot spring and food. I came here to help him find the confidence he needs to win. We won't get anywhere as long as he holds back like this.

I don't think delivering the lecture he is expecting is going to take this in the right direction. And besides, when someone is expecting something painful or bad, the way to take them off their guard…is to surprise them. I do it all of the time when I skate. Maybe this is no different. I put on my brightest smile and greet him as if I hadn't noticed how rude he was to keep me waiting for him.

"Hello Yuuri!" I greet him enthusiastically, "Why don't we skip practice today and go down to the beach?"

For a moment, I wonder if I've made a mistake and should have yelled at him. Then, he quivers under his blanket refuge and peeks out at me like a scared puppy.

"Y-yeah, okay," he answers tentatively.

As we walk to the beach together, I start thinking about what to say to him. I need to get him to reach down more deeply inside himself. I know from experience that the themes of my programs come from emotional places inside me. They come from things that have caused emotional reactions in me, and then, through my programs, I share those emotions with the audience. Yuuri hides his emotions inside, so this kind of personal sharing is probably intimidating for him.

But this wall of intimidation also has a bright side. The fact that Yuuri suffers from anxiety, that he gets overwhelmed by the strength of what he feels, means that there is a gold mine inside him of possible themes that he can develop. Deep feelings create deep, meaningful performances that completely charm an audience. If I can coax out his emotions and give him a little guidance on how to use that, I know he can produce a winning performance.

I need to get him more relaxed first. He looks like he's still expecting to get yelled at. I kind of feel like yelling at him, too. But that's not going to get us where we need to go. So, we take a jog along the beach with Maccachin, and I lighten the mood (and get a little revenge for him standing me up) by suddenly shoving him into the water. Yuuri splashes down impressively and he coughs and sputters, brushing wet hair out of his eyes.

"That wasn't very graceful," I laugh.

"Victor! That water's cold!"

"Cold?"

"You should try living in Russia," I tease him, "then you'd know cold."

He can't really argue as Maccachin and I run into the water and splash around. Yuuri looks at us for a second, like he doesn't know quite what to make of this. Seriously, did he ever play as a boy? He had a dog like Macca. Didn't they ever play on the beach together?

Maccachin seems to feel the way I do. He runs to Yuuri, barking and splashing water all over him. Finally, Yuuri starts to smile and laugh, and in a few minutes, he's forgotten to be anxious. When the wall between us drops, we can laugh and play together, and I make sure that the play involves a lot of incidental touching. Not in a sexual way. That would be too intimidating for him. But a little playful pushing and shoving, some grabbing and dragging each other down, puts Yuuri in a much more pleasant mood. Macca hasn't played so hard since he was a puppy, so he tires after awhile, and shakes water all over us, before going to lie down in the sun. Yuuri and I head to the shower on the beach to dry off. I reach over and ruffle his hair, and it makes him laugh. It feels pretty good when he returns the gesture. He's getting more comfortable, trusting me more. This is good.

We shake off the excess water and go sit down on a log. I think his defenses are low enough now to get more serious, but I'm not sure where to begin. I need to speak to Yuuri's emotions, to understand what it is that touches him.

It's right then that I happen to blink as a seagull squawks. More squawks follow, and I'm reminded of waking up to that sound at home, in Russia. It makes me feel a little homesick. Not that I don't love Hasetsu, but I never expected to leave home for a long time like this. that produces a strong emotion, so I use it to try to bring the same out of Yuuri.

"Seagulls," I say, looking up into the sky.

"Black tailed gulls," Yuuri adds.

"It reminds of the ones I used to hear when I'd wake up in the morning in Saint Petersburg," I tell him, "I never thought that I would leave that city, so I never took the time to notice the seagull's cries. But now, I find them kind of comforting. Has something ever made you feel like that?"

Yuuri tells me the story of a time when a rinkmate was injured, and he was waiting for word on how his friend was doing. A girl hugged him to comfort him, but he shoved her away because it made him feel like she was saying that he was weak. She intruded on his feelings and he didn't like it at all.

I feel a little shocked for a moment, but then I remember the walls that Yuuri builds to protect and hide his emotions. And it seems that he does this to hide his insecurities from people who might judge him for them. It makes some logical sense, but at the same time, he needs to know that it's not a sign of weakness to have strong feelings, or to share them.

"You aren't a weak person," I respond sincerely, "No one who knows you would ever think that."

He's quiet, and I can see that his defenses have completely come down. I think it's time to work on defining a bit more, how things are going to go from here. I need Yuuri to trust me completely if I want to be able to motivate him to work through his anxieties.

"Will you tell me what you want me to be to you?" I ask, "A father figure?"

"No."

"A brother or just a friend?"

"Hmmm."

So, he may be wanting more than just a friendship.

I have to stop here and say that, while I've had relationships with women, I've never seen a man romantically. There were, of course, opportunities if I'd been interested. Before Christophe Giacometti became involved with his current boyfriend, there were opportunities, if I'd felt inclined to pursue them. And in my junior years, before Yakov became my coach, there was another male coach who offered to improve my performance on the ice by giving me an intense _experience_ to help me grow as a person. I've never been attracted to a man, but I've never really thought seriously about it either. Knowing that Yuuri may have that kind of interest in me doesn't offend me like that former coach did. And I don't lack interest in pursuing that, if it happens, as I did in Chris's case. Yuuri is physically attractive. I think he's pretty adorable as a person. So it's not a stretch when I give my answer to him.

"So, your lover, then. I'll try my best."

Instantly, the walls that had disappeared, snap back into place, and he hurries to backtrack.

"No, no no!" he says, waving his arms like I'd tried to jump on him.

All I did was convey that I'm open to a relationship with him.

Anxieties.

Yuuri…

"I just want you to be who you are!" he exclaims, "I look up to you. I always have. I guess I was avoiding you because I didn't want you to see my shortcomings."

Ah, now we're getting somewhere…although, now I kind of wish he'd take me up on the offer to be lovers. The idea is new, but it's growing on me. I've been thinking a lot about Yuuri, even when I sleep, and the dreams haven't been completely platonic. I'm careful not to move or to say anything about that as he continues. I can tell it's not the right time.

"I'll make it up to you by skating my best."

I can feel my heart skipping in my chest, but I ignore it and take Yuuri's hand.

"You have a deal," I tell him, "And I won't go easy on you. That's my way of showing my love."

I love Yuuri, but he's not ready to hear something like that. And besides, that's not why I'm here. I came to Hasetsu to find the competitor I saw in that video. I didn't come here to seduce Yuuri. Still, he has already seduced me. It's going to be hard not listening to my instincts. I sometimes don't have a lot of self control.

But the rest can wait, right? Let's just work with what we have. Anyway, I have to leave eventually. Competitive skaters lead frenetic, fast paced lives. We are terrible partners because we have so little time that's not taken up with planning, ballet and skating. And I don't know how I would do in a long distance relationship. I'm the first to admit that I'm impulsive. Something would probably get broken, either in my work or in any relationship we would have. It's best not to think about that now.

If only my mind would cooperate. All of the way back, I'm noticing all of the things I find attractive about Yuuri. He has a sweet scent for a man, and I think his messy hair is cute. His brown eyes are expressive, even though he is quiet. I love the sound of his voice. God, I want to put an arm around him and walk closer to him.

Yuuri doesn't seem to notice at all how he is affecting me.

Damn it, that's painful.

I wonder if anything we've done today will help Yuuri to open up a little and get more in touch with his feelings. We're both quiet as we bathe in the hot spring and we don't talk much during dinner. Yuuri goes to his room early, so I spend some time drinking with Minako, then I go to bed feeling very much alone. I have Maccachin to hug, of course. But I feel empty inside, like something is missing.

I suppose I know what.

But the one I'm missing is down the hallway, probably already asleep…or maybe he's thinking about what we talked about today. Whatever, I'm sure he has no idea that I'm lying here, thinking about how warm and comforting it would feel to fall asleep next to him. Sex is great, but I crave the feeling of skin contact. I sleep naked, and when I am with a lover, the part I most enjoy is pressing up against my lover and sleeping curled around them. I enjoy burying my face in my lover's hair, being able to touch her…erm, or him, if it happened, while they're asleep and completely open and vulnerable.

I drift off to sleep, imagining how it would feel to sleep naked with Yuuri, to bury my nose in his hair and smell his scent, to run my hands over his soft skin and press up against his back.

I wake up in the morning, alone and a little sticky along the belly and thigh.

Maybe I should wear clothes when I sleep…


	6. Fading Rose, Blossoming Sakura

**Chapter 6: Fading Rose, Blossoming Sakura**

The morning after our beach trip, Yuuri arrives for our training session, not only on time, but seeming much more motivated. There was a piece, it seems, that he had made by a conservatory student, and it was the only piece he had ever shared with Celestino. I gave the piece a listen, and honestly, I didn't think it had what we were looking for. I think Yuuri fully expected I would feel that way about it. That may be why he didn't show it to me until Celestino outed the fact it existed. In any case, this morning, Yuuri tells me excitedly that the young woman has agreed to rework the music for him.

"And," Yuuri says, clenching his hands emphatically, "while we're waiting for the music to be done, I want to learn all of your jumps. I want you to show me everything you can do!"

It's ambitious.

But when I think of sitting there in my house in Saint Petersburg, watching that video as Yuuri crashed through all of my preconceptions about him…yes…I think he can do this. I'm not necessarily sure it's what he should be focusing on, but with Eros well in hand and while we don't have the music, so we can't start working on the free skate, he's got to do _something_ useful. Yuuri's foundations are already solid, so the only logical place to go is jumps and spins.

I would never admit this out loud, but I think the wear and tear on my body is going to be an issue soon. I've been working with Yuuri, so I haven't gained any weight, but I've also been gorging on wonderful food and too much sake. My stamina is usually good, but Yuuri is younger than me, and he already has an amazing amount of stamina.

 _I did not just think about how that would present itself if we ever went to bed together_ …

It turns out I'm not wrong about Yuuri's stamina. We start with the lutz, working through double, triple, then trying the quad. He can do it, but his landings are rough, and he touches down with one hand pretty often. We work on loops, but he's just not at the point where he can make that quad. I've landed it in practice, but not in competition. I did do it in an exhibition once, though. Yuuri lights up when we work on the triple and quad flip. He gives it a good try, and I get the feeling it won't be long before he can land it all right. Still, one thing at a time. We have to focus on the Grand Prix Series. It will be here before too long, and we want to be ready.

We get into the later part of our practice, and Yuuri starts working on spins. I'm out of breath, but I catch my breath while he practices the spins from the Eros program and we pause to talk about what spins we might use in the free skate. Yuuri asks to finish with more jumps, so I indulge him for awhile, but pretty soon, I'm not just out of breath, I'm beginning to ache.

Damn it!

I'm not stupid. I know age is beginning to catch up with me, but does it have to show itself here? Now? We finish the planned jumps and skate to the edge of the rink, where Yuuri stops and gives me a determined look.

"Maybe we should do it one more time," he suggests.

I give him a weary smile.

"We've already done it a hundred thousand times, haven't we?" I remind him.

"No, actually, it was only thirteen," he corrects me.

Thanks, Yuuri. I suppose my ego needs a reality check, now and again.

"I've been thinking this for awhile, but you actually have very good stamina."

"Yeah," he sighs, "at least I have that."

I start to speculate on why that might be. I shouldn't compare the two of us, but we have been competitors before, and I plan on competing against Yuuri again someday. Yes, I think we both want that.

"It could be that your nervous eating gives you additional energy," I speculate, "You also haven't suffered any major injuries, and you are younger than me."

Did something just touch me on the head?

I freeze for a moment, leaning over because I was cleaning the ice from one of my skates. I catch sight of Yuuri looking at me with a surprised expression and withdrawing his hand. I reach up to touch the spot he just touched, and I feel like the air just got sucked out of my lungs.

"Is it getting that thin?" I groan, collapsing onto the ice, still holding a hand to my head.

"Oh, no, no no!" Yuuri shouts, "It's very thick and shiny!"

"You've wounded me," I tell him weakly, "I don't know if I will ever recover."

"I'm sorry!" Yuuri yells frantically, falling onto his knees in front of me, "I didn't mean to. I won't do it again. Please get up!"

I don't usually feel self conscious, but I suppose because so much of my reputation is based on how I present myself, thinning hair really makes me feel vulnerable. Think about it. The media was already pointing to my age, twenty-seven, and speculating I would retire. If it's noticeable that my hair is thinning, how soon would the old age jokes begin? Ugh! I don't want to think about such things. Eventually, I let Yuuri help me up, and we walk back to Yutopia Katsuki together. But as soon as he heads for the hot spring, I give up my daily chance to see him totally naked, and I go out to a wonderful dinner that I barely taste, and a nightlong drinking binge.

I stop by the pub where Minako works on the way back, thinking I want to drink even more.

"Victor, um, are you, you know…all right?" she asks, giving me that disapproving frown that she usually saves for my little pork cutlet bowl, not me, "Cause you look more drunk than usual. What happened?"

She's a good bartender, and I gather from what Yuuri's said, a good friend.

"What do you mean, what happened?" I ask, doing my best to look unconcerned, "I get drunk a lot. The booze is good here, you know?"

She gives me a look that tells me she sees right through my bullshit.

"Come on, Fess up," she says, arching an eyebrow, "You know, the bar's only open for another hour. You better start talking now. I'm not going to drag it out of you."

Ah, tough love. She is a good friend.

"Did you and Yuuri have a fight or something? He came by my studio earlier, before my shift here. He was looking for you, but I guess he gave up and went home. He looked a little worried. Should he be?"

"What? Should Yuuri be worried about me?" I say casually, "No, no I'm fine. Really."

"You know, Victor," she says, pouring me a cup of coffee, "you're a shitty liar. C'mon, out with it. What's on your mind? Is Yuuri not living up to your expectations or something?"

"Yuuri?" I repeat, blinking, "No, he's doing great. We need the music for his free skate, but everything else is just fine. He's doing well."

"Then, if things are so great, why are you sitting in my bar, looking more wasted than the guys I usually have the bouncers call a cab for?"

She doesn't mince words. Straight to the point. She's a damned good barkeeper. But, she's not getting this out of me.

"Do you think I look old?"

What?

How the hell did those words get out of my mouth? I didn't mean to say something like that at all!

Minako gives me a surprised look.

"Do you look old?" she repeated, glaring at me like I'm crazy or something, "What kind of stupid question is that? You're twenty-seven, not fifty."

Why is she scolding me?

"You do know how many women you have here in Hasetsu, no…in Japan. Oh wait, try _in the entire world_ , who practically faint when you look at them, right? I don't think you have a wrinkle on your whole body, and you show it off enough that I would know. No, Victor, I don't think you look old, but I think I'm getting why you would ask me that."

I look at her and I have no idea what to say.

"Ah, that's right. You were a dancer."

"Yup," she says, nodding to the bouncer to lock up the place, then pouring herself a drink.

I give her hopeful look, but she glares at me and points to the coffee cup she's given me.

"I get it," she tells me, "You work really hard. You climb to the top of the world, and it's great while you're there."

"But then, you start to hear something like a clock ticking."

I don't know when she stopped talking and I started.

"And you know that the only place to go from the top…is back down. A young person doesn't stay young forever. It's a fact of life. I've always known that. So, why…?"

"What happened?" she chuckles, crossing her arms, "because I know it was something. Someone said something or did something that made you focus on this. What was it? Did Yuuri do it?"

I'm sure I don't want to admit this out loud.

"Augh, I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"He never does," she laughs, "C'mon, what was it? What did that idiot say to you?"

It must be the booze is finally eating away the last of my brain cells because I'm laughing too.

"He didn't say anything," I admit, "He found a thinning spot in my hair."

"What? Your hair?" Minako says, "Let me see. What? That? That's nothing! Your hair looks great. You look perfect, except for looking like you're going to fall out of that chair. Why don't you let me walk you home?"

She walks me back to Yutopia Katsuki and turns me over to Hiroko, who's seen me drunk a few times since I arrived and knows how to get me settled. Yuuri went to bed long ago, and his mother tells me he seemed troubled.

 _He_ was troubled?

I'm the one losing hair.

Oh god, I want another damned drink.

I wait until I'm alone with Maccachin, then curl around him, dropping off into a poor sleep that is filled with nightmares about waking up with a bald spot. Although, come to think of it, neither the relatives on my mother's side or my father's had trouble with bald spots. Sure, their hair thinned a little, but that doesn't mean I'll get a bald spot.

But, what if I do?

It's almost dawn before I stop repeatedly waking, and I oversleep and wake up with a terrible hangover. It's Hiroko to the rescue, then, with a family remedy. She's gotten some experience dealing with Toshiya's little binges, then later, Yuuri's. She's even kind when I have to excuse myself to throw up in the bathroom several times. Yuuri comes in as I fall back into bed, and he brings some soothing ginger tea.

I think he suspects why I'm such a mess, but he doesn't bring it up…ugh…thank god. I'm suffering enough. I don't want to talk about it.

We don't practice, because of the mess I am, but we do have a talk about costume design, since he knows in general now what he wants for his performance. We both agree that blue should be the main color. I sketch a few designs, then have him choose what things he likes. Then, I go back and make a final drawing of the costume. We can alter the design later, depending on how what we have fits with his music and theme. By nightfall, we are both feeling better than we were. Yuuri finally leaves my room to go to sleep, and I find myself rolling over and resting my face against the pillow he was leaning on for much of the day. It still carries his scent, and I breathe it in shamelessly. I sleep a lot better that way.

The next morning, I'm back on my feet and coaching Yuuri again. We work on fine tuning Eros, doing our best to maximize his awareness of his audience, in this case, me. I'm a fellow skater, and a five time world champion. I'm not going to be seduced as easily as the usual audience member. I will notice the little mistakes and hesitations, and it will cause little cracks in the spell that his performance weaves around me. Honestly though, when he skates Eros, I lose track of time, and I have to really work to pay attention to all of those details. I'd much rather place my concentration on Yuuri's graceful, feminine moves, his wide eyes or fluttering bits of hair. But I didn't come here to be distracted by all of that, so I force myself to nitpick every little thing, until he's sure I'll never be completely happy with what he does. His performance of Eros improves to the point where I see him dancing it in my dreams. It's hard to find things to pick at.

But even with how well things are going with Eros, we are still waiting for his free skate music, and we are also not yet dealing with his anxiety. It is something that has destroyed his performances before, and it will sneak up on us.

"It seems to me that having something that motivates you can help you overcome your anxiety," I theorize, "Think of how nervous you were when you saw Yurio's performance, and you worried that you couldn't beat him," I recall for him, "You were petrified for a moment, but something made you determined to go out there and win. You made little mistakes, but overall, you gave a great performance, and you won what was so important to you. How can we use that?"

"I don't know," Yuuri sighs, "Maybe when the assignments come and I see who I'm competing with, I can think of something."

"That is possible," I agree, "but for now, let's focus on what's working for you."

"Pork cutlet bowls," he says, looking a little unsure.

"And seducing me with your lovely moves," I add, narrowing my eyes, "After all, you know how demanding I am."

"Right."

"And if you can enthrall me, then you can bring the audience to their knees. You can do this, Yuuri. I know you can. If I didn't believe it, I wouldn't have flown all the way from Russia to be your coach."

"That's right," he says, more to himself than me.

I push Yuuri hard over the next few days, and he becomes more and more confident. His quad salchow is still inconsistent, but he lands it with greater frequency, so we decide to leave it in both of his programs.

After about a week of this, the music finally arrives.

The conservatory student is foreign, so the piece arrives in the middle of the night. Yuuri is so excited when he hears the notification sound, that he is out of his room and in mine before he even thinks. He forgets entirely that I sleep without clothing, and when he jumps onto the bed, he lands on Maccachin's tail, making poor Macca yip and howl.

"Sorry!" he apologizes, petting Macca gently, "Victor, the music is here!"

He sets the headset on me, and I close my eyes, thinking a silent prayer that this will work. We're not in time trouble yet, but we do need to get moving on the free program. The first chords play, and I already like it. Where the original piece sounded tentative and radiated a sort of frustration, this composition opens with loneliness radiating through it that matches perfectly the way Yuuri described his feelings from before I arrived in Hasetsu. There are then flickers of hopefulness and something beautiful begins to build, as though in the background. As the music goes on, I know it is perfect for Yuuri. I give him a happy nod of affirmation, and he looks ready to fly over the moon. Neither of us can sleep, so he sits next to me on the bed, still not paying any attention to the fact that I'm inches away and wearing only what God gave me.

All that either of us can think of is how good the music sounds and what moves will bring out the emotions that Yuuri wants to convey. I've been through this process with my own programs before, but I never had someone sitting beside me, sharing ideas as I went, laughing and talking, touching a little. I start to realize as we work together, that I wasn't just losing inspiration because I was aging and having trouble finding motivation. I was lonely.

Okay, I know that sounds funny, when getting people to notice me is never a problem, and if I wanted a companion, I only had to wink and I'd get what I want. But, it wasn't that kind of attention I wanted. Strangely, I think it's because Yuuri isn't focused on sexuality at all, but it sweetly innocent and completely sincere, that I feel I can trust in the reality of all of our interactions. When I appear in public, I'm not myself. I'm the Victor Nikiforov that people expect to see. I'm beautiful, well-mannered, perfect. But when I came to Hasetsu and met Yuuri's family and friends, I found a place where I could be completely myself, and not have to put on any kind of show for anyone. Sure, there are plenty of raving fans here, but there are closer friends who I can be myself with. I have lots of free time to sleep, to eat, to walk on the beach, to play with Maccachin and to give my attention to this very attractive Japanese boy who has somehow gotten into my heart.

All of that without us ever having sex or even kissing.

Without any of that, I am having the most satisfying affair of my life.

Okay, I do eventually want to kiss him, and I may want to have sex with him too.

But he's not ready, and maybe I'm not quite ready. That's okay. There's time. We'll get to all of that later, I suppose.

For now, I step out onto the ice and watch as Yuuri takes his place with the program we've produced together. For the first time, today, we put the movements and the music together. From the moment Yuuri starts to move, I know that we have made something incredible. I can't take my eyes off of him as he turns, as he moves gracefully into a quad toe loop, then a double toe loop. He doesn't land the salchow, but I'm so mesmerized that I barely notice. My heart pounds and I feel a little weak. I haven't felt something like this for a long time.

I can't wait to show this to the world.

Yuuri, you really are going to surprise everyone.


	7. A Night of Cuddling

**Chapter 7: A Night of Cuddling**

The month leading up to Yuuri's first competition in September is a more hectic one, with many things influencing the drive of his training. First is the fact that Yuuri self destructed in the last Japanese Nationals, so if he wants to compete in the Grand Prix Series, he will need a win in this year's block championships to qualify for that. It's actually good, I think, that there is a competition I am sure Yuuri can win, prior to the Grand Prix series, because it will give the two of us a chance to see where we are in Yuuri's development, and will give us a way of setting goals for each competition after that one.

Because of his failure in the last nationals, Yuuri is nervous, even a few weeks before the competition. I try to keep him focused on the mechanics of the short and free skate programs, and we take long walks on the beach to keep things as calm as possible. I know we will have to deal with his nerves, but there's not much I can do before we actually get there.

Yuuri's not the only one who is a little nervous. Before deciding to come to Hasetsu to coach Yuuri, I had never considered coaching to be something I wanted to do. I really just lived from moment to moment, avoiding thinking about the future, because I was so focused on the present. And while it's good to enjoy the here and now, it's not good to completely avoid looking ahead. I always knew that the time would come when I couldn't compete professionally anymore. It was a like a drum beat in my head that, when I was younger, I couldn't hear at all. As the years have gone on, I started to hear it, first softly, then ever louder and louder. When it got too loud for me to ignore, when it began to drown out the other things, that is when I knew I had a problem. It's hard to maintain your inspiration when you become too cognizant that time is beginning to run short. I hate to admit it, but at twenty-seven, I am in the later years of my competitive skating career. Many skaters lose their motivation well short of the time they might actually want to retire. There are many pressures…changes in the body that affect performance, alterations one has to make in performances, to relieve the stress on a still young, but aging body, and the louder and louder public questions about retirement. I know everyone is curious, but all of that talk can be hard on an athlete, who is aging, but still has good years left in him or her. These are the challenges that have been testing me, and taking on the responsibility of coaching Yuuri is my way to renew my confidence and motivation.

But, stepping into this new arena isn't easy.

The truth is that while just being a skater, I had to be polite, animated and engaging, so that I could get people to like me. You can be the best skater in the world, but if people don't like you, sooner or later, it is going to sink you. As a coach, your job isn't to be nice or to make friends. A good coach has to be a little bit of a bastard…demanding, dominating, unyielding, so that he or she brings out the best in a skater, making sure that their student performs at the best of his or her capacity. I love Yuuri very much, but I didn't come here to get close to him for nothing. I have a job to do, and it requires pushing Yuuri to find his limits.

The thing about pushing someone that way, is that you have to apply enough pressure without overdoing it. That's a delicate balance, and I am new to it, so we do butt heads a little in practice sometimes as Yuuri gets more comfortable with me. I have had a good example of a coach in Yakov. He yelled at me all of the time, scolded me until he was blue in the face. When everyone else saw perfection, all he saw was my shortcomings. He pushed me and I rebelled. I think we made a great team. I wouldn't be the skater I am today without him. I want to push Yuuri to his limits the way Yakov did that for me. It's not always easy. Part of what I must do is to push Yuuri through physical pain. He is middle-aged for a skater, so he gets out of breath sometimes, and he aches all over after his workouts. The pressure on his feet leaves them sore, and sometimes bruised or bleeding. Yuuri wants both to please me, and he wants very much to win, so he pushes himself as I also push him. He makes great progress as we approach his first competition, and when the time comes, I feel he is ready for the challenge.

It's not a terrible challenge he faces, and I'm grateful for that. He will be one of only four skaters to compete in the senior males division of the block championships, and the other competitors are significantly younger and much less experienced than Yuuri is. This will be a good test of his confidence and fitness for the Grand Prix Series, and will also give us a chance to debut his new programs in a relatively safe place, competitively, while building up interest in him and support for his run at the world championship.

I can see in the days leading up to the competition that Yuuri's anxiousness about it is gradually increasing. It starts showing in smaller ways…a moment where something like muted panic enters his eyes as he pauses to think about how close that moment is getting. Then, there are the times during our training sessions, where he will be practicing something difficult and failing that hundredth time, which seems to him to be the straw that breaks the camel's back. He starts to doubt himself, and that makes him mess up on things that he clearly knows how to do. I can usually straighten him out with a sharp word, or by shifting our training to focus on something else, heading off his worries with a simple _We'll go back to that later, when we're both more relaxed_. Then, sometimes, he suffers from panic attacks that are not during training and don't even seem related to anything in particular. I was struggling with those, when Hiroko told me her way of handling them. It's best, she told me, to take Yuuri to a quiet, dark place and have him breathe slowly while having him ground himself by using his senses to notice his exact surroundings. For some reason, that does help. I am worried, though, about what we will do if he has one of these more clinical panic attacks while in competition. I suppose we will have to take that as it comes.

The days wind down to the last few before the Japanese block championships, and one day, I wake up to find that Yuuri isn't in bed, but has gotten up before me. I assume he must be down at the ice rink, getting in some extra practice, and I hurry up to dress and join him. Strangely, when I arrive at the ice rink, I find he's not there. I leave the ice rink and go to Minako's studio, but he's not there either. I try a few other places before walking down to the beach. I find Yuuri sitting silently on a piece of driftwood, his arms wrapped around his knees and his chin resting on them. He seems to sit this way when he's doing deeper thinking.

I sit down beside him, not saying anything at first…just letting him know I'm there and being open to whatever he wants to do. For a few minutes, he just sits, looking out at the water and still thinking. But once he realizes that I'm not going to take the lead, he steals a glance at me out of the corner of a brown eye and a little smile touches his lips. I take that as an invitation and I slip a hand into his. He lets out a little sigh and leans against me a little.

Sometimes we seem to say a lot to each other without saying anything.

"I was wondering where you'd disappeared to," I comment, now that he's invited me to interact with him, "Are you all right"

"Yeah," he assures me.

He sounds sincere, so I think this must be him gathering himself for the competition. He needs to feel safe and reassured, so I focus on the mechanics of things…the details like telling him about the travel and hotel arrangements. This seems to bring home the reality that it's all really happening. I finish, and Yuuri sighs again and looks out at the seagulls flying over the water.

"It sounds like everything's done."

"Mmhmm," I agree, "we'll leave in the morning."

"Right. Good."

He's quiet after that, but I feel like it's a positive kind of quiet. When we leave the beach and go on to the ice rink, he gives me the best practice session yet, even landing his quad salchow in both programs. We walk back to Yutopia Katsuki and enjoy a last hot soak before our departure. We have a large meal with Yuuri's family, then go off to bed for the night. I go right to sleep, but after a few hours, when the house has gone quiet and dark, I am awakened when Yuuri slips into my room.

"V-victor?"

I open my eyes and sit up, studying him for a moment and reading the worry beneath the still relatively calm surface.

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess," he says, then he reconsiders, "Well, maybe not. I don't know. I suppose I'm kind of nervous. I'm having trouble sleeping."

I nod and give him a little smile.

"Come and lie down."

He looks at me curiously for a moment, but I don't say anything else to him. It's his choice to make those steps to join me or to refuse.

"Okay."

I move over to make room for him, and he lies down on his back, beside me. A moment later, he blushes and looks at me.

"Victor, do you mind putting on a yukata while I'm here?"

I give a little laugh and wrap something around me, then lie down again.

"Do you want to talk?" I ask him, "or do you want to try to fall asleep there?"

"I'm not sure," he says in a flustered voice.

"Okay, wake me up if you want to talk to me," I yawn, closing my eyes and curling around my pillow, facing him.

"Okay."

I fall asleep again quickly, and he doesn't wake me up until he wakes in the early morning and finds we've done some incidental cuddling while we slept together. He sucks in a surprised breath and I give him a sexy smile and wink.

"Good morning, Yuuri," I say cheerfully, "I hope you slept well. I know I did."

"Victor!" he scolds me.

"Sorry, you're just cute waking up in my arms," I tease him, "You're welcome to join me anytime, although Maccachin doesn't like having to sleep on the end of the bed."

"Victor!" Yuuri laughs, blushing.

He slips out of my bed, looking like he did manage to sleep some. I guess the cuddling helped to calm him. I turn and flop with my face in his pillow, breathing in his warm scent and wishing that I hadn't slept so deeply. Damn it! I often sleep hugging Maccachin, but when I woke with my arms around Yuuri, it felt so good and he smelled so sweet. He's adorable with sleepy eyes and messy hair.

Is it wrong to hope he's like this before other competitions?

"Um, Victor?"

When did he come back into the room?

I let go of his pillow and sit up, looking at him questioningly.

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Were you, um…? Uh, never mind!"

He turns and runs out the door. I hear footsteps and then his bedroom door closing. I wouldn't be surprised if he was standing on the other side, his back against that door and his eyes opened wide, his mind trying to make sense of the fact that he just saw me literally acting like a lovesick puppy with his pillow. Okay, at least I wasn't humping it, but I was very obviously enjoying its scent.

His scent.

But why does that frighten him so much. I didn't do a thing to him the whole time he was in bed with me. Okay, I did cuddle a little with him, but that just happened because he was in the place where Maccachin usually lies, and I cuddle Maccachin.

Yuuri…

Luckily, he comes down from the rafters in time for us to leave, and we're off to the competition. Yuuri doesn't say anything about the awkwardness before, and I choose to let it be. It'll probably be a little awkward when we sleep at the hotel, but we'll do our best.

We arrive and settle in, and we have a couple of days before the competition to do some final practice sessions. Given the surroundings, he settles down and becomes more like himself. He seems ready as we go to sleep the night before the short program. The next morning, he looks a little anxious, but he seems to be holding up well as we head to the rink. He looks a little less sure of himself as a small army of journalists flock around us and begin asking questions.

"What's your plan for the competition today?" one of the journalists asks.

"Yuuri is well prepared for the competition today, so his focus will be on earning a personal best," I tell them.

"Victor!" Yuuri objects under his breath, "I know I've told you this a million times, but in last year's competition, I bombed _everything_! I did so incredibly bad that they thought I must be injured. But there was nothing physically wrong with me. I lost, despite being a top contender because I was mentally weak. But no pressure, right?"

"Wow…"

I head off a few more questions and Yuuri and I move on to the drawing for performance positions. He doesn't look happy about having to perform first. But, I reassure him, first, last, it doesn't matter. He has far more experience than these skaters, and he also has me. Yuuri blinks and looks more closely at me upon hearing the second part, and I see him relax slightly. He goes off to find a couple of friends and I duck into the bathroom to change into the new suit I want to surprise Yuuri with.

I arrive just as he's starting to panic at not being able to find me. He, Minako and Takeshi look at me in surprise, and Yuuri's jaw drops.

"Victor, why did you change your clothes?"

"Well, it's my debut as your new coach, so I thought I should look the part. Do you like it?"

"Oh my god…" Yuuri groans.

We head to rinkside and I start to give Yuuri a little pep talk, only to have him skate away while I'm in the middle of it. I watch him as he warms up, and it's clear that he is nervous. I need to do something to head that off, to shock him into focusing, not on his anxiety, but on his performance. So, I wait until he comes back, then give him a stern look.

"Yuuri, turn around."

"What?"

"I said, turn around!" I snap, sounding like I do in our practice sessions sometimes.

The sharpness of my voice snaps him out of the fog he was in, and he turns to face away from me. I wrap my arms around him from behind and close my eyes, breathing my next words into his ears in a lover's voice.

"Seduce me with all you have," I tell him, "Remember, if you can enthrall me, you can bring the audience to its knees. Isn't that what I tell you in practice?"

I smile as I feel his body relax in my embrace.

"Right," he answers.

He skates away, and I see his confidence returning. His beginning is perfect, and the step sequence leaves my knees feeling a little weak. He begins to look a little nervous going into the triple axel, but he lands it just fine. He touches down on the salchow, but that's not completely unexpected, and in this group, he will still score well. His moves look a little choppy moving into the sit spin, but he comes out of it all right, and I think things are going better. He lands his quad toe loop, but his triple toe loop turns into a double, and he is just a little off the beat at the end. But it's still a performance that can win, and he managed to grab the audience. I'm not happy with it exactly, but it's a beginning.

I see Yuuri looking at me as he exits the ice, and I give him the truth. I know it sounds odd to give him a scolding while the audience is still clapping, but this was not a stellar performance, and I have to be honest about that. He takes the criticism well, but as I finish, the score comes back, and it's in the mid nineties…plenty to win this competition, but not yet a score that will win in the Grand Prix Series. Yuuri looks at me again, and I give him a chill smile.

"Not bad, but I was thinking that since you weren't under any pressure, you would have scored in the hundreds."

"Oh right," Yuuri laughs with an edge of sarcasm, "You've won a lot of competitions, scoring in the hundreds, so it must be easy."

With the first round under our belt, we wait as the others perform, talking to the newsfolk, who have lots of questions. Amidst the chatter, a boy's voice breaks through, calling Yuuri's name.

"Did you see it?" he asks, "Did you see my performance?"

Yuuri smiles at his competitor politely.

"Sorry, I was being interviewed, so I missed it."

The poor thing looks mortified.

"But I had a new costume made that was modeled after the one you used."

I feel a little surprised as Yuuri's jaw drops and he blushes fiercely.

"Oh no, a costume from my dark past!" he gasps.

The boy glares at Yuuri and scolds him furiously.

"A talented skater like you doesn't have a dark past! When you look down on yourself, you also look down on people like me, who look up to you. I'm going to go out there tomorrow and give my best, and you'd better too, or I won't forgive you!"

It's at this point I learn that this boy standing in front of us is the boy who won the nationals last year when Yuuri failed so miserably.

I think Yuuri and I will be having a talk about this tonight. There's no way I'm letting him continue to see this boy as a threat. If he's going to be nervous, we'll work from an area of strength. I'll have him lower the difficulty of the free skate and focus on refining the program.

Yes, that will reassure him, and it will give him less places to go wrong. There's time enough to build up to the Grand Prix finals, and that is where he needs to peak. He's still far beyond these younger skaters.

We will show everyone that tomorrow.


	8. The Rebellion

**Chapter 8: The Rebellion**

 **(My deepest thanks going out to everyone reading and supporting this story. :) I'm having a wonderful time, here at Comic Con! I've met so many enthusiastic Bleach and Yuri on Ice fans. I saw two Rukias! Yesterday, I got into Hall H and got to see Wesley Snipes, Regina King and the cast of Deadpool 2! It's been a great trip. Just today at the con, then I'm off to LA, where I'll be seeing the old sights with family. Then, it's a long trip home. Normal life is not going to be the same after this! Enjoy the new chapter, love Spunky)**

I think that I might be as anxious as my Yuuri as we have dinner the night before the free skate. This will be the very first public presentation of the free skate program that Yuuri produced and I choreographed. As important as his success is to his future as a figure skater, it's also a critical moment for me, as a coach and choreographer who is breaking new ground. Yes, this could make or break both of us.

I think it was a good thing to bring down the number of complicated jumps and to start simply. This is a typical move for figure skaters debuting a new program. Yuuri has a very comfortable lead after the short program. Common sense says that lowering the difficulty of the program is a good choice in that it will a) give him time to adjust himself and refine the program, b) give him less to be nervous about and lessen the chances of missed jumps or mistakes, and c) will reinforce in Yuuri's mind that he is a powerful competitor. I can't say enough about how important his self-image is. His problem has always been with his level of confidence, so this will address that.

I hope.

I have tried several times to explain all of this to Yuuri, but it seems like talking to a brick wall. He looks at me, but he doesn't seem to hear a word I say. I suppose he's trying to focus, but it reminds me of how he didn't listen to me at all before the short program. It's becoming annoying, and is something that we have to deal with before the race to the Grand Prix Finals begins. But, first things first. We have to get through the competition.

We arrive on time at the venue and I can already see that Yuuri has put up his invisible wall. He barely acknowledges anything I say as he prepares for the warm up.

"Hey, Yuuri, good luck!" a youthful voice shouts.

Next to me, Yuuri stiffens for a moment, then unexpectedly, he says nothing and turns away, leaving the boy who called out to him a pile of mush on the floor.

I don't understand this behavior at all. In competitive figure skating, or in any competitive sport, really, there are different ways that the competitors handle themselves around other skaters. Let's be honest. We're out there competing to win. And there are those competitors who consider it part of the competition to attack the confidence of other skaters as a strategy for securing their own win. It's a nasty tactic, but I see it a lot. To avoid having their emotions played with, some skaters go into a shell, which it seems that Yuuri has done. The obvious problem is that if you are too far into a shell, you get nothing from the outside, good or bad, and you are left with your own inner voices. Yuuri's inner voices are fearful, so he can sabotage himself pretty well.

I look at competition differently, but that's easy when you're the one sitting on top of the sport and watching everyone try to reach you. Okay, I lied. It's not always easy. I just love good competition, and in fact, I didn't like being alone on the top, because it's hard to be inspired when no one is challenging you. How can you evolve and grow if no one is close enough to touch your level of ability. I want other skaters to excel. I want to be challenged. There is nothing more thrilling to me than seeing someone rise to the occasion and really give me something to worry about. But, I'm sure in the next few years, I'll get more and more of that as my body ages and begins to show the wear and tear of my years in competition.

I just won't think about that right now.

My focus is on Yuuri, and we need to nip this problem of the shell in the bud…or, I mean, the shell has to go. No one benefits from a skater who slips into his shell when he competes. Not the skater, not the competitors and not the sport. Certainly not the coach, who left his own career after becoming a five-time world champion, in order to mentor the little crab in a shell. I consider what to say as Yuuri warms up, then as he comes off the ice, I give him a plain, direct message.

"Yuuri," I call out to him in an annoyed tone.

He looks at me, finally.

"If you don't have the strength to motivate someone who looks up to you, how can you find the strength to motivate yourself?"

There's some time before he has to perform his routine and I think this is a good time for him to think about what I've said.

"I'm disappointed in you," I tell him, slapping down his blade covers on the ice rink wall.

I leave him without looking back and there is perfect silence behind me.

I sit down in a set of bleachers, close enough to watch out of the corner of my eye as Yuuri stands, staring and not doing anything. Well, at very least, I hope he's thinking about what I said. It may seem heavy handed, but he wasn't even listening to me, and I'm not that used to being ignored.

I get my answer a few minutes later when the one who called out to Yuuri, who is also the one who issued the challenge to him yesterday, takes the ice, preparing to perform his free skate. I watch without looking like I'm watching as Yuuri glares in the boy's direction and starts to turn away. But in the middle of it, he turns back, stiffening like it's taking all of his energy to do so, and he yells at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, Minami! Good luck!"

I have to bite my lips not to laugh as the boy on the ice looks back at Yuuri like he can't believe his ears. And who can blame him. Yuuri was a shit to him before, and everyone saw that.

"Good luck!" Yuuri shouts again, to drive the words home.

I have to say, when Yuuri does something, he puts his whole self into it. I don't know if Minami should be happy Yuuri noticed him or scared. I can see Yuuri glancing in my direction, but as I start to turn my head, he looks away.

I get it.

I'm his mentor, and I embarrassed him. I took him to task in a personal way that stung. He needs to cool off before he'll be ready to mend things with me. I've screwed up too. I know. So, I let him walk away and leave the area to warm up on his own. I then watch as Yuuri's odd and sort of frightening gesture either motivates or scares young Minami into getting a personal best in his free skate. The other two skaters who come up next both attempt quads and manage personal bests. It's a shame that Yuuri isn't here to see how he is beginning to motivate other skaters right and left, but I'm not sure he would recognize it if he did see it. We definitely have to work on that.

I start to get a little worried that I pushed Yuuri too hard as the skater before him moves into the last part of his program. I move to where he will enter and look around. A moment before I'm ready to start getting really worried, a door opens nearby and Yuuri walks in, wearing an expression of determination. He acts like he's going to walk right past Minami, who stiffens at the expected lack of attention, then is nearly floored when Yuuri smacks him on the back in a plain, _Little twit. Did you think that you could really challenge me?_

Seeing Yuuri with that determined expression and watching him do something to acknowledge his fellow skater is…really…sexy.

He walks towards me, and I give him a charming smile to let him know that I'm not holding a grudge.

"This outfit is perfect for you, and you look beautiful in it."

He looks a little stiff in his movements, and he doesn't answer.

"Your lips are a little chapped," I note, pulling out a container of lip balm and applying it.

Still, nothing from him. I may not be holding a grudge, but I think he is. I wrap my arms around him, and he doesn't stiffen, but it takes a moment before he sighs and hugs me back. He's so moody. But I'm sure he'll be fine once he gets onto the ice. He skates out and takes his position, while I watch.

The beginning of Yuuri's free skate program represents the time when he felt like he was fighting alone. I very much see that in his facial expression and his opening moves. He looks good proceeding into the quadruple toe loop and triple toe loop combination.

 _Wait._

 _That was a quad-double._

Why is Yuuri changing the jump elements? Is he going to add a triple in the second half? Or…is he ignoring my advice about lowering the difficulty at the beginning and refining the program as the skating season progresses?

He looks so stiff and his face looks a little angry. It's supposed to be the part that represents when I arrived to be his coach. Yuuri has told me so many times what a good thing that was. But, he looks like he didn't like it at all.

What's wrong with him?

He turns and begins his triple salchow…and instead, he does a quad and steps out of the landing.

Ah…

So he is going back to having three quads in the program and ignoring my advice.

 _Yuuri…shake that last one off._

His triple loop makes me feel a little lightheaded, but as he moves into the Ina Baur, I can see the signs of fatigue. But he lands the triple axel perfectly. He lands a little awkwardly on his triple flip, but it seems like I'm the only one noticing, because the audience continues to look mesmerized. His next combination has a little hiccup, but the final one is so beautiful, I get a little shiver. He moves into a blindingly lovely step sequence that makes me forget everything else. For just those moments, everything else disappears. I feel a closeness to Yuuri that makes me almost euphoric. This is the reason I dropped everything and came here.

I want to see him like this, and keep seeing him this way, his face so serene and contented, his body moving so sweetly, so seductively. I feel helpless and unable to tear my eyes away. I'm completely under his spell…until he enters the last quad and staggers on the landing, smashing his face into the rink wall.

 _Yuuri, I told you to make the last jump a triple for the points!_

He recovers quickly and performs his last moves perfectly, and applause breaks out around the arena. I have to think of what to do. Most skaters wouldn't rebel against their coaches the way he has. There is an unspoken rule that we are all told as we are trained. _Stick to the program._ Of course…some deviate.

I wonder who he takes after.

I close my eyes for a moment, and I can almost hear Yakov yelling at me for doing the same thing.

I guess…he takes after me.

I see Yuuri starting to look in my direction, and I know that if it was Yakov and me, it would have been an instant lecture. I've done that as Yuuri's coach, but it's hard to think of scolding him while the crowd is cheering so enthusiastically. Still, as much as grabbing the audience is important, Yuuri will not become a better skater by ignoring me. I have to find a way to express that, so when he looks at me, I cover my face with my hands and shake my head. I can feel him cringe, even though I can't see it. Then, I give him something more. I uncover my face and open my arms to him, still wearing a stern expression. It's the only way I can think of to tell Yuuri that he doesn't have to be perfect, and I am going to scold him, but I am also going to support him. I know that part of the reason that he looks so afraid in times like this, is that he still doesn't understand quite why I came to him. He doesn't know why I stay with him. He only knows that it hurts him to think of me leaving. This is how I tell Yuuri that he can make mistakes, big mistakes, and I will still stay and keep supporting him and believing in him. It's a critical step in building trust between us.

Yuuri reads the gesture, and he grows a helpless smile. He skates towards me, calling out to me. I stay where I am and grin back at him and holding my arms open…then move just in time to avoid the blood that is leaking from his nose that smashed into the wall.

"Oops! Watch the nosebleed!"

Okay, maybe I also did it to get him back a little for ignoring my advice and rebelling like that. Yuuri sits on the floor for a moment, blinking in confusion, then I help him to his feet as his score is announced. It's better than he deserves, so he got lucky with the judging, but I'm still very proud of him, so I hug him tightly.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd score so well after smashing your face into the wall on an ugly jump like that. Thank you for proving to me once again your ability to get such a high PCS score."

Yuuri looks happy as we leave the rink, and because he didn't eat enough before the competition, he's also hungry. We stop at a little café and relax a bit before we go back to the hotel. Yuuri's a little quiet and after our food is served, he gets up the nerve to ask me something.

"Victor, are you mad at me?"

I give him a curious frown.

"Why would I be mad?" I ask him.

"Well, I did just ignore what you said about lowering the difficulty and refining the program."

"And you gave a sloppy performance that affected your score, but still allowed you to win. So, why don't you tell me how that helped you as a skater?"

Yuuri sighs and frowns, giving the matter some thought as our food is delivered and we start eating.

"I was afraid I was going to lose," he admits, "Even though I was far ahead, and even though I knew I should trust you, I was worried that I would score too low if I lowered the difficulty, so I changed it back."

"You were not going to lose."

"How do you know?"

I arch an eyebrow and give him a curious look.

"How do I know? I've seen it over and over. That's how I know. You were leagues ahead of those other skaters, and you were ahead by plenty, going into the free skate. The only thing you had to worry about was your confidence, your faith in yourself, Yuuri."

"Yeah," he sighs, resting his chin on his hand, "I know. You're right. I should have listened to you."

"But you had too little faith in yourself, so when you heard the other skaters talking and supporting each other, you incorrectly assumed that you had something to worry about. Yuuri, this is where your faith in yourself and your ability to connect with other people becomes, not just important, it's critical. Do you know why I told you to support Minami tonight?"

"Eh…I don't know. Good sportsmanship?" he asks.

"That's part of it," I explain, "Another part of it is knowing your exact situation in a competition. You should have known that your ability put you higher than the other skaters in this event, and that should have been able to make you feel relaxed enough to compete in comfort and not worry. It should have allowed you to have fun competing."

"Do you think that's why I had so much fun tonight? Because I supported Minami and felt more connected? Because, I did. I was upset when you said what you did, but I suppose that you had to, because I was acting too nervous and trying not to connect with the other skaters."

I give him a much warmer smile and reach over to lay a hand on the one he's not using for eating.

"For me, part of the joy of being a figure skater is connecting with other skaters who love the sport as much as I do, and focusing on their accomplishments, as well as my own. You asked me why I came to Hasetsu. Well, part of what let me do that is that I looked at you and saw a person who loves skating as much as I do. I saw your love for the sport, and I knew that there was something I could do to help you skate better. I'm not suggesting you should run off to another country every time you see a promising skater, but I am saying that you should try to look at and enjoy your connection with the other people around you. It's a beautiful thing, going onto the ice, wearing a beautiful costume and dancing for everyone. It's also good to feel that you're not alone in loving to do that."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

Yuuri is quiet as we finish eating and go back to the hotel. We shower together, mostly because we're used to bathing together. I don't have to ask before starting to wash his back, but he looks a little surprised and blushes as I wash his hair. And it really gives him a start when I ask him to do the same to me.

"What? You think I'm not tired too, after nearly getting a heart attack from my student ignoring me and smashing his face into a wall during the competition?" I tease him.

Yuuri laughs and some of the nervousness goes away. He accepts the soap from my hands and his touch is gentle and respectful as he bathes me. While his fingers are in my hair, I get a feeling like I really want to turn and kiss him. But I know that Yuuri's not ready for something like that yet.

So, I just close my eyes and lean into his hands, enjoying what he is able to do. The rest can come slowly. It has to happen when we're both ready. After all, I've never loved a man either. I'm nervous too. Even though Yuuri's touch is not sexual, I am blushing.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asks, jolting me a little.

Yuuri smiles and I can't help smiling back at him.

"I'm fine. I was just…thinking."

"About what to do for the next competition?" he asks.

 _No, I was thinking about us being lovers someday._

"Yes," I lie, "I was thinking about that."

Yuuri, you are reaching a place inside my heart that hasn't ever been touched.

Now, I'm the one who feels a little afraid.


	9. Shifting Tides

**Chapter 9: Shifting Tides**

 **(Inspired by "Rewrite the Stars")**

I think Yuuri and I both feel more relaxed as we return home from the first competition. Not only is Yuuri now fully qualified for his run at the Grand Prix series, we also have a picture of where we are, as coach and student. There are things both of us must do to hold up our end of this relationship. As much as it's Yuuri's task to improve in his execution of the program elements, it's my job to see what goes well and to make adjustments that are likely to earn him higher scores.

I know that Yuuri is capable of scoring at or near my level. He's not ready to hear that yet. He would never believe it, but that much I know, without question, just by watching his performance in the viral video that brought me here. Yes, I want to bring out that skater he can be. Right now, he only performs that well when there is no pressure, no expectation. I need to help Yuuri be able to do the same thing under the lights of the filled arena, with all of the noise and stress of competition. It is an ambitious task, but at the end, figure skating will have a new Katsuki Yuuri, one who everyone will see is capable of standing as my equal.

But first…a dip in the hot spring.

"So, uh, I have to go to the interview tomorrow to reveal my theme for this season," Yuuri reminds me as we undress and slide into the hot water.

 _I forgot about that._

"You forgot, didn't you?" he says, giving me a disapproving look.

"Sorry, I was focused on the competition. We barely got home from that. I would have remembered."

"I'm kind of nervous about it," he confesses, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Because I won't be there?" I ask, smiling at him, "You've got nothing to worry about. You hold up your card and you tell them. It's not like a competition. There's no challenge there."

"What if I look stupid?"

"What are you talking about?"

Yuuri's so funny sometimes.

"Yuuri, after your performance at the last competition, I think everyone knows that you are going to be a top contender this year."

"Oh yeah?" he says, looking at me skeptically, "Then why did you scold me so much after the short program? And I know you wanted to after the free skate too."

"You deserved it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I scold you because I'm your coach and it's my job to challenge you," I explain, "I know you're capable of more, so I'm going to go after you to deliver that. The audience only knows you from what they have seen. I just see more than they do, because I am a top competitor. I know what to look for."

"Eh, I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does. I'm very sensible," I remind him.

"As long as you're not drinking."

"That reminds me. Do you want to go out for drinks after this?"

"No!" Yuuri snaps, glaring at me like I should have known how he would answer.

I give him a questioning look.

"I have the interview tomorrow, out of town?" he says impatiently.

"Right," I agree.

"You forgot again already?" he complains, "Are you even going to remember to watch it?"

"Of course!" I laugh, "I'm having lunch with your parents, Mari, Minako, Yuko, Takeshi and your new friend from the competition."

"What? Minami is coming here?" Yuuri asks, looking surprised.

I nod.

"I invited him on your behalf."

"Huh?"

"Well, you did such a good job motivating him, he scored personal bests in his programs. He looks promising. And he worships the ground you walk on. You should be nice to him."

"Uh, okay, if you think it's important."

"Yes," I say firmly.

Yuuri needs to make stronger connections with his peers.

"It is important for you to acknowledge the respect given to you by other skaters and by your fans. As more people come to know you and to support and follow your career, you need to acknowledge them. You wouldn't be able to do what you're doing…to do what you love, if it wasn't for your fellow skaters and your fans."

Yuuri thinks about that for a moment, and I can feel new understanding growing inside him.

"You're right. I wasn't thinking about that before. I was kind of shocked and upset when you scolded me for not doing that. I guess it was because I never really thought about it. I was so focused on myself, on trying to calm myself for the competition, I didn't see how it was upsetting Minami when I ignored him. It's kind of like…by ignoring him, I was sabotaging both him and me."

"It's good you see that," I say approvingly, "I'm sorry that it was a painful lesson."

"That wasn't your fault," Yuuri says, lowering his eyes.

God, I love the way he blushes!

"I needed to hear what you said. I'll never get better if you don't point out my shortcomings and I don't fix them. I was angry at you, but…"

"I know."

"But I shouldn't have been. You wouldn't have said what you did unless I needed to hear it. You weren't trying to hurt me, Victor."

"I came on a little strong. I do that sometimes," I admit, "Maybe a lot of the time."

Yuuri gives me a really cute smile.

"Well, I did tell you I wanted you to be who you are."

 _I am the person who is enchanted by you._

 _I am the person who is falling in love with you._

 _I wonder how long it will take for you to realize that, Yuuri._

"Victor, will you tell me something?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss it?"

I don't have to ask what he means. I can't answer right away. It takes a little bit of thinking before I can verbalize what I'm feeling.

"Sometimes," I confess, watching his expression carefully as I answer, "But, there are reasons I am here with you and not competing. I was losing my inspiration."

Yuuri's smile is so warm.

"And you found some here?"

"Right here," I say, slipping an arm around him, "It's kind of like helping you is helping me."

"How?"

"I'm not sure of the best way to explain. Before I came to you, I was putting together routines. I was planning to continue, but I knew that something wasn't right. It ate away at me every time I went onto the ice to practice. I thought about it when I was supposed to be sleeping. I drank a lot to try not to think about it. But, I knew. More and more, lately, everyone has started to question whether I would retire. It's not about my performances. My scores are high and I am achieving. But, we all know it's a matter of time. People just seem to be pointing it out more every year."

"I hear that," Yuuri sighs.

All of a sudden, it hits me that Yuuri is leaning against me. He really doesn't usually do that. I'm always the one who initiates us touching in whatever way. There's a tickling feeling in my belly and my face feels even hotter than the water of the hot spring usually makes it.

And Yuuri seems completely, adorably oblivious…

"Do you think any of them realize what it does to a person's confidence when they hear other people talking about that?"

I capture his hand and give it a squeeze.

"You have to make yourself ignore that. It's just that the newsman need something to talk about."

Yuuri sighs and rests his face against mine.

"It's like, I had just bombed in the Grand Prix Finals. I didn't need anyone to remind me how badly I did. But every news outlet was speculating that I was going to retire…and that maybe I should."

I turn my head. Our lips are almost touching and I am aching all over, wanting to kiss him.

"You are going to surprise them," I assure him, "When you compete in the China Cup, you are going shock the life out of them. And all of the people who doubted you are going to instead applaud you."

"You sound so sure of that," he says more softly, "But, how do you really know?"

"I have faith in you, Yuuri," I answer, compromising with myself, by giving him a little peck on the cheek.

That should be all right, shouldn't it? It's not too much.

"You should have more faith in yourself."

"Everyone's always telling me that," he complains.

I want to cry as he turns his head away to look up into the stars above us.

"I'm trying."

"You're doing well," I compliment him, "You had the confidence to produce your own free skate program, and you have begun to share that confidence with other skaters. That is also going to give you more support as you compete."

"I didn't think about it before, because I was so caught up in how anxious I always felt, but I do have a lot of support, don't I? Mom, Dad and Mari…Minako, Yu-chan and Takeshi, and now Minami."

"And…?" I prompt him, "Did you forget me, Yuuri?"

"No," he laughs, "Of course, you. I was getting to you."

He sighs and leans against me again.

"It doesn't feel so scary when I think about that."

"That's right. Feeling the love that comes from other people around you will help you to have more faith in yourself. That should help you feel less anxious."

We get quiet again. I know we should be getting to bed soon, but I really just want to stay here with him leaned against me like this all night. I can't make myself move, so I just wait until Yuuri straightens and yawns.

"We should get some sleep," he suggests.

"Mmhmm," I mumble.

I am already half asleep, but somehow I know I won't be able to sleep when I go to my room. Still, I drag myself out of the water. I feel a strange heaviness in my body and my heart as we dry off and each head to our separate rooms. I want to try to sleep, but it feels like my nose keeps catching bits of his scent, and I want to breathe it more deeply. And every time I think about him suddenly leaning up against me, I have that little tickle in my stomach. I feel happy and sad at the same time, and I want to think of a reason, any reason, for him to come and sleep next to me.

I watch Yuuri's door close behind him, and I stand in the hallway, looking at that closed door.

"Are you all right, Vic-chan?" Yuuri's mother asks as she enters the hallway and sees me standing there, "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

I'm starving, but not for food. I could go out and drink. I've been doing a lot of that. The last thing I need is to stuff my stomach just because my heart is hungry, but…damn it, they do make the best pork cutlet bowl anywhere.

"Do you mind?" I ask, "I know it's late."

"Of course, Vic-chan! You want a pork cutlet bowl, right?" she laughs, giggling like it's her absolute pleasure to be inconvenienced in the middle of the night to cook for someone.

I follow her into the kitchen and she gives me a curious look.

"Will you show me how you make them?" I ask, suddenly feeling an ache in my chest, "You see, I have to know how, because I will probably not be able to find a good one when I go back to Russia."

She looks at me like I just said the cutest thing ever.

 _Why the hell do I feel sad?_

 _I do miss Saint Petersburg and I do miss training and competing, but I'm in a wonderful place and it makes me sad to think of leaving. Still, it's months before I have to worry about that. I have a lot of time with Yuuri and his family ahead of me. Why am I thinking of things that are far away?_

It's hard, but I put my focus on Hiroko and I listen and watch carefully as she guides me through the process. I catch on pretty quickly, because even though I usually don't have the time, I can cook for myself. I'm just lazy. I work hard all day and I don't want to stand on aching feet, cooking for myself, when I get home.

"You know, you look like something is bothering you, Vic-chan," Hiroko notices, "Do you feel like talking about it?"

I give her a charming smile.

"Time is moving quickly," I say, watching the pork cutlet sizzle in the oil, "The season will move pretty fast once it starts."

"Are you worried about Yuuri?" she asks, "He did great in the competition this time, didn't he?"

"He did very well," I agree, "I'm not worried about that. Yuuri is coming along fine. I think I'm just worried I'll starve when I go home, because I've gotten so spoiled with all of the delicious food and nice people here. Yuuri is really lucky."

Hiroko gives me a sympathetic look.

"You know, you can still come here to visit us anytime you want, Vic-chan. Everyone here loves you."

 _Was that supposed to make me feel better or worse? I don't get moody. What is wrong with me?_

"Thank you. I'm sure that I will come to visit. Takeshi already told me that I can practice at Ice Castle Hasetsu anytime, even once I go back, so that will make it easy for me to visit in the off season."

We carefully avoid talk about my future as Yuuri's coach.

Hiroko and I finish the pork cutlet bowl and she sits down at the table with me, keeping me company as I eat. I am only a few bites in when I hear Yuuri's footsteps approaching. He appears in the doorway and looks covetously at the pork cutlet bowl.

"Are you having trouble sleeping too?" I ask him.

"Want me to make you a pork cutlet bowl too?" his mother asks.

"It's okay," I laugh, "Yuuri can share mine."

Yuuri looks happy at the prospect, but then he gets a little frown on his face.

"What is it?" Hiroko asks him.

"W-well," Yuuri says, glancing at me, "I'm supposed to get a whole pork cutlet bowl if I make the podium, so…"

I give him a nod.

"So, this means that I'll share another pork cutlet bowl with you later," I offer, patting the pillow beside mine.

"Okay," he says, kneeling beside me and picking up a set of chopsticks.

"Don't take more than half," I tease him as we begin to do battle with our chopsticks, "You're still in training."

"Then, I should be able to eat more, not less…if I'm burning a lot of calories in training."

"I'm burning calories training and thinking," I joke, "Hey, I wanted that piece!"

Yuuri laughs and holds it in his mouth teasingly. Our eyes lock for a moment, and I feel myself starting to lean forward. But just when it seems he'll let me take the bite from between his lips, he blushes and snaps the piece into his mouth, then he blushes and grins at me.

"Oh, that wasn't nice," I complain, "to tease me like that."

Neither of us notice Hiroko leaving the room.

I don't think I've ever had so much fun eating a meal. We keep crossing our chopsticks and laughing too much while we try to eat. We make a mess on the table, but pretty soon the bowl is empty and Yuuri and I are left kind of smiling at each other.

"Are you going to be able to go to sleep now?" he asks.

"How did you know I was having trouble sleeping?" I ask.

"Well, you had dinner already and we soaked in the hot spring. Usually, you wouldn't be hungry again after that unless you were having trouble falling asleep and your stomach started growling. I'm just surprised you didn't go out drinking or something, like you usually do when you can't sleep."

"This is more fun," I tell him.

His blush gets darker.

"I had fun too," he admits.

"Are _you_ going to be able to sleep, Yuuri?"

"Hmm…"

"You can come into my room and we can talk about our plans for the China Cup until we're both sleepy. How's that?"

His eyes narrow and he starts to say something.

"I know, I know," I sigh, "I'll wear pajamas…bottom half only, though. I get too sweaty if I wear pajamas on top."

"Okay."

We clean up and walk back to my room, where we lie in my bed, side-by-side and talk about the China Cup. Eventually, Yuuri gets sleepy and heads off to bed. I wait until I'm sure he's gone to sleep, then I steal the pillow he was resting on and switch it with mine. Maccachin comes in and climbs up with me, so I hug him and lie there, breathing in Yuuri's scent from the pillow.

It's still awhile before I fall asleep, and when I do, Yuuri is there, skating in my dreams.

 _I love you, Yuuri._

 _Don't take too long to love me back, okay?_


	10. Opening Blossom

**Chapter 10: Opening Blossom**

 **(Inspired by the Westlife cover of "The Rose")**

There are times when I am sleeping that I'll be dreaming, and right in the middle of all, I suddenly realize I'm just dreaming. Sometimes it's good, because the dream isn't such a good one. But this time, when it happens, it's crushing, because the dream I have is so beautiful.

I find myself walking into an empty arena that's perfectly quiet. The only sound is my own footsteps as I walk to the edge of the ice and remove my blade covers. I step onto the ice and skate out to the middle, where I stand by myself, waiting for my music to begin. The music starts, and I'm confused, because it isn't the music that I was expecting. But even though the music isn't what I expected, strangely, I know exactly how to dance to it. I close my eyes and I feel my legs moving, and it's like all of the weight has left my body. There is the most wonderful sensation like flying. I enter a spin, and while I'm still turning, I hear another skater approaching. I come out of the spin, and I feel a hand take hold of mine.

I feel, even before I open my eyes, that this person is an angel. And when I look to see, I'm not disappointed. Everything about him is breathtaking. From is fluttering hair to adoring brown eyes, a smile that makes me feel warm all over. Even more enchanting is the way he moves, like he knows every step I'll take before I begin, like everything in my mind and in my heart is an open book, and we're reading the pages together. We move in harmony and sometimes in counterpoint, and through it all, the music just seems to flow out of our dancing bodies. There seems no weight at all to him when I lift him up, over my head and we continue in a slow spiral, then I let him down and we turn together.

 _I never, ever want this dream to end._

"Victor?"

 _I didn't see his lips move._

"Victor, it's late for you to still be sleeping."

Someone's hand touches my face and it feels so cold that it makes me shiver.

"Victor, are you all right?"

I try to open my eyes, but they feel heavy, and my head aches and throbs.

 _Did I just make that awful sound?_

"You're really hot, Victor!"

 _God, I wish that meant something else._

My body feels like there are weights all over it.

"Don't try to get up, Victor. Doctor Nakano comes here every morning before work to soak in the hot spring. I'll go and bring him."

 _A doctor?_

 _Oh…I see._

Maccachin whines, and I'm sure it isn't that loud, but it echoes and makes my head hurt more. I push him away when he tries to lick my face.

"Ugh, not now, M-macca."

My voice sounds strange and my throat feels sore and dry.

 _Can I just go back to that dream? That felt a lot better than this._

It feels like I have sand under my eyelids and the throbbing in my head is getting worse. It's so cold I can't stop shivering. I try, but I can't remember that last time I even had a cold. I don't get sick.

I hear Yuuri coming back, and he's speaking urgently in Japanese and being answered in the same. He enters the room alongside an old man who I know I've seen here a lot of times.

 _Why isn't Yuuri…?_

"F-for god's sake, Yuuri," I scold him, with my teeth chattering, "put on a damned s-surgical mask! D-do you think you c-can risk getting sick so c-close to the China Cup?"

"Oh, right," he says, turning out of the room and leaving me with the old doctor.

It's probably already too late and he's been exposed.

"All right, Victor, let's have a look at you," the doctor says in a thick accent as he puts a thermometer in my mouth, "Can you tell me when you started to feel bad?"

"I was f-fine when I went to sleep a few hours ago," I tell him, glancing at the clock, "I didn't know anything was wrong until Yuuri j-just woke me up."

The thermometer beeps and he takes it out of my mouth and studies it for a moment.

"You've got a pretty high fever and it looks like you've got some chills. Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Everywhere. I have an awful headache and my throat is scratchy."

The doctor smiles sympathetically.

"Looks like you have the flu."

"Will you tell Yuuri not to come back? And tell him to wash his hands. He touched my face before."

"Don't you worry about a thing, Victor. We'll take care of you and look out for Yuuri. What I want you to do is let your friends here spoil you."

I give the guy a weak smile.

"That's all they do here is spoil me."

We start to laugh and it makes me cough, then everything hurts more. Hiroko scurries into the room with hot tea, soup and some cool water.

"Rest as much as you can," the doctor goes on, "and drink lots of fluids."

I know my hands are too shaky for me to be picking up the tea or eating soup, so I try the water instead, but I only manage a little before groaning and setting it back down.

"Maybe in a little while," Hiroko says sympathetically.

The doctor talks to her for a moment in Japanese, then he smiles at me and straightens.

"You'll probably feel pretty bad for a day or two. If your chills are keeping you from sleeping, you can have Hiroko whip up my special cure for you."

"What's that?" I ask him.

"Hot water, a bit of lemon…"

He leans closer and gives me a cheerful smile and a wink.

"And a couple tablespoons of good whiskey," he chuckles.

"I've got that!" Hiroko says, dashing out of the room again.

The doctor leaves and Yuuri comes back into the room and sits down in a chair by the bed.

"Idiot," I complain, "You should stay away from me and you should be down at the ice rink, working. We only have a few more weeks of t-training."

He gives me that stubborn look that usually means he's going to ignore anything I tell him.

"I'm going to help take care of you."

I groan and roll over so I'm facing away from him.

"Get out, Yuuri. I don't want you to get sick."

He gives me a petulant scowl and ignores me while he fishes a soft t-shirt out of my drawer and helps me put it on.

"Wash your hands after touching me and don't touch your…"

"I know. I know," he says impatiently, "Stop grouching at me so much."

"I can't help it. I feel terrible," I complain, "and I'll feel even worse if I give it to you."

"I'm probably already exposed, and I'm wearing a mask now," he assures me, "I'll wash my hands and I won't touch my eyes, nose or mouth. Victor, I know how to try to keep from getting the flu. Just try to go to sleep and let Mom, Mari and me take care of you."

He untangles the sheet and blanket and smoothes them over me, then I feel his hand start rubbing my back comfortingly.

 _Oh, that feels good._

I peek over my shoulder and Yuuri gives me a cute little smile, then I curl up around my pillow and close my eyes while Yuuri continues to rub my back. I perk up again when Hiroko arrives with Doctor Nakano's cure.

"You want to just bring the bottle of whiskey?" I ask her, making her laugh as Yuuri takes the cup from her and dribbles the hot liquid carefully into my mouth.

For feeling like hell, I'm starting to feel pretty good.

"A few tablespoons is all you get," Yuuri says firmly, "Drinking too much alcohol when you have the flu will make you dehydrated. You get just a little bit to make you feel calm and warm so you can sleep."

I'm too sleepy to argue, so I curl around my pillow again and close my eyes. Yuuri climbs onto the other side of the bed and sits on the covers, listening to music through one earbud, while reading. I'm asleep in minutes, but I wake up again later, feeling hot and kicking off the covers.

"You shouldn't do that," Yuuri says, trying to cover me again.

"I'm too hot and I feel dizzy."

"Okay, just the sheet, then," he says, patiently pulling that over me.

"My clothes are all sweaty," I complain, "I feel itchy."

"I'll get you something else to wear."

"I don't like wearing clothes to bed."

"Well, Mom and Mari are helping to take care of you, and even though you feel hot, you should have something light on you. In five minutes, you'll probably be shivering again."

"Ugh! You're mean, Yuuri."

"Shh," he says soothingly, "try this."

He spoons some crushed ice into my mouth and it feels really good.

"Oh, more of that."

"Okay."

I take another few mouthfuls of ice chips, then go back to sleep for longer this time. The next time I wake up, I can tell it's late at night and my chills and headache are back. Doctor Nakano is there, too, and I hear the Japanese word for hospital.

"N-no, Yuuri!" I complain, "I don't want to go there."

"Calm down. It's okay," he says, rubbing my back some more, "He was only saying if it seems like you're getting dehydrated, we should think about it."

"I'll drink whatever you give me," I groan, "just don't take me there, okay? I hate hospitals…and hospital food…and needles."

I pause and sneak a glance at Yuuri's worried face.

"The nurses, I don't mind so much, as long as they're not the grouchy ones."

"Victor!" Yuuri snaps, looking offended.

"I was kidding," I laugh, squeezing his hand that's holding mine, "You're the only nurse I want taking care of me."

Now, he blushes and I hear Hiroko giggling.

"Yuuri, I need to go to the bathroom. Can you help me?"

He wraps a steadying arm around me and helps me onto shaky legs. My head spins a little as I get up and I have to lean against him most of the way. He leaves for a moment, then comes back with fresh pajamas and helps me change.

"No, wait. Can I have a little shower? I still feel itchy."

"Can you stand up that long?" Yuuri asks.

"I can if you help me."

He blushes a little, but he doesn't object. Instead, he starts the water running and helps me out of my clothes. I step in under the spray and it feels so good that I want to fall asleep there. Yuuri steps in with me and lets me lean against him while he bathes me. I'd enjoy it more if I wasn't feeling so weak and dizzy, but because I am, Yuuri doesn't complain when I cling to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Victor is such a baby when he's sick," Yuuri laughs.

"Don't be mean, Yuuri."

"It's not mean," he says, looking amused, "Babies are cute."

"Yuuri!"

I'd grouch at him more, but it's good to see him smiling and his hands feel wonderful when he touches me. I feel much, much better as we get out of the shower and he dries me off and helps me dress.

When we get back to the bedroom, it's empty and the bedding has been changed. There are also a lot of vases full of fresh flowers with cards attached to them.

"Yuuri…"

He gives me a sweet smile.

"When people heard you were sick, they sent flowers to cheer you up. You weren't feeling well enough to be cheered up by them, but it cheered me up to look at them. I already sent thanks for you."

"Thank you, Yuuri."

I sink down under the covers, sighing at how good it feels as I curl up around my pillow, already starting to drift off. I feel Yuuri slip into bed with me, and I want to complain he shouldn't do that, because I don't want to get him sick too.

"It's okay," he says into my ear, "You don't have a fever anymore. Go to sleep, Victor."

I turn over, grinning as I flop onto his chest.

"Then, you don't mind if I do this?" I ask.

It surprises me when he wraps an arm around me and puts his fingers in my hair. He smells really good.

"I don't like it when Victor is sick."

"Because I act like a baby?" I ask, snuggling closer to him.

"Because it makes me scared."

"I'm fine now, Yuuri. I had the best nurse in the world."

"Victor…"

He's laughing as he says my name.

"I think you scared that flu bug away."

"Go to sleep," he chides me, "Victor still needs lots of rest."

"I'll rest as long as you stay close to me," I tell him, closing my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

True to his word, Yuuri stays with me all night. In the morning, I'm still a little weak, but I feel good enough to get out of bed. I start to dress to go to the ice rink, but Hiroko and Mari won't let me out of the house. Instead, they send me to have a soak in the hot spring. When I get out, I find Yuuri's already gone to Ice Castle Hasetsu and Hiroko and Toshiya keep me distracted with all of the delicious food they can stuff into me. I feel like it's been a week since I ate anything! Macca sticks to me like glue while Yuuri is gone and I spend time reading all of the cards that came with the flowers and listening to music. Minako drops by and we talk for awhile, until Yuuri returns from practice.

His cheeks are still a little pink from the cold air, and his hair is messy. He plops down on the other side of the bed and picks up a magazine I was reading to pass the time.

"How did your practice go? Did you fix your quad salchow?"

"Mmmm, it was better."

"Hmm."

"I landed all of the other jumps just fine, and I improved my timing on the spins in my short program."

"That's good. We'll work on the salchow tomorrow."

"Are you sure you'll be…"

"I'll be fine," I tell him shortly, "I've laid around enough."

"Oh, okay."

He gets quiet for a moment, and I wonder if I offended him. I look over at him, watching as his fingers play with the edges of the magazine he's holding.

"Victor, when you get sick in Russia, who takes care of you?" he asks.

"What a funny question," I comment.

"You live alone, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Who takes care of you?" he asks again.

"I take care of myself, Yuuri. Or, if he's not too busy, Yakov comes over and he complains at me while he makes me soup and something like Doctor Nakano's cure, but with more alcohol."

"Oh."

"Why did you ask me that? Did you think I have a team of doctors standing by when I get a sniffle?" I tease him.

"N-no."

He looks a little uncomfortable and I can tell he's struggling to find the right words to say something to me. He has these awkward moments, more and more now as he's opening up with me. It's actually a good development, but I wish I knew what he's thinking.

"Do your parents live far away from you? Aren't they able to come?" he asks.

"They live near Moscow, so it's pretty far to come for a sniffle. They did come when I fell in practice once and got a concussion. I was in the hospital overnight."

"I remember reading about that."

"Yuuri, why are you so worried about this?" I ask him, "I'm fine now, and I hardly ever get sick anyway. And besides, it's a long time before I'll go back to Russia. I'm right here with your family, and they already take care of me. And I have you."

He gets quiet again and his eyes sparkle. His lips tremble a little and then the words tumble out all at once.

"If, when you go back to Russia, you get sick…I'll come and take care of you again!" he shouts.

I think I just melted.

Yuuri's so cute!

I give him a big smile and a tight hug.

"You have a deal!" I shout back, "But be careful, I might be tempted to get sick a lot, just to get Yuuri to come and see me."

"Victor!"

"Relax, I was kidding."

 _Sort of._

 _I don't want to leave you and you don't want me to go. There are still a few months left to the skating season, but we're feeling it already. I knew where I was mentally and emotionally, but I wasn't sure where he was. Now I know._

 _Yuuri is definitely starting to realize he has pretty deep feelings for me…and he doesn't know yet what to do with that._

 _It's okay._

 _I understand._

 _There was a time when I was like that too._


	11. Loving with the Soul

**Chapter 11: Loving with the Soul**

 **(Thanks so very much to everyone reading and the YOI lovers who are encouraging me so much with their comments both here and on AO3. I very much appreciate the kind words. Enjoy the new chapter!)**

As Yuuri and I begin to close in on the day when we'll leave for Beijing and the China Cup, our training becomes more intense. I nitpick constantly, and Yuuri snaps at me, although he never fails to do what I ask. Minako was right when she told me that Yuuri is hardworking. He throws everything in and I make sure that when he is finished, I check his feet for blisters and give them a good massage before we soak in the hot spring together. I was worried earlier on that my constant nagging would distance him from me, but he seems to have taken to heart when I told him that not letting him off easy was my way of showing him my love.

Yuuri is exhausted at the end of the day, and he usually goes off to his room to wind down and fall asleep after dinner. Because I don't burn as much energy coaching him, and probably because I love the new freedom I have, here in Hasetsu, I set out for clubs on some nights where I try out as many different types of food and drink as I possibly can. I don't think there's anyone in this town who doesn't know who I am, so there is always someone to talk and laugh with, or to dance with.

Unfortunately, being with Yuuri all day in such a close, but completely platonic way leaves me wanting some physical connection. So, I dance at the clubs with whoever is there. There are, of course, moments when I'm feeling a longing to be held and loved, times when I have to avoid meeting the eyes of the person I'm dancing with, because plenty of them would be perfectly willing to sleep with me. Now, it might not exactly be wrong if it was just the case that I was training Yuuri and there was nothing romantic between us. But, Yuuri and I are in this unusual place…one where there isn't anything overt between us, but there is a lot going on that does not require the use of words or much thinking to define. I know when he looks at me, that Yuuri loves me. It's not physical love, and I don't really know if it will be. What I do know is that it would hurt Yuuri if he heard that I was giving my physical love to someone else. He never says anything like that, but I feel in his hands when we do come into physical contact…like when I was so sick and he held me in his arms after to help me sleep. Yuuri is giving me the love he is capable of giving me. If I want to reach the point where he will have sex with me, then I need to invest in our relationship and not kindle others.

Still, it's hard sometimes to be dancing with a lovely woman and to have the knowledge that all it would take would be one certain smile and a look in my eyes and I could slake my thirst for physical love. I used to drink at that fountain a lot when I was younger. Of course, I knew most times it would never be for more than one night and I knew very well it was wrong, but I get lonely. And right now, even though Yuuri is easily fulfilling my desires as far as growing into a genuine challenge for me on the ice, we are in this strange place as just regular people. We love each other, but there is a barrier we haven't crossed. I can see him clearly, but we can't seem to connect that way.

So, I resort to the one thing that eases that longing, that loneliness. I started drinking while I was still underage, and it's where I go when I get lonely. It makes things numb and distorted, so that I can relax. When I'm drinking, I can smile and laugh easily like nothing is wrong. I can even fool myself for awhile into thinking that. If Yuuri's with me, it also gives me an excuse to be pretty free with my hands. I can cling and hug him a lot and he doesn't complain. He just kind of rolls his eyes and puts up with me. I know it's not great for my body, but I'm not competing right now, and I really need the relief.

"You look kind of tired. Do you want to go to my place for a nightcap?" asks the girl I'm dancing with.

As is the case on most nights, Yuuri isn't with me. But…at the same time, I feel a little bit like he is.

I do look into her eyes with genuine gratitude, but I give my head a little shake and keep dancing. When the song ends, I sit down and drink a little more before going back out to dance with a new partner. I go home in the early morning and only sleep for a couple of hours before waking and starting all over again.

Strangely, even though I barely sleep, I perk up immediately when I reach the ice rink. Yuuri is always a little later than me, so I have a bit of time each day to stretch and do some of my own practice. I haven't said anything to Yuuri yet, but I have started to put together programs for next year. Yes, this time with him has been just the inspiration I needed to wake up and start creating again. I even have an idea about what kind of music I want. God, just being here and knowing he is on his way to meet me, knowing we will have another full day together makes me so energetic and happy. It's easy to think of new things as I wait for him to arrive.

And I feel a sudden urge to try something I never have before.

It's a well-known fact that I love to surprise people, and I'd been having trouble thinking of a way to do that. Working with Yuuri so much on jumps got me into the mood to try a new jump myself. It's not one I should be trying for the first time without a coach and probably a training harness, but damn it, I'm Victor Nikiforov and I want to try it, so…

I look around to make good and sure that I'm alone, then I start with the triple axle. I land it easily, but I do it a few times to get up my nerve. When I feel ready, I take a deep breath and start building speed. I turn and get ready to jump, but as I rise into the air, I see Yuuri about to step onto the ice. I try to dial the quad back to a triple, but over rotate and crash down onto the ice. I'm unhurt and on my feet again almost immediately, but the damage is done. Yuuri is looking at me with the oddest expression…like he's never seen me fall and can't quite believe I did. We look at each other for a moment and I narrow my eyes, silently warning him not to say a word about what he saw.

"Good morning, Victor," he greets me, a little stiffly.

Holding back his obvious question like that has to be killing him, but he forces himself not to ask what exactly he just witnessed. So…for all intents and purposes, I did not, in fact, try a quadruple axle for the first time, stupidly without my coach or proper gear. Of course not. That would be crazy.

"Good morning, Yuuri. You look well rested. That's good. Let's warm up together."

We have a routine that we do together every day, then I have him step off of the ice and I check his flexibility and add a few extra stretches if he needs them. He's nice and limber this morning, so we get started right away.

"Let's start where we left off yesterday," I tell him, "In the long program, I want to see the two mid-program combinations again. You were over rotating on the toe loop after the single loop. We need to focus on that."

"Sorry," he apologizes, "I think I was just tired when we were working on that part yesterday."

"Okay, so let's just start by having you run through the whole free skate and see how it goes."

"Okay," he agrees, moving out to take his place.

I watch closely from rinkside, noting several places where he misses a landing or wobbles. When he finishes, I start nitpicking and he loses the smile he came in with. It's okay, it's just how we are when he trains. It's nothing personal.

"You're still over rotating on the quad salchow and the toe loop at the…"

"…the end of the combination," he sighs, scowling, "I know."

"Again, from the quad salchow. And if you miss the landing, don't go on to the combination. Start again."

What takes place next is a constant replay of Yuuri missing that same landing and having to repeat the damned quad salchow. He improves his success rate a bit, which is encouraging. I don't expect perfection. It's early in the skating season, so there is time to continue refining thing as we go along. But I keep him going until he's obviously tired, then I turn on something slow and take his hand, pulling him into a nice, relaxing ice dance. He's too tired to object, and besides, I think this is the part of our training that we both enjoy. I started putting in the slow ice dance as a way to relax Yuuri and connect with him while we were still getting to know one another. Now, it's an easy way to wind down a little, and we can talk while we're skating together.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "I'm really trying to get that salchow down. I know you still think we should take it out, but…"

"But you said that you wanted to keep it, so I'm going to give you every chance to make the jump successfully," I assure him, "Yuuri, I am your coach, but you have the last word on your program. You need to be thinking about what feels right to you. I will tell you when I think your judgment might be off, but when it comes right down to it, you are the one dancing the program, not me. As you showed me at the block championships, I don't control what happens once your music starts. You need to trust yourself. If what we planned works, you need to stick to that, but if something feels different or goes wrong, you need to be able to reassess and adjust while you skate."

"Right," he sighs, closing his eyes and letting me lead him, "I'm trying."

"Maybe we should practice what you can do if you flub certain jumps. It's good to have a plan."

"Sounds good to me," he agrees, "Let's do that."

"In a minute, when this song is over."

"Okay."

We spend the next hour going over the different places in his programs where things could go awry and making plans for what to do, then practicing those situations. We finish with some last run-throughs of his short program and free skate.

"That was almost perfect," I compliment him after the short program. I want you to do it one more time, but I want to see you working harder to seduce me. The way you did it before, it looked like you knew how easy it is to keep my attention. While it's pretty easy here, in privacy and with no audience, I'm still going to want you that focused while you are in the arena with all of that noise and cheering going on."

"Okay."

I can hear in his voice that he's already nervous. I take his hands in mine and look into his eyes.

"You can do this, Yuuri," I say reassuringly, "You've worked hard and you have improved greatly since I arrived in Hasetsu. You will do well in Beijing. I know you will. You need to believe that too, all right?"

He still looks unsure, but he takes a little breath and smiles at me.

"All right."

I start to let go of his hands, but he holds on a little longer, looking at me with a lost expression.

"Yes, Yuuri, what is it?" I ask him.

"Victor, are you going out tonight?" he asks.

"I'm not sure," I answer honestly, "Why do you ask?"

He bites at his lip and he has to work to force the next words out.

"Could you _not_ go out tonight?" he asks, "Do you think that you could just…stay home with me?"

I give him a questioning look, inviting him to explain.

"We're leaving for Beijing in just a couple more days," he says, looking down at his hands, "and I'm already feeling pretty anxious. I don't know if there's anything specific that I want to do, but being with you…in a quiet place…that makes me feel more comfortable, you know?"

He takes a shaky breath.

"So, do you mind?"

"Not at all," I answer, giving him a warm smile, "I haven't been sleeping well this week, myself (It's mostly his fault since I've just been hanging out at bars and clubs to drink away my longing for him, but I won't tell him that.)."

"Really?"

"Well, it's not just going to be your return to the Grand Prix Series. It's also my first time in the series as a coach. I want to do well."

Yuuri gives me the cutest smile.

"You're a great coach, Victor. I've learned so much from you."

"I've seen," I tell him, "You are ready for this challenge, Yuuri. I know that you've been questioning that, but you don't need to worry. Your short program is nearly perfected, and we can improve your free skate as we go. It will be all right, I promise you."

"Yeah," he sighs, "as long as my nerves don't…"

"Look at me," I say, squeezing his hands that I suddenly realize I'm still holding, "You can do this, Yuuri. I know you were anxious before, and if you get that way again, just remember that I'm here. I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe that you could do this. I know you get anxious, but you performed very well in the block championships and you belong in this competition. You've earned it with both your talent and your hard work. Now, if you want to spend a quiet evening with me, we'll do that…whatever it takes to make you feel ready for the competition, okay?"

"Okay," he says, and his smile gets brighter, "Thank you, Victor."

We head back to Yutopia Katsuki, where we soak in the hot spring, then I have a big dinner, while Yuuri sticks to his training diet. I'm sleepy after, so we go to my room and settle down on the bed, where we replay video of my past programs and his, talking about the details that relate to the programs he is skating this season. By the time we're done with that, I'm starting to nod off. I climb in under the covers and turn off the TV. Yuuri gives me a curious look for a moment, then he climbs under the covers with me.

I have to take slow, deep breaths and work to convince myself that just happened. I know he's nervous and looking for comfort. That's fine by me, because just holding Yuuri while we sleep is such heaven to my contact starved body. I turn to face him, snuggling up beside him and admiring the little blush that puts on his face. I don't have to say anything. I just lie there holding him and I let myself fall asleep that way. I sleep longer than I have on any night since I first arrived in Hasetsu, and when I wake, I find Yuuri still sleeping in my arms, and his face very close to mine.

The new couple of days are just like this one. The time seems to fly, and all too soon, our bags are packed and I'm hugging poor Maccachin and saying goodbye.

"You be good," I tell him, hugging him and tugging on his fur gently, "and don't steal too many pork buns, little glutton."

"C'mon, Victor!" Yuuri calls impatiently, "We're going to miss the plane if we don't go soon."

It's hard to say goodbye to Yutopia Katsuki. I'm so in love with Yuuri's family, the food and the hot spring, but there is important work to do in China, so we hurry off to the airport and get on the plane just in time.

"It's been a long time since I flew in coach," I muse, looking around as we reach cruising altitude, "Do you have to ask for the champagne?"

"Let's just try to get a little sleep, okay?" Yuuri chuckles.

"Okay, but how can you sleep in these tiny little seats?" I whisper.

I solve the problem in the best possible way…by turning my body and resting against Yuuri. He's so warm and he smells so good, I drift right off to sleep. Some hours later, we touch down in Beijing and deplane, then we grab our luggage and head for the hotel. It's filled to capacity for the event, but I made sure we got VIP check in, so we're in our room quickly.

"Yuuri, we should go and get something to eat," I say excitedly, looking out the window of the high rise.

"But, we just got here, and besides, I need to rest. We have public practice tomorrow. I've got at least one interview I have to do."

"But I'm starving, and there's so much to see here. Maybe you can rest here and I'll just go and grab a bite."

"Please just don't be out all night, okay?" he pleads, "You're supposed to be with me when I'm interviewed tomorrow."

"That's not until tomorrow night. Come on. Beijing is interesting. You should come with me."

"I'm still really tired," Yuuri complains, "I didn't sleep well on the way here."

"Of course not in those cramped seats," I agree, "Next time, we're flying first class. I'll pay for the upgrade. It's definitely worth it."

"If you say so," Yuuri sighs.

I leave him resting in our room and head out to dinner. Checking on my phone, I find out several of the skaters are having dinner nearby, and I stop in. A few of them are in pairs skating, and the rest are women. In a short time, I'm settled at a table with a group and trying a little of everything we've ordered served family style. There are so many different things to taste! The booze is strong and soon I forget to mind the time.

I wish Yuuri liked to socialize more. He's such a little hermit! I'm going to have to work on that. Spending time with the other skaters would be good for him. It's good to have friends out there when we're competing. Damn, my head starts spinning from the long day and the noise and the alcohol. I'm barely able to find my way back to the hotel, and Yuuri's mad when I collapse onto the wrong bed and try to cuddle up to him.

"Oh, come on, you've spent three nights in a row with me. Why not tonight, Yuuri?"

"I have to be up early!"

"I'll wake you. It's no problem."

"Get back in your bed, Victor! I'm trying to sleep here."

"You'll sleep better if we're cuddling. You do at home."

"Ugh, you have alcohol on your breath. I don't like it when you're drunk and hanging all over me! At least go and take a shower and rinse your mouth or something!"

"You're so mean, Yuuri," I sulk, rolling over onto my bed and burying my face in my pillow.

There's a long silence, but eventually my bed moves and Yuuri cuddles up to my back.

"At least you're too drunk to remember to undress," he mumbles unhappily.

He lets out a long breath and I feel sad at what he says next.

"I don't like it when you drink so much, Victor. And it's not just because you usually take off your clothes and hang all over me. I worry about you. The alcohol's not good for you. And even worse…I'm worried you're doing it because you're unhappy…with me."

I can't think of an answer at first, but just as we're both drifting off, something comes to me.

"I'm not unhappy, as long as you are close to me, Yuuri. It's when I feel far away from you that I feel sad."

I hear him suck in a little surprised breath, then Yuuri's arms tighten around me and don't let go again all night.


	12. The New Eros

**Chapter 12: The New Eros**

 **(Thanks so much to Picklez80 and Winterheart2000 for chatting with me in such detail and sharing your ideas. It got me so motivated to continue this story and the other YOI stories I'm working on. Enjoy the new chapter!)**

The next morning, Yuuri sleeps in, and while he's catching up on his rest, I do something that, as a skater, I never had time to do. I explore a bit in Beijing. About all I ever usually see are the skating arenas, hotels, clubs and restaurants, but given the extra time now, I go on a tour of the city that would have been even more fun if Yuuri had been there to share it with me. The world is so much bigger, with so many things I've never seen before. Being in Hasetsu gave me a hunger to experience more new things. I fill my day with as much as I can see, then hurry back to meet Yuuri to head over to the skating rink for the public practice the day before the event.

"Where have you been?" Yuuri asks, frowning as he zips up his jacket and we head down to the waiting car, "I was about to leave without you."

"Sorry," I laugh, "My tour just got back and I had to run the last few blocks to get here. Oh, Yuuri, there was so much to see. They drove us out to the Great Wall and I saw the…"

"I'm glad you had fun, but I just hope we're not late."

"We won't be late."

"What if there's traffic?"

"There's always traffic," I chuckle, "It'll be fine, Yuuri."

"I don't like the public practice," he complains, "If I fall, they make a big deal and they'll start talking about last year."

"Don't think like that," I scold him, "This isn't last year. You've done very well leading up to this. You beat Yurio in the exhibition and you took first at the block championships."

"This is a little bigger pond than that was," Yuuri complains, "These guys are way more experienced skaters."

"You're going to do well. Relax. Let's take some slow breaths, while we ride there."

"Oh…okay," he sighs, relaxing slightly as we breathe together.

Yuuri is relatively calm by the time we arrive, and he actually manages a smile as we pass by the flashing cameras and the cluster of excited reporters. We head inside and Yuuri warms up on the ice, then he runs through his programs, while spectators watch and the reporters take video, then interview the skaters after. They spend quite a lot of time talking to Yuuri. I put up with it for as long as I can, but my stomach gets the best of me, and I finally tug on his sleeve.

"This is boring and I'm hungry. Can we go get hot pot now?"

"I'm kinda in the middle of an interview," Yuuri says, brushing me off.

I spot Yakov and figure he'd probably enjoy the hot pot too.

"Hey, Yakov!" I call out to him, "We're going out to have hot pot. Want to come?"

"Victor," he growls crossly, "Seeing you play pretend coach makes me sick to my stomach. Don't talk to me, unless it is to beg for me to salvage your pitiful skating career."

Huh…

I see that Yuuri's finally finished talking to the reporters and wrap an arm around him, heading out.

"Yakov doesn't seem hungry. Let's go."

We walk to the hot pot restaurant and I'm starving by the time we arrive and get seated.

"Look, Yuuri. Shanghai crab! Drunken shrimp! Duck blood!"

But nothing seems to dig him out of his reverie.

"I really shot my mouth off at the theme reveal interview," he sighs, "Man, what if I lose now and don't even make it to the Grand Prix Finals."

"Don't be silly. Of course you'll make it to the finals," I laugh, "Come on, try some of the shrimp."

"Eh, you know I don't eat raw food before a competition," he reminds me.

"Oh, I forgot."

"Doesn't surprise me," he mutters under his breath.

He gets so moody before competitions.

"Hey Yuuri!" calls a cheerful voice.

 _Good, this should calm him down and cheer him up a little._

"Hi Phichit!" he says more happily, "it's good to see you."

"Hello, Victor."

"Hi."

"Yuuri, we should call Ciao Ciao to join us."

"Um," Yuuri says uncertainly.

"You wanna see him, don't you?"

"W-well, not really," Yuuri mumbles, but it's too late.

In a few moments, Yuuri's former coach arrives at our table. Finally, someone who will drink with me! I order a couple of bottles and distract Celestino from talking to my anxious student. Celestino is happy enough to oblige me, although he ducks away when I offer him the shrimp, which it turns out, he's not fond of. He is fond of booze and talk, so we exchange stories, while Phichit and Yuuri catch up, and Phichit invites a couple more friends to join us. My head gets a little fuzzy as Celestino and I tackle the second bottle, and I start to feel too warm, so I strip off my top. That gets me to thinking about taking a dip in the nearest hot spring we can find.

"Yuuri, let's go find a hot spring!" I suggest, hanging onto him.

He doesn't seem very enthusiastic. I'm still feeling too warm, and my head's even fuzzier. I hang onto Yuuri and I lose track of what exactly happens after that. I just hear Yuuri's garbled voice and I finally don't feel so hot. Did we go to a hot spring? What happened to our hot pot? I'm so confused.

What I do know is that I wake up naked on the floor of the hotel room bathroom and Yuuri refuses to talk to me for the first hour we're both awake, then he yells at me while we're getting ready to leave the hotel for the competition.

"You don't need to yell. I can hear you just fine," I tell him, covering my ears, "I told you I was sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have opened a second bottle."

"I can't believe you did this the night before my first major competition!" he snaps, "Victor…!"

"Did you not hear me just tell you I was sorry?"

"That doesn't make it all better!" he shouts.

"Yuuri, you're hurting my head."

"How are you supposed to coach me when you're hung over from last night."

"Yuuri, I'm fine," I tell him, "Calm down."

"You're fine? You don't look fine. THOSE ARE MY PANTS YOU'RE WEARING!"

"Oh, sorry. Wrong suitcase," I laugh, moving to fix my mistake.

"Will you please hurry and finish dressing?" Yuuri fusses, "We're never going to get there on time."

"We'll get there in plenty of time. Take a few breaths."

I probably shouldn't have told him to do that, because he uses those breaths to yell at me until we're at the rink, then he jumps out of the car and goes in without me. By the time I catch up to him, I get to the room just in time to see Chris wrap a hand around Yuuri's round bottom and give it a squeeze. Maybe something like that should make me feel jealous, but it's actually pretty funny, that look on his face. So, I take a picture, then walk on, pretending I didn't notice the friend who put a hand on my cute boyfriend's ass.

"Hi Chris."

"Victor, I've lost all motivation for this year," Chris complains.

"Yes," his coach agrees, "Without you, Chris can't get serious. It's time for you to come back to the fold."

"You've committed a grave sin, stealing Victor from the sport," Chris teases Yuuri, making him blush.

A couple of female skaters call me over and go on a little, saying I should break up with Yuuri and come back to skating. I have no intention of doing that and I notice that Yuuri is looking anxious, so I take his hand and we move on to the warm up room. I'm a little concerned as I watch him warm up. I can see right away that there's something different about him. There's a tension that I might have thought was anxiety, but it begins to look more like a kind of aggressiveness as he continues to warm up.

"Is he all right?" Chris asks, as we watch Yuuri jog up and down the hallway, "He looks different today."

"He does," I agree, "I've never seen Yuuri act like this."

The aggressiveness remains in his eyes as Yuuri watches his friend, Phichit's performance, and by the time it's Yuuri's turn, his usually gentle brown eyes look beautifully strong, even proud. I give him a warm smile and a nod of approval.

"The time for imagining pork cutlet bowls and beautiful women to seduce me is over," I tell him, stroking his hand, "You can do it with your own personal charm now. You've figured that out, haven't you?"

It's as much as asking him for sex after we're done here and I expect he'll at least blush, but he instead takes me completely by surprise. His hand moves fast and takes hold of mine in a way that feels so sexy and possessive. His voice is deeper, almost growling when he speaks to me again.

"Watch me, Victor. Don't take your eyes off of me."

I'm left speechless because this boy who has never had a date in his life, just stole the breath away from the world's hottest bachelor.

 _God, my heart is pounding and I feel aroused by him already…and the music hasn't even started. Yuuri's so very different today. I don't know what, but something lit a fire under him._

I don't need any reminders not to look away.

I can't.

He licks his lips as he begins, then he turns his head and gives me a truly seductive look he hasn't used before. I'm almost blushing at the fact that I'm already sucked in and staring at him like a lovesick teenager as he makes his first moves. I feel dizzy, like when the alcohol starts to catch up with me, but instead of feeling playful, I feel his Eros igniting mine, and if he wasn't on the ice, I'd be on the floor underneath him in a heartbeat.

It's strange.

I guess because I've always made love to women, I always felt like I needed to lovingly dominate…although some of the women I slept with were into some kinky things that were also fun. Even when I've thought of being with Yuuri, I have to admit, I've thought of myself guiding him. The truth is, neither one of us would have any experience if we did have sex, so…this Eros driven Yuuri I see performing in front of me, could definitely overcome my own Eros.

It's a good thing that he's on the ice, because if he was this way off the ice, in a bedroom? I don't know if I would walk out of there in one piece. I can't take my eyes off him as he dances his way through the step sequence, and when he begins his jumps, I'm sweating, not from nerves, but from desire. I don't look away for a second, and Yuuri's jumps and spins feed something inside me. I feel like I'm addicted and I'll never be able to breathe if he doesn't continue to feed me. As he makes the quad-triple at the end of the program, I don't want him to stop. But he moves into the final spin and I realize as I start to come out of the trance he had me in that he hasn't made a single mistake. It was a beautiful performance that will surely get him high marks. The music ends and the crowd explodes with cheers and clapping. The feeling of arousal drains out of me, and I call Yuuri's name.

"Yuuri!"

"The kiss and cry is _that_ way," Chris scolds me.

I race off and meet Yuuri, then we wait to see what his score will be.

"How did it feel being out there?" I ask him.

He's still breathing hard and he's flushed.

"It felt good," he sighs, "But mostly I wanted the people watching me to feel good."

The words surprise me a little, coming from Yuuri. It just goes to show that he is taking my advice about having awareness of his audience and the other skaters as he performs. There must be no walls between the performer and the ones he wants to enchant. Yuuri has certainly worked his magic on this crowd. They give him a standing ovation and the announcer is still heaping praise for his performance. When the score appears, a fresh round of cheers sounds in the arena. I can't contain myself at seeing his score is over a hundred. I grab him as he squints and stares, looking like he can't believe his eyes.

"Of course they felt good!" I praise him, "Who could help feeling good after a performance like that. I couldn't ask for a better student, Yuuri!"

I notice there's some tension in his body when I am hugging him, but I suppose it could be that he was so angry with me before. I ignore it and continue to praise him, both directly and to the reporters who flood the exit as we leave after the competition. Yuuri's quiet as we ride back to the hotel, and strangely, he wants to eat in.

"Are you kidding me?" I complain, "Yuuri, you just got the highest score in the competition so far. You should be happy about that. What's wrong?"

"Eh, nothing's wrong, really," he tells me, "I just…I'm tired from the competition and I want to eat somewhere really quiet. Is that okay with you? I mean, you can go out if you want, Victor. Just…please don't drink too much?"

I give him a warm hug and nod.

"I'll have no more than two drinks, but I want to go and tease Celestino a little, seeing as how you're crushing this with me this year."

"Victor!" Yuuri complains.

"What? You don't want me to be proud of you?" I laugh, "There's no way I'm not going to be proud of you. You've worked so hard. You deserve this, Yuuri. You should enjoy this more."

"I am enjoying it," he answers, but his eyes aren't really smiling when he says it.

He looks anxious.

"I'm just not used to being in first place."

"Well, get used to it," I say, smiling, "because from what I see, you are going to be in first place a lot more often now, Yuuri."

"Uh…"

My phone buzzes and I look down to check it.

"Ah, Celestino is down at the pub at the end of the street. I'll be close to here if you need me, okay?"

"Two drinks, right?" Yuuri calls out as I start to go.

"Two drinks," I call back.

I drink more like one bottle, but I hold my liquor better this time and what Yuuri doesn't know about that won't make him mad, right? I'm considerate and come in before midnight, and I slip into the shower to clean up before bed.

I'm surprised, but at the same time not surprised when the shower door opens and Yuuri slips into the shower behind me. His arms wrap around me and he rests his head on my shoulder from behind.

"What are you still doing up?" I ask him, "You should be sleeping."

"I'm a little too nervous to sleep," he admits, "The warm shower might help."

"Oh, good."

He gives me a measured look.

"Did you only have two?" he asks.

I absolutely intend to lie to him, but I'm shocked at what comes out.

"I won't lie. I had a little more like a bottle, but you see, I'm fine. I'm sure I'm legally drunk, but I kept my clothes on and found my way home…and when you asked me, I told you the truth, Yuuri."

He doesn't say anything right away. He rubs his cheek against mine as I continue to wash myself. When he does say something, he sounds, not mad, just curious.

"Victor, you know that you made me a promise and broke it, and you knew I wouldn't be happy about that…so…why did you tell me the truth?"

The answer comes as easily to me as the truth that tumbled off of my lips before.

"What is the first thing I said we needed in our relationship?" I ask him, "I said…"

"A relationship like this should be built on trust," he recalls, "I guess I didn't think about that."

I give him a cheerful smile.

"Neither did I," I confess, "The truth just came out because there was more harm in hiding it. I felt comfortable that even if you were mad at me for breaking my promise about how much I would drink, you would be more angry if I lied to you."

I don't tell him that the reasoning didn't come to me until after the truth fell out of me.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Thank you for being willing to forgive me."

"Huh," he huffs in my ear, "Who said I was going to instantly forgive you?"

"Oh no," I say, turning and meeting his eyes with pretend fear, "You aren't going to make me sleep naked on the bathroom floor again, are you Yuuri? It was so humiliating waking up that way!"

"Wait a minute!" he objects, missing the smirk I give him, "I didn't _make you_ sleep naked on the bathroom floor. You stripped off your clothes and crawled into the bathroom to vomit. I just made sure you got it in the toilet and that you were lying on your side. I would've given you a blanket, but you might've just thrown up on it."

"So, does this mean you _will_ sleep with me tonight?" I ask, grinning and fluttering my eyelids seductively.

"I was kind of hoping you would ask," he says, the tension plain in his voice, "I mean, I know I'm in first place, but…you know, the free skate has always been where I crashed and burned, when that happened."

I put my hands on his worried face and kiss him on the forehead.

"This isn't like those times, Yuuri," I remind him, "I came to coach you, because I have absolute faith that you can win. Just try your best, and if you get nervous, I will be there for you."

"Yeah," Yuuri sighs, "I know you will."

"Will you wash my hair, Yuuri?" I ask, mostly to distract him, but also because I like the way his fingers feel, running through it.

"Sure."

By the end of our shower, I'm more than ready to curl up with him. But he feels guilty when his tossing and turning keep waking both of us up, and he retreats to his own bed after awhile. I'd object, but I'm so sleepy by then that I can't keep my eyes open.

I nod off, just hoping that Yuuri is able to drop off too. Tomorrow is an important day for both of us. We will both need to be at our best.


	13. The Best Gods Are Imperfect

**Chapter 13: The Best Gods Are Imperfect**

 **(Oh, this was a fun chapter to write! And the next is shaping up to be another slice of Victuuri heaven. I won't give spoilers, but I will tell you that you don't want to miss it. See you there! Love, Spunky)**

The morning of the China Cup free skate, I wake, as usual, before Yuuri, and I'm dressed and off for a morning walk. It's an important day, so I want to be at my best, so I can help Yuuri be at his. The technical and performance aspects of his program are in order, but I'm concerned, of course, about how Yuuri's been growing more and more nervous the closer we get to the event. Competition stirs up emotion, and competitors in all areas deal with the emotion in different ways. There are people like me, who love the feeling of adrenalin, the excitement of anticipation and the moments of surprise when another competitor threatens to surpass me. There are others who see any competition as a battlefield and the competitors as enemies to vanquish. Some see competition as an adventure, a journey or a chance to shine. But there are those who, even though they might love what they do, become anxious during competition and have a tendency to underperform if the anxiety becomes too strong.

This is Yuuri.

My job as his coach today will be to manage his stress level and to give him the best chance to perform well, so that he can advance in the Grand Prix series. Last year, I competed against Yuuri in two competitions, the Skate Canada competition and the Grand Prix Finals. In the first competition, he skated well and seemed to have no problem reaching the podium, taking the bronze medal. In all fairness, the field of competitors was not terribly challenging except for me, and Yuuri wasn't well known, so it was easy for him to surprise them with his best qualities.

Things were different in the Grand Prix Finals. Although Yuuri did fairly well in his short program, something seemed to happen between that and the free skate. He told me during our training sessions in Hasetsu that it was in that in between time that his dog died suddenly and he was anxious because of that, and because it was his first Grand Prix Final. He's not going to have either of those stresses today, so hopefully, he will be more relaxed. I, too, have to be completely relaxed if I want to give him a feeling of comfort to work within. So, whatever worries I may have about Yuuri's possible anxiety, I will focus on the fact that I know he is perfectly capable of topping this field and taking the gold medal.

I return to the hotel to find that Yuuri is up and already gone to the arena. It's unusual for him to go on without me, but he may have just wanted extra time to prepare mentally. I shower and change, then head down to join him for the public practice. I can see immediately that he looks poorly rested.

"Yuuri, did you sleep at all last night?" I ask him.

"Uh, yeah…sure, I totally did!" he exclaims.

It's more than obvious he didn't. But there isn't anything I can do immediately. I have him run through his programs, but he looks half out of it, and things don't go terribly well. I try to be encouraging, but it's clear enough that Yuuri needs some rest before the evening's competition. As soon as the public practice ends, I drag him back to the hotel and get him out of his clothes to lie down.

"Don't worry," I tell him in a soothing voice, "I often slept right up until the start of competitions too."

"Eh, Victor? Did you set an alarm?"

I'm worried he might get up, so I stretch out on top of him with the blanket between us. Unfortunately, although this puts me in a blissful state, it doesn't seem to have any effect on Yuuri. I drift right off and get plenty of rest, but when we get up and return to the skating rink for the competition, I can see clearly that he may have been lying there with me, but he wasn't resting properly.

"You didn't take a nap, did you?" I say, trying not to sound angry and smiling at him when I ask.

"I did! I did! I did!" he shouts nervously.

"Yuuri," I say, placing my hands in his upper arms and looking him in the eyes, "you're not to do any jumps in your warm up."

"What?" he yelps.

"That's an order from your coach. No jumps."

I may not have been a coach before, but I know that if he falls during his warm up, it will shake his confidence even more. And with the way things are, I'm worried about that. I watch him closely during the warm up, and I can see Celestino and Yakov are watching too, and shaking their heads.

This is not going well.

And just as I'm thinking that, Yuuri ignores my advice and tries a jump. He lands badly and falls, prompting sounds of disappointment and concern from the people who are there to watch the public practice.

 _Damn it, Yuuri. Why didn't you listen to me?_

Newscaster Mooroka noticed it too, and doesn't miss the chance to speculate.

"Let's hope skater Katsuki is all right."

Not…helping.

There is none of the confidence I saw in Yuuri before the short program. It's like he's suddenly become another person entirely, and it's hard to know what to do with that. I continue to try to reassure him as we leave the ice alongside the other skaters.

"Lots of skaters fall in practice and go on to do it perfectly in the performance. It happens all the time. Let's just keep warming up, nice and easy."

He doesn't look reassured at all.

And as the first group begins, he can't help watching on the video screens in the warm up area. Then, when the pressure gets too much, he starts turning them off. He sits down and puts his face in his hands and I can see he's shaking. It's like the panic attacks he had sometimes in Hasetsu. I remember what his mother told me about helping him ground himself. I also notice the press people about to turn cameras on him. That would not be good right now.

"Let's go and warm up where there are less people," I suggest, hustling him away from the reporters.

He can barely stay on his feet right now. He shouldn't be answering their questions. I need to find a place with less people…or no people. The only really quiet place turns out to be the parking garage. But even there, Yuuri continues to look anxious.

"What are the standings right now?" he asks, looking around as though he expects there to be some way to know from here.

"You don't need to know. Come on, now. Let's take some deep breaths."

I hear applause and see Yuuri shudder at the sound.

"Put your earbuds in."

"Uh…"

"Yuuri, trust me. Put them in."

Thankfully, he listens and puts the earbuds in. It's a good thing, too, because from the wounds of the applause, Yuuri's friend, Phichit is performing beautifully. My own heart is pounding and I'm feeling unnerved, because even though I know what state Yuuri needs to reach, I don't know how to get him there. He does seem to calm slightly now that the earbuds are blocking out the sound. My apprehension grows as Phichit's performance ends and thunderous applause begins to sound.

 _Damn it, what can I…_

My mind goes blank for a moment as I look back at Yuuri and see he's pulled the earbuds out and is wearing a completely terrified expression. My reaction is purely instinct. I clap my gloved hands over his ears and resort to asserting dominance.

"Don't listen!"

He still looks terrified. And now, I've probably made it worse because while dominance triggers an obedient response, dominance is based on fear. More fear is not what Yuuri needs right now. But what _does_ he need?

My eyes are as hard and cold as I can make them and neither one of us is drawing a breath. I know I have scant moments to do something and yet there is nothing in all of my experience that I can think of that will help him.

 _It's common for less experienced skaters to be anxious over the other skaters' scores, but Yuuri should be past that point by now. He has to snap out of this. How can I motivate him?_

"Victor," Yuuri says in a shaky voice, "it's almost time. Shouldn't we be getting back now?"

He starts to walk past me and it's like time slows for me. In my head, I realize that I am about to fail him in the ugliest and worst way possible. After coming to Hasetsu, after pouring ourselves, body and soul into getting him this far, I am going to fall short of being able to bring him through this internal upset.

I can hear in my mind all of the things that I've overheard Yakov and Celestino say, both about Yuuri's tendency to choke in competition, and also about my inexperience as a coach. I suppose they are right. They have been coaching for far longer than I have, and Celestino couldn't motivate Yuuri through this.

Yuuri's footsteps seem to echo as he walks away, and I can barely breathe, because I don't just hear his footsteps, I can hear Yuuri's heart already beginning to break because I promised him something that we both know I am right now failing to deliver.

 _A skater's heart is as fragile as glass…so maybe, I should see what happens if I completely shatter his._

I don't even think, until it's too late and the words have already escaped me.

"Yuuri," I say, stopping him and making him turn back to face me, "if you mess up in your free skate and miss the podium, it's at least partially my fault. I'll take responsibility and resign as your coach."

Yuuri freezes and stares blindly at me as the words strike home. Neither of us moves for a moment and I'm at a loss at what to do. Then, just when I think I'm going to have to say something more, large tears well up in the corners of his eyes and start to slide down his face.

 _It shattered!_

I watch in dismay as Yuuri dissolves into tears in front of me.

"Victor! Why would you say something like that to me? Like you're trying to test me?" he sobs.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I didn't mean it. I was just saying that."

"I fail a lot, so I've gotten pretty used to it over the years, but this time, I'm anxious because I'm worried that my mistakes will reflect on you! I've been wondering if you've secretly been wanting to quit."

"Yuuri, I don't…"

"I KNOW!" he screams.

I stare at him as he keeps crying and can't seem to say anymore.

"I'm not good with people crying," I tell him honestly, "I don't know what to say. Should I just kiss you or something?"

"NO!" he shouts, as angry as he is hurt, "Just have more faith that I'm going to win than I do. You don't have to say anything, just stay close to me, Victor!"

I feel stupid.

 _God, it should have been obvious._

I wrap my arms around Yuuri and hold him against me, just comforting him as best I can. Time is running out for both of us as we hear that Georgi Popovich is about to take the ice. It feels there are too many steps between here and there, and I know we have to start walking.

"I'm here," I tell him, "I'm holding you. I'm not going to anywhere, whatever happens out there. Come now, I'll walk you back."

Yuuri doesn't say anything, but he wipes his eyes and falls in beside me as we walk back into the arena. Georgi's music is playing, music for a prince who is determined to save his beloved. But I'm no prince and I can't rescue Yuuri. I can show him everything I know. I can tell him I have faith in him, but he's so far away right now, I don't think I can reach him. In the worst of his anxiety, I did something that brought everything crashing down. And if he goes out there and he crashes and burns, it's going to just confirm to everyone that I am no coach and Yuuri is not meant for this kind of competition.

But I know he can do this.

Despite how it looks, something won't let me give up on him. I don't know where the feeling comes from. Maybe it's that even at his worst, after he tanked in the last Grand Prix Finals, he got drunk, danced with me, then propositioned me to become his coach. Maybe it's because I was so desperately unsure about my own future as a skater, and I needed something that the viral video of Yuuri showed me at the time I most needed it. Maybe it's that when I showed up out of nowhere and told him, out of the blue, I was going to be his coach, he overlooked the craziness of the idea and had the courage and love of skating to take my hand and trust me. But all of that is exploding in front of my eyes as we walk towards the rink. Every little hope we had between us is disappearing, and there is nothing at all that I can do to save either one of us.

Yuuri deserves better than that.

He deserves better than me…what was it Yakov called me? A third rate coach? I thought he was being mean, at the time, but maybe he was right.

 _These steps we are taking seem so slow. It feels like we'll never get there. But why the hurry? The eyes of everyone I see are telling me the same thing. They are telling me that I was stupid to think that just because I am a skating god and Yuuri's lifelong idol and inspiration, that I could overcome what everyone else couldn't. I took a promising athlete and I broke his heart and threatened to abandon him when that was the last thing I should have done._

But he walks to his destruction with graceful steps, even though his face is still sad. There is nothing left that I can give Yuuri except a couple of tissues as he prepares to skate. If I wasn't so conditioned not to cry, I think I would. But that wouldn't help either, so I watch quietly as he blows his nose and he crumples the tissues and starts to hand them back to me. He moves his hand.

 _Did he do that on purpose?_

The crumpled tissues, like our hopes and dreams, start to fall to the ice. I lean forward to catch them, then I feel something touch near the back of my head.

" _Is it getting that thin?"_

" _No, no, no! It's very thick and shiny!"_

" _You've wounded me. I don't think I'll ever recover."_

Although I would have thought it was impossible for me to feel like more of a shit than I already do, the fact that Yuuri is comforting me when he is the one who needs comforting breaks my heart as easily as I broke his. I put a hand on the top of my head and I can feel Yakov's amused eyes on me as Yuuri takes his place and his music begins.

 _Why is he smiling?_

He looks strangely relaxed as he moves into the quad-double at the beginning, and he makes the combination perfectly.

 _Good, we're not out of the woods, but this is a good start._

His next moves are lovely, and seriously, it reminds me more of how he is in his practice sessions. His quad salchow is perfect too.

 _Maybe…_

He touches down on his triple axle and the audience groans. It's going to trouble him, but surprisingly, he doesn't look too rattled by his mistake. Instead, he just moves on. He over rotates at the end of his next combination, but redeems himself with a beautiful triple lutz, triple toe loop combination.

 _God, if he clears the last quad toe loop, he'll surely take third or fourth, and we might still have a shot at making the finals._

His step sequence is a slice of heaven, and his face just radiates with new confidence. I don't know where this is coming from, but I feel fresh hope for Yuuri building up inside.

Just that one…last…quad toe loop.

I see the position of his skates as he turns to make the jump and my heart sinks for a moment, because it looks wrong. Yuuri rises into the air, turning, and it dawns on me what he is doing.

 _It's a quad flip!_

I can't move or even think.

Yuuri falls on the landing, but it doesn't matter. There were enough rotations. He earns extra points for attempting such a difficult jump at the end of his program. He won't get first, but he will take second or third, I'm sure.

 _Why?_

 _Why that jump?_

 _My signature move._

 _Why now, when I'm the one who just failed him?_

 _Why honor me like that when I was least deserving of it?_

 _Why, Yuuri?_

He finishes with one hand extended in my direction, and I'm reminded of the boy I saw in that viral video, the one who watched and imitated me for years, the one who was about to quit when I saw his potential and dropped everything to go and coach him. Yuuri never stopped reaching for me. Despite all of his fears and all of that crippling anxiety, he kept reaching for me.

He was right before. I didn't have to say anything. I just had to be there and to let him see how close and how real I am. I am who Yuuri thinks of when he dreams of winning the gold. I'm who he thought of all of this time, who he admired and copied and worked to equal. I am his skating god.

But aren't gods supposed to be perfect? Aren't they supposed to know what their worshippers need and deliver that without fail? I haven't been any kind of perfect. And yet…he didn't really need me to be perfect, did he?

I think of all of the times in my life that I did have to be perfect, and I have to cover my face because the feeling is so crushing. My parents needed me to be their perfect son, to succeed to make them proud. My coaches needed me to be the perfect skater and not to make mistakes. My fans needed me to be their idol and to win and keep on winning. My former lovers needed me to be perfect in attentiveness, availability and everything else. No one ever said to me that it was okay for me to be less than perfect.

Just Yuuri Katsuki.

 _What can I do to surprise him like he just surprised me?_

I feel like all of the weight just lifted off of me, and I run to the kiss and cry and watch as Yuuri skates to meet me.

 _How can I thank Yuuri for giving me something that no one ever has?_

"Victor!" Yuuri calls out, wearing a wide smile, "I did great, right?"

 _You have no idea, Yuuri._

 _After this, I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of your life, because I am head over heels in love with you and I am never, ever leaving you._

 _And I don't just want you to know that._

 _I want everyone to know._

 _So…why not make it obvious…after all, you were the one who said that you just wanted me to be who I am. I'm Victor Nikiforov, a skating legend and reformed playboy, who is throwing myself at you._

I don't even feel myself leave the ground, but I feel the impact as my Eros driven eyes lock on Yuuri's widened ones and my mouth clamps down on his. There's such incredible warmth…his scent and slightly sweet taste. Everything else around us disappears for a moment. I don't feel it at all as we come down onto the ice. All that reaches me is that I'm kissing the love of my life… _and Yuuri Katsuki is…well, he's surprised, even shocked, but…he is…returning my kiss!_

It's torture letting it end, but the real world is beginning to close in on us again. There is rapturous applause and such a rush of adrenaline.

"I wanted to surprise you as much as you surprised me. This was all I could think of."

"Really? Well, it worked."

I help him to his feet and we sit down in the kiss and cry. A fresh round of applause begins as his score is announced. That quad flip pushes him past Chris and into second place. A silver medal, and a chance to move on to the finals. Next stop: That Rostelecom Cup.

I feel so happy for him, so proud of him and so in love with Yuuri Katsuki that I don't know what to do.

 _Oh my god._

 _What happens when we go back to the hotel tonight?_


	14. Yuuri on Champagne

**Chapter 14: Yuuri on Champagne**

 **(Hey guys, just what you've been waiting for! The explicit version will be up on AO3. Enjoy! Love, Spunky)**

I would probably take time to worry about the fact that Yuuri and I are woefully unprepared to begin a physical romance right now, but the competition is over and both Yuuri and I are starving. So, together with Minako and Celestino, Chris and his boyfriend, Masumi, and strangely, Yakov, who sits with his arms crossed and speaks to me only grudgingly. (Is this his way of acknowledging that I am not a third rate coach or something?) We head out to a nightclub for dinner, drinks and dancing.

I'm not just on top of the world because my skater won silver, I'm also very happy because, since the competition is over, Yuuri will finally drink with me. At least, for tonight he will. Once we are back in Hasetsu, he'll be on a training diet again and both pork cutlet bowls and drinking will be out until after the Rostelecom Cup. We haven't discussed sex yet. It's an old wives' tale that men shouldn't have sex right before sporting events. I've done it plenty and never underperformed in bed or on the ice. Yuuri's kind of superstitious, so I have a feeling that while he's swearing off pork cutlet bowls and booze, he might add me to the list.

I just won't think about that.

There's so much to do. We order a round of drinks, and Yuuri and I dance a bit together while we're waiting. He's shy and blushing at first, but once the drinks arrive and we start putting them away, he loosens up nicely. He smiles, laughs and talks much more than he usually does, and he doesn't mind at all that I frequently want to kiss him and have my arms around him. I want to fill his mouth with champagne and lick it up like a cat, but when I try it, Yuuri starts laughing and spits the booze all over us. Chris offers his mouth for the task and I really like and laugh at the uncharacteristically aggressive glare Yuuri gives him.

Yuuri's arm curls possessively around my waist and he pulls me back to the dance floor. The music is slower and has a deep, throbbing beat. I can feel Yuuri's still aggressive eyes giving me a sideways stare. But I'm sure it's not that which is making my cheeks turn pink. It's just the warmth of all of the writhing bodies around us…I think. He buries his face in my shoulder and I turn my head to breathe in the sweet scent of his hair and skin. I feel a little bite on my neck and a shiver runs down my spine. I use my chin to nudge him enough for me to connect with his lips again, then he grins and dips me so that our lips part.

"You like teasing me in front of other men, Victor?" he asks in a low, sexy voice.

"Was I teasing you, Yuuri?" I ask, smirking.

We both know I was.

He pulls me back up lifts me in a lunge position, then lets me down to spin around his back, then I meet him, face to face again. A lot of eyes are watching raptly as we move in a way that suggests some kind of bondage, rather than the more innocent act of dancing. I find it especially sexy when our fingers lace together or he wraps his hands around my wrists or an arm around my waist. I'm usually the aggressor, so it feels especially hot to have him grab me and hold me like that. I lay back so that I'm looking upside down behind me, where I find that Chris and Masumi have begun their own sexy dance together. Yakov, Minako and Celestino are drinking heavily and enjoying appetizers. I catch my breath as I feel Yuuri grind against me erotically, then I straighten and go for his mouth, doing my best to give it a thorough exploration.

The food arrives just as Yuuri is reaching the point of being hungry enough to take an actual bite out of my flesh. We drop into our seats, flushed and panting slightly, swallowing mouthfuls of champagne and diving into our meals. We eat some, but we drink a lot and we dance until we see that Celestino and Yakov are facedown on the table and Minako is laughing at them for not being able to handle as much as she does. We help them back to the hotel and Minako catches me by the arm while Yuuri is inside one of the coach's rooms, helping him settle in.

"Hey, I know it's not my business, but it seems like you and Yuuri are getting pretty serious," she comments.

"It seems that way," I answer.

It's serious, so we're not smiling, but it doesn't seem like she has any problem with the idea.

"I don't have to tell you Yuuri's innocent and we're all pretty drunk tonight, so just be sure that he's really okay with…whatever you two decide to do, okay?"

"You say that like I know what I'm doing," I say, glancing at the room Yuuri's in.

"Don't you?" Minako asks, "C'mon, Victor, everyone knows you're a playboy. You know, _world's hottest bachelor_ and all?"

"Mmhmm," I agree, "but up to now, my reputation was with women."

Minako gives me a funny look, then covers her mouth and giggles.

"What?" I ask, frowning because I feel annoyed at her for making fun, "What's so funny?"

"Victor Nikiforov, the world's hottest bachelor with such a long list of conquests has _never_ been with another guy? Really?"

I give a little shrug and shake my head.

"I was never attracted to another man. I am now. It's pretty simple. I'm in love with Yuuri."

"Yeah," Minako snickers, "we all kinda figured that out when you tackled him and kissed him in front of everyone. And it's clear that Yuuri is in love with you, too. Just be careful with him, okay? He looks up to you and he'll probably go along with anything you say, especially while the alcohol is making him bolder than usual. Just be sure you don't hurt him, or…or, you know, I might have to come and kill you in your sleep."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She gives me a conspiratorial look and lowers her voice.

"I know Yuuri hasn't got a clue about things like this, but what about you? If you've never been to bed with a guy before, are you at least prepared, so that you two don't hurt each other?"

 _God, I think I might actually be blushing…_

I try to think of how to answer, then blink in surprise as she reaches into her purse for a moment, then she shoves a handful of condoms and a bottle of personal lubricant into my pocket.

"Bases covered," she says, smiling at me, "You two have fun, okay?"

"We'll do that," I answer, watching as she heads down the hallway to her room.

Yuuri comes back out into the hallway a moment later, and we board the elevator to go back to our room. Our faces are still flushed from all of the fun and my heart's skipping a little.

"It was fun tonight," I tell him, nuzzling close and nipping at his lips, "Did you enjoy it also, Yuuri?"

The elevator stops on our floor and the doors open before he can answer.

"It was fun, _da_?" I add, tilting my head and giving him a wink and a little smirk.

His brown eyes that are usually gentle or widened and flustered still look more narrowed and aggressive.

"Yeah, it was fun. I had a really good time."

"Me too."

We haven't talked about me kissing him on the ice, or about what it means that we've been mauling each other at the club all evening.

"Maybe when we get inside," I say, stopping at the door, "we should talk about a few things."

I get two steps inside the room, then I get my breath taken away as the door closes and Yuuri pushes me up against the wall, holding me by the wrists and pressing his body up against mine. I'm taller, but he's more solidly built, and I wasn't expecting the surprise offensive. His eyes are like they were that first night he danced with me…narrowed and full of mischief.

"Is that what you wanna do, Victor?" he says, slurring his words a little, "You wanna talk?"

There's a haziness in his eyes that makes this feel more dangerous. Always one who enjoys a little danger, I smirk at him playfully.

"I suppose it can wait if there's something you'd rather do."

He's more interested in action than words, and the booze he drank has brought out his Eros. His mouth crashes into mine and his hips move, sending a hot jolt through mine. I wrap a leg around his waist to cause more friction as he rubs against me. He pushes his slick tongue between my parted lips and I bite it playfully, then allow him to plunder my mouth sensuously while we dry hump until we're both pretty much breathless and very aroused. He steps back a little and I pitch forward, letting him steady me as we start undressing each other. As Yuuri removes my jacket, he feels something in the pocket and pulls out the items that Minako gave me.

"You were prepared," he laughs, "Good, cause I wasn't. I don't really know what I'm doing, but Victor's a good teacher, you know?"

"Maybe not as good as you think."

He looks at me more closely and frowns.

"Huh?"

I shrug and give a little laugh that sounds unusually anxious for me.

"I've never been to bed with another man before, Yuuri."

The booze must be wearing off or something, because his eyes get wider and he looks like he's surprised.

"What? _Never_?" he asks.

"I was never attracted to a man before," I confirm for him, "Only women."

"Huh…"

"I haven't been to bed with _anyone_ in more than five years, Yuuri."

He looks confused.

"Then, why…?"

"Why do you think?" I ask, taking the condoms and lubricant from him and setting them on the nightstand, "I wasn't in love with anyone."

I think a little more, but it makes my head ache.

"Were you in love with the women you slept with?" he asks.

I knew I'd have to answer that question for him eventually. I know the smooth, evasive playboy answer. I know how to lie. I know he may not like it if I tell him the exact truth, but Yuuri isn't any of those women, and he didn't throw himself at me like all of those women did. Yuuri is gentle, usually shy, sexually innocent, and right now, probably feeling unsure how I see him.

"Look at me," I tell him, slipping my arms around him and pressing our partially undressed bodies together, "I will be honest with you. I was a lot younger and I was surrounded by women who offered me their bodies for pleasure. I did see a few women for longer, but eventually those relationships ended."

"Oh."

He looks unsure, maybe like he's disappointed in me.

"Honestly, I didn't know any better," I go on, "But it got harder as time went on. You know what kind of life we lead, being figure skaters. It's hard work, and we have to focus on our training, sometimes to the point of neglecting other things. I couldn't hold up my end of a relationship, so what relationships I tried to have…failed."

"But…you feel different…about me?" he asks.

When I breathe in, it feels shaky and sweat is breaking out on my skin. I feel dizzy, not just from the booze, but because it's hitting home with me just how hard I'm falling for Yuuri, and if I say the wrong thing, I'll upset him.

"What do you think, Yuuri?" I ask him, "From everything you know about me, have you ever heard of me quitting skating for a year? Dropping everything to go to a foreign country to live? Have you ever heard of me pouring my soul into helping someone?

Yuuri looks back at me with a stricken expression that makes me laugh a little.

"It's not at all unselfish," I go on, "I'll confess that what was first in my mind when I saw the viral video of you skating my program was my desire to skate with you in competition."

Yuuri gives me a heartbreakingly beautiful smile.

"I've always wanted that too," he admits, "You know I've idolized you all of my life."

"So, there is something for both of us in me being with you," I tell him, "but while I came to Hasetsu thinking just about training you, I fell in love with you, Yuuri…and that love feels different from anything anyone ever made me feel. Do you understand that?"

He's sobered up enough to be blushing and it darkens when my fingers curve around his face.

"You say that you have idolized me. You wanted to skate in competition with me. And you are well on your way to doing that. But, I have to ask you, Yuuri, do you love me too?"

I cover his mouth as he starts to answer, and he looks at me in confusion.

"Wait," I whisper into his ear, "and think before you answer. You shouldn't just do this because you think it's what I want you to do. You told me to be myself and now, I'm telling you to be yourself, even if you think I won't like what you tell me. The greatest thing about Yuuri Katsuki is his heart, so listen to that and then tell me what it says."

"What my heart says?" Yuuri repeats, pushing me back slightly, so that he can look up into my eyes, "I kind of thought that it was shouting so loud that you would have heard it already."

"Yuuri…"

It almost hurts how hard my own heart is beating.

"You heard it all of the way from Russia, didn't you?"

"You're still too drunk to make sense," I laugh.

"No, no I mean it," he says, taking my face in his hands, "There's a reason why you didn't stay in those other relationships and there's a reason that I never had one. I think we've been hearing each other's hearts forever. It just took us a long time to understand. I can't love anyone but Victor Nikiforov."

"And I can't love anyone but Yuuri Katsuki."

We embrace and just hold each other, breathing in the truth that's become like air we need to survive. It's a feeling like coming home after getting lost, like seeing stars for the first time after months of clouds and rain. We're half naked and still very aroused. We both know what direction we're going. I take a step towards the bed and Yuuri moves with me, his eyes clearer and so trusting. We remove the rest of our clothing, letting them slide, piece by piece, to the floor, then we press our bodies together, kissing open mouthed.

Yuuri's mouth is soft, lightly sweet and so warm. It's not like any other I've tasted and I feel like I've been starving for it for as long as I can remember. It's like I didn't know for all of that time what I was longing for. But now that I've found it, I never have to wonder if this is the right person.

I think for a moment of the way I was raised. In Russia, a majority of people practice as orthodox Christians. That is what I belonged to as a child. As I grew up and left home to become a skater as a teen, and then a young adult, I rebelled. I knew when I was drinking too much and chasing women, partaking of their bodies with no intention of staying with them…all of that was sinful. I felt it was wrong when I did those things, but I didn't care. That was part of the rebellion.

Being with Yuuri sexually also falls under the definition of a sin in the Orthodox Christian faith. Homosexuality, bisexuality, pansexuality…they all are considered sinful. But being with Yuuri, holding his beautiful and fully bared body against mine doesn't feel wrong or perverse. I'm not holding him against me in rebellion and it's something far too beautiful, innocent and pure to be a sin. I think religion exists with the best possible intentions in mind…people…human beings searching for a closeness to whatever universal power created everything. I think that we each have our own connection to that power, and its truth is revealed in our hearts. I feel that nearly blinding, overwhelming and shocking truth now that Yuuri and I are completely naked and holding each other.

That force that holds everything together for us as humans is love. And the love that Yuuri and I have is real. It is right. It is perfect. There is no rebellion and no sin in laying him down on the bed and admiring the beauty of his body, the connection I feel with him and the strength of the bond that is holding us together. There is no conflict in my heart or his as I lie down on top of him and start to kiss him again.

"Victor, do you think it will hurt?" Yuuri asks, sounding more than a little anxious.

I glance at the condoms and lubricant, then give Yuuri an encouraging smile.

"I'm not going to make love to you tonight," I reassure him.

"You're not?" he asks, frowning, "But…"

"We need to get used to each other. We took a long time getting here. We shouldn't rush. Besides, I think that our first lovemaking should be special for both of us, don't you?"

He gives me the loveliest smile.

"Yeah. I just thought that…since you'd done it before with other people."

"Shh, don't think about that. We're both with another man for the first time. Let's just pleasure each other tonight, all right?"

"O-okay."

"O-okay."

I make a line of kisses along the side of his throat, moving my hips and rubbing our privates against each other's.

 _God, that feels so good!_

I've done a similar thing with women plenty of times and it felt good, but mostly just made me want to move on to having sex. With Yuuri, I feel like staying with this for awhile. I still see a bit of fear in his eyes, so I stop moving my hips and kiss him on the mouth to reassure him.

"Trust me."

"I trust you, but…you don't really know what you're doing either, right?" he says nervously.

"I told you I won't go all of the way with you tonight. You have nothing to worry about. When I touch you, I am appreciating your beauty, Yuuri. There should be nothing scary about that, right?"

"Right. Nothing scary…"

But he shivers when I reach over to pick up the lubricant.

 _He's so cute!_

"I'm going to put this on us to make it warmer when we rub against each other."

The lubricant is a good one that causes warmth when you add friction.

"Do you mind if I touch you to apply it, Yuuri?"

"Eh, n-no. It's fine."

"Would you like to put some on me?" I ask, biting my lips and trying not to laugh as he turns red and chokes on his words.

"Um…"

"It's fine. I'll do it myself. See?"

I climb off of him and kneel beside him, letting him watch as I dribble the fluid onto my fingertips, then apply it.

 _Oh, it might be hard stopping short of taking him. I'm really liking this!_

Yuuri watches quietly while I stroke myself, then he tentatively extends a hand and I dribble the lubricant onto his fingers. He sits up, then kneels in front of me. His face is still blushing and his hand shakes a little, but he manages to take hold of me. I can't help sucking in a sharp breath and letting out a little moaning sigh as his hand pauses, just holding me for a moment, then moving like I'd been doing. We start kissing again and Yuuri barely notices when I dampen my fingers again with the lubricant and slide a hand down between us to stroke him.

 _I think I need to be more worried about being hurt by him. I've never seen Yuuri aroused before. I didn't know he was so big!_

We continue to stroke each other and kiss and I reach over with my free hand and play a little with his erect nipples. He gasps and leaks a little fluid down below.

 _I think it's swelling even more!_

"V-victor, I really want…!"

"You want me to make you climax?" I ask, tickling him in a sensitive place.

"Y-yeah!" he pants.

"Okay, if you're sure."

I push him back so that he's resting on his elbows, then I lie down between his thighs.

"Victor?"

"It's fine. I'm just going to use my mouth, Yuuri."

"Oh…okay."

He smells so different than a woman and I like that. Yuuri stares and makes a little funny sound as I bury my nose down there and breathe in and out slowly. He nearly jumps out of his skin when I give his nether parts a little lick just to taste them.

"Victor, I didn't shower after the competition!"

"So, the sweat of victory is still all over you! You smell good, Yuuri."

He flinches as I continue. I use one hand to hold him back a little from climax. I don't want this to end too quickly, after all.

"Oh!"

Yuuri's eyes start to sparkle and he can't look away as I use my mouth to pleasure him.

"Um…Victor, is the lubricant…?"

He makes a sound like he's almost crying as I let go for a moment to answer him.

"It's edible and it tastes pretty good. We should thank Minako when we see her next."

I giggle as Yuuri's eyes get round.

"What? Minako knows we're…we're…?"

"She knows," I say, smirking as I crawl between his thighs again, "She said she'd kill me in my sleep if I ever hurt you. She's a good friend."

"Oh my god! It's going to be all over the…!"

"No, she won't say anything."

"Ugh! How do you know?"

"And why do you care? Don't you want to tell the world that you've got the world's hottest bachelor at your feet and panting after you?"

He starts to answer, but I stop him with a bit of intense stimulation. Yuuri gasps and arches his back, making me have to grab hold of his hip to stop him.

"Don't thrust or you'll choke me, okay?"

"Uh…"

I intensify the pleasuring and in moments, Yuuri has dropped onto his back and is gripping the bedding and moaning so erotically, I'm tempted to go back on what I said and try taking him right now. I fend off the thought and draw back slightly, loosening the fingers that are holding him back from climax. I feel a little worried that I might choke, but I think if I…

 _Ah, well, I suppose I'll get better with practice._

I start to cough and the next thing I know, Yuuri's got his arms around me and is holding me crushingly tightly in his arms.

"Victor, are you all right?"

"I'm f-fine," I answer, coughing a few more times, then resting on his shoulder, "I was just curious to taste that part of Yuuri too."

"Stupid Victor!" he complains, rubbing my naked back and using tissues to wipe the fluid off of my lips and chin, "Don't try to swallow it next time!"

"It's not bad," I say, kissing him and making his eyes widen as I share his flavor with him, "See? I think I like it better than katsudon."

 _And that is saying something, because I love pork cutlet bowls so much._

 _But…I love my Yuuri more._

"Victor, do you, um…want me to…?"

We look down at the mess between my thighs and I laugh at his question.

"You don't have to. You didn't have to touch me to make me do that. You are amazing, Yuuri!"


	15. The God and the Katsudon

**Chapter 15: The God and the Katsudon**

When I wake up very early the next morning, I have a little moment of confusion as I find myself alone in my bed in the hotel. Turning my head slightly, I find, first, that I drank enough to give me a hangover headache and second, that my cute little _kotya_ (male kitten – a pet name) escaped my arms after our play left me senseless in his arms, so he could shower without me and dress in his pajamas. It looks like he crawled into his own bed after that to sleep.

 _Is there a word for 'cuter than cute?'_

Although I'm tempted to feel a little sad, I'm not exactly waking up alone. He's well within my reach, and I'm sure, knowing Yuuri, that he was just a little embarrassed and uncomfortable when the alcohol wore off completely and he woke up and maybe couldn't go back to sleep with me practically suffocating him. It's a little odd and I do wish he liked to cuddle more, but it's one of those quirks that Yuuri has. I'm not going to worry about it.

I'm a little conflicted about what to do, myself. I should probably shower, but I find it kind of sexy to dip my nose under the sheets and breathe in the lingering scents from our playfulness. It gives me a little bit of a desire to crawl in with him, but even when you really love someone, there are times when you should give them a little space. He's sleeping peacefully and he's smiling so adorably in his sleep.

 _God, I hope it's because he liked playing with me last night!_

In addition to feeling happy and sexually satisfied, I also feel relieved that our play confirmed that both Yuuri and I enjoy being with another man. I'm still not sure about whether or not I'll like anal sex. I've never been touched there by a lover. Although anal penetration and play are something that occur in a lot of heterosexual relationships, too, no woman that I was with ever seemed to have an interest in it, and it just wasn't something the occurred to me to experiment with. But with Yuuri and me crossing over into homoerotic activity, anal sex is something we'll be considering.

 _I wonder if Yuuri has thought about it. I wonder if the idea makes him feel aroused or if it frightens him. Was he thinking about that when he left my bed last night and didn't come back? Did he not enjoy our play as much as I did?_

 _I need to stop worrying about that._

I slip out of bed and walk naked to the bathroom, where I see the towel Yuuri used to dry himself hanging on the shower door. I head inside and turn on the water, making the bathroom hot and steamy, and giving myself more time to think.

Maybe it's good that Yuuri's asserting himself with me and setting a little boundary. I do tend to be overwhelming to him sometimes. I get overexcited and I intimidate him. I don't mean to, of course, but it's just a difference in our personalities. Yuuri gets flustered by it, and he sometimes shies away, but he seems to understand it's just us being ourselves, and he doesn't really try to stop me from being myself. He even tells me that I should be myself. It's like what he did this morning in leaving my bed and going back to his. He's giving us both space to be who we are. It isn't exactly what I want, but I do think it's a little bit cute, so I'll put up with it, to a point. Once we actually have sex, I will be more insistent on him not leaving me alone afterward. That, too, is me being me.

But that is for later, after we take the next step.

If…we take the next step.

I wonder if he will like me touching him there, penetrating him. And I don't know for sure I'll like being touched or penetrated. I suppose there's time to explore that.

Maybe now would be a good time to start. I'm alone and Yuuri will sleep for a few more hours. We have nothing on schedule for today except flying home much later. And smelling our mingled scents when I woke up made me aroused again. I get a little more aroused, thinking about the experimentation I'm about to do, but just as I get up the nerve to move my hand, I hear the bathroom door open, and I see Yuuri's silhouette through the shower's frosted glass door. He moves hesitantly towards the shower and I angle my body so I don't give away that I already know he's there.

The door to the shower opens, and I give him my usual warm smile and happy greeting, although honestly, I'm feeling a little less happy and more worried about what he might say about last night.

"Good morning, Yuuri. It's a little early for you to be up. I hope everything's okay."

"Oh," he says, blushing, "everything's fine. I was just…um…"

"Do you mind coming all of the way in, so we can talk?" I ask cheerfully, "It's a little cold with the door open like that."

"Erm, yeah…okay, sure," he stammers, stepping in and closing the door.

I want to grab him, but I know it would fluster him and he might regret coming to join me.

"I'm, uh, sorry…"

"For what?" I ask, watching the water droplets strike and roll down his slim body, "Did you do something wrong? Did I?"

He looks so adorable when he blushes.

"W-well, I don't think so. I don't know. Did it bother you that I went back to sleep in the other bed? I wasn't sure, you know…what to do."

"Yuuri, come closer."

"Um, okay."

"Don't be so nervous," I reassure him as he steps into my arms, "I didn't take offense that you cleaned up and went back to your own bed. Just because we're getting intimate doesn't automatically mean I'll start expecting you to be with me every second. Sometimes people need space. It's okay…as long as you weren't leaving because you didn't like what we did together. If you didn't enjoy it, or if you regret it, you should be honest about it and tell me now. I might be disappointed if you didn't like being with me, but if you're not comfortable doing those things with me, I don't want it to make things awkward. Just tell me, if that's the…"

I don't quite finish because Yuuri stops me with a sweet, wet kiss.

"Stop it," he chuckles, "I didn't dislike being with you."

His blush gets darker and he swallows hard before continuing.

"The truth is, I woke up and it was strange being sticky and naked. I took a shower and then I didn't want to climb back under the sticky sheets, so…um…I moved over to the other bed because of that. That's all."

"You don't have to explain," I tell him, "I figured it was something like that."

"I thought you'd understand, but I felt like I should tell you, just to be sure you didn't get the wrong idea."

"So, you feel okay about us doing sexual things together?" I ask.

His blush gets even darker and cuter.

"Yeah. It's probably good that I drank a lot before, so that I wouldn't be nervous the first time we tried it…but I liked it a lot. It felt really good. I hope I made you feel good too, Victor."

"Hmm," I say, rubbing my wet chin and giving him a skeptical look.

"Huh?" he gulps, looking alarmed, "You didn't like it?"

"Oh, I did like it too," I tell him, giving him a smirk, "I was just thinking that it seems kind of wrong for you to be so formal when you talk to me now…at least in private, Yuuri. I mean, you have a cute name for Yuko, your friend for so long. Doesn't your lover get a cuter name than your best friend?"

"Uh…I um…really hadn't thought about it," he stammers, giving me a stymied look, "You're my coach, so…"

"It can just be for when we're alone, if you want, but maybe you could just call me _Vitya_. Only my parents, Yakov and the reporter, Stephane, who I've known since I was a child call me that."

Yuuri's eyes get big and they start to sparkle.

"But, you'd like it if I called you that? At least, in private?"

I give him a little shrug.

"Call me that everywhere you feel comfortable doing so."

"Okay, but…do I get a pet name too?"

"What? You don't just want to go by _katsudon_?" I tease him, "You know I can't resist you any more than I can resist a pork cutlet bowl."

It's adorable the way he rolls his eyes.

"Yurio calls me that. He's never going to let me live down how immature I was before."

"I love how innocent you were before I corrupted you," I laugh, "and it's different when your lover calls you something, isn't it?"

I bring my lips close to his ear and give his earlobe a little lick.

"You're delicious, _katsudon_!" I breathe into his ear.

"Oh!" he gasps a little and quivers, "You're right. That is different. Okay."

We start kissing again as the water rains down on us. He's quiet, like he's thinking deeply about something, so I don't say anything either. He looks up, into my eyes and I feel a little shiver go through him.

"What is it, Yuuri?" I ask him.

He looks so rattled for a moment, I wonder if he'll tell me what's on his mind. But, after a moment, he settles and takes a steadying breath.

"After I showered and before I went to bed, I…um…searched on my phone to learn more about…about how to please a male lover."

I can't stop the huge smile that gives me.

"Did you?" I ask, "I think you know you pleased me very well, and quite a lot before we finally fell asleep last night."

"Yeah, I know, but…we weren't really ready, and I didn't know what to do. I'd never been with a lover before, so I was probably pretty awkward. I'm kind of glad we were drunk, so I don't remember exactly how awkward I was with you."

"You weren't awkward at all!" I laugh, "Yuuri was cute and blushing a lot!"

"Yeah, I remember that much, and I remember how good you made me feel. I wasn't sure that I was able to do a very good job of pleasing you, though."

"That's very thoughtful of you," I answer, touching his face and kissing him again, "But you don't have to worry."

"I do though," he insists, "You, at least, have had lovers before, even if they weren't men. You know how to act with a lover."

"You acted fine, Yuuri. Don't worry about that."

"No," he says in a voice so serious that it makes me stop and stare at him curiously, "I want to learn to please you…to really satisfy you."

He pauses and gives me a shy smile.

"So that you'll like me more than _katsudon_."

I hug his naked body tightly.

"You know I already do!" I scold him playfully, "You're so funny, Yuuri! You don't have to do anything like…"

I freeze as I feel a firm bite on the side of my neck and then suction. One of Yuuri's arms holds me still, while his other hand slides down the front of my dripping torso. My breath catches and I instantly react to the brushing of his fingers on the head of my suddenly attentive erection.

"Do I have your attention now?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

 _He can be this way without adding alcohol?_

 _So…very…sexy, Yuuri!_

"You do," I answer, trying not to sound too surprised, but I'm sure he can hear my heart because it's pounding so hard.

"Good," he purrs into my ear, resting his head on my shoulder and sliding his hand up and down, while I move my hips just a little to encourage him, "You need to be relaxed for me to do this."

I suck in a little breath, because I know where he's going next, and I don't know if I want to…yet.

It takes me a second to notice that he stopped, and he's looking closely at the expression on my face.

" _Vitya_?" he whispers, tracing my lips and looking into my eyes, "Did I upset you somehow?"

"No."

 _I was going to do this first alone, so that if I didn't like it, he wouldn't…see? But, if I don't like it, then is it really fair to hide that from Yuuri? I could decide to let him do it, even if I didn't exactly like it, but I'm sure Yuuri would figure it out. What do I say to him? Should I let him touch me like that now?_

"It's okay if you don't feel like doing anything now. Just tell me," he goes on, "Are you feeling more shy because we haven't been drinking?"

 _And yet, if you need alcohol to feel attracted to a lover, then…that could be a problem right there. Still, Yuuri is attractive to me all of the time, so I don't think that's a problem. The problem is I'm so scared to hurt or frighten him with new things, I'm shutting him out a little. I'm probably being stupid. I should tell him what's worrying me._

"Do you want to be alone, Victor?"

The switch between my lover name and my coach name snatches me out of my head.

"No," I reassure him, "I want you to keep doing what you were going to do. I was just a little surprised."

"I think it was more than that," he says skeptically.

"I think it was easier for me before you started paying attention to other people's emotions," I say dryly.

"Victor!"

"Sorry. Please, go back to what you were doing."

 _I hope this isn't a mistake._

"Okay, if you're sure…but, you know…you could do it to me first," he suggests.

"Eh, do what, exactly?"

His blush and all of his shyness comes roaring back.

"Oh…" he says with his voice shaking a little, "I was…"

He stops and swallows, blushing so much I think he's red all over. But, he's grown since I first came to Hasetsu. As uncomfortable as it makes him, he stiffens and forces the words out.

"I w-was going to get you relaxed and then I was…um…going to p-put my f-fingers…inside you."

I may be nervous, but hearing Yuuri say something so lurid makes me instantly harder. His hand is still gently wrapped around my nether part, so he knows exactly how much that got to me.

 _Not so innocent anymore, are you my tasty little katsudon?_

"All right," I answer, trying really hard to not sound anxious, "Go ahead."

He gets quiet again and thinks for a minute.

"I think you should do it to me first," he suggests.

"Are you sure?"

"Eh…yeah," he says hesitantly, "See, I…already know it doesn't bother me."

My eyes narrow and I forget some of my own nervousness.

"So," I say, glaring at him a little, "you tried this while you were showering before…and you didn't even invite me to join you?"

"W-well, you were sleeping! And I didn't know what it would be like. And…and I was worried it might upset you if I had a bad reaction or something, so I just…"

"I think I'm offended," I tease him.

"S-sorry!" he apologizes hastily.

"Oh, I don't think sorry is enough," I say, pushing him back from me gently, "I think you need a lesson. So, I am going to do this myself… _while you watch_ , _katsudon_. Maybe that will teach you about hiding things like that from your lover!"

I conveniently forget that I was about to do the same exact thing before he walked in.

"Stay right there," I say, using my coaching voice to make sure he listens.

His eyes are cutely widened, and his mouth is open a little.

"Okay…"

He stares and his breaths shorten as I slide a hand down the front of my wet torso and I tease him by playing with myself right in front of him, while looking into his eyes.

"You should make sure you're really relaxed," he says softly.

"Shh, you'll break my concentration," I scold him.

I continue to stroke myself for awhile, pausing to lick my lips and to play with my hardness more provocatively. Yuuri's mouth closes and I can see him swallow, then it drops open again in appreciation as I slide my hand further down to caress there.

"Is it torture, Yuuri?" I tease him, "Are you sorry you didn't share with me?"

"Y-yeah…" he whimpers.

He is beautifully erect now…almost distracting me.

"You shouldn't leave me out of you doing something like that again, right?" I ask, deepening my voice.

"Right!"

I extend a hand and touch his lips with my fingers, and he opens his mouth, letting me drench them in his saliva. I move my hand into position.

"You're closing your eyes," he whispers.

I make him pay for speaking to me like that by opening my eyes and giving him my sexiest _fuck me_ look. He's practically panting as I touch myself _there_ , and a shiver goes through his whole body as I continue.

 _I was so focused on teasing Yuuri that I forgot to be nervous._

Honestly, it feels kind of strange, and I don't know right away if I like it that much. But it isn't like I dislike it, and I'm sure when a lover does it, it will be…"

"You have to push it in pretty far and there's a place that feels really good when you rub it."

 _Okay, now I feel nervous, and a little stupid. I mean, I knew that. I was just taking my time._

"Sorry. Are you mad?"

I work a little, until two fingers are in, then I turn my sexiest eyes on Yuuri and follow his directions to the letter. I get a solid jolt at the first touch, and it starts to feel really, really good. I notice that Yuuri's looking at my face closely and I make a motion with my head to have him come closer. When he's reached me, I put my lips to his ear and breathe my next words into it.

"I want you to do it now, and I want you to put your mouth on me while you're doing that."

"Okay."

His knees shake a little as he slides down my torso with his hands and he kneels in front of me. His mouth wraps around me, and his fingers replace mine. I'm panting and frozen in place in seconds, and I have to use my fingers to forcibly hold myself back. There's no doubt in my mind that I don't just like this…it is… _amazing_ to do this with my lover! I'm unable to hold back for very long after that, and I let go with my fingers and watch as Yuuri treats me to the most intense orgasm I've ever experienced. My legs go weak and my head swims. I hear Yuuri's garbled voice and the next thing I know, we're both on our knees and he looks scared that he did something bad.

" _Vitya_ , are you okay?"

"I am better than okay," I laugh as my ears ring loudly.

I narrow my eyes playfully.

"And now, it's your turn, _katsudon_!"


	16. My Inspiration

**Chapter 16: My Inspiration**

You would think that with how well things are going between Yuuri and me that we would have gone all the way before even leaving Beijing. But despite indulging in a lot of sexual play, our efforts are held back, first by time, then by a few other things that jumped in to interfere too.

"Yuuri," I say as we get out of the shower, "we have some time. Let's go shopping before we leave."

Yuuri gives me a confused look.

"You wanna go shopping now?" he asks, "You mean like, to get souvenirs or something?"

"Kind of," I answer, giving him a sexy wink.

Instantly, he starts blushing and the pitch of his voice rises.

"Victor!"

"Oh, come on," I coax him, "Yuuri, China is a wonderful place to find lots of great sex toys. Look!"

I show him my phone and he squawks and pushes my hand away.

"Victor, stop! I'm not going shopping for sex toys with you. It's embarrassing!" he complains.

"Would you rather I buy some in Hasetsu?" I ask, arching an eyebrow, "Everybody knows us there. And you think that would be less embarrassing?"

"Why don't you just order them online or something?" he suggests, "Just make sure that the company says discreet packaging."

He turns away from me and looks out the window at the cloudy sky.

"But, I don't want to wait for them to be shipped," I argue, "I want to try them out now. We have time for a little bit of experimentation before we go."

"No!" Yuuri snaps, turning back from the window and clenching his hands.

"Yuuri…"

"Look," he says in a flustered voice, "Victor, I really like what's happening between us. Don't get me wrong, okay? It's not that I don't want to explore with you."

I feel the air go out of my lungs and I get worried. I don't like what I see on his face. It doesn't bode well for our sex life at all. Yuuri sits down on the bed, facing the window and I sit down beside him.

"What is it, Yuuri?" I ask him.

I don't really want to hear it, because I already know I probably won't like what he's about to say, but nobody said that loving someone was going to be easy all of the time. I love Yuuri more than I've ever loved anyone, so I'll hang on through the bad times too.

Of course, I have no idea what he is going to say.

"Victor," he says, taking my hand and looking up at me, "I feel kind of bad. I mean, I like everything that we've been doing. All of it…kissing and exploring together…"

"But?"

He takes a shaky breath and I feel my heart sink a little.

No, it sinks a lot.

"I was so happy after I won the silver medal," he goes on, "and because there isn't another competition right away, I could let down, you know, drink and fool around. But…once we get home…"

He breaks off and I find myself unable to answer.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"You know, it's all lies, what they say about having sex before matches," I tell him, "I've done it before lots of competitions and I never…"

"Victor, you told me that it's been over five years since you had a sexual relationship, right?"

"Yes, Yuuri, but…"

"And in that five years, you won five consecutive world championships."

 _Shit._

"I watched your interviews during those five years, and there was something different about you."

 _Oh my god, talk about the past coming back to bite me. It's extremely ironic that it's the years I spent not doing anything sexually that are being used to create distance between us. I thought that the fact I've had so many other partners before him would be more troublesome to him. Leave it to Yuuri to go the opposite way. He surprises me all right, but the surprises aren't always good ones…_

"You wanted to be the world champion more than anything," Yuuri goes on, "So, you focused on that and you didn't let yourself get distracted."

 _Now, I'm not a lover, I'm a distraction._

 _That hurts._

"I'm not saying that I don't want to see you romantically. I do," he reassures me, squeezing the hand he's holding, "I love you, Victor. You mean the world to me. But, think about the reason that you came to Hasetsu. Whatever play we do in practice, you and I both know that you didn't come to my home in Japan to seduce me. You didn't come there for me to seduce you. You saw potential in me and you left skating to coach me. It was…a miracle for me, and it saved my career. The last thing in the world that I would ever do is to disrespect what you've done for me. I mean…look at me! I just won a silver medal in the China Cup. I am one competition away from clinching a spot in the Grand Prix Finals for the second time. I have a chance to show everyone that it wasn't a mistake that I got there the first time. I can win. I know that now. But, if I want to do my best, I have to make responsible choices."

"So," I say, frowning, "does this mean we can't have just sex for right now, or are you saying that there will be no sexual play at all when we get back to Japan?"

"W-well," he says, shifting like he's uncomfortable, and his blush comes back, "We'll be living with my parents, and I don't really know if I'm ready to tell them that we're…"

"You don't think that they, and everyone else in Hasetsu were watching when I tackled you and kissed you on national television, Yuuri?" I ask in a scolding voice, "I hear what you're saying, and I understand maybe you don't want to do sexual things where other people might see or hear something, but we can be discreet. We can be quiet and not do anything in front of anyone!"

"I…I don't know," he says in an exasperated tone, "I just don't know how to be sure we don't upset my folks or have everyone talking about us."

"I don't care if people are talking about us, Yuuri. Let them talk. I can understand not having sexual play just before a match, if you want, and being extra quiet or something, but telling the man you just told you love that you don't want to have any sexual play for months and months is just…just torture!"

"I'm sorry!" Yuuri shouts, "I'm not trying to torture you. I just…augh! I'm not doing this very well at all. I'm not trying to upset you, Victor, really!"

"You just don't want me putting my hands on you."

I know I'm being sulky, but there are times when that's called for, and I think now is one of those times.

"You put your hands on me all of the time when we're training," he says anxiously, "We're always flirting with each other and making jokes about me trying to seduce you."

"And that would be fine if you hadn't teased me by making me think we would continue what we started!" I complain, "Why did you even do this, if you were just going to turn around and say you don't want me doing anything with you once we go back?"

"It's not…I mean, we'll be able to…sometimes, I'm sure times will come up when no one's around and…"

"So, now we have to sneak around?"

I'm really starting to feel angry.

"Yuuri, I'm not used to people being embarrassed to admit we're dating. What is wrong with just being honest with…with your family at least?"

"Honestly?" he sighs, looking down at our still joined hands, "My family's a little old fashioned. It's kind of a cultural thing that we aren't overly obvious about romantic stuff. So, I'm just not used to it. I'm sorry that I've upset you, Victor. That's…the last thing I wanted to do."

 _I don't think I've ever, not in my whole life, been rejected like this._

 _Damn it…_

"Well, I suppose it would be good for both of us to think about this," I say, letting go of his hand and standing.

"Victor?" he says.

He sounds scared.

"I'm going out. I need to stretch my legs before the long flight back."

"Can I go with you?"

"No, Yuuri. I need to think about a few things."

"Oh."

I step into the bathroom and exchange the robe I was wearing for a pair of slacks and a casual shirt and scarf. When I walk out again, Yuuri is near the door, looking down at the floor and I can see he looks distressed.

"Please don't go, Victor," he says, "I feel really bad about upsetting you. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," I say, trying to brush him off, "I really just need a breath of fresh air and to stretch my legs."

"Are you…going to a bar, Victor?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, you do drink too much when you're mad about something. And when you do that, it scares me."

"Yuuri, you don't get to…to stir me up with sex, then tell me that you don't want me touching you, then complain about what I do while I'm not touching you! Do you even know how much you're confusing me right now?"

I don't mean to shout at him, but I'm barely holding back my temper as it is.

"I just…I'm afraid something bad will happen to you…and I couldn't forgive myself if it did, especially if it was my fault, too."

It's not the words that stop me, but Yuuri's sincerity. As much as I want to feel angry at him, I don't want to frighten him.

"What do you want to me to do?" I ask him, "I'm hurt inside. I don't want to take that out on you."

"Well, maybe I'd rather you did than to have you leave and go somewhere to drink away the pain," Yuuri says in a very soft, wounded voice, "If I've hurt you, then let me say I'm sorry, and let me find a way to make it up to you. I'm doing the best I can. I never had anyone love me before and I don't want to mess this up. I know I'm making mistakes right and left, but it's because I don't know what to do. You said I'm confusing you? Well, I'm really confused too."

"Yuuri…"

 _It's the second time in two days that he's crying because of me. I may not like what he asked of me, but I do understand that it's hard for him, because he's never had a lover. And we are coming from different cultures. I did read about Japanese culture before coming to Hasetsu, and there was something about Japanese couples being less publicly demonstrative. I'm used to public displays of affection, but Yuuri is not. He's always been flustered about my overtures in public places. It's actually pretty cute._

 _Oh damn, I'm going to miss doing sexual things with him!_

 _I really hope he wasn't wrong about us finding some times at least when we can hold and touch each other._

 _I was dying of loneliness until we opened that door together. And it's like Pandora's box. I don't think we can just close it again. I don't want to close it again. I want to feel hurt by him pushing me away, it's so frustrating. But at the same time, he seems sincere about this being because he has worries about how he'll perform on the ice. The sexual tension in our practice sessions is very high, and that does motivate both of us. It has improved his performances, and honestly, I have been very creative in the development of my own new programs since we began. Yuuri isn't saying that we'll never continue this, just that we'll move in slower steps. If the end result is that we are together, then is he really asking too much of me?_

 _What is the value of lifelong love?_

 _What should I be willing to do to make it last forever?_

I put my arms around him and hold him against me.

"Don't cry, Yuuri. I won't leave."

"Really?" he asks, blinking and sniffing, "because if I was you, I probably would. I insulted you with the way I acted. I didn't mean to."

"I know that," I answer, brushing his tears away, "I'm not angry anymore."

"But…I know you want…"

"We can figure out the details later," I suggest, "Why don't we just get going and have dinner together at the airport before we leave?"

"Okay."

He still looks worried, so I wrap my arms around him and hold him against me for a few minutes, just kissing him gently and talking to him quietly until he looks more settled. When he's calm, we gather our things and call for a driver. We're both a little quiet as we drive to the airport and even when we have dinner, he doesn't talk very much. We move on to our gate and board the plane, taking first class this time, because I really didn't like trying to fall asleep in the tiny coach seats.

"It will be good to get back home," I comment, looking out the window as the plane rises into the air, "I've really missed your parent's cooking."

"Me too," Yuuri agrees.

"And I really want a pork cutlet bowl."

"I do too," he replies, "Hey, I still get one, right? I got onto the podium."

"You did," I agreed, "So, you'll have one pork cutlet bowl when we go back."

"I'm looking forward to that. I feel like it's been forever since my last one."

"It wasn't so long ago," I tease him, "and you had a half of mine two times, so it was spread out to two times. I don't know what you're complaining about."

"Yeah, because you can eat as many of them as you want, and you never gain any weight. I have no idea how you do that."

I give him an amused smile.

"Good genes," I chuckle.

"Right, I guess those missed me," he laughs.

Things settle into a more normal pattern for us as we make the trip back, and after he's fallen asleep and things are quiet, I start thinking about what makes my relationship with Yuuri so very different than other relationships I've had. It's true that his quirks drive me kind of crazy sometimes, but there's something there with us that was never in any of those other relationships. Even though, before, there was a lot of sex, there wasn't a lot of connection. I didn't feel such a strong desire for their company all of the time. I wasn't so invested in feeling close. I actually kept things purposely casual. Thinking back, I wasn't a very good person. I wonder now if I left my former lovers feeling a little empty with the way I acted.

I steal a little glance at my sweet _katsudon_ and I feel a warmth that I've never felt with anyone else. I may be hungry for Yuuri's affection, but sex or no sex, I don't want that warmth to go away. I feel it even more when I lean over and rest against him, and even in his sleep, his arm curls around me. And it hits me then that Yuuri really is doing his best to show his love for me. He's stepping out of comfortable territory all of the time and he does try to understand my needs. Besides, I survived for over five years without any sexual play, I can survive a few more months of him teasing me.

But I am going to have sex with Yuuri eventually. And I know already that it will be as amazing as he is.

I fall asleep on his shoulder, still relishing that thought, and I sleep most of the way back like that. When I wake up again, his fingers are laced together with mine and the fingers of his other hand are playing very gently in my hair. It is the farthest thing from a sexual touch, but it's so affectionate that I pretend to still be asleep for awhile, just so he'll keep touching me. It's such a beautiful feeling, I don't want it to end. I'm almost sorry when the plane starts to descend, but I sit up and yawn and Yuuri smiles and squeezes my hand.

"We're back," he says happily.

"Great," I say, reverting to my normal, cheerful self and really feeling it this time, "I can't wait for a hot bath and a pork cutlet bowl!"

We touch down at the airport and hurry back, where we find Yuuri's family and Minako waiting for us. Maccachin runs out and I drop down to give him a hug. He's so happy and he wags his tail so hard, I think it might fall off. In minutes, Yuuri and I are relaxing in the hot spring and already talking about the next day's practice.

And when we dry off and dress, and find the pork cutlet bowls steaming and ready, I feel a sense of _home_ that I haven't felt since I left home ages ago to pursue my career in skating. I deflate a little when it's bedtime and Yuuri gives me a kiss in the hallway, then walks away to his room, but I put my arms around Maccachin and I tell him how much I love Yuuri. Then, I fall asleep dreaming of what I'm going to do to my delectable lover when he lets me touch him again.

It isn't perfect, but what ever is?

What it is, is _worth it_.


	17. Radiance

**Chapter 17: Radiance**

As Yuuri and I settle back into our routine in Hasetsu, he learns pretty quickly that, while I may be doing my best to respect the boundaries that he set with me, having my burgeoning Eros teased, day in and day out with his very sexy skating, then being denied any sort of outlet is almost maddening, and I respond to the situation by nitpicking and scolding him constantly during his training, over every little detail. It's my job, of course, to nitpick, but I gravitate more towards snapping. Yuuri handles it all pretty well, until evening comes and we've bathed together, and instead of eating at Yutopia Katsuki, I leave and find a restaurant I haven't yet visited…one that includes a full list of mixed drinks, which have become my only way of coping.

At first, Yuuri tries to ignore what I'm doing. He works hard in training and he is talkative while we're bathing together. When he asks about my plans for dinner, I can tell he's disappointed and worried I'm going out to get drunk, but he doesn't say anything at first. He looks sad when I'm sometimes hungover in the morning, but he doesn't call me on it.

Honestly, I'm not doing this to hurt him. I don't know why he riles me the way he does, and I already know that even though I talk, laugh and dance with a lot of people, male and female, I have no interest in anything but distracting myself with human company, food and lots of drinking to escape the empty feeling I have, going to bed alone every night.

It's stupid.

I survived for twenty-seven years without sleeping next to Yuuri Katsuki. I don't know why my stupid body craves doing that so much now. It's beyond a distraction. It's become a compulsion. And there is a building tension that eventually, Yuuri and I have to face. The night comes when Yuuri decides he can't take anymore of the situation, and he waits up most of one night to be there when I come home. I see him standing in the hallway, beside my bedroom door, and I smile and kiss him goodnight, then walk past him and close the door between us.

 _Well, he wanted me to keep my hands off of him, didn't he?_

"Victor, please open the door."

His voice is calm, but it's a forced kind of calm that could degenerate quickly if I don't answer. So, rather than waiting, I stumble back to the door and open it.

"What do you want, Yuuri?" I ask him, blinking and squinting at the two of him that my eyes register.

"I want to talk to you for a minute."

"Well, it's late and we have training in a few hours, so we'll do this later, Yuuri. Go to bed."

I start to turn away, but his hand touches my arm and I freeze, facing away from him.

"I'm sorry," he says in a very soft, sad voice.

My jaw clenches a little, but I give him the response that I think will get him to leave and will give me time to clean up and sleep a little before we both have to be down at the ice rink and working.

"You don't need to be. You're not doing anything wrong with what you're asking. I simply am not a good enough person to be that unselfish…to just…"

"I'm being unfair to you," he continues, "I don't want to do that, but I don't know how to balance what I need with what you need."

"It's not complicated," I sigh, blinking my stinging eyes, "just focus on your training and do your best there. I will take care of myself."

"Will you?" he asks pointedly, "Is that what you call this, Victor? Because, it looks like you're hurting yourself."

"I am fine," I spit back at him, giving him an indignant look, "I've skated hopped up on emotion, booze and sex a hundred times, and I still out-skated you and the rest of the goddamned world, Yuuri. Get out of my room and go to sleep now."

The fact that I'm drunk is the one and only reason I would ever say such a thing to him.

It does get him to leave, but I see the tears that well up in his eyes as he goes past me.

"Shit."

I start to follow, but I only get as far as my bedroom door before my body gives me the message that I pushed things too far tonight.

 _God, I know Yuuri's right that I'm losing control of the situation, but how else do I give him what he needs and not go out of my mind, missing his touch so much every night?_

I turn back and run into the bathroom to expel everything I put into my body, then after, I clean up a little and head to Yuuri's room. I know he won't be sleeping. He'll be lying there, crying because I'm an asshole and I said something horrible to him while I was drunk and horny. I stop short of his bedroom door, because I hear voices in the room. Hiroko seems to be inside, talking to him…strange, considering the insane hour.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Yuuri apologizes, "I just don't know what to do!"

"Try to calm down and drink some tea," Hiroko suggests, "We can talk, if you like."

"Yeah," he answers in a dispirited voice, "I feel like I need to, but I don't know if there's an answer to this."

"What's wrong? Did you and Vic-chan have an argument? I know you've been worrying a lot about Vic-chan."

 _If everyone's noticing his unease, we have a real problem._

"He's hurting himself, Mom, and it's because of me!"

"Oh, I don't think that's true," she objects, "What is happening?"

"Victor seems pretty normal, during the day," Yuuri explains, "He always looks happy to see me in the morning, and he's demanding during our practice sessions. He even seems okay when we relax in the hot spring. But, every night, after that, Victor refuses to eat with me. Instead, he goes out and he dances and drinks a lot of alcohol. I didn't tell him, but I've been following him…"

 _Yuuri's been following me?_

"Not because I'm jealous or anything," he explains, "It's just that I'm worried for him. He eats a lot, which never seems to make him gain any weight, and he dances a lot and drinks until he's too drunk to keep dancing. Then, he comes home and sleeps for just a few hours. No one can do that and not have it affect them, Mom. Victor tries to say it isn't, but his stamina is getting worse and a few times, he hasn't even used his skates during practice."

 _It's that noticeable?_

 _I didn't realize._

"Well, you know that not all coaches train on the ice with their students," Hiroko points out.

"Victor does. We always skate together, and we share an ice dance at the end to relax and talk. But, he hasn't been doing that. Maybe he's too tired from…from _everything_ , but maybe he's really doing worse physically."

He thinks for a moment, then he sighs and rests his head on Hiroko's shoulder.

"And why is that your fault?"

 _My thoughts exactly._

"It's my fault, because…Mom, while Victor and I were in China…"

"We know, Yuuri," Hiroko chuckles, putting her arm around him, "We saw him kiss you."

"Yeah, well, after the medal ceremony, we did more than just kiss."

He realizes exactly what he just implied and his face turns very red.

"No, no no! I didn't mean we did _that_! We just…kissed more and touched and…"

"I get the idea," Hiroko giggles, patting his red face.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, dear. We all knew from the time he arrived, that Vic-chan was very interested in you."

"That was for my skating. This…well, it was different. I was happy, because no one ever looked at me like Victor does. No one wanted to touch me or kiss me, and I didn't really care before, because I was so focused on skating and trying to be like Victor…"

"And you fell in love with him a long time ago."

Yuuri gives a shakier sigh.

I didn't mean to. I just admired his skating, at first. He was so graceful and talented, and everyone loved him. I loved skating, and that was part of it, but…the other part of that, is that I wanted to be beautiful and graceful and have people love me too."

"Of course you did. Everyone longs for something like that. And you wanted that so much that when Vic-chan saw you skating, and honoring him by skating to his music and moving the way he did, he couldn't help love you too. You see that, don't you?"

"Uh-huh. I didn't know at first that he was interested in me like that, and when I did start to realize it, I was kind of scared. But, when Victor kissed me, the scared feeling went away, and I felt something really different. There was something about being held and kissed by Victor that felt like… _being at home._ "

"That is the way a lover is supposed to make you feel."

"Mom…I'm not sad about us loving each other. I'm sad because Victor is unhappy, and it's because he's trying to coach me, and coaching me isn't good for him."

 _What?_

"What do you mean, dear? Do you mean because he is drinking too much and not sleeping enough?"

"Victor's only doing that because he probably wants to be sleeping with me."

There's a little quiet pause before Hiroko answers.

"Hmm, you know that you are twenty-three years old, and you can make your own decisions about that. Don't worry about…"

"Oh, I know that you and Dad would just ignore it, but I'd feel like it was disrespectful. And besides, I really think it would hurt my performance if I took my mind off of training and started to focus too much on our…love."

He stops for a moment to think, and Hiroko rubs his back gently.

"I don't know what to do. I want to skate. I want to compete with Victor someday. But, if he keeps abusing his body because he's upset about us not sleeping together…I…I just couldn't live with myself if I did something that would make him retire! He's already taking a year off for me, and he's…"

"Yuuri," Hiroko says softly, taking his hand in hers, "there is something that you need to understand about Vic-chan. It's something that your father and I saw right away, but only because we are older and we've seen a bit more than you."

"What is it? What did you see?" Yuuri asks, starting to sound panicked.

"There now, don't worry. It's not something you need to fret so much over. But, I think when you understand, you will feel better, and something will occur to you that will help you and Vic-chan both get what you need."

"O-okay. Tell me. What did you and Dad notice about Victor?"

Hiroko's smile is so warm and motherly. My mother was pretty normal as mothers go, but she never held me the way that Yuuri's mother holds him. We were comfortable with each other…loving. But…

"Vic-chan is like the sun, Yuuri," Hiroko explains, "He is the warm center of a lot of universes, and everything around something so bright and so beautiful is attracted to it."

Yuuri manages a sad little smile.

"That's definitely Victor."

"Vic-chan warms the people around him with his friendliness, his laughter, his beauty and his charms, but…like the sun, he sees nothing brighter than he is, nothing to keep _him_ warm."

"Oh, well, Mom…you know that Victor's had no problem getting lots of women to sleep with him. He can get plenty warm if he wants to."

"But, didn't you tell me, just a little while ago about how you argued and you pointed out Vic-chans many relationships, and he confessed to you that he stopped going with those women five years ago?"

"Yeah, and he focused everything on his skating…and he won five consecutive world championships too."

"He did," Hiroko agrees, "But, did you ask him why he stopped going with the women?"

Yuuri looks back at her blankly.

"And did you ask him why he focused so very hard on his skating?"

"He wanted to win."

"Vic-chan wanted to win," Hiroko agrees, "but I think there was something he wanted even more."

"Something he wanted more than winning?" Yuuri repeats, sounding mystified.

 _I think I just fell in love with Yuuri's mother all over again._

 _She is everything a mother could hope to be, and then more._

"Vic-chan is like the sun in our universe, Yuuri," she explains, "But in Vic-chan's universe, there was no sun. He searched for it, looking for it in all of those pretty women he seduced. He searched for it in his skating. He did get very good at skating and seducing women, but there was still no sun in his universe, so Vic-chan suffered from being too cold and lonely."

"You think Victor was lonely? But he had…"

"Vic-chan had the love of his family and friends, he had his skating, and the ability to seduce whoever he laid eyes on. But, the one thing that was missing from Vic-chan's universe was you, Yuuri. You are that young man's sun…the one who gives him warmth. He is happy when he is with you."

"I don't think he's very happy."

"Because Vic-chan is giving you all of his warmth…and you are giving him only your cold side."

"I am? I mean, guess you're right, but it's not like I want to! I'm trying, but if I…"

"I know you are trying," Hiroko says calmly, "and Vic-chan is trying. But, if you want to be able to each give the other what he needs, then you need to go and talk to Vic-chan."

"Talking doesn't help. He just gets mad and tells me to go away."

Hiroko smiles and pats him on the face.

"Then, just be as persistent about talking to him as you are about skating well. You and Vic-chan will be fine."

I see that she's standing and I hurry back to my room and close the door. My heart is pounding a little, because when you hear someone understanding you better than you understand yourself, it's a little frightening. I cross the room and head for the shower to give myself time to think.

 _I never once thought about what I was really doing before. I didn't think about it in that way at all. Everything that Hiroko said, makes perfect sense. And now, I feel really shitty for torturing poor Yuuri the way I was. I thought I was just coping, but I wasn't just doing that. I was doing something I knew would hurt both Yuuri and me, and I did this callously. I…_

My thoughts come screeching to a halt as I feel warm arms wrapping around me from behind.

 _I didn't even hear him come in._

 _My eyes were closed, so I didn't see him._

 _I'm feeling him, though._

Yuuri's arms are holding on for dear life and his body is pressed up against my back. If I hadn't just overheard what I did, I would just tell him to go away. But, the truth is that I'm lonely and cold, just like Hiroko said, and the warm sun in my universe just started to shine in my face. Instead of responding with cold, I turn in Yuuri's arms and hold him too. I'm thankful for the water running all over us, that hides the tears that escape my eyes when I feel his fingers running through my hair.

 _God, I love that feeling!_

"Sorry," Yuuri apologizes.

"You don't…"

His lips stop mine with a long, knee-weakening kiss. He meets my eyes after and think for a moment before speaking.

"Do you think that me sleeping naked with you will make things better than they are…or will they make it worse?"

 _I did not just make that agonized sound I heard._

"Victor, are you okay?"

"Yes, Yuuri, I'm fine now."

I close my eyes and rub my face against his. This touching is more than enough to make me feel warm again.

"If you're asking me if it will be too much torture to sleep with you and not make love to you, then my answer is…it will be a little bit of torture, but it will be much more comfortable than sleeping without you."

Yuuri blushes brightly.

"Sh-should I wear clothes to bed, then?" he asks.

"No."

His blush darkens so cutely!

"But…if it makes you more comfortable, after you hold me a little naked in the shower before bed, you can wear your pajamas."

"Oh, okay."

"But, I'm not going to."

"Victor!"

Everything after that is not lovemaking or even much in the sexual way, but one thing it is…is very warm.


	18. Muse Who Loves Edges

**Chapter 18: Muse Who Loves Edges**

The next morning should be the best day of my life, what with waking up in the arms of my beloved _katsudon_ , but it's hard to appreciate anything when my head pounds so hard that I think the veins inside must be bursting, and my poor stomach still aches from throwing up repeatedly during the night. I'm dizzy and still nauseous, and amidst all of that, Yuuri is completely unsympathetic.

"You knew what you were doing to your body, _baka_!" he scolds me as I turn my back and groan, curling around my pillow, "Sometimes you're so stupid, Victor!"

No one gives a better scolding than my Yuuri, but even though he's not nice to me verbally, he physically blocks my exit from the bed and fluffs the pillow under my head while Hiroko brings me an ice pack, soothing ginger tea and a glass of something that looks like swamp muck, but that she swears is a remedy that Yuuri's father has whipped up. Toshiya concurs, and he promises that I will be on my feet in a half hour.

"That's a half hour later than we should be leaving to go to Ice Castle Hasetsu!" Yuuri complains, "I'm going on ahead to get warmed up while you sober up."

"Thank god," I whisper, so that only Hiroko hears me, "I don't think I can take any more scolding."

She smirks and covers her mouth with her hand.

Yuuri still looks angry as he gives me a final scolding, but his parting kiss is tender, and he runs his fingers gently through the strands of my hair in an oddly comforting gesture, considering everything else. I'm left in Hiroko and Toshiya's hands, and both are very kind and far more sympathetic than my lover. I can barely manage the awful looking, but strangely bubbly mess Toshiya provided, and I won't ask what's in it, but his estimation is correct and it gets me on my feet. The ginger tea comforts my tortured insides, and I leave Yutopia Katsuki under my own power, although…honestly? I should still be lying in my bed, groaning and puking after the torment I've been putting my poor body through.

 _Yuuri was right._

 _I am stupid._

 _What was I thinking, using alcohol to fill an empty heart? Yuuri at his worst, when he's yelling at me for being an ass while I hold my aching head and stomach is still much better than the emptiness I felt before. Even Yuuri's mad face looks so beautiful. Even his shouting voice sounds like music. Very loud music, but…music to my ears._

When I arrive at the ice rink, Yuuri has finished his warm up, and he's working on several of the higher difficulty turns and transitions in his two programs. He sees me arrive and I walk to where I can lean on the rink wall to watch him. He moves towards me, still wearing an angry frown.

"Aren't you going to put on your skates?" he asks.

His cheeks are flushed from exertion and he's panting softly.

"Eh…"

 _I don't know if I can, and I probably shouldn't._

His eyes narrow and glare at me in challenge.

"Oh," he says saucily, "I thought you were the one who told me that you skated hopped up on emotion, booze and sex and, what was it? You still outskated me and the whole goddamned world? Was that what you said, Victor?"

"I did not say that," I insist, frowning.

I pause for a moment, and it comes back to me in all of its horrid detail.

"Okay, I might've said that. But, I never said that I could skate hungover. I never did that."

"Well, you promised to make me win the Grand Prix Final, so you're going to. Put on your skates. I'll wait."

"What? Did you switch bodies with Yurio all of a sudden?" I mutter, dragging out my skates and putting them on as he observes, "You sound just like him, except for the swearing."

It isn't easy. When I bend over, I feel a little dizzy and my fingers are clumsy. My heart is already beating harder than usual, and I'm starting to feel a little sick again.

"Ugh…"

"That's what you get for abusing your body," Yuuri scolds me, "Now, you said you were going to be my coach. I'm waiting."

I step onto the ice, and for a moment, I feel the strangest agony. There's something that happens when I make contact with the ice, a reflex that comes from many years of intense training. I take a deep breath and exhale. As that breath leaves me, I expel all of the emotion and most of my human frailty. No matter how much I am hurting, mentally or physically, I shake it off and become completely focused on my skating.

For just a moment, I freeze, remembering…

" _Vitya," Yakov tells my child self, "you have a gift for skating in a way that makes people forget their troubles and see such beauty. But for that to happen, you have to let go of your own emotions, so that you can become the spirit that is in your programs."_

" _But, I heard my mother and father fighting, and…I was scared that meant something really bad."_

 _Yakov shakes his head and looks more deeply into my eyes._

" _No matter what happens…if you had a bad morning, if you pulled a muscle, if you were yelled at, if you sprained a finger or toe, you will be judged on your performance. You need to learn to push away all of the distractions and focus."_

I took his advice to heart, and through my parents' on and off bickering, through minor, but painful injuries, illness, heartbreak, loss and everything else, I skated with precision.

"Victor?"

 _I wonder why that feels so heavy right now._

"Vitya, are you all right?"

Yuuri's worried voice and the switch in how he calls me, brings me out of my aching head again. I give him a smile and a wink.

"Never better," I chuckle, ignoring the instant pain it causes, "Now then…"

"I'm done with the turns and transitions," he says in a deadpan tone, "I need to work on spins."

I shoot him a deadly look.

"You're just trying to make me sorry for drinking by getting me to throw up," I accuse him, "You and I are both aware that you have no problem with any of your spins. And who is the goddamned coach, here, anyway?"

Yuuri gives me a petulant look.

"I was wondering that, myself," he snips at me, "You act more like a spoiled brat."

"That's because I am a spoiled brat," I answer, smirking, "Most world champion skaters are. I suppose when you've won a world championship, you can tell me how to do my job. Until then, you'll be quiet and do what I say. Got it, _katsudon_?"

He tries to look offended, but I can see he's really relieved I'm starting to act more like myself. We begin with a run through of his short program, which looks so good, I can't find anything to correct. Then, we move on to his free program.

"As inspiring as your attempt at the quad flip was in the China Cup, you are going to be up against some really strong competitors at the Rostelecom Cup, so you want to maximize your score by getting a perfect score on your PCS and using jumps where you have the highest completion rate. I don't think we can add the quad flip just yet. You may be ready to do that for the Grand Prix Final, just not now."

"Okay," he agrees, even though I can see it disappoints him, "I'll keep working on it."

"I know you will," I say supportively, "You never fail to work your hardest in practice, and it's showing in your performances."

"Yeah, as long as my nerves don't become a problem," he sighs.

"But if they do, I am there for you," I counter, "You know that now, right? Just tell me and I will stay close to you. You know I have faith in you…more than you know, Yuuri."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you, Victor."

We spend some time working on the jump combinations in his programs, then he takes a break before practicing his quad flip a million times. His success rate is up to about twenty percent. It's too low for competition, so he won't include it at the Rostelecom Cup, but he's so determined, I know he'll have it soon.

We finish up with an ice dance, and I go over the things that are working and the ones that need our attention next time.

"We're getting close now, and I know you're going to be ready to face Yurio and JJ. We'll just keep it simple and focus on solid execution. I know you'll make the podium and qualify for the Grand Prix Final."

Yuuri nods and gives me a more friendly smile than he has all day.

"Thanks," he says in a sincere tone, "Thank you for everything, Victor."

"Even the bad behavior?" I say, smiling back at him affectionately and pulling him closer.

"W-well, maybe not for that," he says, flushing a little, "but everything else. I don't know how to tell you what all of this means to me."

We meet for several deliciously wet kisses.

"You know it was a selfish thing I did to save my own career," I chide him.

"What do you mean? You're on top of the skating world. And when you come back…"

"Yuuri," I interrupt, touching his face and looking into his eyes, "the truth is, I don't know if I could come back if it wasn't for you, and for all of this."

I close my own eyes for a moment and I continue to hold his face in my hands.

"I've told you, I was losing my motivation. Being here with you, training with you, sharing everything I know with you and learning from you…all of this has restored what I thought was lost."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asks, "Victor, I don't think that…"

"Well, I _know_ what you have done for me," I insist, "and if you think differently, I think it's time that you see the truth."

He gives me a mystified look, and I let go of him and skate to the edge of the ice, where I cue up a song I've had composed for my next short program.

"While we have been working on getting you qualified for the Grand Prix Final, I've been working, little by little on this in my free time each day before you arrived for your training with me. The theme for my programs is _Love Takes Flight_. The short program is called Turtledoves, and it focuses on the tenderness of love. The music and format of the free skate aren't finished, but I plan for the song to be called Firebird, and for the focus to be on love's passion."

Words can't describe the beautiful look that blossoms on Yuuri's face as he moves to the edge of the ice and I take my place at the center.

The music begins with small flutters of sound that feel like the first skittering heartbeats of two people falling in love. All of the opening moves and steps I've chosen for the program are filled with gentleness and grace. The pacing near the beginning is slower, reflecting the dawning of a new love, and it builds gradually, with longer and more flowing movements. The jumps are all in the second half, with a triple axle, a quad lutz and a late quad toe loop, triple toe loop combination. While the early part of the program looks more grounded, the later portion is crafted to reflect the takeoff and flight. The finish is a pretty devilish combination spin pushes my limits. I manage it pretty well for the very first full performance. I'm so focused that I can't see Yuuri's face as I go. I also don't notice until then that the way I've been taxing my body with all of the drinking leaves me feeling shaky and lightheaded at the end. I manage to skate to the edge of the ice, but Yuuri has to slip an arm around me and help me to the nearest bench to sit down to catch my breath.

"That was… _breathtaking_ ," Yuuri whispers appreciatively, while I pant and cough a little.

"Are you t-trying to be f-funny?" I manage, smiling through the discomfort.

"I wasn't trying to be, but it _is_ funny, come to think of it."

"This is not funny," I pant, holding onto his arm, "I may have to alter it a little, at first, while I build up my stamina, or I just might kill myself performing it."

Yuuri gives me a skeptical look.

"You mean, while you _rebuild_ your stamina," he corrects me, "I told you that you were hurting yourself with all of that drinking."

"Oh, don't be a nag," I complain, coughing a few more times and leaning against him as he sits down beside me, "I was just so miserable, and you were so mean to me, refusing to snuggle me, even a little."

"For what? A few days? A week or so?" Yuuri scolds me, "You need to take better care of yourself, Vitya. That program you made is amazing, but you won't be able to skate it if you don't take better care of yourself."

"I will. I promise," I laugh, nuzzling his cheek and making him smile, "It won't be so hard, now that you are giving me a little of your warmth. You were so cold before, Yuuri. I thought I was going to freeze. Thank goodness your mother talked some sense into you!"

 _Oops…_

Yuuri's breath catches and his face turns red, first with embarrassment, then with indignation.

"You were listening in on me talking to my mom?" he shouts at me, "Victor!"

"I wasn't listening in," I object, "or maybe I was a little, but only because I felt like an ass for hurting your feelings and I was going to apologize. I heard you talking and…and besides…you were the one _stalking me_! Following me around when I went out and not even coming to dance with me."

"I can't believe you were snooping around, listening to my private conversation!" he shouts, swatting at me.

"Ow! Hey, my head still hurts. Stop it, Yuuri!"

"Don't you dare listen in on me again!" he snaps.

"Why are you so angry? I mean, it's not like you were asking for sex tips or anything."

"VICTOR!"

"Calm down. You're getting too worked up over nothing. Relax, Yuuri."

It takes a few minutes to bring him down out of the rafters, but eventually, he calms down and accepts my apology for snooping. We rest on the bench together, and as he relaxes, he lets out a soft sigh and kisses me on my earlobe.

"It's a beautiful program, Vitya. I'm glad to see you're planning for your return to the ice."

"It's your fault," I tease him, kissing him on the now smiling lips, "You are my muse, Yuuri. I lost my inspiration before, but I've found it here. I have so much motivation to compete with you."

"Yeah, well, maybe we should get through this Grand Prix Final and then start talking about the future."

The words give me a very bad feeling.

"What are you saying, Yuuri?" I ask him, "You're not…?"

"What?" he interrupts, "Oh, I didn't mean it that way. Sorry. I just meant that if I crash and burn in the next competition, I won't make the Grand Prix Finals."

"That's not going to happen," I reassure him, "It's just your nerves cropping up. Trust me, Yuuri. You are going to qualify, and I am going to be there every step of the way with you."

"I know you will," he sighs, hugging me.

We kiss a few times, and Yuuri smiles at me again.

"You must be glad you'll be going back to Russia," he comments, "although Moscow is still pretty far from Saint Petersburg."

"It is," I agree, "but it will be good to see some familiar things. I love it here in Hasetsu, but I do miss home."

"I'll bet. Do you think your parents will come to see you while you're there?" he asks.

I give a little shrug.

"Probably not," I answer, "It would be a long trip for them, and they're busy with their work."

"But…you've been gone for months. Don't you miss them?"

"A bit," I confess, "but we're not so close, like your family is. You have to understand, I left home when I was still pretty young to pursue skating. We talk from time to time, but we're all kind of busy."

"Oh."

We return to Yutopia Katsuki and enjoy a long soak in the hot spring before settling down to eat dinner. Yuuri looks longingly at my pork cutlet bowl and sighs. I give him a wicked little smirk.

"Not long now," I chuckle, "Just make the podium at the Rostelecom Cup and we'll celebrate together."

"Yeah, okay," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry little piggy," I giggle affectionately, "Rules are rules."

"Right."

After dinner, we go back to my room for a quick shower (so that I get some skin to skin contact with my sweet _katsudon_ , then we slid into bed and I curl up on his chest and start to drift off. I'm dozing contentedly when I feel his hand slide down between us.

"Yuuri?"

"Mmhmm."

"What are you doing? You said…"

"I said that I couldn't fool around too much or have sex with you."

"Then, what are you touching me for?"

"Because even though I shouldn't be tiring myself with too much sexual play, it doesn't mean I can't pleasure you, if you want me to. So…do you want me to, Vitya?" he purrs in my ear.

"Oh my god!" I sigh happily, "I thought you'd never ask!"

I roll onto my back and watch as he places tender kisses all of the way along my throat, then along my collarbone. And while he kisses me, one of his hands caresses my nether parts, making them blush.

"Oh…oh, Yuuri, you are an angel!"

"Vitya needs someone to make his poor, abused body feel better," he breathes onto my skin as he kisses his way over each of my breasts, teasing me by purposely missing my nipples, "but if he wants me to do this for him, then he has to promise to take better care of himself and not drink too much. Do you think he can do that?"

"Ah, if you promise not to stop, I'll do anything, Yuuri, _anything_!"

"You promise?"

"Oh, yes, yes, absolutely yes! I promise," I pant incoherently.

His smiling mouth starts to kiss my belly, and I'm so impatient for him to reach my most sensitive place that I weave my fingers into his hair and push gently. I let out a yelp as he stops and frowns at me.

"Yuuri, why did you stop? Keep doing that!"

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry," he scolds me playfully, "Vitya needs to have more stamina, right?"

 _Why did those words just excite me so much?_

 _What is my cute little katsudon planning?_

"Well?"

"Y-yes, more stamina," I pant helplessly, groaning as he lifts himself slightly, "Are you saying you know a way to do that? To give me more stamina?"

"Well," he says, using a voice that sounds more like that of the kind doctor who took care of me when I was ill before, "it's just a theory, but I've read that pushing a person to his limits repeatedly, over time can build up stamina. So, it makes sense that if I were to tease Vitya nearly to climax, over and over, then…"

 _Did he say nearly?_

"Yuuri…"

"Hold still. You have to have perfect control of yourself," he snickers, "Hmm, but if you _had_ perfect control of yourself, you wouldn't have hurt your body with your drinking, would you?"

"I…"

"Shh," he laughs, covering my mouth with a hand, "I said to hold still…and don't be so loud. Someone will hear you."

He looks around and spots my long scarf on the headboard.

 _Oh my god, is he thinking…?_

"Shh."

I break into a sweat as he grabs my scarf and winds it around my wrists, then secures them to the headboard. I don't dare say anything for sheer terror that he'll stop. I'm so excited by this new eruption of his Eros that I'm already swollen and leaking like crazy and I have to bite down on my tongue to obey his demand for me to be quiet.

 _How am I going to do that?_

 _If I'm this weak to him already, then how will I…?_

A yelp almost escapes me as one of Yuuri's hands wraps around my hardness and tightens. I lose my breath and start to get dizzy as I feel a well lubricated finger touch my entrance and begin to tease me there. But the thing that almost undoes me is that wickedly smiling mouth of his. He attacks my poor, unsuspecting body with warm brushings of those soft lips, little nips along the sensitive places, long, indulgent licks and powerful suction, all while he holds me securely, so between that and the finger that teases me so wickedly, I get dangerously close to climax, only to have him pause to give me time to recover (while I try to be quiet, but I can't help begging him for more). I don't even notice when I forget to use English, which is the language we usually speak to each other, and I start to pant out Russian words instead. I alternate between begging and swearing at him as he brings me close and pauses to let me recover, then brings me close again. I lose count of how many times it happens before he finally shows me some mercy. He's careful to crawl up my sweaty, writhing body and place his mouth on mine before he finally lets go of me and lets me climax. If he wasn't kissing me so hard and I had any breath left, I'd scream for sure, but all that can escape is a mingled sound of agony and ecstasy. My ears ring so loudly and my body feels so weak I can't move for a long time, and I can't answer him at first when he calls my name. It almost feels like I might be dying, but it feels so goddamned good that I wouldn't care if I was.

I don't know if it actually helps to increase my stamina, but after that, I have absolutely no trouble sleeping.

And I don't touch a drop of alcohol as we finish prep for the Rostelecom Cup.

Oh yes…and I finish designing my future free skate in record time.

 _This…is…heaven._


	19. A God's Welcome

**Chapter 19: A God's Welcome**

The last days before we leave for the Rostelecom Cup in Moscow, are filled with extended training sessions, lots of time in the hot spring to recover, a photo shoot for a Russian magazine that is covering my return to the country, and a local interview focusing on Yuuri's prep and readiness for the competition. Thankfully, I don't have a lot of time to think about how much I am going to miss being spoiled to within an inch of my life by Yuuri's family. The pace is so frenetic that it's kind of a relief to pack our things and head for the airport.

"You look happy to be going back," Yuuri says as we board the plane and head for our seats.

"It's the longest I've ever stayed away from Russia," I answer him, "Even though I lived away from home, I've trained at only two facilities and both were in Saint Petersburg. I've traveled a lot, but never for very long like this time."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get a royal welcome when we get there," Yuuri chuckles.

"You got a pretty impressive sendoff, yourself," I comment, thinking back to the crowd of well-wishers who had lined the entrance to the airport.

"I think Minako must've made sure everyone knew exactly when we'd be going through."

"You deserve the attention," I tell him, nuzzling his cheek, "You are Japan's late blooming flower."

"Yeah, well, I think I wouldn't have bloomed at all if you hadn't come."

I give him a little shrug.

"It doesn't really matter why, does it? You are getting the attention you deserve now. Those people love you. They feel connected to you, and just like me, they are supporting you every step of the way."

The flight back to Russia is long, but I have trouble sleeping or eating. I have little flutters inside at the closing distance between my home country and me. I suppose that even though Japan was beautiful and the people of Hasetsu were so welcoming, I have missed being the center of attention in Russia. It may have been relaxing to be out of the public eye for awhile, but I can't say I'm disappointed at all when we arrive and cameras are waiting to follow us every step of the way to our waiting limousine. Russian media did their work, stirring everyone up about my return and speculation about when I would be returning to the ice. People reach out with their hands and the air around us is filled with the sound of my name.

I glance at Yuuri and find that he's walking quietly beside me, wearing an aloof expression and seeming not to notice the uproar going on around him. It makes sense for him to be that way because the people here don't really know him, except as the Japanese skater who stole their nation's prince away.

Yuuri sighs in relief as we climb into the limo and the doors close between us and the crowds of people. I wonder if he will make some kind of comment, but he's just silent and looking out the windows. That, too, makes sense. While I received a very friendly welcome in Japan, Yuuri is viewed here as an outsider and a bit of a thief. I wonder how that will affect him when he competes.

We reach the hotel and Yuuri rolls his eyes at seeing more people waiting there with signs and banners bearing my name. And the driver stops us right in front, so that we have to walk past them to go inside. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy smiling at them and giving them a wink, then listening to the excited reactions. Yuuri relaxes in the quieter interior of the hotel, and he seems relieved when we finish checking in and head upstairs. He doesn't say anything until we reach our room, and I collapse onto the bed, smiling and putting my hands behind my head.

"That was a lovely welcome, don't you think?" I ask him.

"Sure, you're a prince here. You deserve a royal welcome, right?" he says, obviously not as deliriously happy as I am.

"We should go out to eat," I suggest, "I know where the coaches and players usually go."

Yuuri moves to the window and looks down at the still crowded area where we came in.

"Maybe you should go ahead," he suggests, "I'm pretty worn out from the flight and I have practice in the morning."

I'm out the door before he can change his mind or tell me not to drink.

The club I go to is filled with coaches, skaters and lots of happy fans who erupt in excited shouts as I enter and head for where a few acquaintances are waiting. They call to me, and in a moment, I am laughing and catching up with them, drink in hand and waving off repeated requests for a dance. But I can't avoid them forever. I finish reconnecting with my friends, then finish my drink and head for the dance floor. With so many bodies moving all around me, it's hard to keep track of who I'm dancing with, and we change partners a million times anyway. I take a break after several dances for more drinks and conversation. I haven't had any alcohol in a few weeks, so it hits me a little harder than expected. I start to lose the ability to focus on conversation, so I finish off my drink, only to behanded another. I take a swallow and set it down and accept another extended hand.

 _I think Yuuri's glad he stayed at the hotel. He doesn't like crowds and he'd probably be pissed at me for drinking a lot. But I'm catching up with people I haven't seen in months. It's not hurting anyone if I get a little wild. The competition isn't for a few days anyway._

The lights around me get really bright and the music vibrates all through my body. The club is so crowded that all of us dancing are bumping up against each other. I feel hands touching and caressing my arm here, the small of my back, the curve of my cheek, and yes, even my clothed ass. I don't even know who I'm dancing with or how many drinks I've had or who I've talked to this evening. Everything goes on that way until I overhear someone saying it's two in the morning, and I notice that people are starting to leave. I slip out too, heading for a waiting car that takes me back to the hotel. I've forgotten the room number, so a hotel employee sees me to the door and I go inside and close the door behind me.

I'm surprised to see Yuuri awake and sitting at the table by the window, sipping at a cup of tea and looking out at the night sky.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I ask him, "It's only a few hours until we have to be up for practice."

"I think the time change is messing with me," he says in a calm voice, but one that sounds like he might be a little angry and not wanting to talk about it, "I'll try to go to back to sleep when I finish this."

He doesn't say a word about the very obvious fact that my clothing is rumpled, I'm awfully sweaty and I must smell like the booze I was drinking.

"Sorry," I apologize, "I'll clean up and join you in a few minutes."

"I think I'd like to sleep separate," he says, his voice still calm, but I can hear the muted anger now.

"That's fine," I tell him, refusing to be baited by him.

 _I've been out of the country and in that little, faraway place for months. He shouldn't be pissed about me enjoying the fact that I'm loved in my home country. And if he is, let him sleep alone and think about it._

He doesn't join me in the shower like he usually does, and even though I try to ignore it, I find it frustrating that while everyone else can't keep their eyes and hands off of me, he is pretending I don't exist. For someone who was so thankful for my presence in his life a few hours ago, he's being damned ungrateful now. Of course, I know he doesn't like being around me when he can't drink and I have been. I finish my shower and stumble to Yuuri's bed, naked, waking him as I start to climb in with him.

"Victor, I said I'm not sleeping with you!" he complains, pushing me away, "You smell like alcohol."

"I showered and rinsed my mouth," I whimper, "What more do you want? Are you just trying to punish me or something? Is it really bad that I enjoyed coming back here after being away so long? What did you expect, Yuuri? Did you think I'd turned into a nun or something?"

I don't even see him hurl the pillow that hits me in the face and knocks me onto my ass on the floor.

"I _thought_ that you were here in Moscow to be my coach!" he yells, "Not go out and make a spectacle of yourself and come back drunk a few hours before you're supposed to be up and coaching me. Going out for a few drinks? Even dancing? It would be fine. But you came in so drunk, you probably forgot what room we were in!"

"I did not."

 _I totally did._

"Then, why did they send a bellhop up with you?" he snaps, "What? Did you start throwing up in the lobby or something?"

"What are you, my mother?" I shout back, "Yuuri, I am not a goddamned child!"

"Then _stop acting like one_!"

 _I think if I wasn't so fucking tired, I would go out and not come back tonight._

"I am acting like a person who missed his home and his friends. And if that makes you mad, I'm sorry. If it makes you not want to sleep with me or makes you want to yell at me when we should both be sleeping, I apologize. I just can't be like you, Yuuri. I can't shut out the world and pretend it's not there, just because I think that the world won't like me. I think I've more than proven to you that if you open up and put yourself out there, people will love you. People already love you. For god's sake, Yuuri, I love you! And you never thought that would happen, did you?"

"So, you're saying that the answer is for me to go out, fill my body that I've worked so hard to train with liquid poison, let people put their hands all over me and come back so drunk that I can't see straight? I don't expect you to be like me, Victor, and I can't be like you. And really, it's better if we are who we are. I just think that you're acting out. I don't know. Maybe being my coach isn't good for you."

"Stop saying that!" I shout at him, taking hold of his arm, "Yuuri, you say that so much lately. It isn't true. I love coaching you, and you know that."

"But you drink when you get depressed. Are you depressed now?" Yuuri asks, covering his face with his hands, "I'm trying to understand why you do this, but I just don't get it."

"I'm not depressed," I assure him, sitting down on his bed and coaxing him into my arms, "I just got overexcited about being home. I drank too much. I admit it. But, I'm not depressed and what I did has nothing to do with how much I like or don't like coaching you. Don't think about this anymore, okay? I promise I won't go out again with my friends until after the Rostelecom Cup is over. I was just enjoying my first night back and a little bit of hero worship. Is that really so horrible?"

Yuuri sucks in an unhappy breath and scrunches up his nose at the little bit of alcohol that's still on my breath.

"I guess not," he sighs, looking at me through sad, weary eyes, "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me," I laugh, kissing his cheek then his earlobe, "What you have to do is curl up with me and let me hold you, so that you'll fall asleep just like a baby, okay?"

"But…"

"Are you really going to punish me by making me sleep a few feet away from you without being able to touch you? Because, I will keep you awake all of the rest of the night, whimpering like Maccachin when he's sad."

"Victor…"

I know when his lips curve upward that I have him. I curl up next to him and kiss his neck and under his earlobe, then I wrap my naked body around his and bury my face in his hair. I'm almost asleep when Yuuri's voice reaches me again.

"Do you really like when people touch you all over?"

 _Why the focus on that?_

 _Is Yuuri jealous or is this something else?_

"You're talking to me like you saw this yourself tonight. Were you following me again, _katsudon_?" I ask, smirking, "Why do you do that and not come and dance with me?"

"I wasn't following you," Yuuri explains, "I saw it on the news. You're on like every station."

"Maybe not much else was happening," I chuckle, brushing it off, "But if you saw that, then you saw how crowded that place was. It's not like I could stop them."

"I guess I just don't understand how you can like that," he goes on, burrowing closer to me, "When someone I don't know touches me, I feel like…I feel like they're invading the space around me. It kind of feels like it gets hard to breathe."

"You get anxious because you're not used to that," I agree, "I don't. We're different people, and that's all right. You don't have to like it when strangers touch you. That's not the important thing. I only don't mind it because I like seeing how many people know who I am, how many people smile because they love to see me skate."

"You are a real prince," Yuuri sighs, "and I just feel like I'm pretending."

"Stop this," I chide him, "You _are_ a prince. You are just a quiet one, like the sun that rises slowly. You are beautiful, Yuuri. You are warm and loving and you are the sun in _my_ universe. My _solnyshko._ No one else is. Take your mind off of all of the attention I'm getting and my bad behavior tonight, and all of those worries that are running around in your head. Push everything away, because tomorrow? When we go to practice and anywhere else for the duration of this trip? _You_ are going to be the light that everyone sees. You are going to surprise them so much that they will see exactly what made their hero, their prince drop everything and rush to you. They are going to love you, Yuuri. You'll make them worship you."

"Shut up," he laughs, "I will not."

"No, you will. Sleep now," I cajole him, kissing his lips and his forehead and burrowing into his hair again.

"I should still make you sleep in the other bed," he yawns.

"No," I say, giving him my best puppy dog eyes, "you won't be so cold and send me away, will you? I'll get so lonely over there."

"Fine. You win."

"Good."

We sleep soundly after that, and wake up suddenly to the sound of the alarm clock. We head down to the ice rink for the public practice and find another crowd waiting for us. Yuuri still seems quiet and distant in the midst of it all, but he doesn't seem tense like he did before. I send him up on the elevator while I go to grab some coffee.

As I come back into the rink entrance, a group of reporters surrounds me. I give them a cheerful smile and answer a few questions.

"When are you planning to return to competition?" one man asks.

"I'm not going to make any statement about that until after the Grand Prix Finals," I tell them politely, "Right now, I see a lot of potential in Yuuri Katsuki's skating. I want the focus to be on him during the competition."

"Wouldn't you rather meet a person with Yuuri's charisma on the ice?" a woman asks.

The question throws me a little, but I spot Yurio standing behind the reporters, and scowling at us.

"Look, Yurio's here too!" I say, heading for him and wrapping an arm around him, "Did you all see the short program I choreographed for Yurio?"

Yurio loses his temper, of course, and knocks the coffee out of my hand.

"You're not Russia's top skater anymore, Victor," he shouts, "I'm the star in this event."

I don't even lose my smile, and as I walk past Yurio, I widen it into a bigger grin.

"Way to be a prince and not a little lap kitten trying to roar," I tease him under my breath, "Go get'em, Tiger."

I step onto an elevator and leave him looking all flustered and angry in the center of the group of reporters.

 _Better that they focus their attention on the skaters actually competing here anyway._

Yuuri's practice session goes perfectly and the reporters take tons of pictures of the two of us. The magazine article came out today, so there's a lot of attention focused on both Yuuri and me. We wrap things up, but another group of reporters corners us on the way out. I distract them while Yuuri slips away.

"How does it feel to be back in Russia?"

"Ah, it feels good," I laugh, "though I very much enjoyed my stay in Hasetsu. The people there were wonderful and I was pleased with the progress that Yuuri made in his practice sessions. I have no doubt that he will do well in the Rostelecom Cup."

"Do you think that his nerves will come into play like they did before the free skate in China?"

"Yuuri has worked hard on overcoming that particular challenge. I feel confident that he will rise to the occasion and perform well."

"If he doesn't qualify for the Grand Prix Finals, will you continue to coach him?"

"Now, now," I laugh, "I told you that there will be no announcement of any plans until after the Grand Prix Finals, so you're going to have to wait. I promise you, Yuuri Katsuki will make it worth the wait. If you will please excuse me, I have to be off now. See you all at the competition!"

I wave and head back to the hotel, where I find Yuuri back in our room and relaxing on the bed. I smile and move to join him. He moves over and I slip a hand into his.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"Yes, now that you're back."

I give him a curious look.

"Did you think I wasn't coming back?" I ask.

He pauses and I see a flash of what looks like guilt.

"Oh, I see. You didn't believe me when I said that last night was really just because I was home for the first time in months. You thought I would slip away to go dancing and drinking. Am I right?"

"Well…"

"Yuuri, you are my focus now. I went out and celebrated because I was happy to be here. Now, I'm happy to be focused on building you up. It's your name that is in the news now, right there next to mine."

"Yours and Yurio's," Yuuri interjects.

"Great, we're locals, so we're going to have plenty of supporters here. But you are winning over a lot of people already, and when you skate tomorrow, you're going to turn a lot of heads and have people focusing on you even more. You're a mystery because you aren't as well known here. That is going to give you an advantage. When you go out there to skate, use that to grab them and drag them in. They're going to be shocked by you, and they will fall in love with you, just as hard and as fast as I did."

"Okay," he says, blushing so cutely, "if you say so."

"I say so," I answer, kissing his barely smiling lips, "I say so and I'll keep on saying so…until the world knows…my _solnyshko_."

"Is that what you're going to call me now?" he asks, smiling shyly.

I give him a little shrug.

"Your mother is right," I tell him, kissing him again, "You are the sun that makes me feel warm. Ever since she said that to you, I've wanted to call you that."

"You know I still think you're a rat for snooping, right?"

"Yes," I laugh, "but I am the warmest rat in Russia."


	20. The Quiet Domination

**Chapter 20: The Quiet Domination**

I can't help but remain concerned about how Yuuri will perform under the stress of everything going on around us. It's not as easy to read, really, because although there is a lot of media focus on us, much of the attention is centered on me. The people here have a great interest in seeing me return to skating. It is possible that the stress will get to him, but it is equally possible that since he is viewed here as an outsider and expectations for him will not be so high as in places where he is known, Yuuri will shake off any nerves and give the kind of stellar performance he gave in the short program of the China Cup.

I have been feeling an aggressive energy coming from Yuuri in the last day or so. Sometimes when we are in public and media people approach us, his eyes narrow and I feel him watching me closely, although he doesn't say anything. And this evening, I feel his eyes studying me as I lie naked and sprawled across his chest with his arms wrapped around me. It's so sexy that I wish the competition was over already and we could fool around. I didn't tell Yuuri, but I did what he suggested and ordered a few _things_ from a company who promised very discreet shipping. The name of the place wasn't so discreet, but…well…

 _Maybe I should just ask him to play with me._

I quickly talk myself out of that. Our focus needs to be on Yuuri's performance, not my hungry Eros. I smile and kiss Yuuri's clothed breast over his softly thumping heart. His fingers play with my hair and it makes my smile get bigger as I drift off.

I have no idea that my _solnyshko_ is about to give me an unexpected surprise.

The first hint I get is a little tugging on my ankle. I shift slightly and mumble, but I don't open my eyes…until I realize that my ankle is caught on something. My eyes open, but all I see is grey. Something is over my eyes…and my wrists have been tied together and secured to the headboard.

"Yuuri?" I whisper.

My heart's beating so hard all of a sudden and if I wasn't already, I'm instantly aroused. I'm lying on my belly and tied down securely. I pull a little and there is a warning hiss in my ear.

"Don't move too much," Yuuri says in a voice that sounds nothing at all like the shy person he usually is, "You'll wrinkle your scarves, Vitya."

 _Oh my god, it's his Eros, gotten loose again!_

 _Wait, Yuuri was going through my suitcase?_

 _I wonder if he found…_

A little buzzing sound answers that question.

 _Oh!_

"So, you've been shopping?" Yuuri says in a way that tells me he's both blushing a little and smirking so cutely.

"Y-you told me to, remember?"

There's a little snapping sound and I feel a sting on my bare bottom.

 _This is so not how I envisioned using these things, but…oh god…I'm so hard now!_

"I found these things earlier, when you asked me to bring you your toothbrush. I think you wanted me to find them…didn't you?"

"Do you even know how to use those things?" I snicker, "Come on, Yuuri. You should be sleeping, not…OW!"

The snapping sounds twice and the stinging is more fierce.

"I figured this one out," he says with a laugh in his voice.

"Seriously, Yuuri, you need to rest. Now…"

The crop snaps again and I yelp because it really stings this time.

"Take it easy with that, idiot!" I shout at him.

The crop snaps again and I hiss a curse in Russian, but bite back anything else.

"Do I have your attention now, Prince Vitya?" he asks in a low, sexy voice.

"Yes, Yuuri. You have my attention," I answer obediently.

 _Oh, after the competition, you are so going to pay for this, katsudon!_

A low, erotic groan escapes my parted lips as I feel Yuuri's fingers stroking one of the places he struck with the crop, and I can feel my excited member twitch and leak more furiously in reaction.

"What do you want from me?"

He pauses for a moment, then his fingers begin to play in my hair.

"You ordered these toys for us, ne?" he asks, inquisition style.

"Who did you think they were for?" I ask, smirking, "You said that I should…"

I gasp as the end of the crop is dragged across a sore place on my bottom.

"And tell me, who did you envision wearing the nipple clamps?"

 _How can he even say something like nipple clamps anyway? His Eros is dripping with sexiness!_

"Well, there are two sets, so…"

The crop snaps against the nightstand and my body jumps and I suck in a sharp breath in reaction.

"I think we'll try them on you, first."

I feel the scarves that are wrapped around my ankles loosen, and I roll obediently onto my back, then lie quietly as my ankles are bound again to the ends of the rail at the foot of the bed. The fact that my chest is heaving slightly with shortened breaths makes attaching the clamps a little challenging and Yuuri's never done something like this before. I can't believe he's doing it now. The whole thing is making me feel giddy. My nipples aren't erect enough at first, but with his fingers, he coaxes them into rising up enough to wrap the feathery ended clamps around them.

"Would you like them to be tighter?" he asks.

"N-no," I pant, "It h-hurts a little."

"Do you want me to take them off?"

"Ah…hah…n-no!"

"Are you sure?" he asks teasingly, "Your nipples look kind of red."

"They're not used to Yuuri's Eros being so rough," I manage, "But it's fine. Please, continue?"

A shiver goes all through me as Yuuri runs the crop along one of my cheeks.

"Hmm, your manners are improving, Prince Vitya," he chuckles, "Shall we move on?"

I start to answer, then my breath escapes me as the buzzing I heard earlier starts up again.

"You aren't going to…"

The crop snaps against the table, and this time it's closer to me.

There is another pause, then Yuuri's palm comes to rest on my belly.

"I think you need to be very relaxed for me to insert this," he says, touching the still buzzing device to the very sensitive flesh of my stomach, making me flinch and catch my breath, "And…maybe there is something else I need to do so that Prince Vitya will not climax too soon from the stimulation."

"Oh! C-can you even get that thing on m-me now?" I worry aloud, "It might not fit, Yuuri."

As it happens, the device he holds is perfectly sized.

"You should see your face right now," Yuuri teases me, "Would you like me to take a picture of how you look?"

"Go ahead," I laugh, "Just…only you and I are allowed to see it, okay?"

I get a very perverted thrill when I hear the sound of the photo being taken.

"Okay. I don't think I want to share this with anyone. Only I should see Vitya this way."

"Only you, _Solnyshko_!" I purr.

He tears away the blindfold and takes another photo.

"So, the naughty Prince Vitya can blush?" he laughs, "You look so cute!"

He sets my cell phone down, then meets my eyes with those dark, aggressive ones as he coats his fingers in lubricant.

"Shall we see how this other toy works, then?"

"By all means," I chuckle, staring with aroused eyes as he begins to prepare me.

He lowers himself between my widespread thighs and keeps eye contact as he continues the preparation. He finds the sensitive nerves that make me moan loudly and arch my back, then I hear the sound of another photo being taken.

 _That one will be so beautiful!_

I lose a little bit of composure when he looks deeply into my eyes and picks up the buzzing toy.

"Tell me the truth," Yuuri's manifested Eros demands softly, "Were you going to fluster me with this, or did you secretly want to try it on your own body?"

"Do I have to choose one?" I ask saucily, "Maybe I meant to do both."

"Did you try it already?"

"No."

"Good."

He brings the device close to me, so close, and then he runs it down my torso, pausing to tease my aching nipples that are still pinched by the clamps. He slides the buzzing toy down the center of my torso, dipping into my navel, then continuing downward…purposely letting it brush against a sensitive place and making me yelp and writhe helplessly while he takes another photo. Heavy panting sounds and really lurid moans escape me as he very slowly and meticulously penetrates me with the buzzing toy, working at a maddeningly restrained pace that has me shaking all over and swearing profusely in Russian as he takes a final photo of me in sweet, sexual torment. He keeps me in the throes of torturous, wanton pleasure, suspended at the edges of bliss for what seems like forever, then holding me back carefully with his hand, he frees my arousal from its circular prison, holding the device in his teeth for a moment like a glittering prize before he lets it fall and continues pleasuring me. He lets go of his hold and I can't stop the relentless eruption that follows. It's so beautifully sexy to watch him feed on my essence like he's starved for it. He rests his chin on my sweating thigh when we're finished and I'm so dizzy and drunk with passion that I can't do anything but lie on my back, panting and staring at the ceiling blindly.

I don't know if I pass out or something, but I don't register at all when the toys get put away. I just feel my hands being released to hug my lover tightly as I curl my spent body around him.

"I want to give you pleasure like what you gave me," I whimper, "Yuuri…"

"After the competition," he laughs, blushing.

His Eros is submerged again and his usual shyness is back. It's so different to look at him with his brown eyes looking bright and far too innocent for the things he just did to my body.

 _What kind of monster have I created?_

 _Will he eat me alive in my sleep?_

But Yuuri is sweet, innocent Yuuri again, and he cuddles up to me and sighs sleepily as he drifts off.

I wake long before he does, and I leave the hotel to go walking in the early morning chill. It's peaceful all around me and my heart is calm inside me. Flakes of snow drift down from the sky, settling on my clothes and in my hair. I breathe slowly and I feel the hum of life and love all through me. This is the gift of being with Yuuri Katsuki…such beautiful, perfect joy as I've never known. I feel so very loved…and so inspired!

 _I can't wait to see him skate today._

I walk back to the hotel and wake Yuuri to get ready for the public practice. He is calm, but I already feel his Eros coming to the surface. It gets stronger and his eyes gain a sharper glint as we climb into the limo for the drive over. There are reporters waiting and cameras flash all around us as we head inside. It's hard to concentrate with all of the noise around us, but Yuuri is composed and attentive. He's here to win, and I meet his determination with my own.

The rest of the day blazes by, and before we know it, it's time for the competition. We walk into the arena and Yuuri leans his back against the rink wall, looking down at me with those aggressive eyes as I tie his skates for him. He eyes the crowd as nearby spectators begin to chant my name, and his eyes darken and glare down at me. I finish with his skates and stand. I hear the crowd calling out to me and turn and start waving back at them. I don't notice the angry look I get from Yuuri as he leaves to warm up with the others. I don't see him return. I'm stunned a little by all of the attention being focused on me.

 _I've missed them too._

 _It feels good to have their love._

Suddenly, Yuuri's hand wraps around my tie and he yanks me close to him. Everything else disappears but the commanding sound of his Eros speaking into my blushing ear.

"The performance has already begun, Victor."

My heart skips and pounds in anticipation.

"I know it has."

Yuuri's lips smile.

"Don't worry. I'm going to go out there and show my love for you to the whole of Russia."

After that, he is the only one who exists for me. My eyes are riveted on him, watching raptly as he surprises me by focusing, not on me, but on the judges, even blowing them a saucy kiss as he begins to dance for them. I'm glad to see that he's aware of the lower expectations here, and he's using that as a means of surprising them with an absolutely stellar performance. Every move, every turn of his body, all of his expressions, his gestures and jumps are so perfect. The cries of my name die out completely as Yuuri Katsuki unleashes his most beautiful Eros yet. No one can look away.

From start to finish, he has them in the palm of his hand, and as the program comes to a close, I feel him bringing all of Russia and me, too, to our knees. I feel a kind of euphoria I usually have to drink something to reach as the last strains of music die away. Yuuri is panting and sweating, but his eyes are bright and he smiles and waves at the crowd as we go to meet in the kiss and cry.

As Yuuri exits the ice, the two of us feel a sharp coldness set in, and we look up to see Yurio approaching, looking fierce and unrelenting in the costume I loaned him for his Agape program.

"Out of my way, piggy!" he scoffs at Yuuri.

Yuuri and I exchange excited glances.

"Looks like he found his true Agape," Yuuri says, swallowing hard and staring.

"Finally!" we exclaim together.

We head to the kiss and cry, awaiting my _katsudon's_ score. It's another personal best for him, and I'm so proud of Yuuri that I kneel at his side and in a respectful gesture, I lay a gentle kiss on the side of his skate. Fresh cheers erupt and mingled cries of Yuuri's name and mine fill the air, riling Yurio until he growls and fires himself out to the center of the ice to begin. We wish him luck, then we head inside to the quieter waiting and warm up area to watch on the monitors.

"You were amazing out there," I tell Yuuri, hugging him tightly, "I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thanks," he whispers, hugging me back.

Other skaters and coaches offer their congratulations as Yuuri quietly watches the other performances. I'm across the room from him when Yuuri phone suddenly buzzes and he receives a call that makes his eyes widen and his hand clench around the phone.

"Victor!" he exclaims, "You need to go back to Japan right away!"


	21. The Love That Sustains Us

**Chapter 21: The Love That Sustains Us**

There is only one reason that Yuuri would be looking at me with such frantic eyes and, in the midst of the Rostelecom Cup, tell me to rush back to Japan.

"M-maccachin?" I manage to say.

I have a sinking feeling inside. Maccachin is an old dog, and it's a given that nothing, and no one lives forever. Of course I know that, but it doesn't make hearing something like this any easier, especially when I'm so far away from him.

"He choked on a steamed bun," Yuuri explains, "My sister is with him at the veterinary hospital, but she says that they don't know what's going to happen."

For a moment, everything seems to freeze in place around us.

 _I remember sitting in the middle of my bed in my dorm room at the skating center, on my lap a sea of birthday cards from happy fans wanting to congratulate me on my sweet sixteen. But my eyes were filled with tears because the sun had set and there was no word yet from…_

 _The door opened and I turned to see, not my parents, but Yakov there. A little mocha colored flash ran past him and jumped up on the bed, scattering the cards as a fluffy little puppy slid across the bed and I grabbed him just in time so that he wouldn't crash into the wall._

" _Yakov, are my parents here?" I asked, grinning and hugging the curly little bundle, "Is this my…?"_

" _I'm sorry, Vitya," Yakov said quietly, "Your parents called and said that they wouldn't be able to come."_

 _He scowled, but not at me, as my face fell._

" _They wished you a happy birthday, and they said that they would try to arrange a visit soon. You know this happens," he scolded me gently, "You are a prodigy and that means that you don't just belong to them, Vitya. You represent all of Russia when you skate. That was explained to you when you arrived here to live and train."_

" _I was eight years old!" I sobbed, burying my face in the poodle's fur, "And I didn't know that it meant that they would forget all about me!"_

" _They didn't forget you," Yakov said reassuringly, "They live far away and they both work, you know. They are busy. And you have two other siblings…"_

" _Who don't dress like girls and dance for a living!" I snapped, turning away and holding the little dog tightly._

 _He looked up at me and whimpered, then licked the tears from my face while Yakov sat down next to me._

" _I explained to them that it wasn't that I was…thinking I was a girl," I said in a shaky voice, "It's just…"_

" _It's just performance," Yakov said, slipping a hand into mine, "And it is beautiful performance. Your abilities are ages ahead of most people your age. Your work is inspired."_

" _Why do they hate me?"_

" _They don't hate you. They just don't understand the world that you live in. You work hard and you create beautiful artwork with your body and the music, Vitya. They see that. And when they see you winning medal after medal after medal as you move to the senior men's division and dominate the skating world, they will appreciate the sacrifices you've made. Don't cry over this. You have friends and fans here who are flooding your mailbox and your room with cards, gifts and good wishes. Don't think about the people who have forgotten you. Think about the ones who remember you."_

 _Yakov turned and started to walk out._

" _Yakov, if the puppy isn't from them, then who…?"_

" _Who do you think, idiot boy?" he snorted, "You are too moody and rebellious, and you are completely irresponsible…always sneaking out, always getting into trouble. I thought maybe having someone to care for would teach you some discipline."_

 _I barely heard the added words as he left me alone with the little puppy._

" _And maybe he will take care of you too, Vitya."_

 _I looked down into the puppy's bright, happy eyes and couldn't help smiling at him._

" _Well, it looks like we're stuck together now, doesn't it?"_

Yakov was right that eventually I grew older and began to grow in fame, and I was able to reconnect with my parents and siblings again. But, it was Maccachin who got me through the loneliness of those in between years. He has never failed to be there for me.

Not once.

"Did you hear me?" Yuuri says urgently, "You have to go back to Japan now. I'll handle the free skate tomorrow on my own!"

"I can't leave, Yuuri…not in the middle of…"

"You have to!" he insists, taking hold of my arms and looking into my eyes, "I didn't go back when my _Victor_ was sick, and I've regretted it ever since. You need to go back and be with Maccachin. I _know_ what he means to you."

"I told you. I can't leave!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Yakov approaching, alongside his ex-wife and Yurio. Of anyone, I think Yakov would understand best, so I hurry to meet him and place my hands on the front of his jacket as I look into his eyes.

"Yakov, thank god! You are the coach for me."

"What's this?" he asks, giving me an amused look, "Crawling back already?"

"It will just be for tomorrow. Just for one day, will you be Yuuri's coach?"

Yakov gives me a stymied look.

"Huh?"

"What?" Yuuri yelps.

"What?" Yurio yells.

"I know you're still angry at me for leaving, and I wouldn't ask…"

"Go," he interrupts.

For a moment, my throat gets tight and my eyes start to burn. Yakov pats my face and shakes his head.

"Are you listening, Vitya. I will take care of Yuuri. Go."

"Thank you," I manage, hugging him tightly.

 _It's strange how things keep coming back to me. It's not just Macca who has always been there for me. Yakov has also. He's been more than a coach. Sometimes he felt like the only family I had._

"Well? What are you standing there, staring at me for?" he chuckles, "Get going, Vitya. Don't keep him waiting."

Yuuri and I rush to a waiting car and I make the flight reservation as we ride back to the hotel. I gather my things quickly and Yuuri and I head down to the hotel lobby, where we say our goodbyes.

"Ask Yakov if you need help or don't understand something. If you're in trouble, just hug him and he'll be there for you. I'm sorry, Yuuri. I know I won't be with you, but I'll be here in spirit. I'll be watching from Japan."

I hold him tightly for a moment, and my heart sinks a little more because he's already shaking.

"You remember this morning as we were getting ready for the short program, you told me that you knew you were going to do well, because you still felt the warmth of our love inside you?" I ask him.

He relaxes slightly and manages a stiff nod.

"That warmth is still inside you. It helped you score a personal best today, and it will help you finish well enough to advance to the Grand Prix Finals. I believe in you, Yuuri. Please, believe in yourself. Just do your best and you will be fine."

"Okay," he says softly, "I promise I will."

"Good."

I leave him with a kiss and hurry to the airport, where I check in and board the plane. It feels strange being there without Yuuri, and it's stressful, not knowing how things are going with Maccachin. I try to sleep, but every time I close my eyes, what I go back to is how many times I sat, holding Maccachin as someone I loved walked out on me…on us. My family left me. Lovers left me. The only thing that was a constant was that I could hug Macca and know I wasn't alone.

 _He must be so scared, being sick and not having me there._

 _There's Yuuri to think about too. Here we are, on the verge of qualification and I'm forced to leave him when he needs me the most. All of the work we've done together this season hangs on the free skate and if Yuuri's nerves start to get the better of him and I'm not there, close to him…_

I look at my watch, but there are still hours to pass and nothing to do but look out into the darkness and will the plane to move faster or for time to pass more quickly. It seems like forever before the plane touches down and I rush out to find Minako waiting to take me to the veterinary hospital.

It doesn't help that I hate hospitals, and that I feel sick at the sight of needles. Yakov had to hold me down when I needed vaccinations as a boy, and I still hate having to even have a checkup. But I follow Minako to where Mari is sitting in the waiting room. She stands and comes to hug me. It's such a good, though unexpected feeling. But then, Yuuri's family has become my family too, and they give me the same love that they give to my absent lover, when he is home.

"Has there been any word?" I ask.

"They manage to get the blockage cleared and the last I heard, they were stabilizing him and getting him comfortable for the night."

She's interrupted by a sad yelping that I recognize all too well.

"He's been doing that every once in a while," Mari explains, "The vet's not sure why."

"Well, I am," I say, standing, "Macca wants me. That's the sound he makes when he's missing me."

I walk up to the reception desk and speak quickly to the woman working there. She disappears into the back for several minutes before emerging and beckoning for me to join her.

"Doctor Koizumi said it's fine if you want to come back now. Maccachin is stable and resting. He keeps waking up and seems emotionally distressed rather than having a physical problem."

"He'll calm down if I'm able to stay with him. I just need to put my hands on him, so that he knows I'm there."

"Of course, Mr. Nikiforov. You know him best."

We walk to the back and into a treatment room, where Macca is laid on his side on an examination table.

"He's pretty groggy, but hey, it looks like he knows it's you," the veterinarian says, pointing to Macca's weakly thumping tail.

I hurry to his side and sit down, laying a hand on his face and tilting my head to meet his eyes.

"What did I tell you about stealing the damned steamed buns?" I scold him gently.

Macca whimpers a little and thumps his tail a few more times.

"You're going to be fine," I promise him, resting my head on the examination table beside his, "I think you and I are both very tired, Why don't we try to sleep?"

Macca whimpers again, but he closes his eyes. I hum a little, like I sometimes do when we're at home alone and I'm reading or just passing time. The sound relaxes him and he drifts off and starts snoring softly. When the vet comes back into the room to check in on him, he looks impressed at Macca's stronger vital signs.

"He's picked up quite a bit since you arrived," he comments, "At first, I wasn't sure how he was going to do, but he's making very good progress now. I wonder, do you think you might want to watch him at home for the rest of the night?"

"You don't think he'd be better off here, where there is someone who can take care of him better than I can?"

"We've really done all we need to, medically speaking," the vet tells me, "What Maccachin needs most is to be in a comfortable environment, so he doesn't feel stress. Home is probably the best place for him. And he just needs you to stay close to him."

 _Those words again._

 _Stay close to me._

"Well, if you think it's what's best, then."

"I do," the doctor says kindly, "Take Maccachin home. Make him comfortable, and you both should try to sleep."

 _It's true._

 _I haven't eaten or slept in I don't know how many hours. I lost track of time with the long flight here and worrying about Maccachin. I don't even know what day it is…only that it must be getting close to time for Yuuri's performance._

 _If I can't be there, I need to at least watch._

It takes another hour or so to get final instructions for Maccachin's care, then we make the drive back to Yutopia Katsuki. Mari must have called ahead, because Hiroko and Toshiya are waiting for us, dressed in their night clothes and with hot green tea prepared. We settle Macca and me on the soft bed in my room, and Minako, who has been there all night too, settles beside me, with Macca in between us. She sets up a laptop and manages to connect with an online station showing the competition. Yurio is about to start his performance, and my Yuuri is next. I glance at Minako, then reach down into the cabinet below the nightstand and pull out a bottle of something very strong that I save for times when I feel too much stress.

I know it's probably the most wrong thing to do, but I am too tired and too depressed to care. Besides, my nerves are frazzled and everything now hangs on what happens when Yuuri performs tonight. If he qualifies, everything will be fine, but if not, then…I don't know.

I'm suddenly scared because I don't know what I'll do if Yuuri doesn't qualify.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Minako asks, "That stuff looks dangerous."

I give her a dismissive look and pour her a glass too, which stops her from bothering me about it.

On the laptop, we watch as Yurio coasts to another personal best.

"He's come a long way this season," Minako comments, taking a swallow of the drink I gave her.

"Hmm."

She scowls at the glass and looks back at me.

"What the heck is this stuff anyway?" she complains, "I think it burned through my throat."

I think for a moment about when Yuuri was scolding me for drinking when I'm depressed.

"It's liquid poison," I deadpan, "Want another?"

She gives me a sympathetic look.

"Load me up."

I nod and pour another for her as we watch Yuuri take his place on the ice. The bottle almost drops from my shaking hand as I see my lover's lost expression.

"Oh shit. Here we go," Minako sighs, rubbing her eyes, then taking half of her second drink in a single swallow, "Is it just me or…?"

"No, it isn't just you. Yuuri is distressed," I say, pouring myself a second drink as the music starts.

Thank god I'm starting to feel numb. I don't know if I could watch this otherwise. I feel so damned guilty and there is nothing I can do. I've just felt like that too much today…and yesterday…and for how long, I don't know anymore. I hold my breath as the music starts and Yuuri begins to move.

Having been his coach for months now, I see immediately the signs of anxiety, the widened eyes and slightly trembling hands, and the tension in his body. I'm almost surprised that he makes the quad toe loop on his first combination.

Then he pops his double toe loop.

"Fuck…" Minako breathes, and I feel her hand take hold of my arm.

I pour us another round of drinks as Yuuri barely lands his quad salchow and he two-foots the landing on his triple loop.

I don't know if it was Maccachin who just whimpered or if it was me, but Minako is literally hugging me, and her fingernails are digging into my arm.

"Come on, Yuuri, pull it together, damn it!" Minako swears.

We know it's bad when we hear Yurio's voice faintly yelling in the background. I almost manage a smile at that. Of course, I know that Yurio only pretends to look down on Yuuri. He actually respects my lover's skating and it irritates him badly when Yuuri doesn't do his best and makes a lot of mistakes. Yurio wants to have to rise to the challenge to win. He doesn't think that winning should be too easy for anyone…not even himself.

"Okay, that's better," Minako says, clenching her teeth as Yuuri pulls off his combination triple axle flawlessly.

 _Maybe there is hope. I'm seeing something different now. He's calming down. I just hope it's not too late. That's right, solnyshko. Keep it simple. Try to think about all of the time that you and I have spent creating and perfecting this program. This program is you, Yuuri. It is…complex, and it's it's difficult, but it is the most beautiful expression of who you are._

I feel myself take a dragging breath as he pulls of the triple axle, single loop, triple salchow combination without a hitch, then his triple lutz, triple toe loop combination is perfect. He makes the final quad and tries to add in the double toe loop he missed at the beginning, but he touches down on the landing. It's ugly and this is going down to the wire, but we're not without hope. Yuuri finishes, then drops to his knees, panting so hard I don't know if he'll be able to get up on his own. But he drags himself to his feet and skates to the kiss and cry on legs that must feel like lead weights. Yakov is waiting for him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He doesn't wait for a moment before launching into a harsh lecture. I start to laugh and choke on the drink that was in my mouth, spitting it all over myself and Maccachin.

"Poor Yuuri," Minako snickers.

"No one gives a lecture like Yakov."

Yuuri's score flashes on the screen and my alcohol addled mind can't do the math. Luckily, Minako is still coherent enough to do it for me.

"He's tied in points for third with Michele Crispino," she muses, frowning, "He's got two thirds, so…"

I let out a heaving breath it feels like I've been holding forever.

"Yuuri will qualify because he came in second in the China Cup."

Minako and I look at each other through red, tired eyes, then she leans across Maccachin and grabs me, hugging me so tightly I think I'll break.

"He made it. Thank god!" she sighs.

"Thank god," I agree.

I don't really remember her leaving. I would lie down, but Yuuri's always so damned picky about me showering and rinsing my mouth if I've been out drinking, before he'll let me sleep next to him. I don't know why it matters, since he isn't here, but I head for the shower and I leave it ice cold. I'm Russian, after all, so I'm used to the cold. I try to work quickly, because my ears are ringing and I'm barely on my feet. But, finally, I have to sit down and put my head between my knees. I feel so sick and so tired that I don't know if I can get up. Everything seems to go dark and quiet for awhile, and when I start to come out of it, I know I didn't get dressed and back in bed under my own power.

Both Hiroko and Toshiya are at my bedside, and I'm in soft pajamas and holding on to Maccachin like it's the only way I can cling to life. I'm starving because I haven't eaten in the two days I've been here, sick to my stomach from drinking too much without eating, exhausted from not sleeping, guilty because I wasn't there when Yuuri really needed me to be, still worried about Macca, and now humiliated because I was stupid and drank while I was depressed and I passed out and had to be dressed and put to bed like a child by people who shouldn't have to be responsible for a mess like me, but they're too kind and too loving.

"Poor Vic-chan," Hiroko says, rubbing my back, "You have too much all at once, don't you?"

"Rest easy now, son," Toshiya adds, sympathetically.

 _He used Japanese for 'my son.'_

 _Why would anyone want to call me that right now? I'm in a million little broken pieces and I have only a few hours before Yuuri arrives to pick myself up and put myself back together, so he doesn't feel angry at me for falling apart or sad because he worried me._

"Will you wake me with enough time to dress, so I can meet Yuuri at the airport?" I mumble incoherently.

"Just rest now, Vic-chan," Hiroko says, patting my face, "We'll make sure that you are there to meet Yuuri."

True to their word, they let me sleep for as long as they can, then I hurry to dress and swallow some of Toshiya's hangover remedy. Hiroko drops a bottle of eye drops into my pocket as I run out the door and catch a ride to the airport. I'm surprised when I realize that Maccachin is in the cab with me.

"What are you doing, stupid dog?" I complain, "You are supposed to be resting!"

He must know I'm going to meet Yuuri and didn't want to miss greeting him.

We arrive at the airport with a little bit of time, so I slip into the bathroom and use the eyedrops to clear the redness. I can't do anything about the fact that I still look half asleep or my rumpled hair because I didn't bring a comb. I run my fingers through it and sigh resignedly before going back to wait at the gate. The flight is slightly late, so I sit with Macca's head in my lap and watch the hallway while I start to think about what comes next.

 _Yuuri's short program is well in hand, and I know that he would have done better in the free skate if it hadn't been for me not being there and him being so nervous. I think we'll try to get his quad flip worked out. It's been improving steadily. There isn't much else to improve on. Yuuri's come such a long way. I know he'll do well in the Grand Prix Finals._

 _Then…I have to think about what to do after…_

 _I've been avoiding thinking about it, because it means leaving Hasetsu and going back to Saint Petersburg. I wonder if Yuuri would consider coming to Russia to train. I might be able to continue, at least, as his choreographer. I don't know about coaching him. I am going to be coming back after a yearlong absence, and although I've been training with Yuuri, my body is definitely not competition ready. Yakov is going to have a field day, getting in my case about being lazy and being clumsy from not enough practice. But I don't care about any of that._

 _I want to keep skating with Yuuri._

Macca's happy bark brings me out of my thoughts and I'm on my feet in a second as I spot Yuuri heading for a set of glass doors that separates us. His eyes are so wide and so desperate looking, and I know I must look just as desperate. I feel that way. I stop short of the doors as they slide open and I open my arms to him. And all of the worry, all of the guilt, the weariness and hunger and stress just disappear for a few minutes while we hold each other.

 _Everything will be all right if you just stay close to me._

"Yuuri," I say softly, "I've been thinking about what I should do moving forward…as your coach."

I start to go on, but he pushes me away a little, still holding onto my arms and looking into my eyes with that wide-eyed, desperate expression.

"Victor, will you…be my coach…until I retire?"

 _I know it's too much, but I'll break myself if that's what it takes to keep you close to me. I'd be broken anyway without you. It's gone that far. I'm so weak to you. I can never say no to you. I left home and skating for a year to bring you this far, and I'll be damned if I'm losing you now…so…_

"That sounded like a marriage proposal," I tease him, bringing his fingers to my lips and kissing them tenderly.

It's only half teasing really.

 _God, if he asked me, I would. In a heartbeat, I would._

Usually, when I say something like that, Yuuri gets flustered and sometimes he gets mad at me. But this time, he only blushes a little and smiles back at me, like I've understood his way of expressing his love perfectly. We embrace again and I kiss him in the earlobe.

"Then," I breathe softly, "I hope that you _never_ retire."

 _What if I told you right now that I live and breathe for loving you, Yuuri? Would that make you as happy as you make me? Would it scare you? You've already seen me at my worst, so can I offer you my best? Would it be enough to make you stay with me forever? People come into my life and they walk out again. It's happened so many times, I expect that you'll leave too. But…what if this is the one time that someone did stay to the very end with me?_

 _Is there anyone who can do that?_

 _Can you, Yuuri?_

I feel tears soaking into my shoulder and Yuuri's voice shakes when he answers.

"Let's win gold together at the Grand Prix Finals."

I don't remember going home or undressing, and I can't even find the energy to get upset when Yuuri finds the empty bottle in the trash can by my bed and he starts yelling at me. I just let my clothes fall on the floor and collapse on the bed. Yuuri stands there, mid-scolding and his jaw drops for a moment…maybe because I got naked and forgot to close the bedroom door. I can see him thinking about what to do as I flop on my pillow, reaching across the bed and grabbing at empty space.

"Idiot," he sighs half-heartedly.

"Mmhmm."

"At least you admit it."

"I do."

"All right," he says, scowling, "but next time, you'll end up sleeping alone. I'm just not going to do that because once you finally go to sleep, you'll sleep like the dead, and if Maccachin needs something, someone needs to be there for him."

Yuuri's right.

I fall asleep, and I sleep for most of the next day. And every time I roll over and wake up a little to make sure he's still there, he is. At my side in the bed, on the covers, reading and listening to music, complaining about me to Hiroko and Mari and Minako…but showing me the kind of quiet, enduring love that a person needs to thrive.

 _I am really going to miss this place when I go back to Russia._

 _Please Yuuri, don't make me have to miss you too._


	22. To Skate Forever With You

**Chapter 22: To Skate Forever With You**

When I finally emerge from the sleep of the nearly dead, the first thing I want is a dip in the hot spring, so I put on a robe and drag Yuuri there with me. Being well rested puts me back in my usual good mood, except for my stomach, which is complaining loudly. Yuuri looks over at me as we take off our clothes and head for the water. He starts to say something, then he stops and tilts his head a little, a blush coming onto his cheeks. I pause and follow his eyes.

 _He's checking out my ass?_

"Um, Victor…?"

 _What? Oh god, I'm not putting on weight, am I? I hope not._

I turn slightly to look too, and I start to laugh as I spot the little markings that haven't quite gone away since our playtime in Russia.

"Is something wrong?" I snicker, "I think they're kind of cute, like the love bite you left on the back of my shoulder. Want to see?"

" _Victor_!" Yuuri exclaims, looking horrified, "Y-you haven't been naked in the hot spring in front of people w-with those…?"

"What? You think I had time to take it easy in the hot spring while Macca was sick?" I ask, pretending to be offended, "Yuuri, I'm surprised at you. And no, I haven't been taking my clothes off for anyone."

"Oh, thank god," Yuuri sighs, relaxing slightly.

A little evil smirk comes onto my lips.

"Well, although…"

"Huh?" Yuuri yelps, looking worried again.

"When I drank too much, watching your pathetic attempt at a free skate, I got overwhelmed from that and the stress. I took a shower because Yuuri always scolds me if I don't shower and rinse my mouth after drinking, but I passed out in the shower and your parents found me unconscious and dressed me, then they put me to bed."

I give him a casual little shrug and a wink.

"They might have seen them."

I almost feel guilty as Yuuri practically hits the ceiling, yelling.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" he cries, "VICTOR!"

"What are you so worried for?" I laugh, "It's not like they don't know we're serious. I did tackle and kiss you on live TV and it's been in all of the young people's magazines every since that we're an item. Don't you think they know we must be playing with each other?"

"Oh my god!" Yuuri groans, burying his face in his arms at the edge of the pool, "This is so embarrassing…"

"Well, at least they didn't find the sex toys, _da_? Then, they would _really_ know what we were up to," I giggle, tickling Yuuri under the water and making him jump and swat my hand away.

"S-stop!"

"Oh, but wait…" I mutter, touching a finger to my chin and frowning, "I think the pajamas I woke up in _might have been_ some that were in my suitcase, so maybe they _did_ find the sex toys."

"AUGH! Victor, don't tell me that," he practically sobs, "I don't wanna know!"

"Don't be such a worrywart," I tell him, ruffling his hair, "Remember, your parents _love_ me."

"Of course they love you. _Everybody_ loves you. That's not the problem," he complains, "The problem is you're not the son they raised, so you don't have to be all proper. I was raised here and they're going to _kill_ me for being so…so…"

I turn my most beautiful and loving eyes on him and give him a peck on the lips.

"You must be doing something right if you can enthrall Russia's Ice Prince as you have," I say charmingly, "And besides, what if they did see the little markings on my bottom and the sex toys? I have a reputation for misbehaving. They'll figure I deserved a spanking, _da_?"

"That is really…not…helping," he groans, burying his face in his arms again as I laugh and hug him.

Yuuri's red all over, and not just from soaking in the hot spring, as we change into fresh clothing and head to the dining room to eat.

"I'm so hungry!" I complain, "I think the last time I ate was with you before the short program in Moscow!"

"What? You didn't eat since then?"

"I was almost hungry enough to eat one of the dog treats at the animal hospital, but I resisted."

"Glad to hear that," Yuuri chuckles, "I'm really hungry too."

He gives me a cautious look, but doesn't say anything. I don't say anything either, not until we're kneeling at the table and Hiroko plunks down four pork cutlet bowls in front of us.

"I get to eat pork cutlet bowls?" Yuuri asks, sounding overjoyed, "I mean…I didn't make the podium, but…"

"But you did qualify for the Grand Prix Finals, even with one of the messiest performances I've seen from you, and only making it by the skin of your teeth."

"Victor!"

"Still, you made it, Yuuri, and I am proud of you."

"So are we, dear," Hiroko adds.

"Good work, son," Toshiya congratulates him.

"Good going, Yuuri," Mari adds.

"Thanks!" Yuuri says, brightening as he digs into his food.

I, of course, forget all of my manners because I'm so very hungry, and let's face it, there isn't much on earth that tastes better than a pork cutlet bowl. Mid-bite, I notice that Yuuri stopped eating, and he's looking at me with a kind of sad and worried expression. I stop eating and blink my eyes, looking back at him curiously.

"Sorry," he apologizes, looking down at his food, "I was just worried about how you didn't eat or sleep very much while you were so concerned about Maccachin and me. I feel bad for not doing better."

"Well, don't," I tell him, turning my attention back to my food, "Maccachin is fine and you are going to the finals. Everything worked out."

"Yeah," Yuuri sighs, looking relieved, "thank goodness."

Usually, we wouldn't be having pork cutlet bowls for breakfast, but it's a special day, and Yuuri and I were both starving. Still, eating like that, then trying to go and skate is a little bit difficult.

"Ugh, I think I'm starting to regret that last pork cutlet bowl," Yuuri groans as he exits a spin and teeters for a moment, his face looking a little green, "How do you eat all of that and not throw up when you skate after?"

"I guess because I get drunk sometimes and stagger around, it doesn't get to me as much," I tell him, jumping into a spin, then exiting and building up speed before throwing myself into a quad toe loop, "Let's see some jumps now, little piggy. Do you have a triple axle today?"

Yuuri makes the jump, but then skids to a stop and grabs his belly, bending over slightly.

"Oh my god…" he pants dizzily.

"Why don't you take a break?" I laugh, "I can work a little while you watch me."

He gets a really lovely smile on his face when he hears that. We spend a lot of time together working on his programs, but we don't get to indulge as often in the thing that first brought us together. Long before Yuuri first enchanted me with his drunken proposition and then his performance of my free skate, I was Yuuri's inspiration…someone he watched and loved and longed to be like. I'm sure that since he's gotten to know me better, there are plenty of things that he doesn't like so much. That's what happens when people move from hero worship to enduring love. But the thing that won his heart is still there.

"Why don't you go and start the music?" I invite him.

He nods and skates to the edge of the ice and he touches the button. I have to laugh at the confused look on his face when he hears the song begin, and it's the one he remembers form my free skate, only now the song is a duet.

"Victor!" he calls out excitedly, "Wow, this is…!"

I give him a nod and skate to him, then lead him out to the middle of the ice.

"I thought you were giving me a break," he laughs.

"Not yet, _katsudon_ ," I tease.

He gives me a curious look and I step off the ice to cue the music again.

"Go," I tell him, "Just do what you know already."

"But…"

"Go, Yuuri."

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh, I don't think you will."

He shakes his head and moves out to the center of the ice. I start the music again and watch as he performs the opening of my free skate. As I expected he would, he shakes off his discomfort, curious to know what I am planning. I wait until the second voice comes in, then skate to Yuuri and take his hands.

"You see," I tell him as we start to skate together, "when I had this song composed, I told the composer that I wanted a song that sounded like it should be a duet, but only one single part was written. Even the song's name, _Stay Close to Me_ , suggests longing or passion that one person wished for, but could not seem to find. Yet here, in the duet, the music is completed…and here, with a couple's skate is where the love story will be completed too."

"Victor, what are you saying?" he asks, looking up at me.

I turn him so that he's facing away from me and lift him, then set him down again.

"I am saying, Yuuri, that _when_ you take your place on the podium at the Grand Prix Finals, you will be expected to perform that night at the gala. When you do, I will be performing with you."

Yuuri's eyes widen so beautifully.

"You're going to skate with me in front of everyone?" he cries, beaming.

Then, he colors.

"But, what if I don't…?"

"Of course you will," I interrupt, turning into his embrace, then twirling out into spin, "Do you think I came all the way here, spent months training you and fell in love with you, all so that you could not make the podium? You insult me, Yuuri. Of course you will make the podium."

"I didn't last year."

I bring my face close to his and nuzzle his cheek, speaking into his ear as we continue to skate together.

"A lot has changed since last year," I remind him, nipping at his earlobe, "And this year, when you make the podium and make me look like the most brilliant coach ever, we will skate together in the exhibition. You would do _anything_ to make that happen, right?"

"Eh…"

"So, of course you will skate beautifully and make your coach proud, so that he can wear a smile and dance on the ice with you in front of everyone, right, Yuuri?"

"Heheh, right," he answers, blushing.

"Very good. Do you feel like jumping now, Yuuri?"

"Jumping?" he laughs, "I kind of feel like I'm already flying with Victor."

"Oh, such nice words," I say, narrowing my eyes, "I'm so flattered. But I have to admit, I am kind of worried after the sloppy skating I saw…"

"I know! I know!" Yuuri complains, "Can you stop torturing me with that?"

"You scared me to death. You drove me to drink. I passed out naked and your parents had to…"

"Augh! I know! I know!" he shouts to stop me, "Okay, I'll jump!"

"Now, that's what I like to hear," I say, smirking and dancing away backward, gaining speed, then executing a quad toe loop, triple toe loop combination.

I land and watch him execute the jump.

"Get your body higher in the air, Yuuri!"

"I just ate _two_ pork cutlet bowls!" he complains.

"Get your ass in the air, _katsudon_!" I shout at him, "You're not going to win barely lifting yourself like that, you know."

I skate away again, shaking my bottom suggestively.

"I ate two pork cutlet bowls too, and you don't see me complaining or barely lifting my ass off the ground."

"W-well, you're…"

Yuuri pauses while he copies the triple lutz, triple toe loop combination I just did.

"V-victor Nikiforov!"

"And you," I say, taking his hands and skating backwards, while I pull him forward, "are a tasty pork cutlet bowl, who enthralls men…or at least one man."

I execute a quad flip and Yuuri groans and collapses.

"Oh god, I just can't…"

"You what?" I tease him, jumping again.

"I admit it," he pants, "Y-you're the ice prince h-here. I'm just the l-little piggy who ate too many pork cutlet bowls, "P-please, can we stop now, Victor?"

I turn again and build speed, narrowing my eyes as I position myself, then begin a quad loop. I've only landed one a few times in practice, and once in an exhibition, so it's not surprising when I over rotate and fall.

"Victor!" Yuuri shouts, skating fast to me and helping me to my feet, "Are you okay?"

"So much for being a god or even a prince today," I laugh, brushing the flecks of ice off of my clothes, "I guess we can stop if you want to. But, we'll have to put in extra time tomorrow."

"Deal!" Yuuri laughs.

"So," I say, curling an arm around him, "what do you want to do? Walk on the beach? Shopping? Playing in my room?"

"Victor!" he complains, blushing, "What's gotten into you today?"

"I don't know," I confess, rubbing my face against his, "It's just…good to be with you again. It was lonely being here and trying to care for Maccachin with you so far away."

"Yeah, I know. And I didn't help by skating so sloppily," he says, looking guilty.

"I wasn't going to say that. I promise," I say, looking into his eyes, "I was going to say that it only feels right when you're close to me."

I feel his arms tighten around me and I sigh and melt into his embrace.

"It only feels right when you're close to me too."

"I'm sorry about all of the teasing, Yuuri," I apologize, "I just felt so happy with you coming home."

"It's good to be home," he agrees, "although it's strange to hear you talk about Japan like it's your home too."

I give him the warmest of smiles.

"I wasn't talking about Japan being my home, Yuuri," I tell him, "I was talking about being with you."

His blush gets so dark then, but he meets me for several very passionate kisses.

"So, you wanna walk on the beach?" he asks.

"It sounds good," I say, starting towards the edge of the rink.

"Victor?"

I turn back to look at him and his eyes look sad.

"What is it, Yuuri?"

"Th-thank you for agreeing to be my coach until I retire."

"What did you think I would do?" I laugh, "I _love_ being your coach. You know I love watching you skate, Yuuri."

"I know."

He has that guilty look on his face again. I wonder why?

We leave the ice and put on our street shoes, then head to the beach, where we walk along the edge of the water, holding hands and kissing from time to time. Yuuri is quiet and he looks out at the water and up at the sky with his eyes sparkling from emotion. I don't know what to say, so I just squeeze his hand to tell him I am there. Whatever is bothering him, I just have to let him think about it until he's ready to tell me.

I'm sure it will be fine.

Whatever it is, we will manage.

After all…I am going to be Yuuri's coach until he retires.

And I hope that will be a long time from now.


	23. A Home Where the Heart is

**Chapter 23: A Home Where the Heart is**

True to his word, Yuuri makes the most of his remaining days between the Rostelecom Cup and the Grand Prix Finals. He works hard, cementing his basics even more than they already were, taking a more active role in some changes we are making to his short program, and working hard to improve the execution of the more difficult jumps, including the quad flip. His percentage rises to about thirty percent and we have to make a final decision soon about whether or not to include it in his free skate. We leave that for later and focus first on the short program.

"Yurio or no Yurio," I tell him, "you have a bigger problem to worry about, and that is…"

"J.J." Yuuri finishes for me, "If I stay with my old jumps, he's got over five points on me off the bat."

"Right, so your choices are to stay with your current jumps and focus on the free skate to pull ahead of him, or…"

"Or I can add difficulty to the short program too and try to score more points that way."

I give him an affirmative nod.

"It's not a choice to make lightly, so keep thinking about it for a bit. You have good instincts. I think your gut will tell you what the best thing to do is going to be. You have been pulling off personal bests in the short program every time, so it could be wise to stick to perfecting it the way it is…"

"But I may need to take a chance to win."

His eyes get determined and his fists clench a little.

"Victor, I want to add the quad flip to my short program too."

"You want to add it to the short program too?" I repeat, "That's chancy. You've barely landed it cleanly in practice. It's already a risk if we decide we are putting it into your free skate."

"I know. But I still have time to improve the execution. I can't afford complacency. Pushing myself will motivate me through the Grand Prix Finals. And don't you want to see it, Victor? Don't you want to see me land a quad flip with a plus three GOE?"

As difficult as it sounds, the very suggestion excites me and I grab Yuuri and hug him tightly.

"I do!"

"Yeah?"

Together, we reconfigure the jumps in the short program and he practices that until he's comfortable with it, then he pushes himself to the brink, working tirelessly at the quad flip. I can see his determination. He's landing it more often, but the completion rate is still low. I leave the final decision up to him, and we practice the short program with both his old jumps and the new ones, so that he has the option of choosing which path he wants to take when he gets there.

"Honestly, Yuuri, there are some times when you won't know how you want to do things until you are in the situation. You know your body and the state of your own mind best. Trust your instincts. You will feel inside what is best and go for that."

"Right."

We finish our sessions now with practice runs of the couple's skate we have planned for the after event gala. We know each other so well that we had the routine down in the first day, but we practice more from love of doing it than the need for repetition.

"Hey, I was wondering," he says as we dance together on the ice, "What are we wearing for the couple's skate, Victor?"

"You leave that up to me," I answer, smiling at him, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh, okay," he answers, smiling at me.

My phone buzzes suddenly and I let go of Yuuri and go to check it right away, because I still worry a little about Macca. But the text is from a health clinic that I visited after Maccachin had recovered and Yuuri was back from Moscow.

"What's that about?" Yuuri asks, appearing next to me, "Is everything okay?"

I give him a little nod and put the phone away.

"Everything is fine."

"But that was from…"

 _I didn't really mean for him to see._

"Yes, Yuuri. I didn't really want to say anything, but…"

"Oh my god, is something wrong with you? You're sick, Victor? Whatever it is, just tell me!" he shouts.

"Take it easy," I say soothingly, taking his flailing hands, "It's nothing, Yuuri. I am fine."

I let out a little breath. I wasn't really wanting to discuss it with him, but he's seen anyway, so I decide it's best to say something.

"I went to the clinic for a kind of health check," I explain.

"Oh, and was everything all right?" he asks, still sounding worried.

He pauses and frowns.

"Victor, I know you have a doctor in Russia and we all have to keep everything up to date, so…if nothing's wrong, then why are you going to a health clinic, here in Japan?"

 _I suppose there's no avoiding it._

"Why don't you sit down? You look ready to pass out," I suggest.

"Just tell me what's going on," he says anxiously, "If everything is okay, then…?"

I coax him into sitting on one of the benches, and I slip a hand into his.

"Yuuri…"

"Yes?" he yelps, almost shouting again.

"It's okay," I reassure him, "Just listen, all right?"

"All right," he says warily.

"I am seeing someone new and it is getting serious," I explain, "I haven't been intimate a man before, or with _anyone_ in a very long time, but I'm aware, as you must be, that homosexual intimacy can expose partners to a lot of diseases."

Yuuri's eyes get round and he's not blushing, he's shaking a little and his eyes drop so he's not looking directly at me.

"Oh."

I give him gentle smile and catch him under the chin, making our eyes meet.

"I was asking questions about homosexual relations, and I was being tested for diseases, because, let's face it, I was involved with a lot of women before, and although I took precautions, there are still dangers associated with that. I just wanted to be completely sure that I didn't have anything I could pass on to you unintentionally."

"Oh," he says again, almost whispering this time, "and…?"

"I am perfectly healthy," I answer, giving him a hug that he settles comfortably into, "I should have done it sooner, but I didn't realize how things would escalate so suddenly. And I would never want anything bad to happen, you know…so I went and asked questions and I followed their advice to be tested. Everything is fine. I promise. That text was just confirming that the tests came back negative. There is not a thing wrong with me."

Yuuri gives me an apologetic look.

"Sorry I freaked out," he sighs, "I was just worried, you know…because I saw the clinic name and I remembered that you passed out…"

"I passed out because I drank too much and hadn't been eating or sleeping," I remind him.

"I know. I just…my mind jumped to the worst thing. I…I never want anything bad to happen to you."

"Nothing bad is happening."

"Okay," he says, continuing to burrow his face into my shoulder, "So…you are thinking that we'll be h-having sex soon?"

I can't help arching an eyebrow and narrowing my eyes at that.

"This from the sneaky little Eros, who tied me up in my sleep and teased me to within an inch of my life?" I tease him, "I should be asking you when we'll be having sex."

"A-ah…" Yuuri manages, quivering in my arms.

 _It's so funny how different he is when we are here in Japan. Come to think of it, I haven't seen any sign of his aggressive Eros since he came back from Moscow._

 _Yuuri…_

"Stop it," I laugh, kissing him on the nose and watching in amusement as he crosses his eyes, staring at me, "I am not going to jump on you at any moment, Yuuri. A decision like that is something that I don't think we'll do on a whim. Don't you think something special like that should be planned? After all, neither one of us has done something like that before."

"Right," he agrees, relaxing slightly, "We want it to be perfect."

"Exactly," I say, taking his face in my hands and kissing him again, this time on the forehead, "So, we have plenty of time to think this through. It's probably something we should talk about after the Grand Prix Finals, when we start your prep for worlds."

"Right," he says, looking down at his skates, "I guess so."

"Just forget about this for now and focus on the Grand Prix Finals," I advise him, "You don't need anything distracting you."

"Not even you?" he chuckles.

" _Especially_ not me."

We've finished with our practice, so we walk back to Yutopia Katsuki, and Yuuri and I relax in the hot spring, then play with Maccachin for a little while. We don't really talk about what's coming. For today, we're just quiet and enjoying the here and now. It's only when Yuuri leaves to help with a few things around the hot spring, and I sit alone with Maccachin on my bed that I feel the hours going by and the time for my return home gets closer.

 _It should be okay, right? I have my programs planned for next season and I have the music. I've made sketches of different designs for the costumes. I have ideas for Yuuri's programs that I'll run by him once the season is over. We should be living in Saint Petersburg by then._

 _Although…he's been reluctant to even commit verbally to anything._

 _He confuses me a little. He asked me to be his coach until he retires and I promised to do that. Yet, all of the talking we do is about the Grand Prix Finals. I guess he's just really focused on that. Maybe after the competition, he will be more ready to plan with me for the future, although if he plans to train for worlds, then he should be scheduling his move to the Saint Petersburg training center now. It's going to make things rushed later on if we don't start planning soon._

"Hey," Mari calls from the doorway to my room, "Mom's got dinner ready. Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there," I tell her.

I give Macca a pat on the head and climb off the bed, then wash up and head down the hallway to join everyone for dinner. Oddly, Yuuri isn't there.

"Where did Yuuri go?" I ask Hiroko.

"Oh, he was picking up a delivery for me and just hasn't gotten back yet. He should be here any minute."

"Hmm."

Hiroko smiles at me and hands me a pork cutlet bowl.

"You must be looking forward to going home soon, _ne_? It must be hard sometimes being away from home for so long."

"I don't know," I laugh, "I get very spoiled here. What may be hard is going home to Russia, where I have to cook for myself and no one waits on me hand and foot."

"Well, we're sure going to miss you here," Mari tells me, "I think this is the happiest I've seen Yuuri, like _ever_."

"Not to mention, you and Yuuri have caused a lot of stir in the area. Ice Castle Hasetsu is overflowing with new sign ups for lessons and Minako's ballet studio has been extra busy," Hiroko adds.

"You've brought a lot of attention back to the sport here," Mari continues.

"I do hope that you'll come back to visit us from time to time, dear," Hiroko says.

"Well, at least you'll come back to see Yuuri sometimes, right?" Mari asks.

 _Yuuri hasn't told them he's leaving soon?_

 _That's strange._

 _Maybe he is just so anxious about the Grnd Prix Finals that he can't think about it yet. Still, if we are going to train together, then this is something we need to work out. It's already going to be tricky working out my return for Russian nationals while Yuuri will need to compete in the Japanese national competition. I think I'll have to talk to him about this._

I'm disappointed when he doesn't arrive in time to join us, and even when he does come back, he leaves again before I can talk to him. Undeterred, I deduce he's probably gotten anxious over the upcoming competition and has gone back to Ice Castle Hasetsu. Sure enough, I find him there, working on his fundamentals, like he always does when he gets nervous. I put on my skates and slip onto the ice, sneaking up on him as he skates backwards and sliding my arms around him.

And he startles and falls into my embrace.

"Victor, you scared the life out of me! What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?" he snaps.

"What's my little Japanese blossom doing over here instead of having dinner with me and getting ready for bed? You are anxious about the Grand Prix Finals?"

He relaxes a little and sighs.

"Yeah."

"You don't have anything to worry about," I reassure him, "You're going to do well. You've come a long way this season."

"Thanks to you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to Hasetsu. I know I haven't always made it easy, but you never gave up on me…and you didn't let me give up on myself either. I wouldn't be where I am without you."

I give him a warm smile and squeeze his hands as we skate together.

"Well, I wouldn't be where I am without you, either," I answer happily.

"Right."

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" I ask him, "I know you are worried about the competition, but I keep noticing other things that make me think maybe it's more than just that. If there's something on your mind, you know you can and should tell me. I am your coach, after all, and we both know that your emotions affect your skating sometimes."

"Oh…I'm just anxious about the competition," he sighs, looking down at our joined hands, "It's hard to think of anything else right now."

"Well, I wouldn't bother you about it," I press, "but if I'm going to continue as your coach and think about a comeback, we do need to work on the timing of all of that. It's going to be difficult, but once we are in Russia…"

"Victor, I…I just can't think about any of that," he says, bringing us to a stop in the middle of the rink, "I mean, if there are deadlines for things, you can take care of it, right?"

"Of course I can, but I tend to run things by you since we have to coordinate."

"That's fine," he says quietly, "I guess just do what you need to, but I need to focus on the competition and not get distracted."

"Okay," I say, kissing him on the cheek, "I will do what needs to be done. You just might want to tell your family at some point what you are planning. They still don't seem to know you're coming to Russia after the Grand Prix Finals."

"Y-yeah, I know. Well, I have nationals here, around that time, so I can't really run off and go to Russia just yet."

"It may be that you'll need to stay here and train on your own a little, but I will be there for you when you compete."

"You don't have to do that," he says, "It's going to put a lot of pressure on you to do that while training for your return, isn't it?"

"You let me worry about that," I advise him, "We'll get the logistics of things worked out. It will be fine, Yuuri. Come now. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired, and I can't think of anything I want more than to curl up with you and sleep."

"Okay."

He's really quiet as we leave the ice rink and walk back to Yutopia Katsuki together. There isn't anything more that I can say, so I just walk beside him, holding his hand to let him know I'm right there. When we reach the hot spring inn, Yuuri surprises me by taking all of his clothes off and curling up with me naked. He doesn't usually do that here. He clings, too. I'm not used to him being like that, because I'm usually the clingy one, but I kind of like feeling him lean on me for support.

Though…I could support him better if I knew what was going on in his head.

It's late, though, and neither one of us is in the mood for talking, so we start to drift off. I smile when I feel his fingers playing in my hair, I feel a kiss on the back of my shoulder, where he left the love bite before, and the last words I hear him whisper as I drop off leave me warm all over.

"I want to skate with you forever…"


	24. I'll Give You the World

**Chapter 24: I'll Give You the World**

As we reach the last practice day before our trip to Barcelona for the Grand Prix Finals, everything begins much as it has all of the other days I've spent here as Yuuri's coach.

Well, except the part about me waking up and finding my cute little _katsudon_ naked and sprawled across my chest. That's different. Yuuri is usually too worried about someone coming in and seeing him that way, so he wears pajamas, or he'll go naked until I'm asleep then go and put them on. He hasn't done that this time, and I almost can't make myself wiggle out from underneath him to go and train. I really don't want to do that at all (the getting out of bed part, anyway). Yuuri always smells so good to me, and there is nothing more wonderful than being warmed by his beautiful body.

Just looking at him sets me thinking about the crazy way we began…with him getting drunk at the banquet and sweeping me off my feet with his near nakedness and sexy dancing. I thought he was cute…no, I thought he was _adorable_! And no one had ever taken me by surprise like that.

Never.

When it happened, when he had his arms wrapped around me and his glazed eyes were looking up into mine while he asked me to come to Hasetsu and be his coach, I felt, not one, but two jolts…one, of course, because the whole idea was crazy and the second, because the very idea _excited_ me. I don't know if it was just that I had been having trouble feeling motivated and inspired, and Yuuri's bold proposition reignited something in me, or if it was what Yakov accused me of when the viral video of Yuuri lured me…just running away.

I didn't ever feel like I was running away from skating. Even in my worst moments, I've always wanted to keep skating. Yuuri's proposition and the viral video of him did cause me to take a drastic action, but it wasn't running away at all, it was running towards something. More than anything, I want to go back to skating. I want to meet Yuuri as a competitor. Because what I saw in the video of him skating my program was not just a beautiful skater, but a worthy opponent. Maybe it's strange to want to build up someone who could then beat me in a competition. But I've never been afraid of being beaten. Being overwhelmed by a skater more talented than myself is what keeps me working harder and training more fiercely. And I had gotten to the point where I felt lonely because I didn't feel like I was competing anymore. Giving Yurio and Yuuri the Eros and Agape programs was one of the best things I ever did…not just for them but for me and for the sport of figure skating.

Maybe I don't believe anymore that there should be a king or queen of figure skating. In the best of all worlds I can imagine, it's just a field of fierce competitors, pushing each other and raising the quality and beauty of the performance. Art isn't just winning, it is breaking new ground, and even the mightiest of competitors can only do that if he or she is challenged. This pretty, deliciously naked body on top of mine is about to give me the shove I need to feel inspired and to push through to new boundaries.

At this point, I would give Yuuri Katsuki literally _anything_ he wants from me.

Thinking about our future on the ice gives me a hunger to skate, and I have my ice time before Yuuri gets there. I don't want to miss a moment. I work my way out from under Yuuri's sweetly clinging body and dress in my workout clothes. I have a quick bite with Hiroko before heading out to Ice Castle Hasetsu.

It's quiet there in the morning. Yuko lets me in, and she and the triplets like to watch while I warm up and skate. Alone on the ice and with no coach telling me what to do…inspired by my interactions with Yuuri Katsuki, I just let go and dance in whatever way I feel moved. Sometimes, the music that calls to me is soft and quiet and sometimes it is loud, wild and fun. On this morning, both the music and my movements are light, fast and free flowing. Sharp little changes of direction shave bits of ice and send them fluttering around my dancing legs. I hardly see because my mind disappears into the sound and my body moves with it, almost without thought. It feels like the song is carrying me. I feel weightless and I breathe in more deeply. When I feel warmed all through, I start executing jumps, working from the easier toe loops, into the salchow and lutz. I feel inspired today and after the flips, I land a perfect quad loop.

As I land, I realize that Yuuri has arrived, and he's standing outside the rink, leaning on the wall and looking riveted. I give him a little smile and a wink, then I work my way back to the center of the rink and I show him the moves for the free skate I have planned.

The program is called _Firebird_ , and it is inspired by the myth of the flying creature who is constantly being reborn from its own ashes. The pace is fast, almost devilish and the step sequence is brutal. Given that, the jumps are spread out, with the most difficult, the quad loop, occurring a short way in. I manage to land it fairly well, but the combinations in the middle of the program push me to the beginnings of fatigue. The spins are flashy, and once I have the costume, they should catch the light and cause a blurring effect that will heighten the feeling like my body might catch fire for real. I have a quad triple planned at the end and I do manage to land them, but when I finish, my lungs are burning and my legs feel weak. It's a challenging program that I will have to refine carefully.

I start to turn my attention to Yuuri, just in time to find that he has already come onto the ice and is skating towards me, wearing a delighted expression. He doesn't say anything at first, he just throws his arms around me in a crushing embrace.

"That was _incredible_ , Victor!" he says excitedly, "I think it's going to be your most beautiful program ever. I couldn't look away for a second."

"W-well," I manage, panting, "it needs a lot of work before it's suitable for competition."

"What are you talking about? You were amazing! I haven't seen you skate like that since you won the Grand Prix Finals last year."

 _Has it really been that long?_

 _It doesn't feel like it. In fact, the days here in Hasetsu have flown by. It seems like yesterday that I arrived here and almost shocked the life out of Yuuri Katsuki. Now, we are on our last day here, and I don't know how I am going to leave._

 _I don't want to go._

"Victor?"

"S-sorry," I apologize, putting a hand on my chest and breathing more slowly, "I'm so out of practice. I must look like a wreck…all sweaty. Yuuri, don't hug me until I at least wipe some of it off."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not letting go of you for a second."

He gives me a cute wink.

"You might fall down if I do from being so tired," he snickers.

"Oh, you are asking for it, _katsudon_!" I snap, chasing after him as he lets go of me and skates away.

The brutal game of ice tag (more like ice tackling) that follows is probably unfitting for a coach and his student, but for two people who love skating, it is rapturous fun. At least, it gets Yuuri nice and warm before I set him to a grueling final prep workout.

"You're still shaky on the quad flip landing," I tell him sternly, "If you want to include it in your short program, you need to be able to land it cleanly, Yuuri."

"I know," he pants, "S-sorry. I'll do it again."

He pushes himself hard, working his average up to about forty percent. I'm still not sure if I would attempt it in both programs, but at this point, I am going to trust Yuuri's feelings about the decision. I feel his determination in this, and I think he really can do it, despite what my experience is telling me. I admire Yuuri's courage in how far he is pushing himself. He has become a true competitor, who is not just worthy to share the ice with me, but who was born to be there, and who should be there whether or not I ever set foot on the ice again.

I feel tears burning in the corners of my eyes as he performs his short and free programs one last time, here at his home rink, then we join to run through our couple's skate.

"You were brilliant today," I tell him, "You are ready for this challenge, Yuuri. I know you are going to do well."

"I'll do my very best," he promises, his voice filled with a strength that goes well beyond what I saw in him before, "I promise. I'll make you proud."

"You've already done that," I answer, bringing us to a stop and holding him in a warm embrace, "I couldn't ask for a better student."

"Well, I'm even luckier to have had you as my coach," he replies.

Something about the way he says that makes me feel a flicker of worry inside, but before I can say anything, he's kissing me. I know I'm way too distractible anyway, but I'm defenseless against Yuuri's kisses. He doesn't usually kiss me when he knows other people are around, and sure enough, Yuko's girls don't miss an opportunity to squeal and take pictures.

"Don't you dare post any of those on the Internet," Yuuri scolds them.

"Send me a copy of them, okay?" I request, grinning as Yuuri slaps a hand to his forehead and groans.

"What?" I ask, smirking, "I want something for us to remember this by."

I see a strange flash of something that looks like sadness, and I slip an arm around him.

"You're going to miss our time here too," I surmise.

"Yeah," he agrees, lowering his eyes, "I can't believe it went so fast…and we're leaving here in the morning."

"Well, we will come back for a few days after," I remind him, "We have to make arrangements for shipping everything to Russia, and of course, I need to come back for Maccachin."

"Right, although, it's going to all be about leaving then. There probably won't be much time for skating or anything."

"There is _always_ time for us to skate, _solnyshko_ ," I chide him lovingly, "I promise we can have at least one last skate here before we go to Russia. Will that do?"

"Yeah," Yuuri chuckles, brightening a little.

"You're just worried about the finals," I deduce, giving him a hug, "Don't be. You are ready."

"Well, you've given me everything I need to be ready."

"Right, so you are going to go to Barcelona and show everyone exactly why you kidnapping Russia's prince was the best thing that ever happened to figure skating."

"I'll do my best."

"Perfect. That's what I like to hear."

We leave the ice rink and go down to the beach with Maccachin. Yuuri's more relaxed as we walk barefoot in the sand, which is a little cold in December, but feels good after skating for hours. Macca sticks close to Yuuri's side and nuzzles him a lot. He's gotten as close to Yuuri as he is to me. I'm glad about that. After all, when we go to Russia, we'll be living together.

I wish that I had time to go and prepare things, but I wasn't exactly planning to bring Yuuri home with me when I came back. I left Russia with nothing but some vague idea that I was going to get Yuuri to the Grand Prix Finals, and somehow that would change things for the better. I'm glad for the way things are falling into place.

I just wish Yuuri seemed happier about it.

But such anxiety as I'm seeing is normal for him before a big competition. I just have to stay close to him, to let him know I'm there and encourage him. Where I used to have to worry about him coming apart, Yuuri is able to pull himself out of his head and compete well, even with his nervous tendencies. He seems much more settled as we walk home and settle into the hot spring.

"God, I am going to miss this!" I complain, "You know, I think I'm going to have one of the rooms in my house made to be kind of like this."

"What? Really?" Yuuri laughs.

"Well, I don't have my own hot spring, but I'm sure I can find a genius in architecture who can come up with something pretty good for me. I've gotten so spoiled by this. I need to have one of these at home. That way, we wouldn't have to miss it, _da_?"

"Right."

I was already tired from all of the skating and walking in the sand, and the hot water makes me so sleepy, I'm not sure I'll make it through dinner. I lean on Yuuri, nearly falling asleep on his shoulder before he nudges me to let me know it's time to get out. I'm so lazy, I let him dry me, but Yuuri doesn't seem to mind. In fact, I think he really enjoys touching me all over, even through a towel.

 _I wonder if he'll be in the mood to play a little, later before bed. We've been so focused on training, we haven't fooled around very much. Yuuri's Eros still seems to be sleeping. I wonder if it will emerge when we get to Barcelona. I kind of liked being tied up and teased._

 _Okay, I liked that a lot!_

"What's that smile for?" Yuuri asks as he finishes drying me and he starts on himself.

I give him a shrug and a little smile.

"I just like being touched by you," I confess, softly enough so that I don't embarrass him, "It's been awhile since we messed around, although I did like sleeping naked with you last night."

"Oh, I liked that too."

There is that blush again! He gets flustered so easily.

"Why don't we go and eat? You worked hard today. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Starved!" he agrees.

We head to the dining room and Yuuri's face lights up as he sees Hiroko delivering a pork cutlet bowl for each of us.

"What's this for?" he laughs happily, "I didn't win anything yet."

"No," I agree, "but you've worked extra hard, so I thought it would be good to let you have this one for luck in the Grand Prix Finals…as long as you promise to crush your rivals and make me look like the most talented coach that ever lived. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Yuuri shouts.

Hiroko gives me a little wink and heads out of the room, leaving the two of us alone. I move closer to Yuuri and he reads my expression and blushes.

"Victor?"

"You look so tired, Yuuri," I say, stealing his chopsticks, "As your coach, I have to take care of you. It wouldn't be good if you were so tired you didn't eat, so I will be feeding you."

He laughs, then as I pick up the first bite and slip it into my mouth, he turns bright red.

"Um…"

I lean forward, tilting my head a little and half closing my eyes. Yuuri hesitates, taking a few calming breaths, then he leans towards me and accept the warm morsel and a little teasing from my lips.

"Is it good, Yuuri?"

"Is it good?" he repeats, accepting another bite.

A bit of rice sticks to his upper lip and I lick it away.

"Mmm, it's great!"

On the next bite, we battle over a slippery bit of onion and end up kissing with a lot of tongue action.

"M-maybe we should take this to our…erm…your room," he says anxiously.

"If you want," I say casually.

We move to my room and sit down on the bed. Maccachin puts his feet on the edge of the bed and whines.

"Not now, Macca," I tell him, "Guard the door, okay?"

He gives me an offended look and pads away to lie down near the door.

Yuuri and I go back to work on our pork cutlet bowls, slowly feeding each other and kissing. Incidental bits drop onto our faces or into our clothes, so we strip to make it easier to lick the stray bits away. It's not long before I lie back and drop a bit purposely into my navel, then invite Yuuri to devour it. I make a little trail to my nipples, which he follows, then he locks eyes with me as he teases each erect bud until I give a fluttering moan and spread my thighs, exposing myself to him completely. Smiling now, he takes the bait and sprinkles rice and egg in a haphazard line leading down to my eagerly waiting genitals.

"You went to a lot of trouble, just to get me to play with you," he chuckles.

His Eros is still curiously absent. This isn't Eros at all…just my Yuuri, leaning over me and tickling me with his tongue as he gobbles up the food he spilled on me. He gets dangerously close to my arousal, then he stops and looks at me quietly for a moment before slipping a hand into my nightstand and making my heart skip and pound by removing the bottle of flavored lubricant.

"You want to tease me?" he accuses me playfully, "Maybe I should tease you too."

"I suppose that's fair," I answer, pushing my hips higher as he drops more bits of food on my belly and starts to lick them away as his dampened fingers slide down and push their way inside me.

"O-oh! Oh, Yuuri!"

Somewhere between the feeling of his slick tongue licking me on the belly, the kisses leading him downward, the voracious mouth that wraps around my thickness, and his fingers that quickly find that wonderful, secret place that just wants nothing but more of his touch, all of my resistance crumbles and I know that I would do absolutely anything he wants.

"Victor's making such a beautiful face."

"What?" I pant.

 _Oh god, I'm blushing all over!_

The fingers of his free hand curve around my cheek and they feel so cold! His thumb slides over my too hot lips and the sound that helplessly escapes is almost a whimper.

"What does this face mean, Victor? What are you thinking?"

 _I love you._

 _I want you…to…!_

"Tell me what you're thinking."

I pull him down on top of me and burn his mouth with hard, fierce kisses while my hips move, rubbing my aching hardness against his. He answers in kind with biting kisses, pushing down with his hips to make more friction. I turn suddenly, forcing him down and dry humping him until we're both nearly breathless and we're on the verge of completion.

"I'm thinking of how good you will look wearing that gold medal!" I pant into his ear, making him laugh as we give in to climax together.

We fall asleep almost instantly after, mindless of the sticky mess all over us from the food and the sexual play. And the one thing I feel more than anything else is just how happy Yuuri Katsuki makes me.

For that, and everything else, I want to return the favor.

For that, I would give him the world…and more.


	25. This Promise

**Chapter 25: This Promise**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(AN**The song Victor sings to Yuuri is a really pretty Russian song I found on YouTube – Just type in "Indirus Russian Songs Collection" and it should be the first one. There are English subtitles and the first two lines are "You are my life and my breath, my love and my soul." One person said it was called "You are my Light" and another said it was "I want to be with you" Don't know which it is, but I could totally see Victor using it to lure Yuuri. Enjoy the new chapter. Love you all! Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The flight to Barcelona is a terribly long one, and even though we try to sleep, there is some turbulence that makes it hard. Add to that, Yuuri's nerves trouble him so that he can't relax. We do get a little rest, but we are both tired when we reach our destination. I envy Yuuri's ability to fall on the bed and instantly go to sleep. I curl up with him and sleep a little, but before long, I am awake and restless, so I head to the pool for a swim.

Okay, so maybe going for a swim in December, even in Barcelona, is asking for a pretty chilly reception, but being there does give me time to let down and think about things. I put aside for a moment, that I'm here in Spain for the Grand Prix Finals and I focus on life and love. My life has pretty much revolved around skating for the past twenty years, and love?

Well…

"Well, I figured that, other than me, only a Russian would be stupid enough go in the water in weather like this," calls a sexy male voice, "I guess I was right."

"Chris!" I greet my longtime friend and opponent with a grin.

"Hi Coach Victor. And here I was going to go skinny dipping."

"Don't let me stop you," I tell him, smirking, "I'll even take photos for you."

He strips down to his swimsuit and I take and upload a few nice selfies of the two of us while he complains about me leaving competition.

"Now that you left, I'm the oldest. I'm a relic at age 25. At first, I wasn't even sure I'd be able to motivate myself at all with you out of the lineup. But I have to say, you've done a great job with Yuuri Katsuki. Such a little bundle of nerves. But you've turned him into quite the love god, now haven't you?"

I give him a casual shrug.

"I suppose."

"He must be a handful, but I have to admit, he is charming now. I don't know if I'd drop everything and run to Japan to deflower him like you did, but he's certainly a force to be reckoned with, isn't he?"

"He is," I agree, making no attempt at all to correct his presumption.

Chris gives a cute little snicker.

"You should have told me that you were playing for both teams a long time ago. We could have had even more fun all these years."

"Ah, but you have such a lovely boyfriend."

"Yes," Chris agrees, "I do, don't I? But if I'd known that all I had to do to get you in bed was to get drunk, strip down a little and dance with you like Yuuri did, I would have done that forever ago."

"You live, you learn," I tease him, "I don't think even I knew how bewitched I was when he did that."

"You have to watch out for the innocent ones," Chris chuckles, "They sneak up on you and they cause the most damage."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We talk and drink some wine, but pretty soon even we get too cold, so we head back to my room to warm up. I open to the door to find my cute _katsudon_ still in bed.

"Yuuri!" I call out, startling him, "I'm so c-c-cold. Can you draw me a hot bath?"

"And how about some coffee?" Chris adds in a cheeky tone.

Yuuri gives the two of us a flustered look that turns into a loud yelp as we launch ourselves across the room and land on the bed, the try to warm ourselves by pressing up against his toasty body.

"Augh!" he complains, "Get off of me, both of you! I'm not your heating pad!"

He manages to squirm out from underneath us and climbs to his feet, turning back to glare at the two of us.

"Ugh, you've been drinking too," he says, making a face.

"We only shared one bottle," I assure him, "I'm sure neither of us is legally drunk."

"Besides, how else would we stay warm out there in the cold?" Chris argues.

Yuuri scowls.

"First of all, Alcohol doesn't keep you warm in the cold, and second, if you're stupid enough to go in the swimming pool when it's freezing outside, then you _deserve_ to freeze!"

Chris and I exchange befuddled looks as Yuuri runs to the bathroom and locks himself inside.

"Heh, well it looks like we're not going to have hot water or coffee here. You want to come to my room to use the shower and make coffee?"

I look at the closed door and shake my head.

"Go on. I will talk to Yuuri."

"Good luck," Chris giggles, "I don't think he'll let you in. He's pretty mad."

"Eh, leave that to me."

Chris shrugs.

"Suit yourself. You know where to find me if he won't let you in."

"I do."

I wait until he leaves, then I walk to the bathroom door and lay a hand on it.

"Yuuri?"

"Go away!" he snaps, "You two are ridiculous. I'm not letting you in."

"Chris went back to his room. You can let me in, okay?"

"Who says I want to let you in?" he asks sulkily, "You almost froze me to death!"

"You're going to just let me die of exposure out here? That's so mean, Yuuri."

"How mean is jumping on me and freezing me to death?" he counters.

"So, you mean I have to go and find another person's shower to invade?"

"Why don't you go with Chris?" Yuuri says crossly, "I heard him invite you."

I can see I'm not going to get anywhere, so I think for a minute…then I find my phone and search the songs until I find one I think says what I want to tell my very stubborn crush. I make it so that music plays out loud and I stand with my back to the door, singing the words in Russian.

I close my eyes and I can almost see him standing close to the locked door, straining to hear, curious to know what the words are that go with the sweet melody. He may be one of the most stubborn people I know, but he will know that this comes from the heart.

 _He'll open the door._

 _If he doesn't, I really might freeze to death, standing here…_

He does wait awhile, and I think he only gives in because my voice shakes a little from the chill. I don't turn when I feel the door open. I let him stand behind me, listening, then he moves closer and wraps his arms around me.

"What are you saying, Victor?"

I turn to face him and restart the song, letting him hear the Russian singer and breathing the words into his ear in English, which is usually the language he and I use to communicate since I don't know much Japanese and he doesn't know much Russian.

All of a sudden, I don't feel the cold at all. Yuuri's so warm, and I can see his eyes are sparkling as he listens. His lips start to smile right away and we move together to the gentle rhythm, dancing slowly and sharing a warmth that is deeper than our skin, beneath our blood, maybe deep inside our bones. Forgotten is the fact that only a few moments ago he was mad at me and that I'm still standing there in my wet swimsuit and probably turning blue. Neither of us can take our eyes off the other and we don't want to let go.

When I was thinking before about life and love? This is what I meant…these unplanned moments when something completely beautiful and unexpected happens. And sharing a moment like that with someone I love as much as I love Yuuri is completely enthralling. I could become a human icicle right here and not even notice. All I crave is that look in his eyes and the way his arms hold me now. He takes in every word like he's craving it and when there are no more words to translate, we just move to the fading sounds of the music and end up with him looking up into my eyes and smiling like he can't stop.

"You should probably warm up," he says as the music disappears and we come back down to earth.

I give him my best seductive look.

"Come with me…please, Yuuri?"

He gives me back a skeptical look, like he knows exactly what I'm up to. But even though he catches me shamelessly luring him, he lets himself be drawn in. I set the song on repeat and strip off my swimsuit, waiting as he undresses and joins me under the water. Making out would be very sweet, but there's something about just holding each other, looking into each other's eyes and working together until he's pretty good with the words of the love song I teach him.

"You'll have to reciprocate with a song in Japanese that you teach me, okay?" I tell him when we're finished.

He gives me a nod.

"I'll have to think about it. I want to pick the right one."

Okay, I'll wait."

We stop singing and start kissing. It's easy to lose track of time, so we're turning into prunes by the time we realize how long we've been there.

"We'd better get out and get ready for the public practice," I sigh, loathing every word.

"Yeah," he answers, kissing me on the neck, "You're sure you're warm enough now?"

"Why?" I tease him, "Are you offering to do something to make me warmer than this? I warn you it would have to be pretty drastic."

"Victor!" he laughs, blushing.

"Come," I say, brushing a palm along his cheek as I step out of the shower and pick up a soft towel I use to dry him off, "It's time for you to show those other skaters who is going to be winning gold."

He laughs, but I can feel the nervousness cropping up beneath it. He becomes quieter and more thoughtful as I dry myself and turn off the music, then I dress and join him for the walk down the street to the arena. He calms some as we arrive and he smilingly greets his good friend and former rinkmate, Phichit. I take my place at rinkside and watch as Yuuri warms up. I feel someone's eyes on me and realize that Yakov is on the other side of the rink and he's looking at me. When he sees me looking back, he scowls and looks away.

 _He's still that angry?_

 _But then…there are reasons. I suppose I understand. Yakov became more like a parent than a coach when I went to live at the training center._

I feel myself smiling as I remember.

 _I gave him so much trouble! He wasn't exaggerating when he said that I've never listened to him. He said not to smoke, drink or sneak out at night, and I did all of them._

 _Well, I only had to get caught once smoking and he gave me a lesson I never forgot. He forced me to smoke, then to skate my program just after. That got the point across. I couldn't even finish and I was coughing so hard I threw up. I was so mad at him, I didn't say a damned word to him for a week…but I was never tempted at all to try smoking again._

 _Too bad for him that it wasn't as easy to cure me of sneaking out to drink and chase girls. I still wonder why the hell he put up with me. He scolded me often enough that I didn't deserve the chances he gave me._

 _And then, I left him to coach Yuuri._

 _I guess I understand why he got so mad. After all, every time a girl got sick of me and left me, Yakov made me feel better. If he saw that crestfallen, love-lost expression on my face, he'd yell at me to put on my skates and he made me practice. I thought he was crazy the first couple of times, but after awhile, I stopped feeling so bad when girls would leave me. There was a playlist of songs that he had me choose. He just said to choose songs that made me feel peaceful inside…and whenever something bad happened, he gave me the ipod I used at the time to calm myself before competitions. I'd listen and skate, and after awhile, the ache would go away._

 _I don't know what happened to that old ipod, but I still remember every song and what order they were in._

 _I got dumped a lot once girls realized that skating would always be the first love of my life. I don't blame them. I was a much more selfish person then. My motivation was never to live in reality, anyway. I lived somewhere in the music and movement of my programs, only surfacing briefly to connect for nights out dancing or the kind of dancing done in private._

 _But even at those times, I don't know if I was really there._

 _God, yes, I deserved to be dumped._

 _It wasn't until I met Yuuri that I was with someone who made me want to be in the here and now, not in some dream, some fantasy meant to escape reality._

I watch Yuuri's legs and feet as he skates his short program, but I feel Yakov stealing more glances. I'm careful not to look back, because I know he will just look away.

 _I guess it's best to leave the past behind, right?_

 _I wonder how long it will take to convince him to be my coach again when I make my comeback. I know he said I could never go back, but then later, he said he didn't want to speak to me until I was ready to come crawling back so he could salvage my miserable skating career. He's full of shit, and we both know it…but I think he will want to make a point about what I put him through. People don't know it, but Yakov has a warm heart beneath that gruff exterior. No one knows that better than me._

 _I am a rat for leaving him, aren't I?_

My eyes return to Yuuri and I remind myself of the reasons why I took those steps away from Yakov and skating. I'll come back, but when I do, I want to be the skater that Yakov remembers, not the uninspired mess I had become before Yuuri came along.

Before that can happen, Yuuri and I need to prove ourselves right here. Yuuri looks to be on his way to doing that. His eyes are confident and determined, and his performances in the practice runs of his programs look amazing. He finishes and skates over to join me. I hand him his blade covers and give him an approving nod.

"You did well. You are well prepared for the competition. So, what would you like to do for the rest of the day? I would recommend getting a good night's sleep."

"Huh," he huffs, "Don't you go turning into a model coach on me now. This is my first trip to Barcelona. Take me sightseeing."

I'm a little confused at that, because Yuuri doesn't usually ask to go sightseeing. But, he gives me a little smile and a wink, so I nod and smile back at him.

"Your wish is my command."

I don't think Yuuri realizes exactly what he is unleashing on poor Barcelona, because I _never_ usually have time to go out shopping and sightseeing. Not having a lover for the last five years has dulled my interest, but being with Yuuri changes everything. We visit several of the more popular sights, then have lunch. After, we go to a million shops and I think I just buy one of pretty much everything I see. Yuuri doesn't buy much, but he is looking everywhere…for what, I don't know.

"I haven't had time to go out shopping in ages!" I gush as Yuuri collapses onto a bench, panting.

"I think…I n-need a break," he huffs.

"You are having fun, _da_?" I ask him.

"Oh…yeah," he answers, looking around.

I go back again to thinking that it's unlike Yuuri to go sightseeing.

 _I wonder if it's that he's especially anxious and trying to distract himself. If that's the case…_

"Come on," I urge him, dragging him off the bench he sat down on, "I'm going to buy you a new suit for your birthday. And then, we can burn the suit and tie you wore to that press conference."

"B-but, hey! You don't have to. And anyway, I kinda like that suit. Victor!"

He talks me out of the new suit, but we visit a few more shops before realizing we've lost one of the bags from our shopping. We retrace our steps, looking here and there, where we've been, but after an exhaustive search, we're forced to conclude it's gone for good.

"I'll go back to the shop and get another bag," Yuuri says.

 _Why is he so stressed out over it. It's fine._

"Don't worry about it," I say, trying to make light of it, "The nuts shop is probably closed. We should go back now anyway. You're tired, aren't you?"

"Why do you just assume I'm tired?" he snaps.

"Well then, I'm tired," I tell him.

He gets such a crestfallen look on his face.

 _What's gotten into him?_

"Is there something else you want to do?" I ask.

He looks around and happens to spot a Christmas bazaar. We end up walking around, looking at everything, but not really talking. As I watch Yuuri, I realize that he's not just walking aimlessly.

 _He's acting this way because he's looking for something. Maybe he's been looking for something for awhile, but he hasn't seen it yet. His eyes have a sparkle in them and he looks determined to find whatever it is. I don't have to say anything. I'll just watch over him._

We keep walking past the twinkling lights and bright colors until suddenly Yuuri stops and stiffens, staring at a jewelry store in front of us. He runs to the window and looks inside. There's an excitement in his body and he turns back and calls to me.

"Victor, let's go in here!"

It's surprising as Yuuri doesn't really wear jewelry and neither do I. But, we're here to look and we walk inside, and Yuuri heads for the counter. I almost drop the bags I'm holding as he points to two gold rings in the display case.

 _Matching gold rings?_

 _Yuuri, what are you doing?_

A part of me says I can't be seeing what I'm seeing. I mean, there was that moment at the airport, when Yuuri asked me to be his coach until he retired and I told him it sounded like a marriage proposal. I was only half kidding when I said it, but I didn't even think…

 _Those rings are so expensive. I should…no…maybe I should go along with it. But, what if I'm misunderstanding? Maybe it's not what I think._

 _I don't know what to think._

I don't know how I keep a calm face, while I watch him buy the rings, then turn back to me. I just stare at him in stunned silence, and when he takes my hand, I follow him, still unable to say a word.

 _I'm misunderstanding. This is Yuuri Katsuki. Nothing that he does is so straightforward. It's best to let him just say what's in his head, and we'll go from there._

 _Sometimes, when back into a corner, an athlete will act completely unexpectedly. That may be all this is…or…_

He leads me to a staging area near an old church, where carolers are singing, and he removes the rings he just bought, keeping one and placing one in my left hand. I'm mesmerized so that I barely comprehend what he says as he removes the glove from my right hand and slides one of the rings onto my finger.

"Thank you for everything you've done. I wanted to get you something, and this was all I could think of. I promise that I'll try my best tomorrow, so…will you tell me something for good luck?"

 _Yuuri, why don't you ever just say what you're thinking? I suppose that is just the way you are. You sometimes can't make yourself say the words, so you make a puzzle instead. I'm not like that…so I'll speak in my own way._

"Sure," I tell him, "I'll say something you won't even have to think about. Tomorrow, show me a program that makes you proud. That's the only sure way to a gold medal that I know."

Yuuri's beautiful eyes shine so brightly the moon should be jealous…but he isn't done surprising me.

There is one more surprise ahead of us tonight that I have no idea is coming.


	26. Coming Home to Us

**Chapter 26: Coming Home to Us**

"I'm so hungry!" Yuuri complains as we walk, each with an arm around the other.

"Let's go and get something to eat," I suggest, "I heard of a good place up this way."

It turns out that we're not the only ones who heard. Mari and Minako are standing outside the restaurant and looking in, talking animatedly about what they see going on inside.

"Oh my god!" Mari gasps, her hands on her face, "Yurio's in there and he's actually in the company of another human being!

"That's Otabek Altin!" Minako exclaims.

She and Minako spot us and Mari nearly tackles her surprised brother, begging him to convince the other skaters to join together with us. In moments, five of the six male seniors competing in tomorrow's competition are sitting around a table with the two excitable women barely able to contain themselves.

"Why do we all have to be sitting together?" Yurio complains to his companion, while Chris greets the ladies charmingly and Phichit indulges in his extra special talent of taking lovely selfies with all of us and posting them.

"It's so funny, all of us being together like this on the night before the competition," Yuuri notes, smiling happily, "At last year's banquet, I was always by myself. I couldn't even get up the nerve to talk to Victor."

There are very few moments in my life when I've been totally graceless, but hearing those words from Yuuri makes me instantly shocked and more than a little flustered and I spit out my drink as the information swiftly rewrites the last months since my arrival in Hasetsu.

 _Yuuri…doesn't remember?_

 _I know he was drunk when he did it, but…really, Yuuri?_

 _If he doesn't remember that…then how in the hell did it look to him when I just showed up naked in the hot springs, telling him out of the fucking blue that I was going to be his new coach? Holy hell, it makes me look like a complete nut job! Not remembering? He had to have thought that I was out of my mind!_ "

"Seriously, Yuuri, you are telling me you don't remember?" I scold him angrily.

 _He's got to be kidding._

Well, I may be nearly beyond words at that, but the others there are more than happy to remind him of what he's forgotten. And I can't stay angry for long as I watch Yuuri's face grow more and more shocked and even horrified at exactly what he did the year before.

 _Or did he think no one would remember?_

"Yuuri, you got wasted on champagne and started dancing," Chris says, smirking, "Everyone saw it."

"What?" Yuuri yelps, quickly turning red.

"It was disgusting!" Yurio complains, "I got dragged into a dance off and got humiliated too."

"A dance off?" Yuuri whispers disbelievingly, "With Yurio?"

"I did mine with a pole dance, half naked," Chris snickers, making Yuuri look like he's about to die of embarrassment.

I probably should let it end at that, but seriously? He literally throws himself at me and propositions me? He dances with me like that, but he doesn't goddamned _remember_? How the hell does that make me look? How does that even happen?

 _No, I am not letting him off easy. Fine, if he wants to breeze into town, turn my world upside down and then not remember me, oh…he is going to pay for this!_

I give Yuuri my brightest smile and show him my cell phone.

"I have video of the whole thing right here," I tell him.

 _And how many times have I gone back to look at that, remembering how he made me feel?_

"Want to see?" I ask him.

"I have lots of photos too," Chris adds, showing his phone to Phichit, "Here, look."

Phichit's eyes widen and he covers his mouth.

"Yuuri, that's so dirty!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to see that," Mari and Minako insist.

"No! No! No, don't look!" Yuuri shouts, waving his arms, "Please leave me with some little shred of my dignity!"

"Isn't he _amazing_?" I gush, ogling his image that's captured on my phone.

It's at that point that Chris suddenly spots what's on our fingers.

"So, boys," he interjects, "what's with the matching rings?"

"Huh, rings?" the others muse, looking more closely.

"Since when do you wear jewelry?" Minako asks Yuuri, frowning.

Phichit's eyes round sweetly and he breaks into a wide smile.

"Oh my god! Congratulations on your wedding!" he shouts excitedly.

"No, no it's not that!" Yuuri cried, waving his arms.

"Hey everyone," Phichit yells to the whole restaurant, "my good friend here just got married!"

Applause breaks out in the restaurant and the others in our group join…all but Yurio, who maybe just realized what is actually going on with Yuuri and me.

 _Hehe…Agape. I did choose right, didn't I?_

Yuuri looks ready to faint, and maybe I should say something. But, he beats me to it.

"It's to _thank him_ for everything he's done for me…and…and well, there are layers!"

 _Mmhmm, we'll see if you ever forget Victor Nikiforov now, katsudon_. _In fact, why don't we go for making it impossible for you to ever forget me again…_

"You've got it wrong," I chime in.

Yuuri gives me a look of gratitude and relief for helping to fix everything, but his jaw drops when he hears my next words.

"This is an _engagement ring_. We'll be getting married when Yuuri wins gold."

"Wh-what?" Yuuri whispers breathlessly, staring at me like I definitely must have lost my mind, "Victor!"

But I've said it in front of everyone. And if he denies it now, he'll be telling _everyone_ that Victor Nikiforov is a liar and that the scandalous teasing and kiss that they all saw was just part of a game we played with all of them…maybe with ourselves too.

 _I dare you._

 _Tell me you'll forget me now…Yuuri._

"Right, Yuuri?" I ask, giving him a cute fiancé smile.

"Ah…he says shakily, "Um…well…"

The wheels are turning in the other skaters' heads and their eyes narrow, not at the proposal, but at the blatant implication that Yuuri, my Yuuri who came in last at last year's Grand Prix Final, is going to beat them all. I guess I've pushed things as far as I dare. Yuuri looks ready to faint. But before I can defuse things, another voice rings out.

"Wait a second!" J.J. Leroy shouts as he appears in the room, holding an arm around his girlfriend, "I'll be the one winning gold and getting married!"

"That's right," his beaming girlfriend adds, "J.J. will definitely win."

"Sorry boys," J.J. laughs, "I guess the wedding's off for you."

The rest of us quickly decide that we've had enough fun.

"Well, tomorrow's a big day," I say, standing and taking Yuuri's hand, "We'd best call it a night."

The others follow us out, leaving J.J. and his girlfriend awkwardly looking after us.

Yuuri and I take our leave of our friends and we head back to the hotel. Yuuri's quiet, and I can see the anxiety. Whether it's about the competition, about my response to him forgetting his wild, drunken proposition or because we're about to go back to our room, wearing engagement rings and now planning to wed.

 _Of course, if Yuuri plans to back down, he would do it now, before things went any further. He'll wait until we're alone in our room and he's had a chance to prepare what he wants to say._

 _So…he will either break up with me or this fairy tale that we've been spinning will become real and we'll start making plans._

 _Yuuri, you better not break up with me._

I can't read his expression as we head up in the elevator. I usually fill the silences and start our conversations, but this time, I'm not anxious to talk. I'll let him think. I can't decide this for him, and it wouldn't be right to try to force his hand. If Yuuri is going to really marry me, it has to be because that's what we both want.

We walk into the room and I close the door behind us. Yuuri steps slowly across the room, but instead of opening his suitcase to look for his pajamas, he stops and looks out the window at the pretty stars and bright moon.

"Victor," he says quietly, "will you play that song for me again?"

 _Oh, this is a good sign!_

"Of course."

I set the music playing and move to join Yuuri at the window. We look out together, breathing slowly and I'm thinking how strange it is to have come here from where we were a year ago, when I noticed him looking at me and offered to have a photo taken with him.

 _He was humiliated then, and he walked away. If we hadn't met again that night at the banquet and he hadn't gotten drunk and let his desires leak out in front of me…_

 _There would be no us._

 _I would still be struggling, trying to push myself forward…uninspired and slowly dying as a competitive skater._

 _And Yuuri…_

 _What would Yuuri be doing?_

"Victor?"

 _When did he turn?_

 _When did his face get so close to mine?_

"Did you really mean what you said…about…about us being engaged?" he asks, his eyes full of starlight and brightly sparkling.

I let out a slow breath.

 _This moment feels so heavy._

 _Everything hangs on it, doesn't it?_

"Let me ask you, do you want to be engaged to me, Yuuri? Would that make you…"

I let a smile spill onto my lips.

"…as happy as it would make me?"

His brown eyes get so wide and he's shaking, but because he's so happy. When Yuuri is so happy like this, he gets speechless. He swallows hard and nods, working at making his voice sound.

"Y-yes, it would make me happy too."

I give him the warmest of smiles and an affirmative nod.

"Then, yes, we are engaged," I answer, "And like I said, as soon as Yuuri wins gold, we will be married."

"But…there is no homosexual marriage in Russia or Japan."

"No, so we'll get married somewhere else," I suggest, "It shouldn't matter what anyone here or there says. If Yuuri promises, it is real to me."

Yuuri gets so happy from that answer, his eyes fill with tears of pure joy.

But…for a moment, I see an odd flash of fear.

Uncertainty.

"Yuuri?"

The look fades and a look of determination takes over. Ah, I think I understand.

"You are worried about the competition again?" I ask, "You don't have to be. Even if you miss the podium now, I am going to be your coach until you retire, right?"

"Ah…right."

Yuuri takes my face in his hands and I can feel they are trembling.

"Victor," he says more softly and in a questioning tone, "Victor, I…need something."

"What do you need, Yuuri?"

It takes him a moment to make his voice sound, and what comes out takes my breath away too.

"I…need Victor to _be with me_ tomorrow when I compete."

I can't move for a moment. I can only look down intoYuuri's eyes and wonder if that means what I think it does. With that love song playing in the background, and with Yuuri looking deeply into my eyes, he's asked me to…?

"You mean that…like before the Rostelecom Cup?" I ask.

 _I don't want to misunderstand him._

"No," he says, taking hold of the front of my jacket, "I _really_ want Victor to be with me now!"

 _I'm not sure why I'm still standing. My knees feel too weak for that. My heart can't pound because it's fluttering way too fast._

 _Yuuri wants me to…?_

"Are you very sure?" I ask him.

"I'm sure," he says without hesitation.

"But before, you said that you were worried about it affecting your performance," I remind him.

Yuuri nods.

"Now? I'm pretty sure it will affect my performance," he says, smiling and pressing his face to my shoulder, "If I feel Victor's warmth with me, then I know I can win!"

 _I said that I wanted it to be something special, and how much more special can it be? We're hours away from the competition, rings on our fingers and so very motivated now._

None of the planning or the choreography I've ever done could be more perfect than the way we hold each other tightly and just fall. Yuuri's smiling mouth is so hungry, like he can't get enough from me, but I'll keep giving until he's sated or I've been completely devoured.

 _Wait!_

"S-stop, Yuuri!" I tell him, making him looking back at me with a startled and worried expression.

"Victor?" he queries cautiously.

"It's okay," I assure him, sitting up and reeling slightly at how quickly our clothing was shed, "I'm not refusing you. It's just that…I want you to see something first."

I leave him sitting naked on the bed and head to my suitcase, where I remove a white clothing box. I hand it to him and nod in the direction of the bathroom.

"Go and put this on, Yuuri."

He looks at me with a confused expression, and as I hand him the box, he starts to open it. But I lay my hand gently over his.

"No. In there."

He gazes at me silently for a moment, then walks to the bathroom and closes the door. A moment later, I hear a gasp.

"Victor!"

"Shh!" I exclaim through the door, "Don't say anymore. Put it on, Yuuri!"

While he is dressing, I walk to the closet and open the garment bag inside. I dress in the costume inside it, then stand outside the bathroom, waiting.

When the door opens again, I extend a hand, admiring the perfect, but even more lovely blue costume that matches the one I wear.

"This is for the couple's skate after the competition?" he asks excitedly, "You had a copy of your costume made for me?"

"I think the blue looks better on you," I say, tilting my head to examine him more closely, "And now, I think we're more ready for dancing."

Yuuri accepts my extended hand and we take up a position for dancing. The music that was playing on my cell before has stopped, but now it seems like it's spilling out from within the two of us. I curve a palm around his cheek and he blushes. When he does the same to me, I melt. We move in much the way we will on the ice, but our feet are grounded. Yuuri's such a graceful dancer, and we're not drunk, so we move so smoothly. Our first kisses this way are almost painfully slow and heartbreakingly tender. Our feet keep moving and his hold on me tightens as I let my head tilt back so he can place more kisses on my throat, then he lowers me into a deep layback. I come back up slowly and wrap my arms around his shoulders, meeting him for more kisses.

My hands slide over his shoulders and slowly down his sides as he arches his back helping my fingers slip into his pants to curl around his bare bottom. His hands move in the same way and in a graceful shimmy, we wriggle out of the lower half of our clothes, leaving ourselves bare from the waist down. My hands run back up Yuuri's body and I give him a grin and return us to a formal dancing position, lacing our fingers together. We make couple of turns, then my arm curls around his torso and I lower him gently onto the bed.

I feel him shiver a little, so when I follow, I straddle his body and lean over him, meeting his lips to soothe away the tension. When he relaxes again, I lift myself again and move in a slow dance atop him while he looks up into my eyes and holds his hands on my naked, swaying hips. I stay that way for awhile, just to be sure he's still okay with what we're doing. He seems to really enjoy that, and I'm so warm and happy, I'm in no hurry to move on. But, finally he reaches up and pulls me down to lie on top of him, spreading his lightly trembling thighs so I can lie between them.

"Are we going to finish undressing?" he asks.

I give him a shake of my head and a devilish wink.

"No," I answer, "I was thinking that we would wear them for this, so that when we perform our couple's skate, we'll be the only ones who know that we lost our male virginity while wearing them."

"Victor!"

He tries not to laugh, but neither of us can help it, and he's blushing again.

"Oh my god, how will I keep a straight face?"

"I don't think either one of us will be keeping a straight face…since everyone knows now we're not straight."

"I guess you're right about that," he sighs, touching my face, "Okay then, we'll leave them on."

"That way, we'll never forget."

"Never," he agrees as I lower myself and press my lips to his.

I keep the pace slow and my touches gentle as I prepare him. This part of things isn't strange to us now. It's not until I slide my fingers out of his slicked entrance that I feel him stiffen a little and he closes his eyes.

"Yuuri," I whisper, making his eyes open and focus on me again, "I promise I won't hurt you."

He looks back at me with more than a little anxiety.

"I read that it can hurt."

"I know. So, I've been very thorough," I reassure him, "And anyway, aren't you being a little hypocritical?"

"Huh?" he squawks, giving me a flustered look.

"Well," I say, looking at him with a serious face, "Yuuri is a lot thicker than I am… _there_. I think I have more to worry about than you do."

"Wha…? That doesn't mean it won't…ah-ah!"

He gasps as he feels me make contact.

"Are you very, very sure about this, Yuuri?" I ask, holding still and watching the sweat breaking out on his forehead, "I will stop if you want me to."

He stares at me a moment longer, then swallows hard and shakes his head.

"I want Victor's warmth inside me," he says firmly.

"Okay."

In gentle, measured movements, I work my way inside him, watching his eyes carefully for any hint of pain or fear. But Yuuri's dark eyes are clear and sparkling. I try to pause, once I'm all of the way inside him, but a groan escapes his lips and he pushes his hips upward.

"Victor!"

His voice is all of the seduction my body needs, and I realize I've been wanting this badly for a long time. Restraint is hard, because Yuuri pushes up against me, moaning and panting like he's starving for each heavy thrust. And when I put my mouth on his, he attacks like he'll leave nothing left of me. His hands clench at my hips and his fingernails dig into my bottom, urging me to thrust harder and faster, to push in deeper. I find that it's quite different from being with a woman. Yuuri's body holds mine so very tightly. In just moments, I start to feel overwhelmed, and a dizzying feeling of euphoria takes over. I've never seen Yuuri Katsuki's face like this…hazy-eyed with lust and more desirable than even his best Eros.

And it's in the moment that climax takes over, when Yuuri and I are in the throes of a thunderous orgasm that it occurs to me that neither one of us is channeling his Eros in our first lovemaking. Very appropriately, it is Agape.

At least it is until I've collapsed on top of Yuuri and I'm wrapped up in the afterglow. I learn very quickly that Yuuri's stamina isn't relegated only to the ice. While I'm still lazing in his arms, he turns the tables, kneeling on the bed and dragging me onto his lap.

"Y-yuuri," I groan, "I…I'm not ready."

"Huh? But, I let you…"

I give a sleepy laugh.  
"That's not what I meant," I chuckle, "I mean…I haven't caught my breath."

"Sorry," he apologizes.

But he holds onto me, letting me rest against his shoulder while he's already dampening his fingers and starting to prepare me.

"You're so impatient!" I complain, biting on his shoulder.

"I want to show Victor my love," he whispers. "I want to give Victor all of my love!"

He takes his time, pumping and thrusting his fingers, teasing the nerves inside me until I'm panting and gripping his shoulders tightly. I try to relax, but even relaxed and carefully prepared, it's a little bit painful. He looks guilty as I flinch and swallow a little gasp.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?"

I grit my teeth and shake my head.

"Keep going."

It takes some time before he's fully inserted, and my teeth stay clenched a little. But after a few breaths, I find that the discomfort fades. Yuuri's hands wrap warmly around my bare bottom, squeezing gently as he lets me set the pace. Having the upper position allows me to control the speed of our thrusts and the depth of his penetration. But in moments, I'm writhing on his lap, moaning and panting out delirious words in Russian, English and even a few Japanese words I picked up while in Hasetsu. I start to lose myself in the powerful sensations, and in an unguarded moment, Yuuri lunges forward, bringing me down on my back. His thrusts are hard and fast, and I have to knot my fingers in the sheets to hold back long enough so that we can climax at least approximately together.

 _Damn it! I'm at my limit and he's just…so…Yuuri!_

I think it's the way I tighten around him that finally pushes him into release. He gives a little gasp, then his melting, scathing heat fills me inside. He sees tears leak onto my face and starts to panic, but I sit up quickly to reassure him.

I sit up too quickly and end up having to hold onto him while stars explode behind my eyes.

"Are you…?"

"I'm f-fine!"

 _I'm not, really._

 _It hurts._

 _But it also feels so good!_

I'm still seeing spots, so I barely notice when he lays me back down on the bed and curls his body around mine.

 _I'm exhausted, but I want more._

 _No stamina…and Yuuri has stamina to spare. Still, I'm sure we'll manage._

 _Somehow…_

I drop off into a deep sleep, only interrupted once by something I'm sure must be a dream.

My fuzzy vision sees someone who looks like Yuuri, out of bed and sitting naked by the window, crying almost silently and singing softly in Japanese.

 _I…I'm sure it must have been a dream._

(AN**The song Victor sees Yuuri sing is the Japanese love song, "I Love You." If you go on YouTube, Seto Koji does a beautiful cover of this song. Um, maybe bring tissues.)


	27. The Upside Down Me in We

**Chapter 27: The Upside Down Me in We**

It's so peaceful, quiet and very, very warm under the covers when I emerge from sleep and find my body is still entwined with Yuuri's. I smile at finding that, while he doesn't seem to have gone as far as showering after our night of lovemaking, he's in his pajamas, while I am scandalously naked and my body is touched all over with reminders of our repeated expressions of love. I would usually shower before dressing in the morning, but I find I want to hang on to the way I feel right now. The early morning is good for deep thinking, and so I dress and go for a walk along the water.

I got used to doing this every day in Hasetsu. The beach there is lovely, and the cries of the black tailed gulls there reminded me of my home in Saint Petersburg. Here in Barcelona, there is a beach too, and the same gentle cries of the birds make me feel a little more grounded. I stop for coffee on the way down and enjoy it slowly, letting myself wake all of the way.

I have some minor aches this morning because of what took place last night, but there is also a deep feeling of contentedness that comes with them. Being such a hungry and passionate person, Yuuri always leaves a few love bites here or there. I noticed a few small bruises on my thighs this morning and of course, my bottom is sore from entertaining Yuuri's impressively sized penis.

I never ever thought before that I would let another man do something like that to me. Not because I thought it wrong or anything. The ranks of the male skaters include more than a few homosexuals. Still, I don't really fit that mold, because it wasn't the fact of Yuuri being male that attracted me. I am now, and always was lured just by his beauty and the way his body moves to the music when he dances. If he had been female, I would have been every bit as drawn in. It's not his gender at all then, it's just who Yuuri is that matters. I suppose I fall more under the designation of pansexuality, but that may be related to the fact that, as an artist, I was always taught to find the inner beauty in anything I looked at.

Yuuri Katsuki is bursting with inner and outer beauty, and I find that beauty inspiring. When he is on the ice or drunk and dancing more wildly, the way his body moves is so very sexy, I can't look away, and even when he's not dancing, I think about how he looks and acts when he does. I do love the cute and moody sides of Yuuri too…the way he used to have to try so hard to make himself connect with other people. Yuuri has grown so much as a person while we've been together.

I've grown too.

And now, I feel a powerful hunger for skating competitively again.

I slow as I approach the beach area, and I drop my empty cup into the trash bin, then walk next to a low cement wall that separates the sidewalk from the beach. I find a pretty spot and lift a hand to admire the lovely gold ring that Yuuri placed on my finger.

I don't know if he really meant it to be an engagement ring. With Yuuri, it's hard to know what he's thinking. Like he, himself said, there are layers. Honestly, I don't think Yuuri even knows what's in his own head some of the time. I know that his tendency to be more introverted with his emotions and his expressions of love is related to Japanese culture, but it's also because Yuuri is usually an introvert. Maybe that's why I love to see him skate and dance. His emotions spill out relentlessly when he's doing those things.

They spill out when we make love too.

I'm in the midst of a long, deep breath when I feel a solid kick in the back.

 _Yurio._

 _Of course he knows that I go walking a lot to clear my head. He doesn't usually get up very early, but if he was thinking that he wanted to talk to me, he would do that. And his greeting is to be expected, I suppose._

 _What a brat._

I've seen him send Yuuri tumbling with that same kick, but I know him, and I am athletic enough and prepared enough to not be moved at all as he kicks me a few more times for good measure.

"Victor Nikiforov is as good as dead," he says in a low, angry voice.

I turn slowly and I don't turn all of the way at first. After all, I was enjoying the sunrise and looking at the beautiful ring on my finger. He's rudely interrupted a rather lovely moment with his childishness.

"I don't understand what makes you so happy to be babysitting that stupid pig."

I give him a condescending smirk and lower myself slightly to look into his sulky eyes.

"Did you want to compete against me?" I ask him.

 _As good as you are for your age? I would crush you. As a much more experienced skater, I know just how to do that, if I'm motivated to._

"You're so arrogant," he spits, scowling, "You may not know it yet, but not all skaters look up to you. Just give it up already, _old man_."

 _Cocky little bastard, aren't you?_

 _I kind of like that about Yurio, really. Just not when he's insulting Yuuri or me._

I grab him by the face and glare more deeply into his eyes.

 _I am going to make you pay for that. When I return to the ice, I will destroy you._

"The pig will fail and you will see that the ring you got from him is garbage! I'm going to win just to show how incompetent his owner is."

 _Those are very determined eyes. You've grown a bit too, Yurio, haven't you? Do you know why?_

He pulls free of my hand and looks away.

"Let go of me!"

A sudden bark makes us look out to where an older man is walking alone on the beach with a dog running and playing around his feet.

 _If I hadn't left, if I had stayed in Russia as a competitor, Yurio wouldn't be this motivated to fight._

 _And neither would I._

Yurio starts to walk away, then he stops and looks back at me.

"This place reminds me of Hasetsu, you know?" he comments.

"I was thinking the same thing."

 _Yuuri, you may not realize it, but many people have learned something about life and love from you. I'm not the only one…not by a longshot._

I take my time walking back from the beach. There's plenty of time before we have to leave for the competition. When I reach the hotel, I find Yuuri is awake and finishing his breakfast. He's blushing a little as he smiles up at me.

"Good morning, Yuuri," I greet him in the same way I always do, with a cheerful smile, "I hope you slept well."

"Good morning, Victor."

We might have been tempted to talk about last night if we didn't have an important competition to prepare for. We head to the shower, and I let my hands run all over him, washing him from head to toe. It's a way of taking care of him and showing my dedication as his coach and partner. I follow him out of the shower and place his costume on him too, then comb his hair, watching in the mirror as my lover goes from the quiet, introverted person he usually is, to his dashing and much more confident Eros.

"Are you comfortable?"

Yuuri gives me a thoughtful smile and he lays a hand for a moment on his lower abdomen.

"I feel good," he says, blushing again, "I feel Victor's warmth with me."

"Good," I say approvingly.

I dress and change, then join him for the walk down to the arena. There are crowds of people all around us, shouting our names and waving as we pass. It used to make Yuuri nervous, but his body looks calm this time and his eyes look determined. We gather with the other skaters who will be competing, then we head inside. Yuuri is quiet through the check in and warm up, but he doesn't show any sign of the anxiety that he used to have. He is a much different person now, and I can feel how much he wants to win.

The other skaters leave the ice, and we have just a moment left before his short program.

"Yuuri."

"Yes?"

I take his hand in mine and kiss the gold ring that I placed on his finger. I hear Yuuri take a deep breath, then he gives me a confident smile.

"Here I go."

I gave Yuuri the option of which program to use, the older one with the quad toe loop and quad salchow or the more difficult one with the quad flip. The first half of the program is the same, either way, so I wouldn't know which way he was leaning if I didn't know him well. I felt in the touch of his hand and I saw it in his eyes. He believes that he needs to take a risk here, and I am perfectly confident his choice is the right one for the situation. I watch as the first half gives way to the second, and Yuuri heads into the first jump. He lands it perfectly, and his quad salchow combination is clean also. His first spin combination is textbook, and everything looks good going into the last jump.

 _Good. Now, just use that speed to…_

His body rises into the air, but there is a very slight imperfection in his landing that forces him to put a hand down on the ice. It wasn't perfect, but it was a strong performance. Still, that deduction is going to hurt, especially if J.J. performs as flawlessly as he usually does.

Yuuri comes to a stop and the crowd roars with delight, but it's like Yuuri doesn't hear it at all. I know that feeling. I haven't always won. There were some times in my career when I finished an important program and I felt like I know he feels now…lungs burning, legs weak and shaking. My heart aches for him as he drops onto his knees and bends forward, panting and quivering.

For a moment it reminds me of how I was feeling at the end of last season.

I may have been winning, but inside, I was as weak and shaky and vulnerable as he looks right now.

 _It was easy enough to surprise everyone when I treated each new season like a new beginning. My love life was like that too, before I just gave up and stopped dating anyone seriously. But constantly starting over means never building anything solid. "I can only find new strength on my own." That's what I always thought. But things are different now. I feel a flood of new emotions coming into me from Yuuri. What does he need? What can I give him now?_

The score comes up and it's surprisingly low, considering that the only flaw was in Yuuri's last jump. But even though it's lower than expected, it's still high enough that we have a shot at the gold in the free skate. I stay with Yuuri while he gathers himself, but when it's time for Yurio's performance, I leave Yuuri and go up to the stands to watch.

I have to say that it's a beautiful program, from start to finish, and Yurio has refined it by adding raised arms to boost his score. I can't pull my eyes away, even when Yuuri approaches on the steps behind me. I don't even hear him say my name. I can't think of anything but the thought of how Yurio has changed this season. I knew when I gave him the program that it was a winning one. I didn't know if he would be able to maximize its potential, but he has surely done so. When the scores are announced, my short program record falls.

 _So, he does want a fight. I'll be happy to give him one next season. He won't have me choreographing for him. Let's see him overcome that._

"Victor?"

I turn and give Yuuri a smile.

"I uh…just came to see how things were going."

I give him a little nod.

"Chris is about to take the ice. Let's find a seat and watch."

Chris's performance, too, is wonderful. He's so sexy and his spins are better than mine, although he's never beaten me yet in competition. His skate earns a higher score than Yuuri's and I feel his eyes on me as I call out congratulations to his competitor. Otabek, too, puts on an impressive show, and I'm so mesmerized, I forget for a moment that I'm someone's coach. I get caught up in the beauty of the performance and can't help but call out congratulations to him too as his score is announced…another that is higher than Yuuri's. It's going to complicate things in the free skate, but I'm sure Yuuri can recover.

The only good news for Yuuri after that is that J.J. is the one who ends up having an attack of nerves today, and he scores poorly, leaving Yuuri in fourth place and having a hell of a fight on his hands, but still a chance to make the podium. Winning will be extremely difficult. But Yuuri is very motivated. I know he'll bring his best skating to the next performance.

"Hey uh…are you going to sit there all night?" Yuuri asks, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Right, sorry," I laugh, standing and heading back with him to the entrance, "Are you hungry?"

 _He's usually starving after a performance._

"Uh, kind of," he says in a non-committal tone, "I'm just still thinking about the competition. I wish there would have been a way to know J.J. would mess up like he did…and that Otabek would do so well too."

"He did do well," I say appreciatively, glancing at Otabek as he passes and missing the look Yuuri gives me, "He's quite a skater, and he had a wonderful program."

"Yeah."

I turn my head back and smile at Yuuri.

"Would you like something in particular for dinner tonight? I hear Chris, Yurio and Otabek are going to…"

"Nah, I kind of feel like staying in tonight, if that's okay," he says, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on," I coax him, "You'll have fun. You need to get your mind off the competition for awhile and enjoy yourself."

"I think I had enough enjoyment yesterday," he sighs, looking away.

 _What?_

He catches the look on my face and reddens as he realizes what his grumpy tone just implied about our first night of lovemaking.

"S-sorry!" he apologizes, "I didn't mean it like that. I just…don't feel like going out."

"It's fine," I assure him, "It's okay if you want to eat in."

"You can go and hang out with everyone if you want. You shouldn't feel like you have to stay and babysit me or anything."

"Yuuri," I chide him, "I don't feel like I'm babysitting you."

"But, I know you like to go out and dance. You like to drink and hang out with your friends. You shouldn't have to stop doing things you like, just because of me."

"Stop that," I chuckle, patting him on the face, "I love being with you, and if you want to stay in, we will. I can see other friends later."

"Okay."

He's even more quiet as we go up to our room and have dinner, looking out the window as the stars come out.

"You know, you did well in your program today," I compliment him as we start to eat, "Your quad flip was almost there. It was just a small miscalculation."

"Well, it was a pretty damaging one," he sighs, "I'm going to have to land the next one or…"

"You will do it. I have perfect faith you will," I assure him, "You've come such a long way."

"Thanks, but you know it's because of you being my coach."

"I didn't give you the talent, Yuuri," I scold him gently, "I designed the programs and helped you with your fears. You are the reason we are here and you are still in a position to make the podium."

He doesn't look convinced.

I look down at the table and notice that he's not eating much at all.

"Are you all right?" I ask, "You look like something's bothering you."

"I'm okay," he assures me.

I stand and stretch.

"I think I need a shower, especially after watching Chris's hot performance," I joke, "Want to join me?"

"Eh, no, but maybe we could talk after?"

I pause and look more closely at him.

"You're turning me down for a shower?"

"I just…I'm still bothered by the stupid bad jump I made. I just need to…think on it."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, the door will be unlocked."

"Okay."

 _Yuuri is just being Yuuri. It was disappointing for him to miss that jump and he knows that he has a big challenge ahead of him if he wants to win. I'll give him the space he needs. Maybe he'll cheer up and want to go out later. Or…maybe he will want to stay in and play tonight. There are a few days now between the short and long programs, so it shouldn't be too tiring for him. Yes, he'll probably cheer up if I distract him._

I'm smiling and thinking of all different ways as I dry off and slip into a robe to go join him. I find Yuuri sitting on his bed and looking down at his cell phone.

"Looks like Minako and Celestino are at a bar together," he comments as I sit down on the window seat and run the towel over my hair.

"We'd better stay away from that place," I joke, "Well, anyway, what's up? You said you wanted to talk. So?

 _Maybe he is finally going to talk with me about the move to Saint Petersburg._

"Right," he says, clenching his hands, "After the final, let's end this."

 _What?_


	28. The Unseen I

**Chapter 28: The Unseen I**

"What did you say?"

 _I can't have heard him right._

"You've already done more than enough for me…more than I could have dreamed of. My final season was my best one yet, and it's because of you. Thank you so much for everything. Thank you for being my coach, Victor."

 _It isn't that I'm being left again. I've been abandoned more than a hundred times. More than a hundred times I've sat in my home and watched someone walk out on me. I've been sad that they left, but I never failed to understand why they chose to do that._

 _I always knew._

 _It was because they finally looked through the costumes, the laughter and carefree behavior. They looked through the choreographed moves and the flashy spins and jumps. They left when all of the glitter fell away…_

… _and they finally saw me…_

 _Yuuri is different._

 _It was never the costumes or the masks he saw._

 _Yuuri saw me and he emulated me. He found the heart beneath everything and understood it. He found the truth in the song and he danced it for me. He followed my footsteps like no one ever could, and I let him come close. I told him to stay close to me, and I thought that's what he wanted to do._

 _Where did I miss something?_

 _Where did he tell me that he needed something I didn't give him? Where did he tell me that what I gave him wasn't enough? When I've been left before, there's always been a reason. But, there is no reason._

 _I don't understand this at all!_

 _Why?_

"Victor?"

 _What is that?_

 _Tears?_

"Damn it, that's disappointing. I wouldn't have expected something like this, coming from you…something so selfish."

 _I've never felt anything but numbness or resignation when someone left me._

 _This is…_

"Well, selfish or not, it's my decision. I'm retiring."

I'm taken back in time to something that happened repeatedly when I was younger.

 _The first time my lover walked out on me, I was living at the training center. I left my room and I walked down to the skating rink, and on the way, I texted Yakov, asking to see him. We met at rinkside and I asked him what to do. And in a gesture he would repeat over a hundred times, he had me put on my skates and he removed from his pocket a blue ipod and earbuds, and he laid them on the table in front of me._

" _Vitya, let me explain something to you," he told me, "the songs on this ipod are ones that you chose, that you said soothed you and made you feel peaceful inside. Every time you've told me about a song like that, I've added it here. Now, I want you to think about the lover who just let you go. Then, I want you to think about the love that will not ever leave you."_

 _I looked quietly down at the skates on my feet._

" _Do you remember what I told you when your parents entrusted you to me, Vitya?"_

" _I do. You said I was a prodigy…that I was gifted."_

 _Yakov nodded._

" _I did."_

" _You said that you would take care of me and make sure I did the right things."_

 _He gave me a crooked smile._

" _I might not have done that so well, I suppose, but that's your fault, because you never listen to me, do you?"_

" _Yakov…I don't think I can…"_

" _The ice is your heaven, Vitya. It is a haven for you. When your heart is lost, you will find it here. I want you to look at this ipod and I want you to decide…what do you love more? Is that person who walked out the door worth fighting for, or will you let this colder love soothe you? If you want to fight, then don't give up, but if you don't love that person enough to fight them leaving you, then put these on and let yourself be soothed by the ice."_

 _Over a hundred times, he gave me this choice, and over a hundred times, I made the same decision. I picked up the ipod and earbuds and let the music play in my ears. I stepped onto the ice, and if I was so distraught that my feet wouldn't move, Yakov came with me and let me lean on him for as long as I needed to…until my heart calmed, until the ache died, until the ice numbed everything and I forgot the person who abandoned me. Eventually, the ice filled my heart completely, and I was strong enough not to need anyone…or so I thought._

Yuuri's fingers touch the long hairs that hang over the left side of my face, bringing me back to the hotel room in Barcelona, where someone I love is telling me he is going to leave me.

"Yuuri, what are you looking at?"

"It's just…I'm not used to seeing Victor cry."

 _That was something I never did when someone would leave me…not in front of them._

"Well, I'm mad," I snap at Yuuri, slapping his hand away, "What should I do?"

He gives me a perplexed look.

"You're the one who said that it was only until the Grand Prix Finals!"

I breathe in, but it hurts so that my voice shakes when I answer.

"I thought that eventually, you would decide that you wanted my help for longer than that."

"Victor, you don't have to worry about me. I mean, don't you want to make a comeback?"

"Stop it!" I yell at him, grabbing him by the shoulders, "I don't want to hear it! How can you talk to me about returning to the ice when you're retiring?"

Yuuri looks down at his clenched hands, then back at me again.

"I know you want to go back. Victor, I was watching you today, even when you barely noticed I was there. You were captivated by each of the performers. It wasn't just me who enthralled you. All of them…Yurio, Chris, Otabek…they _all_ made you notice them. It wasn't just me."

"What? You're jealous because I noticed the other skaters in a competition?"

"No! That's not what I was…"

"Yuuri, that's just something I do because I appreciate their talent."

"I know that. I'm not saying it was wrong. I just…"

"But I don't love them enough to leave skating for them and spend a year of my life training them! I never put a ring on their fingers, told them I loved them or asked them to stay close to me. I didn't sleep with them, Yuuri! Those are all things that I've just done with _you_! And every damned step of the way, I _told_ you what it was that was motivating me. I already wanted to skate again. What I wanted most of all was to skate with you in competition. How can you, who knows me better than any of those others, look me in the eyes and after everything I've done for you, tell me that you're retiring? How can you do that to me?"

Yuuri stiffens and he can't answer right away. His voice get quieter and shakes more when he does answer.

"I know you want to skate with me. I want the same thing!"

"Then, why are you leaving?"

"Think about it for a minute. A person only has so much strength. Even if you did try to keep coaching me, it would put you under too much strain. It's too much!"

"Who in the hell are _you_ to try to decide that for me?" I shout, pushing him away and standing, "You don't think that I should be a part of that decision? You think it's fine for you to take that choice away from me?"

"I…I don't know. I don't know what's right. I'm just trying to…get out of your way. More than anything, I want to see you compete again."

"No, stop right there, Yuuri. Because if you do this, then _by god_ , skating in competition will be the last thing I want to do!"

I don't know exactly what happens after that. I'm so angry that I don't hear what he's saying anymore. I throw on my street clothes and start to leave.

"Where are you going?"

My heart feels numb and icy, and I don't care that he's crying now too. I let the ice fill my whole body and I glare back at him furiously.

"You gave up the right to ask me that when you told me you were leaving me!"

"I'm not leaving you, I'm leaving competitive skating!"

"You're so stupid, Yuuri. If you understood anything at all, then you would know it's the same damned thing!"

"But it doesn't have to be! We can…"

"Let me ask you something, Yuuri," I counter, holding onto the door handle, "For how long have you been thinking of telling me this?"

He looks back at me, but doesn't answer.

"It wasn't a dream I had," I conclude, "I really saw you, sitting by the window and crying last night…because you knew when you went to bed with me. But how long was it before that when you decided? Moscow? China? Or did you know all along?"

"No, I…I didn't."

"When did you know and not tell me? All of that time, you watched me fall completely in love with you, until I felt like I couldn't live without you, and you never said a word. So yes, Yuuri, you are not just leaving competitive skating, you are leaving me."

"Victor!"

"Go to sleep, Yuuri. We'll be training in the morning."

"Wait!"

I close the door between us and leave the hotel to walk down to the beach where I was only this morning, standing and staring at the ring he gave me, and thinking about a future that was never going to happen. I have a momentary urge to tear it off and throw it into the water, but for some reason, I can't do that. I stand for awhile, listening to the water, and when I calm enough, I start to think of what to do next.

 _I can't go back._

 _Yurio would torture me._

 _Chris would offer to sleep with me._

 _Yakov would probably laugh at me._

 _The ice is where Yuuri seduced me, so I can't go there._

 _What do I do now?_

I don't decide really. I just feel my feet moving and I find a quiet bar, where I sit down and order a drink so I can consider everything. One drink becomes two, and two becomes four. I'm almost numb and ignoring completely the many text messages that are piling up on my phone. Some are from Yuuri and some are from friends he's called. Finally, I turn my phone off.

"Vitya."

 _But it's already too late._

 _Damn it, I forgot about that._

"Come with me."

 _After I ran away once, Yakov forced me to give him the password that would allow him to find my cell, wherever I might go. He said that he wouldn't use it unless he was really worried about me, and as long as I didn't change the password so he couldn't use it, he wouldn't punish me for leaving without permission._

 _I never changed the password…even when I was an adult and I didn't have to let him find me anymore._

"No."

His hand slams down on the table and the few people in the place start to stare.

"Come now."

"Don't talk to me like you still own me, old man. Don't you remember? I left you. You said that I could never come back, didn't you? You may get your wish."

If I hadn't put away more than a bottle on my own, I would be able to do something when he grabs me by the front of my shirt and hauls me onto my feet.

" _Idiot_!" he scolds me, "Stupid, stupid boy. Did you think I was _asking_ you to come?"

He throws a handful of bills onto the table and nods at the barkeeper.

"Sorry for the trouble."

"Yakov…"

"Shut up. Don't say a word to me right now."

 _Now I wish I'd had a few less drinks. I'd be able to at least push him away._

The cold outside seems to stab my lungs when I breathe in, but it also revives me a little and I try to pull away as Yakov drags me towards a waiting car.

"What are you doing? I told you I'm not going with you, old man!" I shout at him.

He doesn't answer. He also doesn't hit me, like he probably should, for me being so difficult. But Yakov has never needed to be violent. He's scary enough as it is. He pushes me into the car and I fall across the back seat, swearing in Russian and realizing as the car starts to move that it has child proof locks controlled from the driver's position, so I can't open the damned door from where I am.

"You're crazy," I gasp.

I would do something, but the movement of the car makes my head spin a little. The spinning makes me nauseous and I get a little snarky revenge by throwing up on the car floor. Yakov snarls, but he ignores me and keeps driving. I realize I'm not going anywhere for awhile, and something else comes back to me.

 _I was old enough to know better, but still young enough to hide and listen in on adult conversation. I watched as my parents greeted the tall, stern looking man they called Yakov and they sat down to talk about my future._

" _You've seen Vitya's ability?" my father asked._

" _Vitya is a prodigy," Yakov answered, "There is no doubt that he will excel in skating."_

" _He loves skating," my mother added._

" _We have had several coaches," my father explained, "but they all say the same. He is defiant. He won't listen to their advice. He has talent, but not the disposition for skating competitively."_

" _They are idiots," Yakov told my parents, "They just don't know how to talk to him. I know how. You see, Vitya doesn't listen to their advice, because at eight years old, he already has an artistic mind that makes him able to do more for himself. I know how to let him do that while still getting him to accept the things he does need to improve."_

 _My mother let out a ragged sigh._

" _Do you?" she asked, "We want to do the best for him, but although he qualifies for government assistance to help with the cost, we can't seem to find someone we can trust. But we know you. You coach some of the best talent in Russia. Will you take him? Will you help him, Yakov?"_

I throw up again in the back of the car and Yakov curses and opens his window.

I wake up a little more and sit up on the side of the back seat that I didn't destroy, meeting Yakov's angry eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Where are we going?"

He doesn't say a word, but I understand as we pull into the parking lot of one of the smaller ice rinks that the coaches sometimes use for extra lessons during big competitions. He's probably gotten a key so he can do extra training with Yurio. I stop fighting him, because I know what he's doing, and it's probably for the best.

 _It feels different this time._

I wake up more as we go inside and he hands me a pair of skates that were in his car. They're older skates that I stopped using awhile back. But they still fit and they are comfortably broken in. The blades have been kept sharpened.

 _That's strange._

He sits down on the bench opposite the one I'm on, with a little table between us. As I put on the skates, his hand slides into his coat and he pulls out the blue ipod and sets it on the table.

"We've been here before," he says more quietly as I stare at the ipod and try to imagine ever forgetting Yuuri Katsuki.

 _I don't think it's possible._

 _Is it possible?_

 _No, it's impossible._

"Vitya."

"Yakov," I say, picking up the ipod, "I think you need to see why I left skating to coach Yuuri. It's not just because he wanted me to, or because his performance of my free skate lured me. He isn't the only one who has changed."

I hand him the ipod and step onto the ice.

Even though I'm still affected by the alcohol, I'm alert enough for what I need to do.

There doesn't need to be any music, because like Yuuri, I have the music already inside me. And as I begin to skate, it's clear that Yakov hears it too. I warm up for a few minutes, then move to the center of the ice. I choose my planned free skate, _Firebird_ , to make my point. Yakov watches closely, ignoring the slight imperfections that my drunkenness causes and focusing on the beautiful, passionate core of the program.

"Leave out the quads," he shouts as I skate by, "You can tell them to me later."

But I didn't get where I am by listening to an old man telling me what I can and can't do. Yakov yells at me as I perform the entire free skate, quads included. His eyes get round as I land the quad loop and surprise him with the eye catching step sequence. But as I gather speed for the final quad, something Yakov sees makes him dash onto the ice, calling out my name like a warning.

Too late, I see that my clumsy hands didn't tie one of the skates properly, and it's come undone. I notice just in time for it to throw off my already compromised balance as my body rises into the air. I feel myself starting to fall and I know if I land badly, something is going to get broken. But, before that can happen, Yakov's bigger body crashes into mine, and he brings me down onto the ice, carefully using his heavily clothed and outstretched arms to break my fall. The impact is brutal, but we're lucky that we're both still in one piece.

I wait for Yakov to tear my head off, and I can see his mouth moving, but my ears seem not to hear properly, and as I stand, I start to sway and my vision dims. I'm panting hard and my chest is heaving. Yakov barely has time to get himself up, before he has to catch me again.

My vision clears for just a moment and I see the worry on the old man's face.

"If Yuuri leaves me," I pant in a hoarse whisper, "I'm done. I will never come back…just like you said, old man."

It gets dark then, but I hear words I don't know if he's really saying them or if I'm just imagining them.

"Stupid boy. Haven't you heard anything I ever told you? If you love him more than you love skating, that's when you have to fight for it!"


	29. Different Kinds of Stupid

**Chapter 29: Different Kinds of Stupid**

I don't know how to describe what happens next. I feel as though reality fades in and out and the bits I do catch are all fuzzy and distorted. Yakov is there, I feel him grabbing my arm and his muddled voice is yelling at me while a stranger's voice speaks more calmly.

"Vitya, listen to what they tell you to do!"

"You must hold still, Mr. Nikiforov. You'll feel just a little pinch."

 _Damn it! I know what that is._

"Ugh, stop! Take it out!"

"Maybe you will need to use restraints," Yakov suggests.

"What is that?" I pant as something touches my upper lip.

"It's just a little oxygen. Relax and breathe normally."

 _Oh, breathe normally while people are holding me down and jabbing me with sharp things. That would be funny if I wasn't here. I really hate hospitals. I especially hate needles. I'm not forgiving Yakov for this._

I still can't get my eyes to focus, so I just close them and try to get comfortable. I think I fade out for awhile, because when I become aware again, there is a nurse in the room with us.

"I'm cold."

"I'll bring you a warmed blanket," a woman's voice says.

"Could you bring more pillows too?"

"Of course, Mr. Nikifiorov."

I usually sleep with Maccachin, with Yuuri or with a lot of pillows to curl around. The bed isn't very comfortable, but once there are more pillows, I can finally relax and I start to drift off. Unfortunately, my head is clearing now, and it's starting to ache. So, since it's hard to fall asleep, I try to listen as Yakov talks to the doctor.

"It was, most likely, the amount he had to drink and then the physical exertion that caused it. But the oxygen and fluids should help him recover. We will just need to monitor him to make sure there are no breathing problems. The greatest danger in these cases is that breathing problems or choking can occur and they can have deadly consequences."

The room gets quiet for a moment.

"Mr. Feltsman, has Victor ever seen a counselor for his alcoholism?" the doctor asks.

"No. I was aware as Vitya was growing older, that he did drink, but until recently, he seemed in control of himself. The past couple of years, he's been different."

"Do you think it's possible that he is suffering from depression?"

"Yes, I would say that right now, he is," Yakov answers, "And yesterday was a very difficult day for him, which is why he went beyond his limits."

"Hmm. Do you think he will be receptive to rehabilitation?"

"Who knows? Vitya is very stubborn, and he usually does things his own way. But…this time, I will put my foot down with him."

"You think you can convince him?"

"I think Vitya knows the stakes are high. If this continues, his body will not hold up to the demands of competition. Skating is everything to him, so if he knows that he can't skate unless he confronts it, I think he will confront it."

"Very well. I will make some recommendations and have them sent to his regular doctor."

"Thank you."

"Victor needs to thank you. If not for you getting him here so quickly when he collapsed and having his permission for you to act on his behalf, we could be facing a much worse situation."

"Hmm."

I wait as the doctor leaves, then I feel Yakov's fingers in my hair.

"You're so much trouble, even when I'm not coaching you, Vitya. You are a genius on the ice, but off of it you are unbelievably…"

"Stupid?" I ask, opening an eye to look at him, "I know."

I think he just growled at me.

"When can I go home, Yakov?" I ask tiredly, "I can't sleep well here."

His scowl gets more pronounced.

"Were you listening the whole time?"

"Yes. I told you, it's hard to sleep and my vision was still very fuzzy, so I was just closing my eyes."

"Hmm, but you know what I'm going to tell you, don't you?" he says, crossing his arms.

"What? That you'll quit coaching me if I don't behave and go to rehabilitation?" I ask, smirking.

I suddenly realize I've crossed the line with him when he grabs the front of my hospital gown and brings his face close to mine. And he swears at me and insults me a few times before calming down enough to talk normally again.

"You think this is a goddamned _joke_ , Vitya?" he shouts, "You could be lying here dead, if I hadn't been there! Do you understand that? You were stupid and reckless and you could have died! You are still in danger of killing yourself this way if you do not…"

"Fine. I'll go to rehabilitation after the finals," I promise him, "I just need to see Yuuri through the finals, and…"

I stop because I'm looking at the clock on the wall, and I suddenly realized I don't even know how long I've been here.

"Yakov, when did I get here?"

He lets go of my hospital gown and sits back in the chair he's in.

"Last night."

"Last night? But that means that…"

"I took Yuuri to practice at the private rink," he tells me, "and I made sure that nothing about this got into the news. You're here under an alias and no one knows anything about it."

"Is Yuuri angry at me?"

"I didn't tell him. I thought you should tell him, if you want him to know."

"Ah," I say, sitting up and rubbing my chin while I think, "It might be better if he didn't. But, what _did_ you tell Yuuri?"

"Well, first I told him that his short program was pathetic, and that if he wanted to have any chance of winning, he needed to wake up and skate like he wants to win."

I can't help smiling at that.

"Then, I told him that you were resting and you would be coming home this afternoon. He's waiting for you at the hotel. You'll be released as soon as you've spoken with your doctor and a drug counselor. Luckily for you, you should probably be able to have outpatient rehabilitation…that is, if you can follow their directions. I won't hold my breath, of course, because you are such a stubborn mule."

I can see as he says it that he's worried again, so I hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry."

He frowns and gives me a curious look.

"For making you worry too much. You're right that I'm stupid and stubborn and I don't listen to anything you say."

I don't know why, but I feel sad and only hugging him and resting my head on his shoulder makes that feeling less heavy.

"Do you think that's why no one will stay with me?" I ask him, "Am I really so horrible?"

I feel him give a small exhale and he pats my back like I'm a little kid or something.

"You're a handful, but the ones who leave you are the ones making a mistake. Especially that ridiculous boy you're so stressed out over."

"You just said I'm horrible. How is that their fault? How is it Yuuri's fault?"

I don't know if I've ever seen Yakov smile the way he does when I say that.

"All of us are pretty horrible sometimes. We're stupid. We're careless. We make mistakes. That's how we learn to be better people. Just because you're an ice prince and everyone thinks you're a god, that doesn't make you a god. You are just a person, like they are. I think the only partner you've had who likes that about you is Yuuri Katsuki. Maybe because he's as stupid as you are…just a different kind of stupid."

That gives me a lot to think about.

I start thinking about it as Yakov leaves, and I keep thinking about it as all of my vital signs are checked, as I sit with the doctor and counselor to talk, then as I'm discharged and a car is brought to the back of the hospital to drive me back to the hotel. I keep thinking as I ride the elevator up, and as I walk to the hotel room door.

 _Yakov said that this is when I need to fight, and I agree that's true. But, Yuuri has only tomorrow and the final public practice to prepare for the free skate, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be the reason he chokes on his nerves and fails again. I left competition so that I could make him win. And even though he says he will leave me when it's over, I still want Yuuri to win._

 _I will focus us on that._

I start to fish out my room key, then realize I forgot to take it with me. I sigh and start to turn back to go and get another, but at that moment, the door to the room opens and Yuuri almost runs into me. He stops in front of me, and looks at me like he isn't sure I'm real.

"V-victor?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" I ask, giving him a tired smile, "Yakov told you I was coming, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he said this afternoon. It got dark and I was worried. I texted Yakov and you, but…"

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I had my phone turned off while I was sleeping and I guess I forgot to turn it back on."

"It's fine. Are you hungry? I was about to go out and get something, but we can just order over the phone, if you want."

"Why don't you go ahead and order us something?" I suggest, "I need to shower and change."

"Okay."

I find the pajamas I always bring, but usually never wear and head into the bathroom. I freeze for a moment at the door, then lock it. The rushing of the shower water is loud, so I don't know if he tries to come in as I bathe and change. When I come out of the bathroom, Yuuri's sitting on his bed and sorting out the food he ordered for us.

"I think I ordered yours the way you like it," he says hopefully.

"I'm sure it's fine."

I keep thinking as we eat in silence. I feel Yuuri's eyes on me from time to time, but I avoid looking back at him.

 _I know I have to say something, but what? Yakov said to fight for it, but how do I fight when doing that could undermine Yuuri's confidence at such a critical time?_

"Victor, what's that?"

I didn't know, but the sleeve of my pajama top slid up and the bruise and needle mark on my arm are in plain sight. Yuuri looks scared. I pull the sleeve down again and keep eating.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" he asks, looking like he's about to cry, "Something did happen last night, didn't it? I know you don't want to tell me."

"But you won't be able to concentrate on anything else until you know," I conclude.

 _How do I tell him without making things worse?_

"You…weren't with Yakov last night, were you?" he asks anxiously, "What happened to you, Victor? I can see you had an IV, so…why?"

"I was with Yakov," I explain, trying to stay calm enough for both of us, "I just…drank too much, then overexerted myself. Yakov took me to get emergency care, and they used an IV and gave me oxygen. I'm fine now, Yuuri."

"You don't look fine. I knew it," he says in a shaky voice, and tears leaking onto his face, "This is my fault!"

"No," I say firmly, looking at him directly, "I drank too much because I am an alcoholic and I got depressed. I made a bad choice to put on skates and exert myself while I was that way and my body had a bad reaction. You didn't choose for any of that to happen…"

"But I'm the reason you were depressed."

"And if it didn't happen now, it would have happened later. I'll say it again. I'm an alcoholic and that's always a danger. I'm going to have rehabilitation when I go home to Russia. There isn't anything you need to worry about. And it's nothing that you should have to deal with."

"What are you talking about?" he snaps, rubbing his eyes, "Look, whatever problems we have, I still love you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you!"

"Yuuri, I know that. You have to put all of this out of your head. You have an important day coming up, and I want to give you every chance to win. You can't do that if you are worried about other things…so I'm going to ask you to do something."

I set aside my food and join him, sitting on his bed. He looks like expects me to say something bad to him.

"For you to win the Grand Prix Finals," I say, taking his hands in mine, "you have to have no distractions, and that means that you can't let yourself worry about anything. You have to trust me when I tell you that I am going to rehabilitation and I am not going to drink any alcohol for the rest of the time we're here. I will be cranky and jittery, because that comes with withdrawal from alcohol abuse. I may not sleep well, but I will be all right. All of that is expected. I want you to focus on doing your best."

"I will," Yuuri promises, "I really want to win gold."

"I want that too," I assure him, "Now, you should probably get a good night's sleep, because we're going to be up early for training. Yakov has arranged for us to have private ice time until the day of the free skate. You're going to nail down that quad flip if it's the last thing you do. Everything else in your program has been well executed."

"Okay, I promise I'll do my best," Yuuri said determinedly.

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

 _At least he's starting to sound more like himself. He was so out of sorts before. I just have to keep Yuuri calm and focused._

I let go of his hands and start to go back to my bed.

"Victor?"

"Yes, Yuuri."

He takes a quivering breath and his hands are nervously clasping.

"I don't want to…upset you…"

I give him a weary look.

"What do you need?"

"I know it's really selfish, but…I need to feel you are close to me, so I can sleep."

 _That will be hard, because I might still have some problems from what happened last night, but…_

I give him a little smile and a nod.

"If it will make you sleep better, it's fine."

I move over to curl up with him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Is that better, Yuuri?"

"Mmhmm," he answers, running his fingers through my hair, "I couldn't sleep at all last night, after you left. Even when Yakov texted me to say you were staying with him, I still couldn't sleep."

"I'm here now, and I'll be here for you for the rest of the time we're here."

 _And somehow…some way, I will convince you not to leave me. I don't know yet how to do that, but I will think of something. Everything I love in this life depends on that, and I won't let you or myself down._

 _I promise you, Yuuri Katsuki, I am not giving up on either one of us!_


	30. Shattered Glass and Spilled Hearts

**Chapter 30: Shattered Glass and Spilled Hearts**

It's probably a good thing that Yuuri sleeps deeply. Because of that, he's blissfully unaware when I start to suffer the aftereffects of what I've put my poor body through. Late into the night, I start to move restlessly in my sleep, and before I wake, I find myself in the middle of a terrifying nightmare.

I dream that Yuuri and I are at the Barcelona arena, and Yuuri's wearing a gold medal and dressed for our exhibition skate. He begins as we've planned, but as the time comes for me to join him, something strange happens. As I skate across the ice to join him, frost begins to collect swiftly around my skates. The more I move forward, the more the frost crawls up my body. It's so cold, I'm shivering uncontrollably and turning blue. I hear Yuuri calling to me, but wind is blasting through the arena and whipping the frost into a snowstorm. I can barely make out Yuuri's slim body in the maelstrom.

"Yuuri!"

"V-victor! Victor, where are you? I can't see you!"

Probably, he can't see me because of how pale my skin has gone. It's almost as white as the frost that's wrapped all around me. It's so icy cold, I can't stop shivering. My head hurts from how cold I am. I'm sure I'll get frostbitten, even though my hands are partially protected by my long, fingerless gloves.

"VICTOR!"

My eyes fly open, but I only find myself held in Yuuri's arms and safely tucked into bed. But even though I'm safe, I've broken into a full body sweat and I can't help shaking from cold. I feel sick to my stomach, so I work my way free and hurry to the bathroom, just in time to throw up a few times.

 _I was warned that because I drink often, and because I went past my limits, I could suffer some pretty bad effects in the first few days. I have medication that can make it easier, but it's out there._

 _If I want it, I'll have to crawl out there._

Instead, I flush the toilet and sit near it, pulling the hotel robe I grabbed on the way in around my shivering body, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I rest my face on my bent knees and groan miserably while my body decides whether to get sick again or not. I get sick several more times before the nausea goes away and I just feel ice cold and jittery.

 _I really need that sedative, but it'd just be too humiliating for me to drag myself out there to get it. Yuuri sleeps like the dead, so it's not likely…_

"Victor?"

The light in the bathroom turns on and I want to scream at how the light hurts my head.

"Turn it off!" I shout at him, covering my eyes.

"Okay! Okay, I will," he answers, quickly complying.

I put my face in my hands and groan again.

"Victor?" Yuuri says, kneeling beside me, "Are you…? Are you all right?"

"There is a bottle of pills in the drawer by my bed," I tell him, "Bring me that and some water, please, Yuuri."

"Okay!"

I want to cry into my hands as he leaves, but he is back in no time, offering me two pills and a glass of water. Unfortunately, the pills don't work immediately, and I almost get sick again before they take effect, then I collapse against Yuuri, moaning uncomfortably.

"What's happening? Should I call a doctor?" he asks anxiously.

"No, you don't need to do that. Just…if you could stay with me until I feel okay to get back in bed?"

"All right," he agrees, sitting down beside me, "Whatever you need. I'm right here."

"Thank you, Yuuri."

"Don't thank me," he says, giving me a guilty look, "I'm the reason you did this to yourself right now. What you said before was right. I did make a decision for both of us without talking to you."

"I said that we don't have to talk about that," I chide him, "We shouldn't talk about it. I don't want to get you upset again."

"I won't get upset," he says, slipping a hand into mine, "Maybe we should talk about it all after the finals. I mean, I still think that I should retire, but it wasn't right for me to decide that without giving you a chance to talk over everything with me. I just threw it at you, and only days before the free skate. It wasn't fair."

"What are you saying, Yuuri?" I asked, looking at him through tired, red eyes.

"I'm saying that I'll hold off on making a decision about retiring, and…I want you to hold off on deciding about your comeback."

"I'm not making any comeback," I sigh, running my hands over my face, "Do you even see what's in front of you?"

"Don't talk like that," he scolds me, pressing up against my side, "You're just like this because you're getting that poison out of your system."

"That poison was the only way I knew how to cope."

"How to cope?" he repeats, frowning, "Victor, you are…"

"A five-time world champion, who is an alcoholic and suffers from depression. The only time I stopped feeling that way for awhile was while I was in Hasetsu, coaching you. During that time, I watched you grow more and more confident, and I started to feel my motivation returning. I was able to make new programs and I was looking forward to returning to the ice. I just…always wanted you to be there too. You inspire me, Yuuri, and I don't know how I'll be inspired without you."

"Victor," Yuuri says, putting his hands on my face and looking into my eyes, "I told you, I'll think about it. I won't make a final decision until after the free skate."

"Is that really what you want to do?" I ask quietly, "or are you just afraid because I did something that scared you, and now you feel like you have to?"

"You are scaring me," he confesses, "but I'm thinking that…Victor, I was really, really selfish, and I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. So, I'll take care of you while you recover, and I'll do my best in the free skate. I'll try my hardest to make you proud."

"I am already proud of what you've done, Yuuri," I assure him, managing a weak smile, "You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I want to," he insists, "At least, let me take care of you."

I give him a grateful smile.

"I won't argue with that," I sigh, "I think I can get back in bed if you'll give me a hand."

Yuuri's arm wraps around me and he helps me to my feet. I have to lean heavily against him and I feel so bad I don't know how I make my legs carry me to the bed. By the time I get there, I'm shaky and my heart is pounding. I'm sweating all over and my head is throbbing.

 _It's because my body is used to having alcohol. It's been a crutch I've depended on for awhile. I have to get used to it not being there._

 _It feels terrible._

 _I must look pathetic to him._

I'm almost ashamed to look at Yuuri, but then something Yakov said comes back to me.

" _We're stupid. We're careless. We make mistakes. That's how we learn to be better people. Just because you're an ice prince and everyone thinks you're a god, that doesn't make you a god. You are just a person, like they are. I think the only partner you've had who likes that about you is Yuuri Katsuki. Maybe because he's as stupid as you are…just a different kind of stupid."_

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" Yuuri asks, lying down and letting me curl my body around his.

"I think so, but maybe can you do something for me?"

"Huh?"

"Will you sing that song for me, Yuuri, while I fall asleep with you?"

"Song?" he repeats, "You mean, the one you taught me?"

"No, I mean the one you were singing by the window."

All of a sudden, Yuuri is blushing and looks horrified.

"Victor, no…I don't want to," he objects.

"Because it's sad?" I ask him, "I feel that way, so I want to hear it. And besides, even if I couldn't understand the words, there was something that said to me it was sad, but it wasn't hopeless. Am I right about that?"

Yuuri stares back at me, wide-eyed and looking like he wants to refuse, but then he seems to register something like understanding, and he nods.

"I guess you're right. It is sad, but not hopeless. And if it's what Victor wants, then I'll sing it."

"Thank you, Yuuri."

I rest my head on his shoulder and he puts his fingers in my hair, like he likes to do when we sleep together. I don't know what feels gentler, those loving fingers or Yuuri's sad voice as he sings the song again.

"What's it called, Yuuri?"

He doesn't answer for a moment and he still looks like he feels awfully guilty.

"It's just called, _I Love You_."

"And what are the words? Why is it sad?"

"Victor, why do you want to know?" he asks.

"Because if you're feeling sad when we make love, I want to know why."

"What?" he exclaims, his eyes rounding, "But…I wasn't…I mean, I was happy. I was just sad after, because I didn't know if it would be okay."

"Do you know that it will be okay now?"

"Um, no, I really don't," he admits, "How can I know that?"

I give him a little smile and kiss his flushed cheek.

"You should know that whatever we both decide, I don't think we'll just never see each other again. We will at least be friends, right?"

"What?" he says, blinking, "Of course we'll be friends."

He pauses and looks out the window at the fading stars.

"I think it will always be more than that, really. I just don't know if we'll be together or if we'll be apart, but still loving each other. I don't know that."

"I don't know that either."

"It makes me feel scared, Victor, because I don't want to be away from you."

"I don't want to be away from you either. So…think carefully before you decide anything, okay?"

He gives me a little nod.

"You too."

"Okay. Can we sleep now, Yuuri?"

"Okay."

It's easier to fall asleep this time and I don't have any more problems during the rest of the night.

 _So, it's like the doctor said. There is some dependence, but so far it's mild to moderate, not as severe as it can be. Thank god for that. I'll probably still have problems and I'll have to go to rehabilitation, but…it's not the worst case that they talked about with me._

But just because it's not the worst case, doesn't mean it's easy. I feel awful when I wake up and Yuuri and I linger in the shower for a long time before I feel good enough to get out and dress for Yuuri's training.

We're both thankful for the fact that we have the private ice time. Yuuri's a mess of nerves, and at first, he can't concentrate at all. And I'm no better, being so jittery and irritable that I scold him constantly for every little thing. But even though we're both pretty awful, it feels more normal, because we're skating again.

After several hours of hard work and a few heated arguments, his quad flip begins to look more stable. When he reaches fifty percent, we shift to a recap of each program, fine tuning all of the transitions and any little hiccups that show up as he performs. By the time we end the training, I at least think he has a good shot at making the podium.

When we're pretty much done, I meet Yuuri at the center of the rink.

"There's one more thing I want you to do," I tell him.

He looks a little surprised and confused as I reach into my pocket and pull out the blue ipod. I hand it to him and nod for him to put the earbuds in, then before I have him start it, I move closer and touch his face gently.

"The last thing we need to do is to relax you, Yuuri," I explain, "Every song on this ipod was chosen by me. I picked music that made me feel calm and peaceful inside, and over the years, when I really needed it, Yakov has handed me this and he told me to skate to it until I felt calm and quiet inside. I've copied the playlist onto my cell, so that we can both listen. I want you to start the music with me and we will skate together until we're both calm inside."

I can see he's not sure what to make of the whole thing, but he does put in the earbuds, and he waits as I sync with him and put in my own earbuds, then I put my cell in my pocket and take his hands.

It's different than it ever was before, when my lovers would leave me and Yakov would use this to comfort me. I am also comforted now, but it's more important to see that it's comforting and relaxing Yuuri and letting him think. I know by the disappearance of the stymied and sad expressions he was wearing before, that the music and our skating is having the effect I want. Yuuri's eyes grow determined, and I feel the difference in the firmness of his hold on me as we dance together. We finish with a kiss at center ice, before ending our practice and heading out to a quiet place to have lunch. After, we arrange a ride to a clinic near the emergency room where I was treated the night before.

"This won't take long," I reassure him, "Just wait out here for me?"

Yuuri smiles and nods.

I start to leave him, but he calls out my name and stops me.

"Victor?"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

Do you mind if I listen to the music from before? It was really pretty and you're right that it calmed me down inside. Could I listen while I wait for you?"

"Of course," I answer, handing him the ipod.

He sits down under a tree and leave to check in and speak to the doctor.

"Well, it seems you are pretty lucky," the doctor tells me when he arrives in the examination room, "None of your vital organs shows permanent damage, and your other tests indicate a mild to moderate dependence. I can recommend outpatient treatment and you should be able to have it set on a schedule that works with your training. I want you to continue the medication I prescribed you until you start treatment, then your doctor in Russia can help you with the rest. I am also recommending treatment for depression. I know that you said that you don't feel it's overwhelming and you don't have worries for your personal safety because of it, but your coach indicated that you were going through a difficult time right now, so it's important for you to feel supported."

"I understand. I will see to everything when I return to Russia."

"And when will that be?"

"The Grand Prix Final Free Skate is tomorrow, and I will travel back to Hasetsu to arrange for my belongings to be shipped back to Russia then. I should be settled at home in about a week."

 _Could that be all of the time that Yuuri and I have left?_

I can't stop thinking about that question as I finish with the doctor and return to where Yuuri. To my surprise, he's sitting up and holding the ipod, looking down at it with a curious and confused expression.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.

"N-no, not exactly," he answers, "But…Victor, have you ever listened all of the way to the end of this?"

Now, I'm the one who's confused.

"What? I thought so. What do you mean? What's there?"

"Eh," he says, looking embarrassed and a little ashamed, "It seems to be a message from Yakov."

He hands me the ipod and we each put one earbud in.

 _Vitya, I know it is difficult, worrying about people always leaving you, but understand that even though your lover might leave you, I will not. It's not just that I promised to take care of you, it is that you are like a son to me. I think everyone needs a place to leave a legacy. Some do this by having children and leaving it with them. People who do not have children, usually find another way, and my way was always by coaching skaters. Of all of the skaters who I have coached, you are the one who is my greatest legacy. No matter that you are stupid, stubborn and you never listen to me, I have never seen a person so gifted. I am proud of you._

 _What you need to do is to stop thinking about physical love and work on your legacy. What will you choose to leave behind someday? Who will you leave your legacy with? You have a beautiful gift. You share it with the world when you skate, but how will you turn your gift into a lasting legacy? How will you do that? While you're wondering what to do with your extra time, why don't you think about that?_

I pull the earbud out and shake my head.

"Yakov…"

"He seemed really sincere," Yuuri says, looking down at the ipod, "Victor, do you mind if I keep this until the finals are over?"

I give him a questioning look.

"It makes me feel calm inside. I want to listen before I compete. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Go ahead, then."

 _In fact, I feel kind of flattered._

 _After how many times they soothed me when I felt lost, I'm glad they can help him._

 _I just wonder…will I have to let it soothe me again?_

 _Is there anything that can soothe me if you do leave me Yuuri?_

I keep wondering that as we return to our hotel and share a quiet dinner, then undress and get ready for bed. I settle into Yuuri's arms and close my eyes.

"Victor?"

"Hmm?"

"Since the final is tomorrow, can I ask you for one more thing…even if it might be difficult?"

I start to ask what, but he leans over and kisses me, once chastely, then again, but more passionately.

"I need Victor's warmth with me one more time when I skate."

"Yuuri…"

"I know it's selfish, and I don't mean to be hurtful. I'm just…scared about tomorrow and I want to feel calm."

"So, listen to the music that I gave you."

"I will," he says, taking out the ipod I loaned him and placing one earbud in my ear and one in his, "But I want you to feel calm too."

I don't know how to answer him. Ever since I met Yuuri Katsuki, I don't know how to tell him no. When he looks at me with those eyes and his lips move, asking me for anything, I want to give him that and more. So, it isn't long before he is sitting astride my naked body and dancing beautifully to the music that plays for both of us. I give him all of the warmth that's left in me, then I curl up in his arms knowing that I'll never be able to soothe myself with that music again if he leaves me.

 _Yuuri, sometimes you can be so cruel, without even realizing what you're doing to me._


	31. You, the Path to my Legacy

**Chapter 31: You, the Path to my Legacy**

I'm not sure why. Maybe it's the side effect of alcoholic withdrawal I was cautioned about. Maybe it's a side effect of the medication I was prescribed to help my body cope. Or maybe it's just that I feel emptied of everything right now, like a glass with all of its contents spilled out. But when I wake early on this, the dawning of the last day of the Barcelona Grand Prix Finals, I don't feel awake at all, though I do feel very much alive. With my body naked and stretched out on Yuuri's equally naked body, I can feel the steady pulse of my own life…and just beneath where my head rests on Yuuri's warm, pale breast, I hear his heart beating in perfect time with mine. Yes, despite everything, all of our faults, all of our mistakes and all of our misconnections, Yuuri and I belong together.

I've begun to see now that before I met Yuuri, both in my skating programs and in my personal life, with Yakov being one of the few exceptions, I was constantly in the stages of neverending transition, every year tearing things up and starting over again. I was constantly rewriting, always changing myself, and never building anything that would last. Maybe that's why Yakov's words keep coming back to me…the ones about legacy. When he said that I was like a son to him, it made me think of my period of transition to living away from my family so that I could train in skating. When I felt alone and scared, it was Yakov's familiar face, voice and touch that anchored me. When I felt storms of frustration at not being able to get something right, or anger at something being unfair, sadness at feeling alone, fear of the dark, the grief of being defeated or anything else, he was there. And I never before understood why.

I understand now.

When I went to sleep last night, I was on the verge of tears because I couldn't understand why I've wanted so very much to be there for Yuuri. It hasn't been easy. I had to leave skating, the greatest love of my life. I had to leave my home and the things that were familiar to me. I had to go to a new country and to devote my life to helping someone else who was struggling. I couldn't have said at the time why it was so important for me to do that, but I know now.

It's true that going to Hasetsu and becoming Yuuri Katsuki's coach gave me many good things. For the first time in over twenty years, I was able to slow down, to enjoy the hours and days that were passing by. I got to sleep as much as I wanted, to eat and drink wonderful new things. I was given the love and support of Yuuri's kind family and close friends. I could finally play with Maccachin when I wanted to, walk where I wanted to go, let my mind be at ease and find calm so I could think.

I had time to think about the fact that, at twenty-seven, almost twenty-eight years old, I'm late in my skating career and I need to be thinking about what comes next. I never wanted to look at that before. I was always secretly afraid of doing that. I wanted to believe that it if I didn't look at it, it wouldn't make me feel worried. I would deal with it later. Well, later has become now. Strangely, I don't feel afraid. And the three reasons why are all very close to me right now. There is Yakov, who has been like a father to me. There is Yurio, the firebrand upstart who arrogantly thinks he can already challenge me. And there is the beautiful and very confusing Yuuri Katsuki, who has taught me and others about life and love, who has overcome so many obstacles and inspired all of us, who has motivated people right and left, but seems to have an uncanny and rather tragic habit of sabotaging himself.

The problem we have is that I am now part of what he is in the midst of sabotaging.

That just isn't something I can allow.

But what is it that I can do? I know there is something, and I think that the key may be in those words that Yakov gave me about legacy. It may be in the lessons I learned about myself and others in Hasetsu. It may be in the bonds that I feel between myself and others now that are holding me together, even when lack of motivation, advancing age, alcoholism and depression were beginning to tear me apart. It may just be that I feel the closeness of my own legacy and I want very much to build on the foundation I've begun laying down.

Yes, I did begin working on that without realizing it. After years of constantly tearing things up and starting over…never committing to anything, never making anything that would last, I planted the seed of my legacy in two other skaters. One of them just a few days ago erased my name as the holder of the highest score on the senior men's short program. The other…I believe with all of my heart, will find a way to make history today.

And where I saw a huge cliff, the looming end of my career, I see the new path to that thing Yakov pointed out. When I can't skate competitively, I can still motivate others. Whether by coaching them, choreographing for them or by just having been their idol, I will place a more indelible mark on the skating world, one that is more permanent that this flesh and bone will ever be. There's peace in knowing that, and I am very, very grateful. And the biggest reason that I have that now…is laughably, undeniably and truly because Yuuri Katsuki bombed out at the Grand Prix Finals last year, then he got drunk on champagne and dragged me into a dance. At the end of that dance, he put his arms around me and he asked me to do the absolute most craziest sounding thing. Then, the viral video made me think that all things happen for a reason. There are no mistakes really, just turnings of our paths. And that drunk boy who stepped into my path has changed my life for the better. Even if he does leave me now, I will still have that.

That doesn't mean I am going to let him go. With all that I have left in me, I am going to fight him. Even though he's struggling and right now, he can't find his way, I'm strong enough now to help him find the way. I just wish I knew how. Yuuri has inspired and motivated so many people. How can I now, return the favor and motivate him? I have given him my time, my experience, my knowledge, my advice, my body, heart and soul. But something is missing, and I am running out of time to find what that thing is that will ignite everything and make Yuuri shine his brightest.

I'm still wondering about that, when I feel Yuuri's fingers moving in my hair, the tips playing around that area that used to make me feel old, but that, with his touch there, he makes me feel loved. Then I hear his whisper. Not like he thinks I'm awake, but like he thinks I'm sleeping and won't hear.

If he knew how I hang on every word…

"Victor is so beautiful," he breathes, stroking my hair, "I've always thought that Victor looked more beautiful than anyone. Victor is a graceful skater and dancer. Now, he came to be my coach, but he has also become my very best friend and my first and last lover. The one thing that makes me sad is that, while Victor has given me everything, I haven't been able to give him what he needs. I thought that what Victor needed was to return to skating, even if that meant I would have to retire. I still think Victor needs to be skating, but I wonder if he will if I'm not there. I don't know what to do anymore. I almost wish that I hadn't…"

I don't know when my hand moved, but it covers his mouth, stopping him from speaking and making him stiffen as I shift to look into his wide, scared eyes.

 _Don't you dare say those words._

 _I won't let you._

We remain like that for a few breathless moments before I can pull my hand away.

"Victor," Yuuri says, touching my face, "all I want if for you to be who you are."

"And who is that, Yuuri?" I ask him, "A legend? A star? A glittering god? Don't you understand yet that when you call a star down from the sky and then capture it, it's not that you've changed what it is. It's only that you've gotten much closer to it. A star is still a star, even when you are right in front of it. If you hate what it looks like up close, then it's fine to let go of it…but if you love it, even with all of its faults, then you should never let it go."

"But what if holding on to it will make it burn out sooner?"

"That's not going to happen," I assure him.

"How do you know?" he asks anxiously, "You're already carrying too much. You can't carry me too anymore, Victor."

"I'm not carrying you," I whisper in his ear, "I'm teaching you how to stand on your own. I'm teaching you how to fly. You can't change when another star will go out. It's time to focus on making yourself shine your brightest. Don't worry about me. If you shine your brightest, then you'll light me up too."

"Ugh!" Yuuri groans, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Of course it does," I chuckle, nuzzling his cheek affectionately, "You just don't want to admit I'm right. But don't think about that anymore. Right here, right now, I'm your coach, and your coach is telling you to relax and only think about winning gold today."

"I wish it was that easy," he complains.

"It is that easy," I tell him, placing an earbud in his ear and one in mine, then starting the soothing music Yakov collected for me, "I'll be right here with you. I'll be close to you, Yuuri, now and when you are out on the ice, showing everyone how much you love to skate. Just skate your best and you'll be fine. You are ready for this."

"I don't feel ready."

"You are. Stop talking now and rest a little more. I'll make sure you're up in time. I promise."

He doesn't look completely convinced, but he sighs and closes his eyes. Very slowly, he falls asleep again. I lie with him, listening to the quiet music and looking out at the first hints of dawn. When Yuuri is fast asleep, I turn off the music and climb out of bed. I feel a little dribble of fluid leak onto my inner thigh and I'm suddenly glad to feel Yuuri's warmth with me. This isn't going to be an easy day, and I will need that warmth as I confront what may be the last time I act as Yuuri Katsuki's coach.

I wrap a robe around myself and sit on the window ledge, sipping at a cup of tea I've made and watching silently as the stars fade and the morning comes.

 _What will I do if Yuuri leaves me?_

I still have no answer to that when the sun rises and it's time for our day to begin.

Yuuri's quiet and serious when he wakes. We shower together and my soapy hands run all over him, while he seems to be contemplating the looming competition. He doesn't look too nervous, which is good, and I see his determination increasing. I know I don't have to say anything to him. I just let his mind work while I wash him from head to toe, then rub warm, dry towels all over his body. I set the pieces of his costume in place and comb his hair, then I step back to admire the love of my life, my beautiful Yuuri, who is about to shine on the ice.

"You look perfect," I tell him, giving him warm kisses on the cheek and nose.

"Let's just hope my skating is that perfect," he worries.

"It will be. I know it will. I have perfect faith in you, Yuuri."

That, at least, makes him smile.

"I know you do," he says, hugging me, "Thank you, Victor."

"You're welcome," I say, giving him a little wink.

Seeing me acting more like myself bolsters him. I know he's been worried because I've been suffering through withdrawal for the last few days. I'm glad I can reassure him. I try to keep my expression calm and when I start to feel twinges of sadness, I make sure to look away, so he won't see and be troubled by them. But as we leave the hotel and make the walk to the arena, I feel my steps getting heavier again. I've been so happy with Yuuri. I don't want that to end. But, I don't know how to motivate Yuuri to stay. And I am almost out of time.

I'm so focused on that, I barely hear the shouts of our names as we pass by smiling and cheering fans. I have to force a smile when asked to say something to one of the teeming flock of reporters that are waiting. I lead Yuuri quickly to a quiet place where he can warm up for the public practice.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"My heart's beating a little fast," he confesses, "but I feel okay."

"Let's take some slow breaths."

He nods and breaths for a moment with me. I guide him through his stretches, then we walk out to the skating rink, where the other skaters are working. He looks good through his practice, executing his jumps flawlessly, and there are shouts of appreciation and a lot of cheering as we finish. After the practice session, Yuuri is interviewed, then we leave to have something to eat and to relax until the time for his competition arrives.

"It's time, Yuuri."

He gives me a little nod to show he hears me, and we walk back to the arena where the stands are now full. As we walk by them, I hardly notice them, and I carefully avoid looking at Yuuri, because with each step, things just feel more heavy. I wait as Yuuri and the other competitors do a final warm up.

"Vitya?"

I almost jump at the sound of Yakov's voice.

"Sorry, Yakov, what was that?" I ask.

"I was going to ask you if you went for your follow up appointment."

"Mmhmm, it was fine. He said that he will forward everything to my doctors in Russia."

"Hmm, good."

My eyes follow his to where Yurio is warming up, and Yakov glances at me out of the corner of an eye.

"I saw something at the short program that I want to tell you," he goes on.

"Oh? What's that?"

He turns his gaze fully on me.

"When Yuri was skating the Agape program you made, for a moment, I saw you."

"Did you?"

"Yes. It seems you are a good choreographer, although you still lack something as a coach."

 _Really, Yakov?_

"Thanks…I think."

We're quiet for a moment before Yakov lets out a grudging sigh.

"He looks good tonight."

"Yurio always looks good, or at least confident," I say, shaking my head.

"I was talking about Yuuri Katsuki, idiot."

"Ah. Well, he should look good. I emptied my heart and soul into him this season."

Yakov gives an amused little snort.

"Now, I guess we'll see if it was worth it."

"Can't you even be nice to me for a minute, old man?" I complain.

"Huh," he huffs, "If I was nice to you, you would have been even lazier, cockier and less willing to listen to anything I said."

I give him a rather evil little smirk.

"So, was it worth it pouring your heart and soul into me for all those years?"

He gives me a derisive glare that would melt ice instantly.

"Don't ask me stupid questions, Vitya. In fact, don't talk to me at all. I told you…"

"Right. You don't want to talk to me until I come crawling back to you, begging you to salvage my pitiful career. I got that."

"Good."

 _He's an asshole sometimes._

 _I guess parents have to be sometimes, right?_

 _Still, would it kill him to be nice to me today, when I really need it?_

I watch as the other skaters exit the ice, leaving Yuuri and me alone at rinkside. All around us, the crowd is already cheering in anticipation. Yuuri bends forward, bowing his head and gathering himself, while I place my hand on his to let him know I'm there.

"You can win gold. I know you can. Just skate your best and I know you will."

"Hey Victor," Yuuri says in a low, controlled voice, "I already told you, I just want you to be who you are. Don't start trying to sound like a coach now."

What the hell?

 _Does everyone have to be shitty to me today or something?_

"I want to smile for my last time on the ice."

 _He's not angry at me, and he wasn't trying to insult me. Yuuri only said this because he still doesn't know how to put a star back in the sky. But it's okay. I know how to soothe him. I know exactly what to do now to make him relax and do his best._

"Yuuri," I say, bending to get closer to him, "I debated whether or not to say this to you now, but…after winning five world championships, I took a break to coach you, so how is it that you have _still_ not won a single gold medal?"

Yuuri sucks in a surprised breath and his eyes widen with worry that he's disappointed me. Then, I lift my head slightly to show him my most loving and longing eyes.

"How long are you going to stay in warm up mode?" I ask, reaching for him, "I really want to kiss that gold medal!"

He starts to cry then, so I hold him until I feel the anxiety leave him in a long, shuddering sigh."

"I know what my goal is," he tells me as he pulls away from me and lets go of my hand.

For a moment, the heaviness I've been feeling today falls away as I watch him take his place at center ice. Because to me? There is nothing more beautiful than seeing my Yuuri on the ice.

From the moment he begins, every move that he makes is graceful, every turn and every transition is smooth. There are no hesitations and no imperfections as he makes his first jump combination, then earns enthusiastic applause with a perfect quad salchow. I'm so entranced, it takes me a moment to register when I see a triple flip in his program where I should have seen a triple loop.

 _Yuuri, what are you doing?_

I try to make sense of the change, but before it makes sense to me, I watch as he stuns everyone by replacing his next triple with a beautifully executed quad toe loop.

 _A quad?_

 _You added it to bring the total to four?_

I can feel then Yuuri's determination, both to win this competition and to motivate me to come back to the ice. His step sequence is blindingly lovely and already has me reeling when he rises into the air for the much anticipated quad flip.

That's when I see it. I see myself in Yuuri's performance. Everything we've done, all of the love, all of the blood, sweat and tears we've poured into this season pay off as he executes the jump beautifully and he touches down expertly on the ice. Tears of complete and utter joy run down my face and for once in a very long time, I don't care who sees them. All I can do is watch in breathless wonder, my ring-bearing hand over my pounding heart, as he makes that final spin, then he honors me all over again by reaching out in my direction. He's brought the crowd to its feet and the roar is deafening. I hurry to the kiss and cry and call out to him, but now it's Yuuri who looks sad.

As he comes off the ice, I dry his tears and get him settled.

"Don't look so worried," I assure him, "Your performance was basically perfect. It will be a very high score."

When the score does appear, everything seems to go silent for a moment as the second of my world records falls. And for that moment, Yuuri and I are alone and caught up in that feeling of euphoria together.

"Now both Yurio and you have beaten my high scores," I say into his ear as I hug him tightly, "That is the ultimate compliment as your choreographer and coach, but…it is the ultimate affront as your fellow competitor."

Yuuri gives me a bright, hopeful look.

"Y-you mean, you're coming back?"

"Well, I can't just sit back and let the two of you insult me like that and get away with it," I say, smirking.

"I'm so glad!" he says, looking overjoyed, "Victor, that makes me so happy!"

We smile together as the crowd continues to cheer and people snap photos, then Yuuri is dragged away by reporters. While he's busy, I head to the waiting area, where Yakov, Lilia and Yurio are just leaving as I arrive.

"Yakov, can we talk for a moment?" I ask.

"Not right now," Yakov snaps, "Can't you see, we're busy? Yuri is about to go on the ice."

He listens well enough when I tell him what I have to say.

"WHAT? You're coming back?"

"I'll finish my rehabilitation like I promised you, and I'll time my return to the Russian nationals."

"Wait," Yurio says, grabbing my arm, "does that mean the pork cutlet bowl is retiring?"

 _Right._

 _I forgot that there was someone else who is very motivated by Yuuri Katsuki._

"That's entirely up to him," I tell Yurio, "He'll make his decision after the finals have ended."

And suddenly, as I'm looking at Yurio's widened eyes, I realize.

 _Yuuri has motivated so many people…his family, his friends, other skaters, but most especially Yurio and me. I've been wracking my brain, trying to figure out how to motivate Yuuri not to leave skating…but the answer has been right in front of me all along._

 _I have given Yuuri Katsuki everything in me._

 _I can't motivate him any more than I have._

 _But…Yurio can!_

I stun him with a warm, strong hug and I have only seconds to breathe a few words into his ear.

"I've done all I can. I have no cards left to play, but _you_ still have one."

I let him go and he backs away, staring at me with a surprised expression. Then, he gives me the barest of nods, turns and he and Lillia start to go. Yakov hangs back, looking from me to Yurio and back again. Then, he smirks at me.

"What do you think you're doing, motivating him like that?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to sound casual, "I gave him a hug, for good luck."

"Who are you trying to kid, Vitya?" he scoffs, "You just sabotaged your own student's chances of winning gold."

"I did not. I just encouraged Yurio to do his best," I say innocently, "It's the sporting thing to do, _da_?"

"Hmph," Yakov chuckles, "This is why you will always be a third rate coach…"

I'm the one who's stunned as he hugs me and pats me on the back, saying a few more words into my ear.

"and…a first rate _lover_."

He gives me an amused look and nods in the direction of the ice rink.

"Well, are you coming to watch?"

I can't answer, so I give my head a shake and turn away, trying not to hear Yakov laugh. I head outside and stand with my back to the wall of the building. I can hear the music and the crowd's cheers, while I breathe slowly and pray silently that something very good is about to happen. I know when I hear the rising cheers that Yurio has done well, and when I walk back inside and look at the scores, I feel a little guilty to see Yurio's name at the top of the ranking.

By the barest of margins, he won.

But…will that be enough?

I walk back to find Yuuri looking for me, his eyes a little frantic.

"Victor, where did you go? I was looking all over for you!" he complains.

"I'm here now. Come on, give me your jacket. You need to get out there for the medal ceremony."

I feel so proud of both Yuuri and Yurio as they stand on the podium, taking silver and gold on the strength of the programs I made for them. I can't stop smiling, even as the ceremony ends and Yuuri comes off the ice, offering me his medal.

"Well, it isn't gold, but…"

"Oh," I say saucily, "well, if it isn't gold, I'm not going to kiss it. Sorry!"

"Huh?"

"Poor, poor Yuuri," I say unrepentantly, "I'm such a miserable failure as a coach. I don't know what to do."

I move forward, trapping him against the wall and looking down into his widened eyes.

"What can I do? You don't have any ideas, do you? Something that might excite me?"

I watch as his eyes flash with something that looks like the beginnings of determination and I take hold of it with both hands.

"There, what did you just think?" I ask.

I can feel him resisting with all of his strength, but the seeds of motivation that Yurio and I have given him are sprouting wildly all over the place. And finally, it's too much for him to take anymore. He practically tackles me and everything comes tumbling out at once.

"Victor, I want you to stay with me in competitive skating for one more year, and this time, I _promise_ I'll win gold!"

 _Oh, no, my sweet solnyshko. I am not ever letting you get away from me again!_

"Perfect! Well…almost," I answer enthusiastically.

"Huh?" Yuuri yelps, giving me a bewildered look.

I pick up his abandoned silver medal and place it gently around his neck again.

"Even for me, it's not going to be easy making a comeback while also staying on as your coach. In exchange, I expect you'll win five world championships, at the least."

Yuuri's so cute with his eyes full of happy tears and his throat so tight with joy he can't answer aloud. He can only nod.

It takes us awhile to pick ourselves up off the ground and it's hard to make sense of the fact that we just have the exhibition and banquet, then the Grand Prix Finals will be over.

But I can breathe again now. Everything is all right. And I am comforted to know that when I go back home to Russia, I won't be going alone.


	32. Stay Close to Me (Reprise)

**Chapter 32: Stay Close to Me (Reprise)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(PART 2 OF THIS STORY HAS BEGUN! It's called On Our Love: Victor Nikiforov Part 2: Making Our History. Enjoy!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks so much to everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed. This is the last chapter, and yes, this story is getting a sequel! I'll have that ready soon. Love to all, Spunky)**

It's kind of strange and funny to suddenly realize that all along, Yuuri and I have been suffering from similar problems. Yuuri was a talented skater on the verge of quitting the sport because he didn't see all of the love that supported him, so he felt like he was always fighting alone. I was a world conquering skater who thought that I could only find new strength on my own, so I too, failed to appreciate the love that surrounded me and I never let myself depend on it. By finding each other, Yuuri and I have evolved and each discovered more of who we really are and how we are loved. The future ahead of us looks much brighter now, because together we understand and appreciate the love that supports us.

The challenges in our lives will not just disappear because we have found this. There are sobering facts. Yuuri's nerves haven't disappeared. When he feels pressure, he is still going to have to work to overcome it. And, I am still facing treatment for alcoholism and depression. While I have a plan for confronting them, those problems are not going away overnight. I am going to face the continued challenge of recognizing the reasons why I relied on alcohol for distraction and numbing my emotional pain, and I have to make better choices. I think that being together as we face these obstacles will help Yuuri and me to be successful in our efforts.

I am very much looking forward to what life will be like for us now. I already have so many plans for when we live together in Russia. Unbeknownst to my beloved _katsudon_ , I have arranged a surprise for him when he arrives to move into my home. Let's just say that he will be very surprised, and what I am planning will help to make Yuuri both understand how much I appreciate him sharing his life and his love with me, and also make him feel at home in his new surroundings.

We will be facing a bit of a separation at first. Because the Russian and Japanese national competitions are in less than two weeks and I have extensive preparation I need to do to be competition ready, we will have only a few days in Hasetsu together before I'll need to fly home and start working, as well as to begin outpatient treatment for my alcohol addiction. We'll have time to get Yuuri settled then into my home in Saint Petersburg, but we'll separate again for the Four Continents and European Nationals, which occur simultaneously in different countries.

I've decided not to move Maccachin home until after the Russian Nationals, when Yuuri travels to stay with me. He'll probably be happier being spoiled by Yuuri and his family, than with me while I'm heavily focused on my prep and medical treatment.

Ah, but for the moment, life is blissful.

The competition has ended and we walk, hand-in-hand, back to the hotel to change for the evening's festivities. First is the exhibition, in which Yuuri and I will perform our couple's skate in public for the first time. After that will be the banquet. What a perfect place to end this fairy tale, which began at the same competition, a year ago.

"It's so hard to believe," Yuuri says, bringing me out of my thoughts, "It was only a year ago that I was afraid to even talk to you…erm…if I wasn't drunk, that is."

"You were so mean to me, Yuuri," I laughingly tease him, "You wouldn't even have a photo with me when I asked. You broke my heart too, being the cutest boy at the competition…at least, until the banquet, when you stripped and danced and I got plenty of lovely photos!"

"Victor!" he starts to object.

But, he stops and gives me a quizzical look.

"What is it, Yuuri?" I ask him.

"Well, I was wondering something."

"Hmm?"

He kills me with that cute blush.

"Did you really think I was cute?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I laugh, "Yuuri…"

"I'm serious!" he insists, "And I'm asking about _before_ I got drunk, took my clothes off and seduced you with my dancing."

"Ah," I say, smirking and rubbing my chin, "was it love at first sight, you mean?"

"Well, I guess it's fine if it wasn't. I just wanted to kn-…!"

His words end in a yelp as I wrap my arms around him and surprise him with a very passionate open-mouthed kiss.

"Hey! No fair trying to distract me!" he complains.

"That was no distraction, _solnyshko_ , I was answering you. Yes, I thought you were cute."

He tries to keep his frown, but can't help smiling as I kiss him again, pressing my body up against his.

"Hey, you two," Chris laughs as he walks up behind us, "why don't you get a room?"

"We have a room," I snicker, "but I don't know if we'll get back to it before I eat my tasty _katsudon_ alive!"

"Ugh, you two are disgusting!" Yurio snaps as he walks by alongside Yakov.

He looks back over his shoulder and gives me a little wink.

"Have fun, losers."

"Augh, that guy…" Yuuri sighs, "He beats me by barely over a tenth of a point. I won a damned medal too. What the hell?"

"Don't get so angry," I laugh, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing the back of his neck, "Look at the prize you're going home with."

He gives me a suddenly sad look.

"I _wish_ you were coming home with me."

"I'll call you every day from Russia and check in with you about your prep. Yuko and Takeshi said that they'd help me use an Internet connection to watch you practice some of the time."

"It won't be the same, with you in Russia and me in Japan."

I give him a smile and a more comforting kiss on the cheek.

"You'll have Maccachin to keep you thinking about me," I promise.

"And what about you?" he asks anxiously, "Victor, I'm worried about you being alone, especially when you'll be going through your rehabilitation."

"I'm going to be busy, day and night, doing medical checks, Internet training with you and getting my programs in order. I don't want to debut my programs for next season yet, so I have to have something else to use for the upcoming competitions. It's going to be a nightmare putting all of that together. I may just not sleep until the competition."

"Victor…"

"I'll be fine," I promise him, taking his face in my hands, "Now, let's get upstairs and get ready, okay?"

He calms down a little as we go back to our room and dress in the matching costumes. But when we're fully dressed, he looks closer at me and frowns.

"What?" I ask, looking down at the costume, then trying to turn to look at my backside, "Is there a stain on it or something?"

"Hmm, turn around."

Blinking, I turn my back to him, but as I start to look over my shoulder, he tackles me and brings me down onto my belly on the bed.

 _Oh my god, his Eros!_

"Yuuri!" I gasp as his body traps mine.

He's got our pants down in a heartbeat, and before I can get an objection out (not that I really object at all, but we _are_ getting ready for an exhibition), he's got his dampened fingers inside me, and I'm quickly reduced to just moaning and panting.

"Y-yuuri!"

He nips hard at my ear as he makes his entry and I spit out a few swear words in Russian, because he's still damned huge and we haven't done it so often that I've loosened up that much. He stops to let me catch my breath when he's fully joined with me.

Then, I hear the click as he takes a very nsfw selfie of us. He moves and it makes me shiver with how good it feels. His hot breath burns my earlobe as he purrs into my ear.

"A year ago, you offered to take a photo with me," he whispers, making me feel like a puddle of jelly, "I was just taking you up on that."

"Yuuri!"

"This way, when we're missing each other? We'll have something to comfort ourselves with, right?"

 _Can a person die of too much happiness?_

I feel like I could when he wraps his hands around my bare bottom and starts to move. Now that we know each other, now that we love and trust each other, Yuuri's love fills up the empty spaces that were inside me, until I feel like my heart will burst. On the ice and off, he is the best dancer, the best lover that I can imagine. It isn't long before I'm at my limits, gasping and writhing helplessly as he brings the two of us to a melting climax.

We collapse onto the bed together, but we only get a few minutes of recovery time before I glance at the clock and realize what time it is.

"Yuuri, the exhibition!" I exclaim.

We clean up hastily and get our clothes back in order, then we rush back to the arena as the exhibition begins.

"How late are we?" he whispers as several assistants rush us to a preparation area.

"I'm sure it's okay," I whisper back, "They're just on the introductory speeches. And J.J. will be skating before us."

Yuuri's eyes light up beautifully as J.J.'s skate begins and he thinks on what we're about to do.

"This is really amazing, isn't it?"

"It is," I agree, "Last year, I had to do my exhibition alone."

"And I was too humiliated to watch," he recalls.

"We're a long way from that now," I tell him, kissing him gently, "Everything is different and so much better."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

We watch in silence as J.J. finishes a lovely program, then I walk Yuuri to the edge of the ice and give him a final kiss.

"You look amazing," I tell him, "I'm not the only one who will be seduced. I don't know if I should let you go out there."

"Victor…" he laughs, hugging me tightly, "See you on the ice."

"I'll be right behind you," I promise him.

It just seems right as he takes his place at center ice and he performs the opening perfectly. I'm so entranced by him, I almost miss my cue to join him. It feels magical to glide out to him and take his hands in front of everyone. He really is the other part of me, and it feels so natural to dance with him, on the ice or off. To know him and to be known by him. Yuuri has gone from being the shy Japanese boy who couldn't even talk to me, to the center of my universe. There is nothing I love more than these moments while we move together, showing our love to the world. This must be what heaven feels like, because I've never felt anything like it.

I am happy to the core, and for the time we skate our love and show it to everyone, everything else disappears. I want to cry when it's over, and I notice that there are already people crying with happiness for us. The roar is deafening and everyone is on their feet. And sheer chaos explodes when I sweep Yuuri off his feet and carry him, bridal style to the edge of the ice.

"You didn't need to do that!" he complains, blushing.

"Out of the way, losers!" Yurio growls, pushing past us.

I almost drop Yuuri as he goes by.

"He never changes," Yuuri sighs, shaking his head as I set him down.

"You don't think so?" I muse, watching as I look out at Yurio and he looks back and gives me a secret little wink.

"He still calls me names all the time."

"You said he shared his grandfather's pirozhki's with you at the end of the Rostelecom Cup, didn't you?" I remind him.

"Yeah, I guess he did."

"The old Yurio would never have done that. He just isn't very good about talking to people. Maybe he'll grow out of that."

"I guess we can hope."

"Right."

Yurio's exhibition skate is an eye catching display that definitely pushes boundaries. He is going to be quite a handful next season. I'll have to work hard to stay ahead of him. I'm glad. The feeling of challenge is strong, and that makes me more motivated.

When the exhibition skates are done, we change out of our costumes and move on to the banquet room. Yuuri stop just inside the doors to take in the table's loaded with delicious food and an array of drinks.

I see Yuuri stealing a glance at me, and I give him my cheerful smile.

"M-maybe we'd better avoid the champagne tonight, _da_?"

"That's probably a good idea," he agrees.

I start to head into the room, but he stops me.

"Yes, Yuuri? What is it?"

"Um, I just…want you to know, I wasn't trying to tell you what to do."

"I know," I assure him, "I heard you, loud and clear. You said, 'I love you, Victor. I don't want you to hurt yourself.' That's all I heard from you."

"Good," he says in a relieved voice, "cause, that's all I meant."

"You can have a drink, if you like," I giggle, "I have my cell camera ready, _katsudon_."

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, but you have to give me some more good photos. I'm not going to see you for weeks, Yuuri! I'm not going to have Maccachin to cheer me up. I'll be all alone with only Yakov and Yurio to comfort me, and you know they're going to be terrible!"

"Oh, don't make me feel guilty."

"You don't have to feel guilty, Yuuri. Come," I say, extending a hand, "Dance with me, Yuuri Katsuki."

We don't even end up eating or drinking anything. Once we start dancing, everything and everyone else disappears and we're all that exist for each other. We dance until we're breathless, then stumble back to our hotel room, where I return the surprise attack Yuuri tried on me earlier. We barely sleep after a lot of feisty lovemaking, so when dawn comes, we drag ourselves into the shower to wake up, pack our things and head for the airport. I walk Yuuri to his gate, since he will be leaving first.

"Take care of Maccachin," I request, hugging him tightly, "and take care of yourself. As soon as my competition is over, I will come to Japan. I could be there in time to see your free skate."

"And after the competition," Yuuri sighs, holding my face in his hands.

"You'll join me in Saint Petersburg. Bring warm clothes. It gets cold."

"Yeah, I know," he chuckles, "I remember."

His eyes grow sad as the time comes for us to let go.

"Victor, are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, I know you'll be…I guess. I just…"

"Look at me," I tell him firmly, meeting his eyes, "I will be so busy, I won't be able to think of anything but training and rehabilitation. Please trust me, it will be fine."

"I'll see you in Japan, after you kill Yurio in the Russian Nationals."

"It's a date. Go on, now."

I give him a last hug and a kiss and watch him walk away. As I head for my own gate, my heart does ache already, but it feels so full, I think it will overflow.


End file.
